


Uśmiech Węża: Historia Psa

by Saneko, Yunoha



Series: Uśmiech Węża [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Narcyza odeszła od Lucka, Syriusz nie da Narcyzie odejść, Syriusz żyje, bo to psychopatyczny pantoflarz, miłość z dzieciństwa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saneko/pseuds/Saneko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoha/pseuds/Yunoha
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Uśmiech Węża [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743796
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

~*~

Narcyza weszła za dyrektorem do posiadłości, do której nie śmiała zaglądać od ponad dwudziestu lat. Rozglądała się dyskretnie, sprawdzając, co zmieniło się przez te wszystkie lata.

– Teraz, kiedy mam pewność, że można pani ufać, pani Ma… – zerknął na nią i uśmiechnął się w swój charakterystyczny sposób. – Narcyzo – poprawił się. – Mogę ze spokojnym sumieniem przedstawić ci innych członków naszego Zakonu.

Blondynka kiwnęła głową, kiedy wchodzili razem do salonu. Od razu spoczęło na niej kilka spojrzeń. Narcyza bez problemu rozpoznała rodzinę Weasleyów, których jej – jeszcze nie były – mąż dażył szczególnym zdegustowaniem. Dostrzegła również stojącego z boku Lupina, najlepszego przyjaciela drogiego jej kuzyna oraz stojącą przy nim siostrzenicę. Może widziała Nimfadorę po raz drugi w życiu (pierwszy miał miejsce, jak dziewczynka miała kilka miesięcy), ale z tak charakterystycznymi rysami Blacków nie było mowy o pomyłce. Nawet jeśli okalały je turkusowe kosmyki. Zresztą dziewczyna jako jedna z nielicznych nie patrzyła na nią z podejrzliwością. A samo to dodawało kobiecie otuchy.

Dyrektor przedstawił ją jako nowego sojusznika i zapewnił o jej lojalności, wspominając złożenie przez nią wieczystej przysięgi. I ta wzmianka zdawała się uspokoić towarzystwo, co było kuriozalne i śmieszne zarazem. Streścił również sytuacje Narcyzy i powód, dla którego postanowiła do nich dołączyć.

Dumbledore nie mógł długo zabawić na Grimmauld Place; jego obowiązki wzywały. Nikogo więc nie zdziwiło, że wkrótce ich opuścił, prosząc uprzednio Molly, by wskazała Narcyzie jej pokój.

– Jeżeli to nie problem, mogłabym zająć swoją starą sypialnię – zaproponowała powoli, gdy wraz ze starszą kobietą wchodziła po schodach.

– Myślałam, że twój dom rodzinny znajduje się gdzie indziej.

– Byłam tu częstym gościem.

– Na tyle, że oddali ci do dyspozycji cały pokój?

– Mieszkał tu mój dziadek, dla którego byłam najukochańszą wnuczką i bardzo często mnie tu zapraszał. To on przydzielił mi ten pokój. – Zatrzymała się przy jednych drzwiach, wskazując na drewno.

Molly uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Stworek zamyka przed nami część pokoi, które należą do członków rodziny. Tym bardziej, gdy nie ma z nami pana domu – wyjaśniła i dla potwierdzenia nacisnęła na klamkę, która nie ustąpiła.

– Nie mówię tego złośliwie, ale Stworek może nie uznawać młodego Pottera za swojego pana. Nie jest Blackiem… Chociaż najbardziej chyba wielbił Regulusa – powiedziała, wyciągając różdżkę i kierując je w stronę drzwi. Nie umknęło jej, jak Molly Weasley złapała za swoją. Jednak nie miała jej tego za złe. Dobrze było mieć takie nawyki. – Co do pokoju, akurat swój zapieczętowałam przed żartami Syriusza, by się do niego nie dostał – wyznała, a ból na chwilę zagościł w jej oczach.

Wyszeptała zaklęcie i otworzyła drzwi.

– Wierzę więc, że mogę zająć ten pokój.

Molly kiwnęła i pożegnała się krótko z blondynką.

// *//

Następnego dnia, kiedy schodziła na dół, dom świecił pustkami. Potraktowane zaklęciem uciszającym postacie z portretów jedynie łypały na nią nieprzyjemnie. Biorąc pod uwagę portrety znajdujące się w Malfoy Manor, te były wręcz nastawione przyjaźnie i co najważniejsze, były ciche.

Weszła do kuchni, rozglądając się po niej z uwagą. Z pozoru nic się tu nie zmieniło. Te same szafki, stół, krzesła.

– Stworku! – zawołała cicho, licząc na to, że stary skrzat Blacków ciągle się tu znajdował.

Ciche pyknięcie towarzyszyło litanii wyburkiwanych słów:

– Nie pozwalają spać biednemu staremu Stworkowi. Zdrajcy krwi, plugawi czarodzieje… – Podniósł powoli głowę z zakrzywionym nosem, spoglądając z oburzeniem na blondynkę. Zbladł w tej samej chwili.

– Skończyłeś? – Nie dała mu szansy na odpowiedź. – Wierzę, że nie przyniesiesz już więcej wstydu rodowi, któremu służysz. Biedna ciotka Walburga, pewnie przewraca się w grobie na twe bezczelne zachowanie. Nie wspominając już o Regulusie.

Stworek kulił się bardziej z każdym słowem kobiety. Wcale nie wyglądał na skrzata, który miał dużo do skomentowania, albo na takiego, który potrafił napluć do filiżanki z herbatą.

– Nie, madame – zaskrzeczał skrzat, wręcz płaszcząc się przed panią Malfoy.

– Doskonale. Przygotuj mi jakieś śniadanie. Lekkie i ze świeżych rzeczy. Patrząc po tym pomieszczeniu – rozejrzała się zdegustowana po dawno nieodświeżanej kuchni – wnioskuję, że już od bardzo długiego czasu zaniedbujesz swoje obowiązki. Tak więc jak tylko przygotujesz mi posiłek, zabierzesz się za sprzątanie. Nie dopuszczę do tego, by ten dom popadł w ruinę, bo nie ma kto cię przypilnować.

// *//

Molly wyszła z kominka, strzepując z sukienki drobinki popiołu. Nie nękana przez nikogo ruszyła w stronę kuchni ze świeżymi składnikami na parę następnych dni. I przystanęła w kuchni, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Pomieszczenie lśniło czystością.

Szare od brudu kamienne płytki, okazały się być idealnie czarne. Granitowe blaty nie miały na sobie uncji kurzu ani żadnej plamki. Przeszklone drzwi szafek w końcu pokazywały równie czystą zastawę czy zbiór kryształowych kielichów. A na stole stał jedynie dzbanek z wodą i dwie szklanki.

Stworek to zrobił? Czy może jednak Narcyza postanowiła odświeżyć kuchnię?

Obie te opcje były absurdalne.

Położyła pakunek ze zmniejszonymi magicznie zapasami i ruszyła na poszukiwania pani Malfoy. Tylko ona mogła dać jej odpowiedzi, na które czekała.

// *//

Blondynka siedziała w dawnej bibliotece, która została przerobiona w bliżej nieokreślone zadaniowo pomieszczenie. Jakby chcieli zrobić z tego coś w rodzaju składzika i zbrojowni jednocześnie. Czemu nie skorzystali z pomieszczenia przy kuchni, które służyło za magazyn? Było magicznie powiększone, dzięki czemu nie ważne ile rzeczy tam się włożyło, nigdy nie zabrakło miejsca. Wystarczyło kazać Stworkowi…

O ile w ogóle Stworek ich w tej kwestii uświadomił.

Dlatego właśnie rozkazała strzatowi zabrać to wszystko do tamtego pomieszczenia. Ona w tym czasie paroma zaklęciami ustawiła sofy i regały z książkami na swoje miejsce. Tak jak to zapamiętała.

Ten dom nie mógł popaść w ruinę. To był jedyny pomost łączący ją z kuzynami. Ten dom trzymał w pamięci wspomnienia ich trójki. Żartownisia Syriusza oraz jego ofiar – Regiego i jej samej. Niezliczoną ilość razy dała się złapać na jego numery. Na niektóre specjalnie, chociaż od początku wiedziała (a czasem nawet widziała), co się święci. Na inne z kolei nieświadomie, mając wrażenie, że tym razem młodszy kuzyn ją oszczędzi. Nic bardziej mylnego.

Kiedy skończyła, podeszła do regału, na którym stały książki, które uwielbiali chłopcy. Kiedy spędzała u nich dłuższy czas, zawsze prosili ją, by im czytała. “Johnny i jego magiczni przyjaciele” czy też “Bramy Magii”. Te dwie pozycje były ich ulubionymi. Przygodówki dla małych dzieci. Sięgnęła po pierwszą z nich. Z nostalgią spojrzała na okładkę. Główny bohater podbiegał do młodego gryfa i rzucał się mu na szyję.

Usiadła na sofie, przyjmując wygodną pozycję, po czym powstrzymując wzruszenie, zaczęła odświeżać pamięć o małym czarodzieju.

Była gdzieś pod koniec drugiego rozdziału, gdy lekturę przerwało jej pojawienie się starszej kobiety.

– O, jesteś, Narcyzo. Gdyby nie Stworek, szukałabym cię pewnie po całym domu... Co czytasz?

– Nic takiego – odpowiedziała w pierwszej chwili, zamykając książkę i chowając ją z boku swojego ciała. Zaraz jednak zreflektowała się i położyła ją na swoich kolanach. – “Johnny i jego magiczni przyjaciele”. Czytałam ją kiedyś kuzynom, nim poszli do Hogwartu.

– Ach – na twarzy Weasley pojawił się nostalgiczny uśmiech – moi najstarsi synowie też ją uwielbiali.

Blondynka również pozwoliła sobie na podobny gest.

– Syriusz z Regulusem nie dawali mi spokoju, dopóki nie przyrzekłam, że przeczytam im ją wieczorem. Mieli wręcz świra na jej punkcie.

– Był taki okres, że z Arturem czytaliśmy ją po dwa razy każdego wieczora. Na szczęście mi pomagał, bo inaczej pewnie straciłabym głos. – Jedynie na chwilę na twarzy Molly pojawił się zmęczony wyraz twarzy. – Sama też lubiłam tę historię, przynajmniej póki nie znałam jej na pamięć. – Mrugnęła do młodszej kobiety. – Właśnie. Narcyzo, co u licha, stało się z kuchnią? Wreszcie wygląda, jakby ktoś tu mieszkał!

– Kazałam Stworkowi się tym zająć. – Narcyza wzruszyła delikatnie ramionami, jakby nie widziała w tym nic dziwnego, że Stworek wykonuje jej polecenia. – W tej chwili pewnie sprząta bawialnię, potem zabierze się za gabinet wuja Oriona i salon. Myślę, że do wieczora, maksymalnie do jutrzejszego dnia dom znów będzie wyglądał jak za życia wujostwa. Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem.

– Problem? Ależ skąd! Kochana, od kiedy ten dom został naszą kwaterą wszyscy próbowaliśmy przekonać to paranoiczne stworzenie, żeby wróciło do swoich obowiązków. Jedyne co utrzymało się na dłużej, niż czas gdy ktoś stał z różdżką nad jego głową, to podtrzymywanie ognia w kominku w kuchni…

– Och. Stworek od zawsze miał swoje humorki, ale nigdy nie zachowywał się w ten sposób. Mnie również co prawda wyzwał na początku, ale kiedy tylko mnie rozpoznał, całkowicie zmienił nastawienie.

– Wywodzisz się z Blacków, więc uznał cię za swoją panią. Sama wczoraj wspominałaś, że nie uznał Harry’ego, bo nie należy do rodziny.

– Owszem. Mimo wszystko nie potrafię zrozumieć tego strzata. Młody Potter w końcu oficjalnie jest panem tego domu. Stworek powinien słuchać jego rozkazów.

– W tym może być problem. Harry nie wydaje mu poleceń.

– To wiele wyjaśnia – mruknęła cicho. – Moja ciotka trzymała go krótko, dlatego też Stworek nie będzie spełniał próśb. Przez to właśnie Stworek mógł go nie uznać za swojego pana. Dlatego nic nie wnosi to, że nie jest zdrajcą krwi jak Syriusz czy plugawym czarodziejem, za jakich moja rodzina uważała niżej urodzonych magów. Bez obrazy, pani Weasley. Sama nigdy nie byłam za katalogowaniem ludzi pod względem pochodzenia.

Przez twarz Molly przebiegło zdziwienie, szybko zastąpione łagodnym spojrzeniem.

– Współczuję ci w takim razie, że utknęłaś na tyle lat pod jednym dachem z Lucjuszem.

– Będąc u boku męża nie mogłam robić nic innego, jak wspierać jego działania. Czy mi się to podobało czy nie. Nawet nie wie pani, jaką ulgę odczułam, kiedy od niego odeszłam. Czuję się prawie jak nowonarodzona. Co prawda wciąż jestem panią Malfoy, ale kiedy tylko wrócę do nazwiska Black, poczuję prawdziwe wyzwolenie. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko, prawie z rozmarzeniem.

– Prawdziwe wyzwolenie będzie dopiero, gdy rozpędzimy śmierciożerczą trupę. Wyzwolenie i spokojne życie dla wszystkich. Swoje wyzwolenie możesz zacząć od zwracania się do mnie po imieniu. – Ścisnęła przyjaźnie dłoń leżącą na okładce książki.

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

Narcyza była zadowolona z towarzystwa Molly Weasley. Była miła i… naprawdę kochana. Nie patrzyła na nią przez pryzmat Lucjusza. Patrzyła na nią jak… nie potrafiła tego dokładnie określić. Po prostu Molly nie była do niej wrogo nastawiona, a to było o wiele więcej niż pragnęła.

– Dzień dobry, kochana. Dzisiaj znów czytasz?

Blondynka poderwała głowę, patrząc z (nieśmiałym) uśmiechem na kobietę.

– Muszę jakoś zabijać czas. A jeśli nie chcę gadać do ścian lub obrażonych portretów, to do twojego przyjścia zostaje mi tylko to.

– No tak, choć co chwilę ktoś ściąga do kwatery, wszyscy się spieszą… A właśnie, pojutrze będzie zebranie Zakonu. Jak zwykle pewnie zajmie z kilka godzin... Mogłabyś przekonać Stworka, żeby przygotował obiad? Wiele osób zjawi się prosto z podróży, więc pewnie będą głodni. Sama bym się tym zajęła, ale przed spotkaniem będę zajęta czym innym.

– Nie ma sprawy. Wiesz mniej więcej ile będzie osób? Czy po prostu mam posiłkować się ostatnim zebraniem, na którym byłam częściowo obecna? Swoją drogą napijesz się czegoś? Herbaty? Może wina? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź kobiety, przywołała skrzata i kazała mu przynieść oba. – Po cichu liczę na to, że zostaniesz ze mną odrobinę dłużej. Z chęcią posłuchałabym o wizycie moich synów u ciebie na święta.

– Trochę pewnie zdążę opowiedzieć, ale niestety nie mam dziś zbyt wiele czasu. – Pani Malfoy nie kryła zawodu na te słowa. – A co do liczby osób, to powinno być mniej więcej tyle co ostatnio. Ciężko jest zebrać wszystkich naraz, więc robimy sporo spotkań w mniejszym gronie. Dyrektor chce żebyś na tym była obecna do końca.

– Oczywiście. Jak widzisz, nigdzie się nie wybieram.

//*//

Zebranie Zakonu nie było zbyt przyjemne. Większość osób patrzyła na nią nieufnie. Widziała po ich postawie, że nie czują się komfortowo w jej obecności. Może nawet zastanawiali się, co robi tutaj, zamiast gnić w więzieniu.

Kobieta nie miała zamiaru bronić swych racji albo przekonywać ich do siebie. Jeśli mieli coś do niej, mogli się odezwać, zamiast łapać spojrzenia towarzyszy.

Wrogość do niej straciła nieznacznie na sile, kiedy Stworek pojawił się z herbatą i ciasteczkami dla każdej nowoprzybyłej osoby. Co prawda, pod nosem dalej poburkiwał coś w stronę gości, ale napój był przyjemnie ciepły, a ciasteczka świeże i smaczne. Narcyza więc przymykała oko na ciche słowa.

Jednak najbardziej atmosferę wśród członków rozluźniło pojawienie się Molly wraz z mężem i ich trzecim synem.

Narcyza rozpromieniła się widocznie, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca i wyszła im naprzeciw.

– Molly! Dobrze cię widzieć! – przywitała się wpierw z kobietą, pozwalając sobie na przyjacielskie objęcie.

– Cześć, kochana. Widzę, że udało ci się przekonać Stworka do współpracy.

– Udać udało, ale reszta nieszczególnie chce mnie tutaj. Ratujesz sytuację – szepnęła cicho, odsuwając się po chwili. Przywitała się krótko z Arturem i Percym.

– Faktycznie, atmosfera jakby czekali aż wyciągniesz z kieszeni maskę – rzucił wcale nie cicho Artur. Kilka osób spojrzało w ich kierunku.

– Niestety wszystkie są imienne, a mi się – jak widać – nie należała. Nie, żebym żałowała. Co ja bym miała z nią zrobić? Chyba tylko rzucać o ścianę. Albo w Stworka dla posłuchu.

– Nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać, w kim Dumbledore pokłada swoje zaufanie – oświadczył Podmore, patrząc mało przychylnie na Narcyzę.

– Do tej pory większość jego zaufanych ludzi okazała się godna tego miana – oznajmiła Molly, patrząc twardo na mężczyznę.

– Zdrajcami okazywali się raczej ci najmniej o to podejrzani, czy nie tak było?

– Dokładnie. Wszyscy chyba pamiętamy Petera – Artur przytaknął słowom syna.

– Do ludzi takich jak on, przemawiają tylko fakty. Jak chociażby to, że jestem żoną wysoko postawionego Śmierciożercy. Ale faktem jest również to – podwinęła rękaw sukni, ukazując białe przedramię – że nie mam Znaku.

W hallu rozległ się szczęk zamka, a zaraz potem cichy trzask drzwi.

– Jakby tego było mało, Narcyza jak my wszyscy została związana wieczystą przysięgą. Czy komuś potrzeba jeszcze jakiegoś potwierdzenia, że można jej ufać?

– Sądzę, Molly, że wszyscy zrozumieją, że Narcyza podobnie jak my wszyscy ma osoby, które chciałaby obronić przed działalnością Toma. – Dyrektor wszedł żwawym krokiem do salonu. Stanął tak, by wszystkich widzieć i przyjrzał się ich twarzom. – Skoro jesteśmy w komplecie, nie traćmy czasu na przekomarzanki.

//*//

– Dyrektorze? – Narcyza zatrzymała mężczyznę, nim ten – jako jeden z ostatnich – opuścił rodzinny dom Blacków.

– Tak, Narcyzo?

– Chciałabym się jakoś przydać.

– Jesteś przydatna. Czy nie widzisz, jak ten dom się zmienił od twojego przybycia tutaj?

– Mogę pomóc również w inny sposób – powiedziała, nie dając zmienić tematu. – Stworek będzie dbał o dom. Ja w tym czasie mogłabym jakoś działać.

– Musimy dbać o twoje bezpieczeństwo, Narcyzo. W tej chwili nie mogę ci go zagwarantować poza ścianami tego budynku.

– Innym również, a jednak…

– Ale tobie obiecałem, że ty i twoi synowie będziecie bezpieczni. Draco i Igniss są pod opieką profesorów w Hogwarcie. Ty jesteś bezpieczna tutaj.

– Mam znajomości – wypaliła, nie skupiając się na wyjaśnieniu starca. – Znam ludzi, którzy nie popierają Śmierciożerców, a jednocześnie nie stoją tak naprawdę po żadnej stronie. Mogę ich przekonać. Porozmawiam z nimi i…

– Narcyzo…

– ...uświadomię ich, że wybranie naszej strony jest o wiele lepszym rozwiązaniem niż bierne przyglądanie się sytuacji – dokończyła stanowczo. – Proszę to rozważyć. Mogę się przydać również na tym polu.

//*//

Parę dni później dyrektor poparł propozycję kobiety i pozwolił, aby odwiedziła swoich znajomych, by przekonać ich co do wyboru stron. Jednak ze względów bezpieczeństwa miała nie iść sama. Dlatego właśnie poprosiła Molly, by wybrała się razem z nią.

Prawdę mówiąc podziwiała, jak ta dobroduszna kobieta szybko się zgodziła. Ona sama na jej miejscu zastanowiłaby się kilka razy, zanim gdziekolwiek by poszła. Chociaż, gdyby to właśnie Molly ją poprosiła… chyba nie miałaby obiekcji.

Dlatego właśnie we dwie przeniosły się do Dorset, w okolice nadmorskiej miejscowości Weymouth. Padający śnieg z deszczem nie zachęcał nikogo do wychodzenia z domu. Mimo wczesnej pory na dworze było szarawo, co wprawiało człowieka w coś na kształt chandry.

– To niedaleko stąd – powiedziała, prowadząc Molly mniej uczęszczaną dróżką. – Alethea po śmierci męża zamknęła się w domu i prawie z niego nie wychodzi.

Chwilę później obydwie poczuły miejsce, w którym postawiona była bariera wokół domu. W drzwiach stała kobieta w czerni w wieku zbliżonym do Narcyzy i Molly.

– Widzę, że dzisiaj wyjątkowo będę miała nadprogramowe towarzystwo – mruknęła w ramach przywitania.

– Będziesz go miała jeszcze więcej, kiedy przystaniesz na naszą propozycję.

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~

Blondynka poczuła silne uderzenie w plecy, które zwaliło ją z nóg. Krzyknęła cicho, zaskoczona, lądując na ziemi. Natychmiast też odwróciła się w stronę napastników z różdżką w dłoni. Ale kolejne zaklęcie wroga odrzuciło ją z dala od niej.

Spojrzała z chłodną wrogością na trzech śmierciożerców.

– Nawet nie myślcie, że ujdzie wam to na sucho – wycedziła, nie podnosząc się z ziemi. Z doświadczenia (i relacji członków Zakonu) wiedziała, że natychmiast klątwą zmuszą ją do nie ruszania się z miejsca.

– Z ust mi to wyjęłaś, Narcyzo – odezwał się pierwszy, ściągając kaptur i maskę. Długie platynowe włosy i arystokratycznie blada twarz kontrastowały na tle stroju i nocy. – Długo musiałem cię szukać, moja droga. Nie znudziła ci się już zabawa ze mną w kotka i myszkę? Wracamy do domu.

– Do domu? To nie jest mój dom – prychnęła. Mężczyzna zacisnął nieznacznie usta, niezadowolony z jej odpowiedzi.

– Nie bądź niemądra, Narcyzo. Wystarczająco dużo dałem ci wolności. Nie możesz wiecznie wymagać ode mnie wyrozumiałości.

– Nie prosiłam o twoją wyrozumiałość. Wydaje mi się, że dałam ci jasno do zrozumienia, że odchodzę od ciebie i nie mam zamiaru już wracać.

– Proszę… Nie utrudniajmy tego sobie – powiedział blondyn i zamilkł, kiedy obok niego pojawili się nowi śmierciożercy. Ci również mieli kogoś ze sobą. Tęga kobieta z rudymi lokami mogła być tylko...

Molly Weasley!

Choć była obezwładniona przez śmierciożerców, Narcyza cieszyła się, że przynajmniej żyła. Straciła ją z oczu jakieś dwadzieścia minut wcześniej, gdy napadli je w drodze powrotnej z kolejnej misji dyplomatycznej. Podwójnie nieudanej, patrząc po ich obecnej sytuacji.

– Po co mi ją przyprowadziliście? – spytał mężczyzna, mrużąc nieznacznie oczy. – Trzeba było ją zabrać tam, gdzie zawsze – rzucił chłodniejszym tonem. – Przecież nie będę wydzierał z niej informacji na ulicy. Zabrać ją do…

Blondynka poruszyła się nieznacznie, ściągając na siebie różdżkę stojącego z boku śmierciożercy. Nie sprawiło to, że zamarła i stała się potulniejsza.

Musiała działać. W innym wypadku zabiorą tę dobroduszną kobietę do swojej kryjówki, gdzie będą ją katować, dopóki nie pęknie lub nie wyzionie ducha.

– Widzę, że wielki z ciebie teraz przywódca, drogi mężu – wycedziła, skupiając na sobie uwagę blondyna. Wstała powoli, nawet nie próbując sięgnąć po leżącą dalej różdżkę. I tak by jej na to nie pozwolili. – W końcu masz posłuch, którego pragnąłeś, czyż nie? – Ruszyła powoli w kierunku Malfoya, z ulgą dostrzegając, że Molly jeszcze nie została zabrana dalej. – W jaki sposób go zdobyłeś? Iloma Cruciatusami ich poczęstowaaa... Ach! 

Pragnienie śmierci pojawia się w głowie Narcyzy, kiedy ona sama wrzeszczy. Czuje się jednocześnie rozrywana na drobne kawałeczki i miażdżona w bezkształtną masę. Podpalana i chłodzona lodem. Cięta, przebijana, łamana.

Jej zmysły szalały. Miała wrażenie, że dochodzi do niej zapach palonego mięsa. Próbowała się skulić, ale nie mogła zmusić się do ucieczki. Czuła krew, ale nie potrafiła określić jak. Węch czy smak?

Lucjusz przerwał zaklęcie, a ulga jaka z tym szła, wyrwała z kobiety westchnięcie. Obserwował przez chwilę dygoczącą blondynkę. Oddychała urywanie przez rozchylone usta. Jej twarz była mokra od niepowstrzymanych łez oraz od śliny z krwią spływającej kącikiem ust. Musiała w konwulsjach przegryźć sobie język.

Przez dzwonienie w uszach przebijał się do jej świadomości jakiś natarczywy dźwięk. Kilka sekund zajęło jej zrozumienie, że to Molly wykrzykuje wiązanki obelg pod adresem Lucjusza. Krzyki nagle ustały, ucięte krótkim stęknięciem. Chciała spojrzeć w kierunku starszej kobiety, ale ruch niedaleko jej głowy przypomniał jej, że powinna bardziej martwić się o siebie.

Lucjusz kucnął, patrząc na nią wzrokiem niezadowolonego rodzica, który karci dziecko.

– Chciałem być dla ciebie – delikatnym ruchem starł mokry ślad krwi – naprawdę wyrozumiały, Narcyzo. – Czule przeniósł dłoń z policzka pod głowę kobiety i pomógł jej ją unieść. Zachowywał się jak troskliwy mąż. Nie jak osoba, która była odpowiedzialna za jej cierpienie. – Czy to takie trudne, droga żono? Pozwoliłbym ci do siebie wrócić. Wystarczy jedynie okazać skruchę…

Narcyza skupiła zmęczony wzrok na mężu, doszukując się podstępu. Lucjusz zawsze był dla niej miły, kiedy czegoś od niej chciał. Co tym razem mogła mu dać? Informacje na temat Zakonu? Czy może jej osobą chce wywołać posłuszeństwo u Draco?

Draco. Tak bardzo chciała go zobaczyć i przekonać się, że nic mu nie jest. Że te potwory nie robią krzywdy jej ukochanemu synkowi. Że nie robią mu tego wszystkiego, co zainsynuowała tamtego dnia Bellatrix. Na Salazara, jak bardzo chciała wierzyć, że to wszystko jedynie stek bzdur. Że Lucjusz nie dopuścił się takiej zbrodni… na własnym dziecku…

Zachrypiała cicho, próbując ułożyć słowa w całość. Gardło w pierwszej chwili odmówiło posłuszeństwa.

– Lu… Lucjuszu… – wycharczała z trudem, biorąc bolesne wdechy. Blondyn spojrzał na nią z prawie łagodnym uśmiechem. – ...mój… kochany… – Uśmiech na twarzy Malfoya powiększył się. Wyraz tryumfu zdradzał jego pewność co do wygranej. – Proszę… Zdechnij!

Wściekłość wylała się na obliczu Lucjusza. Place wczesane we włosy blondynki zacisnęły się, szarpiąc je. Cisnął głową żony o ziemię. Trzask pękających kości towarzyszył bolesnemu stęknięciu kobiety.

– Ty… Ty niewdzięczna szmato! – warknął, podnosząc jej głowę na minimalną wysokość i znów uderzając jej twarzą o twardą powierzchnię. Krew buchnęła ze złamanego nosa, oblewając policzki i brodę kobiety, by spadać dużymi kroplami na ziemię. 

– Ogarnij się kobieto! – krzyknął w tym samym czasie jeden ze śmierciożerców na szarpiącą się i bluzgającą Molly. Pchnął kobietę na ziemię, chcąc posłać w jej stronę jakąś okrutną klątwę. Z rękawa ciemnobrązowej szaty wyleciała mała kulka, na którą zarówno ona jak i śmierciożerca spojrzeli. – Co… – nim skończył pytanie, kulka pękła na dwie równe części wyzwalając z siebie ogłuszający wrzask przypominający płacz mandragory. Śmierciożercy zasłonili uszy, próbując uwolnić się od tego wdzierającego się do mózgu dźwięku.

Molly oceniła szybko sytuację. Nie da rady uciekać z nieprzytomną Narcyzą na plecach, nie było też w pobliżu nic co mogłaby transmutować w nosze. A ludzi nie da się lewitować…

Musi tu zostać.

Przysunęła się jak najbliżej Narcyzy i ustawiła dookoła nich najpotężniejszą barierę, na jaką mogła sobie pozwolić. Przez jakiś czas powinny być bezpieczne, ale jeśli cała piątka będzie atakować naraz, długo nie wytrzymają...

Oby posiłki szybko nadeszły.

//*//

– Znajdę was i zabiję! – Lucjusz rzucił kobietom nienawistne spojrzenie nim – jako pierwszy – teleportował się z uliczki. Inni śmierciożercy, chroniąc się przed zaklęciami członków Zakonu, poszli w jego ślady.

Miały ogromne szczęście, że ratunek tak szybko nadszedł.

Molly ściągnęła barierę, pozwalając, aby Tonks mogła do nich podejść i sprawdzić tragiczny stan blondynki. Narcyza wyglądała jak siedem nieszczęść. Krew na jej twarzy przysłaniała zranione miejsca, przez co nie można było jednoznacznie określić ogromu obrażeń.

Artur, który również był obecny wśród ekipy ratunkowej, podbiegł do żony i przytulił ją z wyrazem ulgi.

– Jak dobrze, że nic ci nie jest – szepnął we włosy kobiety, przesuwając dłońmi po jej drżących plecach.

– Jej własny mąż... Lucjusz tak ją załatwił – powiedziała cicho, zerkając na ciało kobiety, przenoszonej na nosze. – Wiedziałam, że to drań, ale… Jak można być _aż takim_ potworem? – Pani Weasley wyglądała, jakby wahała się między wybuchnięciem płaczem a bluzganiem na Malfoya.

Artur chwycił ją pod ramię, ujmując za rękę. Gładził jej wierzch uspokajająco.

– Na szczęście już od niego odeszła. A na przyszłość będziemy ostrożniejsi, żeby nie zetknęła się z nim sama. Najlepiej żeby w ogóle się z nim nie spotkała…

– Tonks – Molly zwróciła się do kobiety, która rzucała na Narcyzę zaklęcia powstrzymujące krwotok. – Na pewno ma połamany nos… co pewnie zauważyłaś, ale może mieć też wstrząs mózgu. Kilka razy uderzył jej głową o bruk – wyjaśniła z obrzydzeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

– Będziemy w takim razie potrzebować pomocy specjalisty. Póki co przetransportujmy ją do kwatery. Dedalus pilnuje, żeby żadni mugole się tu nie dostali. Bombka waszych synów wywołała spore zamieszanie, na szczęście do tej uliczki nie tak łatwo się dostać z głównej ulicy. Ale nie uda mu się trzymać ich z dala w nieskończoność.

– Nie wiadomo też czy nie wrócą tu z posiłkami, więc im szybciej się wyniesiemy tym lepiej – zauważyła Emmelina Vance. – Tobie, Molly, nic nie zrobili?

– Nic, czym trzeba by się przejmować. Ot, kilka zadrapań. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

Uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco do męża, gdy wyczuła na sobie jego badawcze spojrzenie. Nie musiał wiedzieć, że trzęsie się tak nie przez nerwy, a na skutek klątw. Albo może już wiedział. To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego dotykał jej tak delikatnie.

//*//

Przebudziła się nagle, czując silną potrzebę ucieczki. Zerwała się do siadu, otwierając gwałtownie oczy. Zakręciło jej się w głowie. Przyłożyła drżące dłonie do twarzy, przymykając na chwilę powieki. Gdy je znów rozchyliła, rozejrzała się powoli po pomieszczeniu.

Znajdowała się w swoim pokoju. W domu Blacków. Była bezpieczna.

Galopujące dotąd w piersi serce, zwolniło swój bieg. Uspokajało się i wracało do poprawnego, podstawowego rytmu.

Uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem do siebie, przesuwając ostrożnie palcami po wrażliwej i obolałej skórze twarzy. Sprawdzała opuszkami strukturę, szukała odczuwalnych zmian.

Ciągle pamiętała ból towarzyszący każdemu uderzeniu męża. Nie. On już nie miał prawa nosić tego miana.

Powoli przesunęła się w stronę brzegu łóżka. Odsunęła kołdrę i postawiła bose stopy na zimnej podłodze. Zadrżała.

Wstała, podpierając się asekuracyjne o blat szafki nocnej. Była w samej koszuli nocnej sięgającej do kolana, dlatego przez chwilę rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu jasnego, kremowego materiału. Nigdzie go nie widziała. Zrezygnowała więc z dalszych poszukiwań i wyszła z sypialni.

//*//

Myjąc dłonie, przygląda się swojej twarzy. Oprócz zmęczenia i chorobliwej bladości nic jej nie było. Jej nos nie był zakrzywiony w jakimś dziwnym kierunku. Nie był też nawet opuchnięty. Musiała przespać pewnie z dobę albo i lepiej, że wszystkie obrażenia, których doznała, nie zostawiły po sobie śladu.

Jej odbicie uśmiechnęło się do niej i dopiero w tym momencie uświadomiła sobie, że to nie zwidy, a ona sama wykrzywia wargi w ironicznym uśmiechu. Natychmiast spoważniała. Odgarnęła rozpuszczone włosy do tyłu i odwróciła wzrok od lustra. Czas wracać do siebie.

//*//

Siedziała na łóżku – wsparta o poduszki i przykryta w nogach kołdrą – spoglądając ze znużeniem w szary widok za oknem. Nie spała od jakichś dwóch godzin, a już miała dość tej stagnacji i ciszy.

– Stworku – zawołała znudzona skrzata, który pojawił się niemal w tej samej chwili, w której jest usta wymawiały ostatnią głoskę jego imienia.

– Madame wzywała… 

– Poinformuj Molly, że już nie śpię i chciałabym się z nią zobaczyć – powiedziała powoli, jakby od niechcenia. – I przynieś nam ciepłą herbatę różaną i do tego jakieś ciasteczka. Och, mam ochotę na kawałek łososia z nutką mięty i puree z batatów. Tylko nie każ mi czekać.

Minęły może ze dwie minuty od zniknięcia skrzata, gdy rozległo się pukanie. Chwilę później do pokoju weszła pulchna kobieta.

– Dzień dobry, Molly. – Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do gościa. – Jak się czujesz?

– Ja? Całkiem dobrze, kochana. I jak widzę z tobą też już lepiej. – Weasley przysiadła na łóżku i uścisnęła delikatnie dłoń Narcyzy. – Ale czego się spodziewać, miałaś najlepszą opiekę. – Mrugnęła do niej.

– Miałam szczęście, że oprócz Cruciatusa stosował rękoczyny. W innym wypadku nawet najlepsi lekarze mieliby problem.

– Tak, urazy poczarnomagiczne niechętnie się goją.

– A oni niestety mają ich troszkę w swoim arsenale. Szczególnie Nott i moja siostra siedzą w poszukiwaniach co dziwniejszych klątw.

– O umiejętnościach tej wiedźmy wiem całkiem sporo...

– Ja niestety też. To ona zabiła mojego teścia i z chęcią torturowała więzionych w lochach ludzi.

– Nie wątpię, że sprawiało jej to niewyobrażalną przyjemność. Jeśli ktokolwiek byłby w stanie to lubić, to z pewnością ona. Szaleństwo już dawno odebrało jej człowieczeństwo. Chyba że od początku go nie miała? 

– Kiedyś była inna. Szalona, owszem, ale również czuła. Gdy przychodziło co do czego, zawsze stawała w mojej obronie. Nie pozwalała też zanadto zbliżać się do mnie nieodpowiednim chłopcom, którym zależało jedynie na jednym. Po szkole, tuż po tym jak wyszła za mąż, strasznie się zmieniła.

– Czy to wtedy dołączyła do czarnej strony?

– Chyba tak. Tak mi się wydaje.

– Utrzymywałyście po tym kontakt? Poza tymi chwilami, gdy śmierciożercy kręcili się po twoim domu.

– Sporadycznie przed moim ślubem. Po tym jak wyszłam za Lucjusza spotkania odbywały się częściej, ale to już nie było to samo. Wymyślam różne wymówki, by to ominąć. Nawet wyjeżdżałam na dłużej do Francji czy Włoch. Kiedy śmierciożercy zaczęli przebywać non-stop w rezydencji, zamykałam się w swojej sypialni albo w bibliotece. Wolałam unikać ich i ich niesmacznych komentarzy.

– Jesteś niesamowicie silną kobietą, Narcyzo. Żyć przez tyle lat wśród członków kręgu i zachować przy tym własne poglądy jak i zdrowy umysł.

Narcyza zaśmiała się lekko.

– Przeceniasz mnie, Molly. Nie jestem silna, jest wręcz na odwrót. Uciekałam przed nimi. Chowałam się i miałam nadzieję, że nie zwrócą na mnie uwagi.

– Gdybyś była słaba, zamiast kryć się i narażać na jeszcze gorsze docinki, dałabyś się wciągnąć do kręgu popleczników i grzecznie robiła, co od ciebie wymagali. W końcu swoich tak chętnie nie ruszają. Oczywiście nie mam na myśli _przekomarzanek_ , ale na pewno nie groziłyby ci klątwy czy przemoc fizyczna. 

– Może tak… Chociaż oni sami dość często rzucają klątwy na niżej postawionych śmierciożerców. W ten sposób zyskują posłuszeństwo wśród nich. I uznanie innych stojących bliżej Czarnego Pana.

– Jaka banda zwierząt! – sapnęła.

– Dokładnie tak.

W pokoju rozległ się trzask aportacji i niedaleko kobiet pojawił się Stworek ze srebrną tacą.

– Nie spieszyłeś się – zauważyła kobieta.

– Zrobienie ciastek jest długim zajęciem, Madame – odparł oschle skrzat, stawiając parujące kubki i talerzyk z ciastkami na szafce nocnej.

– I dalej jesteś pyskaty. Ciotce byś tak nie odpowiedział. Mam cię traktować równie surowo jak ona?

Szpiczaste uszy położyły się a kościste plecy zgarbiły, gdy Stworek spojrzał na Narcyzę z przestrachem.

– Nie trzeba, Madame. Stworek będzie się bardziej starał. Czy Madame życzy sobie czegoś jeszcze? – zaskrzeczał przymilnie.

– Tak.

– Stworek słucha.

– Danie, o którym wcześniej ci mówiłam. Tylko dwie porcje. 

– …Zaraz będzie gotowe, pani. 

– Liczę na to. – Kiedy skrzat zniknął, zwróciła się do Molly. – Nie dałabym mu żadnej kary, to nie w moim stylu. Jednak o tym nie musi wiedzieć. 

Molly zaśmiała się pod nosem.

//*//

Mężczyzna jęknął cicho, poruszając się nieznacznie na materacu. Czuł się, jakby był przeżuty przez trolla, chociaż to i tak za słabe określenie.

– Obudziłeś się wreszcie? – padło pytanie z boku. Otworzył z trudem oczy, spoglądając na swojego rozmówcę. – Nie spieszyłeś się.

Czarnowłosy nastolatek bujał się na krześle obok łóżka. Uśmiechał się pogodnie, chociaż ciepło uśmiechu nie docierało do jego oczu.

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~

Mężczyzna jęknął cicho, poruszając się nieznacznie na materacu. Czuł się, jakby był przeżuty przez trolla, chociaż to i tak za słabe określenie.

– Obudziłeś się wreszcie? – padło pytanie z boku. Otworzył z trudem oczy, spoglądając na swojego rozmówcę. – Nie spieszyłeś się.

Czarnowłosy nastolatek bujał się na krześle obok łóżka. Uśmiechał się pogodnie, chociaż ciepło uśmiechu nie docierało do jego oczu.

– Kim…? – zaczął ochrypłym głosem i zamilkł zdziwiony jego brzmieniem.

– Możesz mówić mi Igniss. Jestem przyjacielem.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek był w takim miejscu. Brunet powiódł za jego spojrzeniem.

– To moje mieszkanie. Znajduje się w mugolskiej dzielnicy, więc nikt nie będzie cię tutaj szukał.

Zamknął na chwilę oczy, starając sobie przypomnieć ostatnie wydarzenia. Departament Tajemnic. Śmierciożercy. Bitwa...

Harry!

– Co z Harrym? – spytał od razu.

Ig uśmiechnął się lekko, z pobłażaniem, czego leżący w łóżku mężczyzna nie mógł dostrzec.

– Nic mu nie jest. Żyje i jest bezpieczny – powiedział spokojnie. – Teraz powinieneś jednak skupić się na sobie.

Cień przebiegł przez oblicze Syriusza.

– Zasłona Śmierci… Wydawało mi się, że na nią wpadłem.

– Bo tak się stało… – Black spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

– Ale przecież…

– Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć – uciął słowa mężczyzny, rozbawiony. – Wyciągnięcie kogoś zza Zasłony Śmierci jest prawie niemożliwe i graniczy z cudem. Nie jest jednak niewykonalne. Potrzeba jedynie kilkanaście tygodni przygotowań oraz bycia gotowym na to, że można podzielić los ratowanej osoby…

– Na Merlina, Harry nie…?

– Harry nawet nie jest świadom, że ktoś próbował cię wyciągnąć.

– Mój chrześniak nie zostawiłby mnie, gdyby wiedział, że…

– Twój chrześniak pochował cię prawie rok temu, Syriuszu.

– Co? – sapnął zaskoczony.

Rok? Spojrzał na swoje ręce. Nic się nie zmienił, czuł się tak samo… no może trochę jak na ciężkim kacu, ale nie jak ktoś kto przez rok był martwy! Nie żeby wiedział, jak powinna się czuć taka osoba. Ale miał przypuszczenia.

– Będąc za Zasłoną, czas na ciebie nie oddziaływał… ale u nas… wiele się wydarzyło. Mamy marzec, więc możesz łatwo obliczyć, ile miesięcy minęło.

– Jak on się trzyma?

– Pogodził się z twoim odejściem, jak sądzę. Wspominanie o tobie nie sprawia mu już bólu… Jednak brakuje mu ciebie.

Przez chwilę obaj się nie odzywali. Igniss obserwował emocje tańczące na twarzy Syriusza.

– Na szafce nocnej leży twoja różdżka… Trzymałeś ją w dłoni przez cały czas.

– Skoro nie Harry’emu, to z pewnością tobie winien jestem podziękowania za uratowanie tyłka. Tak więc – dziękuję. Mam u ciebie dług, Ignissie.

–Bez pomocy Severusa nie udałoby mi się. – Wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.

 **–** Rzuciłeś na niego Imperiusa?? Bo nie wierzę, by Smarkerus chciał mi pomóc z dobroci serca. Pewnie świętował dzień, w którym zniknąłem z tego świata.

– Hmmm… Jest możliwość, że troszkę wpłynąłem na jego wolę. Aczkolwiek sporo się wydarzyło w czasie twojej nieobecności. Mógł to też w małym stopniu zrobić właśnie ze względu na Harry’ego.

– Ze względu na Harry’ego – powtórzył Syriusz, próbując przetrawić usłyszane słowa. – Dlaczego, na skrzacie gacie, miałby robić coś dla Harry’ego?

– Bo jest ojcem chrzestnym drugiej połówki Harry’ego.

Syriusz otworzył usta, by zamknąć je po sekundzie. Powtórzył tę sekwencję jeszcze dwa razy, nim wreszcie wydobył z siebie dźwięk.

– Jedyną osobą, która mogłaby wyznaczyć Smarkerusa na ojca chrzestnego jest Malfoy. Z nikim innym się nie trzymał...

– Nie on go wyznaczył.

– Ufff… – odetchnął z ulgą. – Już się przestraszyłem, że Harry jakimś cudem związał się z Draco.

– Twoje obawy są słuszne. Tylko to Narcyza poprosiła Severusa o bycie chrzestnym dla jej syna.

– …Narcyza przyjaźni się ze Snapem?

Igiełka żalu wbiła się w serce Syriusza. Wygląda na to, że po jego ukochanej kuzynce nie został już ślad. Najpierw Lucjusz, teraz Smarkerus. Najwidoczniej pasuje jej towarzystwo ludzi, których on nie dzierży. I którzy są jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Gdy byli dziećmi, spędzali dużo czasu razem – we trójkę, oni i Regulus. Ale z czasem ich drogi zaczęły się rozchodzić. Żałował utraconego kontaktu z Narcyzą, choć od czasu jej wyjścia za mąż nie miał nadziei na odzyskanie go. Mimo to wieść, że Smarkerus ma coś, czego on by pragnął… nie mógł tego zdzierżyć. 

– Przyjaźń to za duże słowo – odparł spokojnie nastolatek. – Nie są przyjaciółmi ani nic takiego. Po prostu woli mieć w nim sprzymierzeńca, niż wroga. 

– Gdyby był dla niej jedynie sprzymierzeńcem, nie oddałaby mu pod opiekę syna – zaczął zdecydowanie, ale zaraz jego mina zrobiła się niepewna. – Choć przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat sporo mogło się zmienić...

– Też prawda. Jednak Narcyza miała... 

– Tak właściwie… Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? Wiem już, że masz na imię Igniss, ale _kim_ ty jesteś? Wyglądasz jakbyś był w wieku Harry’ego, w dodatku masz trochę Malfoyowskie rysy twarzy. – Syriusz przechylił lekko głowę, zastanawiając się.

– Pozwól więc, że się poprawię i przedstawię dokładnie – zaproponował. – Nazywam się Igniss Black.

– Aha. Nie wierzę ci.

– Naprawdę. Mogę pokazać ci moje świadectwa szkolne i starą legitymację.

– Chodziłeś do mugolskich szkół?

– Urodziłem się niemagiczny.

– Trzymajcie mnie… Jesteś tym rzekomo martwym bliźniakiem Draco? Ten nadęty piękniś cię wydziedziczył, bo jesteś charłakiem?

– Brawo! – Klasnął w dłonie, śmiejąc się krótko. – A ten nadęty piękniś chciał mnie zabić.

– To ma sens. Zdecydowanie bardziej takiej decyzji bym się po nim spodziewał. Gumochłon do szpiku kości – prychnął z pogardą. – Więc przyjąłeś nazwisko panieńskie matki, okej. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że teraz ci wierzę, ale pojawia się pewien problem. Skoro jesteś niemagiczny, to jak u licha wyciągnąłeś mnie zza Zasłony?

– To bardzo proste. – Uśmiechnął się, wykonując drobny ruch dłonią. Karafka stojąca na stoliku nocnym przechyliła się i napełniła szklankę do połowy.

– Och. Cudownie. Magia bezróżdżkowa u charłaka, który wszedł za Zasłonę Śmierci i wyszedł stamtąd w jednym kawałku. Dodajmy do tego, że Zasłona ostatnim razem stała w Departamencie Tajemnic, gdzie ciężko się dostać z ulicy. Wiesz co, Ignissie? Chyba uznam, że wreszcie zwariowałem, a ty jesteś wytworem mojej wyobraźni. Ewentualnie jednak nie żyję i w ramach kary za dokuczanie dzieciom z innych klas teraz mam jakieś dziwne sny. O ile można śnić, będąc martwym. 

– Nie przesadzaj. Żyjesz i co więcej, wracasz do zdrowia. Ja z kolei w wakacje odkryłem w sobie magię, szczegół, że bezróżdżkową.

– A Harry chodzi z Draco, którego ojcem chrzestnym jest Smarkerus… znaczy Snape?

– Właściwie to już nie.

Syriusz przeczesał palcami przetłuszczone włosy. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

– Dobra. Póki co usłyszałem wystarczająco, potrzebuję przerwy. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, chciałbym się wykąpać. A potem mi wszystko po kolei wytłumaczysz. To jak?

– Dla mnie to rybka. Jedyne co mnie teraz obchodzi to to, byś miał tu wygodę.

//*//

– Jaka ona jest teraz?

– Kto?

Syriusz posłał nastolatkowi zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.

– Narcyza, a kto?

– A ja wiem? – Igniss wzruszył ramionami, krzątając się po kuchni.

Z małą pomocą chłopaka zszedł rano na dół i od tej pory okupował wygodną kanapę w salonie. Ciągle czuł się jak na kacu i jakby przez ponad tydzień nie ruszał się z łóżka, co – jak mu powiedział w trakcie ich wędrówki Igniss – było prawdą. Szesnastolatek cały ten czas wiernie mu towarzyszył, opowiadając o Harrym i jego przyjaciołach. Mniej chętnie z kolei mówił o sobie albo o swoim bliźniaku, chyba że pytanie dotyczyło ostatnich sześciu miesięcy.

– Myślałem, że pytasz o Herm albo nie wiem… o McGonagall – dodał z rozbawieniem.

– Jakby miała mnie obchodzić ta zwariowana kocica.

– Ale że Herm? – spytał niewinnie. Syriusz nie odpowiadał, więc postanowił nie przeciągać tego bardziej. – Co konkretnie chcesz wiedzieć o Nar?

– Jak zachowuje się, gdy nie ma w pobliżu jej mężulka?

– Różnie, jak to kobiety. 

– Bije od niej ten cholerny chłód czy…?

– Jest ciepła i kochana, czasem się obrazi i ostentacyjnie nie odzywa się przez jakąś godzinę. Innym razem sama namawia do wspólnego spędzenia czasu.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

– Czyli nie udało mu się jej zniszczyć. W sumie... mogłem się tego spodziewać. Skoro przez całe jej dzieciństwo dorosłym nie udało się zrobić jej prania mózgu, to czemu jemu miałoby się to udać.

– Ten dupek miał swoje sposoby… Dlatego Nar zaczęła przed nim uciekać.

– Kontynuuj.

– Co tu kontynuować? Mama była mu potrzebna tylko by urodzić dziedzica. Potem ona poszła w odstawkę, a on wrócił do swojej “kochanki”.

– Jakie to były sposoby – dociekał.

– Przyprowadzał do swojej sypialni inną osobę. Nie krył się ze swoją niewiernością, ale matce zabraniał chociażby rozmawiać z innymi facetami. Parę razy byłem świadkiem, jak robił jej pogadanki, że myśli tylko o kurwieniu się.

Górna warga Syriusza drgnęła, odsłaniając na chwilę zęby. Wyglądało to tak, jakby miał zaraz zacząć warczeć.

– Ogólnie przy innych był dla niej miły i czuły, a w domu nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Krytykował jej zabawy z nami. Mówił, że psuje Draco. Obwiniał ją o wszystko. Nawet za własne błędy.

– Brzmi, jakby się nad nią znęcał psychicznie… I po twojej minie wnioskuję, że trafiłem w dziesiątkę. – Jego twarz posmutniała. – Jak teraz o tym myślę, to można było spodziewać się po nim takiej dwulicowości. Był zbyt idealny.

– Szkoda tylko, że Nar dowiedziała się o tym za późno. Nie mogła już od niego odejść…

– Żałuję, że tak to się potoczyło. Gdybym nie miał na pieńku z własną rodziną, pewnie zerwaliby ich zaręczyny. W końcu mój ślub był ważniejszy niż jej, a że odrzuciłem narzeczoną, którą wybrali mi rodzice, na jej miejsce miała wejść Narcyza.

– Serio?? Ale byliście kochankami? 

– Mówię tu o czasie, jak byłem na pierwszych latach Hogwartu. Nawet nie myślałem wtedy, żeby się z nią całować… I co robisz taką zdegustowaną minę, mam się obrazić?

– Wybacz, ale jakoś nie mogę sobie wyobrazić was razem… Ona jest… sory, ale za sztywna dla ciebie.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Zawsze była dość poważna. Dlatego właśnie potrzebuje mnie. Wątpię, by ktokolwiek wyprowadzał ją z równowagi tak skutecznie jak ja.

– Nie bądź taki pewien siebie. Mi się to udawało. Mały buntownik był ze mnie przez ostatnich kilka lat. Musisz teraz wykazać się czymś… stop, nie. Prawie zacząłem brzmieć, jakbym namawiał cię do zarywania do mojej matki.

– Nie mógłbym być gorszą opcją niż jej obecny mąż, nie sądzisz? – Syriusz uśmiechał się półgębkiem, wyraźnie bawiło go zmieszanie jego rozmówcy.

– Poza faktem, że jesteście zbyt blisko spokrewnieni?

– Zbyt blisko?? Ach… no tak, wychowałeś się w mugolskim świecie. Według magicznego prawa łapiemy się na styk. Choć w gruncie rzeczy prawnie nawet ślub rodzeństwa nie jest całkiem zakazany.

– Boże… to ohydne.

– Tu się zgodzę. Jakieś granice muszą być.

– Dokładnie. Ślub rodzeństwa… brrr – wzdrygnął się teatralnie. – Nawet setki lat temu nie było takich odchyleń.

– Obecnie też nie powinno ich być. Mieliśmy podobno jeden taki przypadek w rodzinie. Co prawda nie pobrali się, ale urodziło im się dziecko… Nie pożyło zbyt długo. Podobno wyglądało jak skrzyżowanie goblina z trytonem, a ojciec zabił je, jak tylko je zobaczył. – Syriusz napawał się przez chwilę przerażono-obrzydzoną miną chłopaka. – Nie wiem na ile ta historia jest prawdziwa a na ile podkoloryzowana, ale kiedyś matka opowiedziała mi ją w ramach bajki na dobranoc. Już nigdy nie poprosiłem jej, by opowiedziała mi coś przed snem.

– Twoja matka była pomylona.

– Owszem. Miała obsesję na punkcie naszego rodu i to chyba miała być dla mnie jakaś przestroga… Szkopuł w tym, że moim jedynym rodzeństwem był brat, więc jakkolwiek by nie próbować i tak by się nie miało co z tego urodzić. 

– Jestem mega tolerancyjny, ale takie całościowe zestawienie sprawia, że czuję wstręt do arystokracji. Cieszę się, że do nich nie należę.

– W sumie w pewien sposób należysz, choć upiekło ci się wywalili cię z niej zanim zdążyłem zatonąć w tym łajnie po uszy. Ja się musiałem napracować, żeby wypalili moje imię… A potem i tak mnie przyjęli z powrotem, bo okazałem się przykładnym mordercą. – Wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

– Wszyscy już wiedzą, że to nie ty. Pośmiertnie oczyścili cię z zarzutów.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że dalej noszę nazwisko, którego nienawidzę.

– A ja się cieszę z naszego wspólnego nazwiska. W Hogwarcie podałem się za twojego nieślubnego syna. Ale na swoją obronę mam, że to wina Nar! Zbyt często mówiła, że jestem jak twoja wierna kopia.

Syriusz zlustrował go spojrzeniem i wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Nie mógłbym sobie wymarzyć lepszej ironii losu. Wyszło perfekcyjnie! Wepchnęli Narcyzę w ramiona Lucjusza, żeby zapobiec narodzinom kolejnego “odszczepieńca-Blacka”. A dzięki tobie teraz obydwa rody doczekały się tego, czego się najbardziej obawiały. I to w najbardziej skumulowanej postaci, w jakiej się dało! – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Ach! Prawie słyszę, jak pokolenia Blacków i Malfoyów przekręcają się w grobach. Muzyka dla moich uszu! Karma wreszcie ich dopadła. 

Igniss roześmiał się głośno. Śmiał się przez dłuższy moment, nim w końcu zaczął powoli się uspokajać.

– Dzięki, Ignissie, że jesteś… Ignissem. – Spojrzał na chłopaka z niegasnącą wesołością w oczach. – Aż trochę żałuję, że naprawdę nie jesteś moim synem. Choć wtedy nie wyszedłby ci ten numer stulecia. 

– Dzięki, Syriuszu. – Chłopak wyszczerzył się szeroko. – Ja też zawsze uważałem, że byłbyś dla mnie o wiele lepszym ojcem, niż ten, pożal się boże, mój… Nawet Draco lubił słuchać o twoich wybrykach. Teraz do tego za nic by się nie przyznał, ale swego czasu zazdrościł mi, że noszę twoje nazwisko, a on nie. Teraz lubię cię jeszcze bardziej, dlatego mogę zagrać z tobą w otwarte karty. Okłamałem cię.

Syriusz ściągnął brwi i wyprostował się. Bardziej niż słowa chłopaka, niepokój wzbudził w nim wyraz jego oczu. 

Nastolatek zbliżył się do Syriusza powoli, zostawiając przygotowywanie obiadu w spokoju. Obserwował, jak mężczyzna napina mięśnie, kiedy ten był prawie na wyciągnięcie ręki.

– To takie zabawne. Wystarczy tylko porzucić maskę, a od razu traktujesz mnie jak wroga. A mówiłem ci to, kiedy tylko się obudziłeś – jestem przyjacielem.

– Właśnie przyznałeś, że mnie okłamałeś. Byłoby dziwne, gdybym nie zrobił się nieufny. Zwłaszcza, że nie wiem, w którym momencie zacząłeś kłamać.

– Moje istnienie jest kłamstwem. Lucjusz posłał swego syna na śmierć w minione wakacje.

– “Swego syna”? Więc nie jesteś Ignissem? Wielosokujesz się w niego? Nie... nie można się wielosokować w kogoś, kto nie żyje. Więc co, opętałeś go?

– Brawo. Niezły z ciebie… ach, Sherlock! Pamięć tego dzieciaka nie zawsze stoi przede mną otworem.

– Kim więc jesteś?

– Ariam.

– Och, no oczywiście – sarknął. – Jakby to jeden Ariam po świecie chodził. – Spojrzał na niego zniecierpliwiony.

– Jestem najwybitniejszym uczniem Merlina, którego istnienie musieli wymazać z kart historii, by nikt się o mnie nie dowiedział. Jestem również założycielem rodu Blacków. Czy takie przedstawienie mojej osoby ci wystarczy?

– Wyszło ci bardzo nadęcie, ale wreszcie wiem, z kim rozmawiam. Więc jesteś moim przodkiem. Okej, jakiś dowód? Bo wiesz, równie dobrze Igniss może być po prostu genialnym aktorem i robić sobie ze mnie żarty.

– Chcesz dowodu? Proszę bardzo. Co powiesz na mały pokaz legilimencji?

Nim Syriusz zdążył odpowiedzieć, Ariam zadziałał.

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~

Wszędzie było ciemno. Żadnego przejaśnienia, a mimo to był w stanie stwierdzić, że za nim i po jego lewej stronie znajduje się ściana.

– Nie jest tu przytulnie, ale nie ja tu przebywam na co dzień. – Głos osoby, która to powiedziała, nie należał do Ignissa. Odwrócił się gwałtownie w prawo, patrząc na zmierzającego ku niemu mężczyznę. Długie czarne włosy spływały po jego ramionach, przysłaniając zdobienia na czerwonej szacie. Kolejnym co rzucało się w oczy był fioletowy blask w oczach maga.

– Skoro nie ty, Ariamie, to by znaczyło, że Igniss żyje. A przecież powiedziałeś, że Lucjusz posłał go na śmierć.

– Chcesz z nim porozmawiać? – spytał beztrosko, wskazując na miejsce za Syriuszem. – Może on ci opowie.

Kiedy Łapa odwrócił się po raz kolejny, dojrzał skulonego pod ścianą nastolatka. Igniss patrzył na niego z ziemi, nawet nie próbując się podnieść. Na jego kostce mógł zobaczyć ciężkie kajdany. Ruszył w jego kierunku, jednak już po paru krokach musiał się zatrzymać, by nie zderzyć się z barierą.

– Ignissie?

Nastolatek zerknął na Ariama i kiwnął powoli głową.

– Słyszę cię – dodał zachrypniętym głosem.

– Przed chwilą strasznie się wydzierał – wyjaśnił uczeń Merlina.

– Czemu jest w tej… klatce?

– W ten sposób mam nad nim władzę.

– Więc naprawdę go opętałeś. Widzę, że Blackowie byli zwichrowani od samego początku.

– Gdyby nie moje opętanie, zginąłby on i jego brat. Złożyłem mu propozycję. Sam widzisz, co wybrał.

– Zgodziłeś się, żeby żył twoim życiem… – zwrócił się do Ignissa, ale zaraz urwał i obrócił się ku Ariamowi. – Chwila. Jak to Draco też?

– Jego dusza była zapieczętowana w mieczu, który próbowali we mnie zapieczętować – zaczął Igniss.

– Jakim znowu mieczu?

– To teraz nieważne. Mów dalej, Ig.

– Rytuał się nie udał. Magia miecza mnie odrzuciła. Nie pamiętam tego zbyt dobrze. Ariam do mnie przemówił. Powiedział, że Draco będzie następny. I jeśli zgodzę się przyjąć go do siebie… to on… postara się, aby mój brat nie zginął.

– Miecz Enqua jest potężnym artefaktem, ale w połączeniu z moją magią jego moc jest nie do opisania. Jedna osoba nie jest w stanie wytrzymać aż takiej potęgi. – Syriusz wywrócił oczami, na szczęście odwrócony był w tym momencie ku Igowi. – Ale jeśli rytuał w krótkim odstępie czasu przeprowadzi się na dwóch bardzo podobnych do siebie osobach, jest szansa, że się powiedzie. Draco był następny. Bliźniak, na którego czekałem. Dałem Ignissowi wybór. Jeśli pozwoli przejąć mi kontrolę, uleczę jego zdewastowane rytuałem ciało i spróbuję uratować Draco. W końcu śmierć tego drugiego wiązałaby się ze śmiercią Ignissa, a ja znów wróciłbym do miecza.

– Czyli zdecydowałeś się ich uratować, żeby samemu się wydostać z miecza. Okej. Tylko czemu chciałeś z niego wyjść? Dobra, to trochę głupio zabrzmiało, ale nie zrozum mnie źle. Masz jakiś cel w tym całym powrocie do życia, czy zwyczajnie skoro już ci się udało wyjść, nie chciałeś znów stawać się kawałkiem blachy?

– Coś takiego. W końcu jakby nie patrzeć, jestem dwudziestoparolatkiem… nie, w tej chwili już nawet szesnastolatkiem z kilkusetletnim doświadczeniem.

– Doświadczeniem miecza. Nie brzmi to imponująco, wiesz?

Syriusz spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem. Paradoksalnie, im więcej dowiadywał się o tym człowieku, tym mniej się go obawiał.

– Za to moja potęga robi wrażenie. To co pokazywałem innym to zaledwie drobina moich umiejętności. Nawet nie wiesz, ile mógłbym wnieść do świata swoją osobą.

Przez twarz Syriusza przebiegł cień.

– Jak to się w ogóle stało, że skończyłeś w mieczu? – Jego ton i wzrok zdecydowanie złagodniały.

– Musiałem ratować bliskich. Enqua, twórca miecza, no cóż, łagodnie mówiąc, oszalał. Merlin chciał go pokonać i zginąć z nim. Miał sporo młodych adeptów, których nie powinien zostawiać, bo ci nie daliby sobie rady, a ze mnie marny był nauczyciel. Wśród nich był mój sześcioletni syn, a kolejny trzyletni już pokazywał zadatki na maga. Dlatego zająłem jego miejsce. By zapewnić synom i ukochanej spokojne życie. Poświęciłem się dla dobra sprawy, ale z egoistycznym pobudek.

– Nie każdy rodzic jest w stanie się tak poświęcić – mruknął Igniss, prostując z westchnieniem nogi. Łańcuch brzęknął cicho, pociągnięty za kostką.

– Nie porównuj mnie z tym śmieciem, jakim jest Lucjusz – powiedział ostrym tonem Ariam. – Chciałem już przy pierwszej sposobności się go pozbyć, to musiałeś mnie błagać o darowanie mu życia. Bo co? Bo Draco i Narcyza byliby w niebezpieczeństwie? Bzdura. Zabrałbym ich z łatwością do bezpiecznego miejsca. Nie musieliby przez tyle przechodzić.

– Dobrze, że go nie zabiłeś. Ułatwiłoby to może parę spraw, ale odebrałbyś ten przywilej tej której się to należy. Narcyzie. A teraz, czy możemy już wrócić do rzeczywistości? Tobie może to nie robi różnicy, ale osobiście wolałbym nie pogarszać tego rozsadzającego czaszkę bólu, który zaczyna powoli do mnie docierać.

//*//

Magiczna dzielnica Paryża jak zawsze tętniła życiem. W tej części Europy magowie nie przejmowali się działaniami Czarnego Pana, spędzając czas na zabawie i hulankach.

Narcyza mimo wszystko wolała odrobinę dyskrecji, dlatego za pomocą paru zaklęć zmieniła swój wygląd prawie nie do poznania. Brąz opalenizny w połączeniu z krótkimi, złotymi włosami i zielonymi oczami dawał zadowalający efekt. Nie miała założonego kaptura. W tej dzielnicy zwróciłaby na siebie jeszcze większą uwagę, gdyby próbowała skryć twarz. Bezpieczniej było iść w ten sposób.

Co jakiś czas zatrzymywała się przy jakiejś witrynie sklepowej, upewniając się, że nie jest śledzona. Na szczęście nie była. Mogła powoli iść dalej.

Dla niepoznaki pokręciła się jeszcze chwilę po dzielnicy i opuściła ją, wychodząc do mugolskiej części miasta. Ruszyła w stronę rzędu taksówek i wsiadła do jedynej w odcieniu eleganckiej tradycyjnej czerni. Podała kierowcy adres, udając dość dobrze amerykański akcent. Kolejny środek bezpieczeństwa.

//*//

Po uiszczeniu rachunku, ruszyła spokojnym krokiem w stronę znajdującej się na końcu ulicy rezydencji. Umyślnie nie podała kierowcy dokładnego adresu. Gdyby jakimś cudem Lucjusz go dorwał i zmusił do gadania, ten nie zdradziłby, gdzie mieszka jej dobra przyjaciółka. Wcześniej jedna z dwóch kobiet, którym ufała jak nikomu innemu. Obecnie, jedna z trzech.

Bariera ochronna bez problemu rozpoznała sygnaturę jej magii i przepuściła ją, otwierając przed nią sporej wielkości bramę wjazdową. Kiedy wjeżdżali tu obcy, Blanche albo jej młodszy brat Rémy musieli rzucić specjalne zaklęcie, by ich wpuścić.

Szła po pokrytej śniegiem żwirowej ścieżce, przez chwilę żałując, że poddała się pokusie i założyła kozaczki na obcasie. Teraz mogła czuć jak obcas przebijał się przez biały puch i zagłębiał między drobinami skały osadowej. Na szczęście do drzwi wejściowych nie było tak daleko.

Nim zdążyła nacisnąć na mugolski dzwonek (rodzeństwo Belmont było pod tym względem najbardziej zgodne – obydwoje uwielbiali mugolskie technologie), drzwi otworzyła jej ubrana w strój pokojówki młoda dziewczyna. Kolejny dowód na zainteresowanie jej przyjaciół światem mugoli.

– Blanche jest w domu? – spytała, wchodząc do środka i podając zaskoczonej dziewczynie swój płaszcz. – Jest ze swoim facetem? – Nieważne którym. – Czy znów próbuje upijać brata?

– Em… – mruknęła tylko, nie dając żadnej odpowiedzi.

I nie musiała. W tej samej chwili na okazałych schodach zauważyła schodzącego mężczyznę. On również ją dojrzał, spoglądając na nią z zainteresowaniem.

– Moja siostra chyba nie miała jeszcze okazji nas sobie przedstawić – zaczął, kiedy znalazł się na parterze. Ruszył pewnym krokiem ku Narcyzie. – Jestem…

– Och, proszę cię, Rémy. Nie mów, że mnie nie poznałeś – powiedziała, patrząc na młodszego o cztery lata mężczyznę z pobłażaniem. – Rozumiem, że podoba ci się moja zmiana, skoro właśnie próbowałeś się do mnie przystawić.

– Dziękuję, Iris. Możesz odejść – zwrócił się niedbale do służki, nie spuszczając blondynki z oczu. – Ależ to nie tak. Po prostu nie spodziewałem się, aż tak radykalnej zmiany – powiedział, kiedy sami udali się na piętro, do bawialni dla bliższych znajomych. – Domyślam się, że odejście od męża nakłoniło cię do zmian. Planujesz tak zostać?

– A co? Nie podobam ci się teraz taka, jaka jestem?

– Przecież wiesz, moja droga, że za tobą szaleję nie ważne w jakiej byś była postaci. Jesteś jak syrena, która wabi mnie, młodego żeglarza swoim cudownym głosem.

Obydwoje zaśmiali się krótko ze słów szatyna.

– Nie było cię tu prawie rok.

– Tylko jakieś dziesięć miesięcy, Rémy.

– To już praktycznie rok! – zawołał. – Nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć.

– Nie mogę – zgodziła się. – Jednak nie przyjechałam tu by się bawić.

– Udzielimy ci schronienia. Nie musisz się o nic martwić. Nikt się nie dowie, że tu jesteś. Iris mieszka u nas i nie opuszcza domu bez naszej wiedzy. Jesteś tu bezpieczna, Narcyziu.

Weszli do bawialni.

– To kochane, ale nie szukam u was schronienia. Chcę z wami porozmawiać na temat wojny.

– Oj, przy takim ciężkim temacie przyda nam się dużo alkoholu – powiedziała obecna w środku kobieta.

– Blanche!

– Siostruniu! Tu byłaś!

Blondynka podeszła do przyjaciółki i przytuliła się do niej z westchnieniem. Brakowało jej obecności drugiej kobiety.

//*//

Odkąd obydwoje zgodzili się bez wahania dołączyć w szeregi Zakonu, Blanche wymusiła na Narcyzie pozostanie na noc. A przy okazji rozpoczęła libację.

Szatynka zaśmiała się gromko, klepiąc brata po ramieniu. Ten skrzywił się, odkładając wysoką szklankę z piwem na stół. Przez tę wariatkę drugi raz nie mógł się spokojnie napić.

– No ja nie mogę! “Zdechnij”! To się twój mężuś musiał zdziwić!

Pani Malfoy uśmiechnęła się lekko z pobłażaniem. Jak zawsze w stanie upojenia, jej przyjaciółka dostrzegała tylko te najzabawniejsze szczegóły.

– Chyba tak – przyznała jej rację. Zerknęła na Rémyego, który od ładnej chwili nie spuszczał jej z wzroku. – Co jest, Rémy? Dalej nie możesz się na mnie napatrzeć? Myślałam, że po pierwszej godzinie dałeś sobie spokój.

– Nigdy nie dałem sobie spokoju – odparł mężczyzna, wstając ze swojego miejsca i w kilku krokach znalazł się na drugiej kanapie tuż obok blondynki. – Po prostu później robiłem to dyskretniej – dodał, wyciągając dłoń i wczesując ją w krótkie kosmyki. – Wyglądasz cudownie w tej fryzurze, La Petite Sirène. Jednak wolałbym móc w pełni czuć twoje naturalne włosy.

Uśmiechnęła się na słowa przyjaciela, spoglądając na niego ciepło. To, co mówił Rémy, było miłe. Dawno nie czuła się doceniana w taki sposób przez mężczyznę.

– Aż mam ochotę cię złowić, moja droga – szepnął, pochylając się w jej stronę i całując nieśpiesznie w usta. Kobieta z podobną powolnością odpowiedziała na pieszczotę.

//*//

– Więc Voldemort planuje zabić Harry’ego mieczem, który zapieczętował w Draco. A Draco jeszcze do niedawna był prawie dwadzieścia cztery na siedem przy Harrym. Nie wiem co jest większą ironią – że Dumbledore nie wiedział, że ma gwóźdź programu w garści czy że Voldemort spał spokojnie, bo nie zdawał sobie sprawy że jego plan mógł w każdym momencie wziąć w łeb. Osobiście obstawiam, że gorsze jest to pierwsze, bo dyrektor przegapił swoją szansę na przewagę. Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego nie powiedzieliście Dumbledore’owi wszystkiego od razu? Gdyby wiedział, mógłby was gdzieś ukryć.

– Nie mógłby. Jako dyrektor szkoły nie mógł ot tak bez konsekwencji porwać dwóch uczniów. Zaraz straciłby swoją pozycję a wraz z nią wszelkie możliwości na prowadzenie tej wojny, czyż nie? A Lucjusz z pewnością żądałby powrotu Draco do domu.

– Ale przecież ostatecznie i tak uciekliście, prawda?

– Tak, gdy sytuacja sprzyjała. Oficjalnie Igniss i Draco po prostu uciekli z domu, jak tylko zaczęły się ferie. Nie byli w tym momencie pod opieką dyrektora. Wymagało też czasu, by Weasleyowie zechcieli nas przyjąć do siebie.

Ariam wrócił do salonu i postawił przed mężczyzną talerz z owsianką. Usiadł obok niego z drugim talerzem w dłoni.

Syriusz nie skomentował zawartości swojego talerza. Przez lata głodowania nauczył się nie wybrzydzać, nawet jeśli naprawdę nie znosił tej “potrawy”. Żywił się szczurami i szyszkami, to przeżyje teraz talerz owsianki. Zwłaszcza że wczorajsza próba zjedzenia czegoś porządniejszego skończyła się długimi torsjami. Jednak rok w zawieszeniu i jakiś tydzień w śpiączce eliksirowej pociągały za sobą pewne konsekwencje.

– Więc zaplanowaliście z dyrektorem nawet wasz wyjazd na ferie do Weasleyów… Gdybyście to nie byli wy, ciężko byłoby w to uwierzyć. Czy przez te ostatnie miesiące zdarzyło się cokolwiek, czego nie uwzględniliście w swoich planach?

– Oczywiście, że tak. Nie jesteśmy wieszczami. Również często pomagaliśmy naszym planom się ziścić. Trochę problemów sprawił mi Ron tą swoją nieufnością. Sądziłem, że przez niego Harry nie będzie w stanie mi zaufać, o ile go do tego nie nakłonię magią… Nie denerwuj się, Syriuszu. Nic mu nie zrobiłem. Chłopak wbrew opinii krążącej w niektórych kręgach, potrafi sam myśleć.

– A ja? Moje ożywienie też było częścią jakiegoś waszego planu?

– Nie. Uratowałem cię z czysto egoistycznych pobudek. Chociaż może nie do końca. Ig przyklasnął na mój pomysł. No i Harry z pewnością ucieszy się, kiedy w końcu dowie się o twoim powrocie.

– Pomijając Harry’ego i Iga, czemu ty, Ariamie, chciałeś mnie wyciągnąć?

– Mówiłem ci już, że jestem założycielem rodu Blacków. A ty jesteś moim ostatnim potomkiem. Na to ciało nie mam co liczyć, ale z tobą przy dobrych wiatrach jest nadzieja, że coś z tego wyjdzie.

– To brzmi, jakbyś teraz mnie planował opętać. – Syriusz spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

– Nic z tych rzeczy, jesteś za stary.

Poduszka przeleciała całą długość kanapy, uderzając nastolatka w głowę.

– To ty się chwaliłeś, że masz kilkusetletnie doświadczenie, a teraz czepiasz się moich trzydziestu siedmiu.

– Ha! Za to wyglądasz na jakieś sześćdziesiąt.

Zabolało, ale przemilczał tę uwagę.

– Więc co, ożywiłeś mnie żebym przedłużył ród? Jeśli tak, to niepotrzebnie się trudziłeś.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Jestem bezpłodny, więc raczej nie ma co liczyć, że będę miał jakiegokolwiek potomka.

– Jesteś bezpłodny? – Ariam uniósł jedną brew, niedowierzająco. – Badałeś się w tym kierunku?

– Rodzice mojej pierwszej narzeczonej chcieli mieć stuprocentową pewność, że wydają córkę za dobrą partię. W końcu była księżniczką. Gdy przyszły wyniki badań, moi rodzice uznali, że nie skompromitują się, przyznając do prawdy, miałem więc wymyślić pretekst do zerwania zaręczyn. I tak oto rzuciłem księżniczkę, bo próbowała na mnie wymusić ścięcie włosów. Choć z tego co mi wiadomo, moi rodzice przedstawili jej rodzicom wersję, że rzuciła się na mnie z nożyczkami. – Wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami.

– No nieźle… Jednak zastanawia mnie, dlaczego Regulus nie stał się dziedzicem, skoro z ciebie nie mieli już pożytku?

– Bo oficjalnie nigdy nie przyznali się do tego. A potem odwaliłem im numer, dołączając do Gryffindoru i robiłem inne “hańbiące” nasze nazwisko rzeczy i mnie wydziedziczyli, nim przyszedł mój czas na ślub. Problem z głowy, Regulus wszedł na moje miejsce.

– Ale cię potem przywrócili do rodu.

– Tak, ale w tym czasie Regulus był już martwy. Woleli już mnie niż utratę statusu głównej gałęzi.

– Lepszy taki dziedzic niż żaden… ma to sens.

//*//

Syriusz podszedł do nastolatka i wyjął mu z dłoni książkę, siadając po chwili na fotelu. Przeleciał wzrokiem kilka linijek, po czym zamknął ją na swoim palcu.

– Nudzi mi się. Opowiedz mi coś o sobie. – Minęły dwa dni, odkąd się wybudził i całkiem już wrócił do sił. Wręcz rozpierała go energia, co powoli zaczynało Ariama irytować. Za nic nie mógł chwilę posiedzieć sam, bo Syriusz zaraz go zagadywał.

– Innym razem, czytałem właśnie.

– Już ostatnio zbyłeś mnie tym tekstem, teraz właśnie jest ten “inny raz”.

– Nie możesz zająć się sobą?

– Co mam niby tu robić? Medytować?

– Igniss ma tu fortepian, poklikaj sobie. Znajdź sobie książkę do czytania, pooglądaj telewizję, albo się zdrzemnij. Masz pełno opcji.

– Nie lubię ani grać, ani czytać, a oglądanie telewizji to strata czasu. Byłoby dużo łatwiej, jakbym mógł wyjść, ale jak dobrze wiesz, nie ma takiej opcji, bo dyrektor kazał ci zamknąć mnie tu jak w klatce. Kto to widział, rzucać na dorosłego zaklęcie szlabanu!

– Gdybyś nie wymknął się w nocy na spacer, to nie byłoby potrzeby rzucać zaklęcia.

– Wariuję, jak mam siedzieć na tyłku przez całą dobę! A ty w dodatku nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać!

– Przecież ciągle rozmawiamy – zauważył zniecierpliwiony Ariam. – Wczoraj przegadaliśmy cały dzień. Od śniadania do kolacji.

– Ale po tym nie odezwałeś do mnie już słowem. A od rana tylko ciągle mnie zbywasz.

– Nie pomyślałeś, że może zwyczajnie nie chcę ci opowiedzieć o swojej historii?

– To możemy pogadać o czymkolwiek innym.

– O czym? Opowiedziałem ci już wszystko, co się działo od ostatnich wakacji.

– Dlatego właśnie pytałem o twoje życie, Ariamie. Ale równie dobrze możemy pogadać o…

– Porozmawiam dziś z dyrektorem, żebyśmy mogli przenieść się do twojego rodzinnego domu. Może tam znajdziesz sobie jakieś zajęcie, zgoda?

– Znów mnie spławiasz. Naprawdę aż tak nie chcesz mi o sobie opowiedzieć?

– Bo nie ma co opowiadać.

– Ty tak na poważnie? Najwybitniejszy uczeń Merlina – przedrzeźnił go – nie ma nic ciekawego do opowiedzenia? Jak nie o tobie, to możesz mi opowiedzieć o Merlinie. To też ciekawy temat.

– Nie uczyli cię o nim na historii magii?

– Uczyli, ale ty znałeś go osobiście. Zapiski w podręcznikach nawet się do tego nie umywają. Możesz mi też powiedzieć, kto to tak do ciebie wczoraj wydzwaniał, że go ignorowałeś.

– Ależ ty jesteś ciekawski. Dobra! Dzwonił do mnie drugi syn Artura i Molly Weasleyów – Charlie. Zadowolony? A Merlin był najlepszym nauczycielem jakiego mogłem zapragnąć i niezłym kawalarzem. Co rusz wymyślał nowe sposoby na karanie spóźnionych na lekcje uczniów.

– I w tym momencie cały obraz poważnego Merlina legł w gruzach.

– On i powaga? Chyba tylko, kiedy był zły na kogoś.

– Właśnie dlatego chciałem, żebyś ty się o nim wypowiedział. W końcu nikt nie opisuje w książkach historycznych jaki był dany człowiek, tylko co zrobił. Więc właściwie wyobrażałem go sobie jako takiego Dumbledore’a tylko bardziej poważnego.

– O, to od razu powiem. On nie nosił brody. Więc wszelkie powiedzonka "na brodę Merlina" są totalnie bez sensu.

– Może zapuścił po tym, jak zginąłeś? Bo skądś to się musiało wziąć.

– Uważasz, że ponad stuletniemu facetowi odbiło przed śmiercią i zapuścił brodę, gdzie normalnie minimalny zarost mu przeszkadzał? Nie wierzę.

– I teraz wszystko jest jasne. – Syriusz uśmiechnął się z miną człowieka, na którego nagle spłynęło zrozumienie. – To cała przewrotność tego powiedzenia. W ten sposób najwyraźniej wam ówcześni musieli naśmiewać się lub może z dozą nostalgii wytykać jego obsesję.

– W sumie ma to jakiś sens. Wybacz – dodał, kiedy jego telefon się rozdzwonił. Ariam przywołał urządzenie do siebie i skrzywił się, widząc, kto nie dawał za wygraną.

//*//

– Nie spodziewałem się, że Igniss też woli mężczyzn.

– To beznadziejny przypadek.

– I w dodatku chodzi z Weasleyem… Naprawdę, los sobie pięknie zakpił z Lucjusza.

– To fakt. Chociaż z waszego rodu również. Ig miał być dziedzicem Blacków.

– Oj tam, zresztą skoro żyję, to ja nim jestem.

– Taaa… bezpłodny dziedzic, dobre sobie.

Syriusz zaczął się zaśmiewać pod nosem, patrząc na Ariama spojrzeniem mówiącym “dałeś się wrobić”.

– Teraz mam jeszcze większą ochotę cię wykastrować.

– Ja tylko wyrównywałem rachunki.

– Ach, tak? Za tego starucha?

– Dokładnie.

– Aleś ty delikatny.

– Zawsze oddaję ze zdwojoną siłą. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ale poza moją bezpłodnością, reszta była prawdą. Jakbyś chciał wiedzieć.

//*//

_Przepycha się wśród tłumu poprzebieranych ludzi. Uśmiechy na twarzach, torby w rączkach dzieci pełne łakoci. A wśród nich ukrył się ten szczur! Nikt nie zwraca uwagi na różdżkę w jego dłoni. Ci co dostrzegają jego minę, usuwają się z drogi. Ale to nieważne. Nie muszą się bać. To nie ich chce wypatroszyć. Ten zdrajca gdzieś tu jest! Gdyby tylko mu nie zaufał! Gdyby nie próbował przechytrzyć wszystkich naokoło! Zawsze musi zaskakiwać, prawda?!_

_I zaskoczył. Wszyscy będą myśleli, że sprzedał Jamesa. Ale wytłumaczy to. Jeśli będzie trzeba wpuści Remiego do swojego umysłu. On go wysłucha…_

_Ale najpierw dopadnie tego szczura!_

_– PETER!!_

_Niska pulchna postać mignęła mu gdzieś z boku. Odwrócił się z zamiarem przepchnięcia przez tłum, ale prawie przewrócił się o zwłoki dziecka. Cukierki rozsypane dookoła, ubabrane we krwi dwunastu ludzi..._

_Odwrócił głowę, ale obraz martwego dziecka nie chciał zniknąć sprzed jego oczu. Ruszył przed siebie na oślep, przeskakując kolejne ciała ofiar. Rozglądał się i krzyczał, szukając Petera, a ścieżka usłana trupami ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Nie widział już wśród nich dzieci, ale każdy mężczyzna miał twarz Jamesa, a każda kobieta wyglądała jak Lily… Trupy poruszały ustami, a ich martwe oczy wpatywały się w niego oskarżycielsko, gdy szeptały “zawiodłeś nas”. Tysiące szeptów zlało się w jeden ogłuszający dźwięk._

_Potknął się, lądując na bruku. Może dwie stopy od jego oczu przebiegł szczur z brakującym palcem. Chciał rzucić się za nim, ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Przeraźliwe zimno sparaliżowało jego ciało. Zieloną poświatę księżyca przesłoniły czarne zakapturzone postacie._

_Jeden z dementorów zbliżył się do jego twarzy, ściągając kaptur._

Poderwał się do siadu, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Drżącymi dłońmi odszukał włącznik lampki nocnej. Wsparł łokcie na kolanach, chwytając się za głowę. Nie potrafił opanować drżenia.

Odkąd przebudził się ze śpiączki, wrócił do swojego ulubionego sposobu na w miarę spokojny sen. Nawet w postaci animagicznej zdarzało mu się mieć sny, ale dużo rzadziej i nie tak wyraźne.

Ale tym razem zwyczajnie odpłynął. Chyba więcej nie będzie próbował pić w samotności. Choć ciężko kogoś znaleźć do towarzystwa, gdy jedynymi żyjącymi istotami w domu był skrzat i szesnastolatek.

Wciąż w codziennych ubraniach poszedł do łazienki, wziąć odprężającą kąpiel. Ale nie wybrał tej na swoim piętrze. Zszedł niżej, na drugie piętro, by skorzystać z tamtej łazienki. Nie różniła się zbytnio od tej jego. Trochę inna kolorystyka i ustawienie, nic co by mu robiło różnicę. Wężowe elementy i tak były w całym domu.

Wyszedł z niej po niemalże godzinie, wreszcie uspokojony. Już miał się wspinać na swoje piętro, gdy jego wzrok padł na drzwi jednej z sypialni.

Złapał za klamkę i otworzył zdecydowanym, wypracowanym ruchem drzwi, unikając dzięki niemu skrzypienia zawiasów. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, na widok rzeczy wyłaniających się z mroku dzięki wpadającemu z korytarza światłu.

Przewieszony przez wezgłowie jasny, jedwabny szlafrok, wisząca na szafie suknia… Wszedł do środka i zapalił światło, by móc dostrzec więcej. Flakoniki z perfumami stojące na białej – oczywiście ozdobionej wężowymi wstawkami – toaletce. Ozdobna szczotka do włosów z włosia abraksana, która nigdy nie została użyta. Szkatułka z pudrem i puszek, który niezmiennie od trzydziestu lat kojarzył się Syriuszowi z miniaturowym pufkiem.

Ariam nie kłamał. Narcyza naprawdę uciekła z Malfoy Manor. Tylko czemu nie uprzedził go, że zamieszkała tutaj?

Przysiadł na łóżku i rozejrzał się z nostalgią po sypialni. Sporo czasu przesiadywał tu z Narcyzą i Regulusem, gdy przyjeżdżała do ich rezydencji.

Odetchnął głęboko, ale nie był w stanie wyczuć jej zapachu. Zbyt długo jej tu nie było, by mógł coś wyczuć jako człowiek.

Rozejrzał się więc tylko jeszcze raz po jej pokoju i opuścił go, wracając do własnego.

~*~


	6. Chapter 6

~*~

Kobieta pojawiła się w kominku, strzepując resztki pyłu. Ściągnęła kaptur z głowy, jednocześnie rozpinając guziki ciepłego, jasnego płaszcza.

Ktoś odłożył książkę na stolik, a ona zerknęła w bok, na uśmiechniętego bruneta.

– Na Salazara…!

– Hej, mamo...

– Iggy!

Brunet wstał w tej samej chwili, w której kobieta znalazła się przy nim. Wyciągnęła ramiona, obejmując syna za kark i przytuliła go do siebie z uczuciem.

– Martwiłam się o ciebie, kochanie – szepnęła we włosy Iga, nawet nie myśląc o tym, by odsunąć się w najbliższej przyszłości.

– Ja o ciebie też. Dopiero kilka dni temu dowiedziałem się, że jesteś tutaj.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się lekko, rozczulona.

– Jakoś w styczniu dołączyłam do profesora Dumbledore’a, w zamian za jego opiekę nad wami. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się o was martwiłam, kiedy dotarły do mnie informacje, że obydwoje odeszliście z zamku. – Odsunęła się od syna na wyciągnięcie ramion. – Skoro tu jesteś, to rozumiem, że Draco również tu trafił?

– Jestem tu sam. Nie widziałem się z Draco od miesiąca. – Narcyza zamarła i zbladła widocznie na słowa syna. – Ale Draco jest bezpieczny. – dodał pośpiesznie nastolatek. – Jest z nim Veronique, córka wujka Seva. Z obojgiem mam kontakt, więc wiem, że nic im nie grozi.

– Czy to plan profesora?

– Dyrektora i mój…

– Oczywiście, nie mógł mnie poinformować o tym drobnym szczególe – mruknęła, tracąc opanowanie. – Ja już mu powiem, co o tym myślę.

– Mamo, nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry p...

– Ale mi tak – ucięła i wyszła z salonu, kierując się na parter do miejsca, gdzie na ogół czekał na nią Albus. Jadalnia.

Wparowała do środka, spoglądając na starszego czarodzieja z gniewem.

– Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dyrektorze, w jaki sposób masz zamiar mieć pieczę nad moimi synami?! Kiedy jeden jest bezpieczny tutaj, a drugi znajduje się w samym centrum działań Czarnego Pana!? Skąd pewność, że Draco nic nie grozi?! Nie ma pan zielonego pojęcia, jak oni go traktują! Dlatego prosiłam o jego ochronę!

Igniss przyszedł za matką, zaniepokojony jej wcale nie tak cichymi krzykami. Stanął przy kobiecie, gotowy zainterweniować w każdej sytuacji.

– Zapewniam, że wbrew pozorom jest w tej chwili w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu. – Starzec w paru zdaniach wytłumaczył Narcyzie mechanizm chroniący jej syna.

– I tak mi się to nie podoba – prychnęła kobieta. – Jest zbyt blisko ojca, który tylko czeka, by próbować wpajać mu swoją ideologię.

– Mamo, Draco naprawdę nic nie jest. Wiedziałbym, gdyby było inaczej.

– Ideologia Lucjusza też mu w tej chwili nie zagraża, ale rozumiem twój niepokój. Wbrew niemu, Narcyzo, ludzie Voldemorta w tym momencie nie są w stanie skrzywdzić twojego syna ani fizycznie, ani psychicznie.

– Oby miał pan rację – mruknęła, odetchnąwszy głębiej. Wyciągnęła zwinięty w rulonik kawałek pergaminu, który zaraz rozwinęła. Wzięła różdżkę i jej końcem dotknęła papieru, szepcząc inkantację. – To dane osób, które nas wspierają i wezmą udział w bitwie. Nie jest ich zbyt wiele, a przynajmniej nie wiem, czy osiem osób pana satysfakcjonuje. Niemniej mam zapewnienie, że nasi nowi sprzymierzeńcy będą dalej szukać innych sojuszników.

– Dziękuję, Narcyzo. Każda jedna osoba po naszej stronie jest na wagę złota. Jeśli znajdą się kolejni, daj mi niezwłocznie znać. A póki co chciałbym, abyś została w kwaterze.

– Oczywiście. Proszę też, aby wcześniej informował mnie pan, dyrektorze, o posunięciach moich synów, bo nie tak się umawialiśmy na początku.

– Jeśli tylko nie będzie to zagrażało powodzeniu planu, to będę cię informował.

– Dziękuję.

Pożegnała się krótko z dyrektorem, odprowadzając go wzrokiem. Igniss z kolei wyszedł ze starszym mężczyzną, chcąc mu jeszcze coś przekazać.

Blondynka westchnęła cicho, ściągając płaszcz i przekazując go przywołanemu Stworkowi. Musiała się czegoś napić i najlepiej udać na spoczynek. Tak, to był dobry plan.

//*//

Jeśli dobrze pamiętała, wuj trzymał wszystkie trunki w salonie, gdzie zawsze serwował je gościom czy rodzinie. Jeśli nikt się przez ten cały czas do nich nie dobrał to powinna znaleźć coś odpowiedniego dla siebie.

Opuściła jadalnię, przemierzając schody szybkim krokiem. Była już prawie na pierwszym piętrze, gdy dobiegł ją głos ze szczytu schodów.

– Gdzie tak pędzisz? Jeszcze się od tego groźnego stukania obcasów moja _matula_ obudzi.

Narcyza już miała jakąś ciętą odpowiedź na końcu języka, jednak głos uwiązł jej w gardle, kiedy podniosła wzrok na osobę, która do niej przemówiła.

Nie, to niemożliwe.

Syriusz opierał się nonszalancko o barierkę.

– Ktoś ty!? – warknęła, wyszarpując różdżkę z rękawa i mierząc w stronę kolesia, który śmiał tak zmienić swój wygląd, by przypominać jej zmarłego kuzyna.

– No nie, ty też, Cyziu? – rzucił z westchnieniem, tak jak w przypadku Harry’ego unosząc ręce. – Czemu wszyscy chcą mnie witać klątwami?

– Cyziu? – powtórzyła za nim. Różdżka w jej dłoni zadrżała. – To naprawdę ty? – Spojrzała mu w oczy z rosnącą nadzieją.

– Znudziło mi się bycie martwym, więc wróciłem do świata żywych. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Jak to możliwe? Moja siostra… – Pokręciła lekko głową, nie mogąc pojąc sytuacji, jaka miała wlaśnie miejsce. Opuściła rękę wzdłuż ciała, całkowicie tracąc bojowy nastrój.

– Wepchnęła mnie do przedsionka zaświatów, tak, dokładnie. Czekam na okazję, by jej się za to odwdzięczyć. – Przez jego twarz przebiegł cień. – Na szczęście znalazło się paru takich, co wiedzieli, jak mnie stamtąd wyciągnąć i oto jestem. – Skłonił się dwornie z psotnym uśmiechem na ustach. – Gdzie zmierzałaś, zanim cię wmurowałem w te schody?

– Do salonu, do barku twojego ojca.

– To świetnie się składa, ostatnio szukałem towarzystwa do kieliszka. Mogę się przyłączyć?

– Nie widzę ku temu przeszkód, drogi kuzynie.

//*//

Syriusz rozlał wino do kieliszków i podał jeden kuzynce. Usiadł obok niej na kanapie.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.

– Zastanawiam się, kiedy ostatni raz mieliśmy okazję porozmawiać tak twarzą w twarz – zagadnął przyciszonym głosem, jakby wcale nie chciał przerywać tej ciszy. Bo o dziwo nie była krępująca.

Kobieta zastanowiła się przez chwilę, poruszając kieliszkiem na boki, aby wino mogło pooddychać.

– Nie jestem pewna. Chyba miało to miejsce w święta jak byłeś na trzecim roku.

– Ach, tak… masz rację. W końcu w wakacje po trzecim roku mieszkałem już z Potterami. – Faktycznie, jak tak się zastanowił, to przypominał sobie ich rozmowę. Siedzieli u niej w pokoju, czekając na kolację świąteczną. I wtedy powiedziała mu, że ustalony jest już przybliżony termin jej ślubu z Lucjuszem. Mieli się pobrać niedługo po jej dwudziestych urodzinach.

– W dalszym ciągu nie mogę sobie wybaczyć, że urwałam z tobą kontakt, bo bałam się, że i mnie wydziedziczą. Powinnam im się w tej kwestii postawić – mruknęła z westchnieniem.

– Daj spokój. Nie darowałbym wtedy sobie, gdyby przeze mnie i ciebie wypalili. Gdyby nie wsparcie Potterów nie zdecydowałbym się na taki krok. Teraz nie wydaje mi się to niczym strasznym, ale jak się jest dzieciakiem, to świadomość, że nagle trzeba się samemu o siebie i właściwie o wszystko troszczyć, przytłacza i przeraża. Miałaś całkiem dobre stosunki z rodziną, więc po co miałabyś je dla mnie niszczyć? Ja nie miałem za wiele do stracenia.

– Śmiem zauważyć, że najlepsze stosunki miałam z tobą i twoim bratem.

– Ale nie prowadziłaś wojny z własnymi rodzicami. Mniej lub bardziej ale dogadywałaś się ze wszystkimi. Od zawsze miałaś dryg do dyplomacji.

– Kiedyś chciałam nawet iść w tym kierunku. Chciałam pracować w ministerstwie. Już nawet zapisałam się na straż… Jednak po ślubie Lucjusz mi zabronił. Twierdził, że to nie przystoi, aby kobieta reprezentująca ród Malfoyów bawiła się w Ministerstwie. Że tylko przeniosę mu wstyd swoimi porażkami.

– A co w takim razie wypada kobiecie reprezentującej ród Malfoyów?

– Robienie zakupów z przyjaciółkami, uśmiechanie się do partnerów biznesowych męża… Urodzenie dziedzica.

– To niezbyt wiele. Jak chciał ozdobę do zdjęć, mógł sobie opłacać modelkę.

– Ktoś musiał dać mu dziedzica, czyż nie?

– To też mógł załatwić inaczej. – Wolał nie mówić na głos przy jakiejkolwiek kobiecie, że mógł opłacić surogatkę. Wolał nie ryzykować oblania winem.

– Wyszło jak wyszło… i tak już tego nie zmienimy. Faktem jest, że ubzdurał sobie, że mam urodzić syna dwa lata po ślubie. Tak mniej więcej… – Skrzywiła się z odrazą.

– Trochę chyba nie wyszło. Pobraliście się jak miałaś dwadzieścia lat.

– A chłopców urodziłam, jak miałam dwadzieścia pięć. Trzyletni poślizg.

– Nie zdziwiłbym się, jakby cały czas miał ci go za złe.

– Za złe to on miał mi to – wzięła łyk wina – że niecałe dwa lata wcześniej poroniłam.

– Tak jakbyś to zrobiła z premedytacją – prychnął.

– Zasugerował mi to. A raczej zagroził, że jeśli to moja sprawka, że skończę gorzej niż robak pod jego podeszwą. W ramach odwetu rzuciłam kilka klątw na używane przez niego rzeczy. Albo nie odkrył, że to byłam ja, albo po prostu sam stwierdził, że przegiął. Ewentualnie nie chciał mi nic zrobić, skoro nie dałam mu syna.

– Zdecydowanie trzecia opcja. Pierwsza wskazywałaby, że jest idiotą, a niestety nie jest. A druga, że posiada sumienie, a to równie prawdopodobne jak to że Bella je ma. – Widząc pytające spojrzenie kuzynki, wyjaśnił: – Mieliśmy z Ignissem dużo czasu na rozmowy. Wiem, jaki z niego _troskliwy tatuś i mąż_ – sarknął. – Zresztą twoja obecność tutaj też wiele mówi.

Narcyza zbladła na jego słowa.

– Powiedział ci też o Draco?

Syriusz przyglądał się jej uważnie, zaalarmowany jej przerażeniem.

– Wiem, że miał ciężką rękę i zamiłowanie do niewybaczalnych.

Czyli nie wiedział o wszystkim, jak dobrze.

Posłała mu smutny uśmiech, kiwając głową.

– …Nie będę drążył tematu, ale nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem, jak odetchnęłaś z ulgą.

– Zrobiłeś się nad wyraz wyrozumiały, urwisie.

– Po prostu rozumiem, że są takie tematy, o których ciężko mówić na głos.

– Szczególnie przy pierwszej rozmowie po latach, co?

Skinął głową.

– Choć ja wcale nie czuję, jakbyśmy nie rozmawiali ze sobą przez… dwadzieścia lat.

– Dziwne, prawda? A jednak jest to przyjemne i odprężające.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niej miękko.

– Z pewnością nie zauważyłaś, ale twoja obecność od zawsze działała na mnie odprężająco.

– I uspokajająco… myślisz, że czemu to zawsze ja chodziłam łagodzić twoje napady gniewu? – Rzuciła mu rozbawione i miękkie spojrzenie.

– Ach! A ja głupi myślałem, że dobrze strzegę tej tajemnicy.

– O tym akurat wiedzieli wszyscy w domu. – Zaśmiała się, widząc zaskoczoną minę kuzyna.

//*//

Blondynka zapukała lekko, nim weszła do pokoju Syriusza.

– Stwierdziłam, że Stworek sam z siebie nie poinformuje cię o obiedzie, a ja jestem na tyle dobra, że mogłam zrobić to… sama... – dodała szeptem, spoglądając na pogrążoną we śnie twarz mężczyzny. Przez chwilę wahała się, czy zostać, czy lepiej zostawić go w spokoju.

Dobre dwie godziny temu Syriusz zaszył się u siebie, mówiąc, że boli go głowa i musi przez chwilę pobyć sam. Jej zdaniem wszystkiemu winien był Igniss, który co chwilę starał się dogryzać mężczyźnie, nie szczędząc nawet naigrywać się z braku wiedzy, której nie miał prawa zdobyć, będąc w “przedsionku zaświatów”. Dlatego mężczyzna powiedział pierwsze lepsze kłamstewko i ulotnił się z salonu.

Teraz jednak miała wątpliwości, czy rzeczywiście historia z bolącą głową była naciągana.

Najciszej jak umiała, podeszła do łóżka, przysiadając na jego skraju. Wyciągnęła rękę, chcąc pogładzić Syriusza po głowie. Zawahała się jednak, kiedy jej palce już prawie gładziły czarne pukle. Syriusz był dorosłym mężczyzną. Nie mogła traktować go jak małego chłopca. Nawet wczoraj w trakcie ich malutkiej popijawy dostała dowody na to, że nie może go tak traktować… A więc czy to byłoby taktowne? Czy mogła pozwolić sobie na taką czułość wobec niego?

Chrzanić to! Przecież to wcale nie tak, że próbowała uwieść własnego kuzyna! Właśnie, traktowała go jak kuzyna… Jak bliskiego członka rodziny.

Dlatego w końcu wsunęła palce we włosy Syriusza, przeczesując je z delikatnością.

– Urwisie… – szepnęła łagodnie, nie przestając poruszać dłonią. – Czas wstawać… – dodała po chwili.

Syriusz obrócił lekko głowę, jakby nakierowując jej dłoń. Wciąż miał zamknięte oczy.

Kobieta zaśmiała się pod nosem.

– Zupełnie jakbyś robił to specjalnie, urwisie. Nie śpisz, prawda?

– Obudziłem się, jak usiadłaś, ale nie chciało mi się wstawać – odparł spokojnie, lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

– Dlatego dalej udawałeś sen?

– Po części. Ale też dlatego, że to byłoby dziwne i raczej niezręczne jakbym otworzył oczy w momencie jak siadałaś. Nie sądzisz? – Otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na nią wciąż trochę zaspany.

– Racja. Poczułabym się jak intruz – przytaknęła, zabierając rękę.

– No widzisz, a tak miałaś niepowtarzalną okazję by mnie pogłaskać i nie zostać pogryzioną… Chociaż nie, ciebie bym nie pogryzł.

– Brzmisz, jakbyś był jakimś zdziczałym zwierzęciem.

– Tak tylko sobie żartuję.

– A myślisz, że co ja robię? Żartowałam razem z tobą. – Umilkła na chwilę. – Wyszło płasko?

– Płasko?

– Nieśmiesznie – doprecyzowała.

– Wyszło.

– Wybacz.

– Nie przejmuj się, doceniam starania. Przywykłem, że niespecjalnie wychodzą ci żarciki.

– Fakt. Nigdy nie byłam w tym dobra.

– Jak dla mnie to dobrze, przynajmniej dzięki temu nigdy nie chciałem z tobą rywalizować. To byłaby ogromna strata.

– Strata?

– Oczywiście. Taką kobietę jak ty lepiej adorować niż z nią rywalizować.

– Kobiety takiej jak ja nikt nie adoruje, mój drogi.

– Jeśli tego nie robią, to najwyraźniej są tchórzami – oznajmił zdecydowanie. – Albo gejami. No, ewentualnie są zajęci i wierni. Więcej opcji nie widzę.

– Albo po prostu nie są zainteresowani. – Blondynka wzruszyła ramionami.

– Cyziu, kto ci takich głupot naopowiadał? – Aż musiał podnieść się wreszcie do siadu. Rozmowa zrobiła się zbyt poważna, by dalej mógł się wylegiwać. – Nie można nie być tobą zainteresowanym. Jeśli jednak jakiś mężczyzna by się wyłamał, to przypomnij sobie moje wcześniejsze słowa. Jesteś piękna, inteligentna, zdolna, masz klasę i uroczy uśmiech. Większość mężczyzn przy tobie pewnie traci pewność siebie i tylko dlatego…

– Daj spokój, Syriuszu. – Zaśmiała się wymuszenie. – Już mnie tak nie czaruj słodkimi słówkami.

– Nie śmiej się… – Nie tak powinna wyglądać jej reakcja.

– A co twoim zdaniem powinnam zrobić? Płakać?

– Powinnaś uśmiechnąć się i z delikatnym skinieniem podziękować za komplementy. Dawniej właśnie tak robiłaś.

– Wspominasz stare dzieje, Syriuszu. Już dawno tak nie robię.

– Oduczyłaś się przyjmować komplementy?

– Nie. Ja ich po prostu nie dostaję i nie przyjmuję. A każdą próbę zduszałam w zarodku.

– Dlaczego? – spytał zdziwiony.

– Żeby nie zostać oskarżoną o zdradę. Lucjusz miał obsesję na punkcie tego… Nie mogłam choćby stać w pobliżu innego mężczyzny, kiedy jego nie było obok, gdyż już brał to za akt zdrady.

– Nie wierzę, że można być aż takim hipokrytą… Na szczęście teraz twojego szurniętego męża nie ma w pobliżu, a jak dobrze pójdzie, zobaczysz go jeszcze tylko raz i może los będzie taki miły, że tego samego dnia odejdzie na tamten świat.

– Albo zostanie schwytany i zawleczony do Azkabanu, gdzie będzie gnił do końca życia.

Syriusz skinął powoli głową. Na sam dźwięk tej nazwy dostał gęsiej skórki.

– Według mnie, lepsza jest wersja, gdzie umiera przy świadkach. Podobnie jak w przypadku Belli. W końcu z Azkabanu da się uciec. Od Azkabanu też, czego już raz dowiódł.

– Jeżeli tylko będzie taka sposobność, to nie oddam go aurorom.

//*//

Ten wieczór również spędzili razem przy kieliszku wina.

– Wiesz, Narcyzo, nie znoszę widoku twoich łez – wypalił nagle, przerywając kilkusekundową ciszę, którą mieli na wzięcie łyka trunku.

– Nie przypominam sobie, żebym płakała w twojej obecności – zauważyła, zdziwiona jego słowami.

– Po prostu nie wiedziałaś, że patrzę.

– A może po prostu podglądałeś?

– Może, nie pamiętam. Pamiętam tylko, że płakałaś przez coś, co zrobiłem.

– Coś? Raz w życiu płakałam przez twój żart i to nie było zwykłe _coś_. Schowałeś w ogrodzie moją sukienkę, którą dostałam od twojej matki. Dopadły ją gnomy i poniszczyły. Matka z ciotką myślały, że schowałam ją specjalnie, bo mi się nie podobała. Chyba dziesięć minut słuchałam ich reprymendy.

Skinął powoli głową.

– To też pamiętam… Nie wydaje mi się, że cię podglądałem. Chyba chciałem do ciebie podejść, ale zrezygnowałem… Nie mam pojęcia. W każdym razie, twoja zapłakana twarz dość mocno siedzi w mojej pamięci.

– Na szczęście to był twój jedyny tego typu numer.

– Potrafię uczyć się na błędach.

– Chyba tylko na niektórych.

– Może zwyczajnie nie uznaję za błąd tego samego co osoby postronne? Nie powtarzam nic, co daje mi odwrotne do zamierzonych efekty. Modyfikuję strategie tak długo, aż osiągnę zamierzony efekt. – Przeważnie, dodał w myślach. – Ale dla ciebie moje zachowanie pewnie i tak zawsze wyglądało jak spontaniczne wygłupy.

– Żebyś wiedział. Ale skoro mówisz, że wszystkie twoje działania były jak najbardziej obmyślone i zamierzone, to żałuję, że w kilku wypadkach tak szybko ci odpuściłam.

– No dobra. Może nie wszystkie… – Nie sądził, że przechwałki tak szybko obrócą się przeciw niemu. – Ale większość.

– Więc jak to było z tą sukienką? Planowałeś to, czy spontanicznie postanowiłeś mi ją schować? – spytała, patrząc na niego bez cienia złośliwości czy urazy.

– Planowałem. Matka już kilka dni wcześniej o niej nawijała. Wydaje mi się, że bardziej jej chciałem zrobić na złość niż tobie, ale różdżki nie daję. W każdym razie, nie wziąłem pod uwagę możliwych zagrożeń ze strony szkodników.

– Wtedy myślałam, że naprawdę musiałam zaleźć ci za skórę, skoro z nimi współpracowałeś.

– Gdybyś zalazła mi za skórę, to czekałaby spokojnie w miejscu, gdzie ją zostawiłaś i dopiero po jej założeniu zrozumiałabyś swój błąd. Ale wtedy byłoby już za późno.

Narcyza wykorzystała chwilę ciszy, by upić kolejny łyk wina.

– Czy to ostrzeżenie nadal obowiązuje?

Syriusz taksował ją przez chwilę wzrokiem, kołysząc leniwie kieliszkiem. Robił to do momentu, aż poruszyła się, ewidentnie czując się niezręcznie pod naporem jego spojrzenia. Uśmiechnął się, a jego wzrok złagodniał.

– W twoim przypadku nie byłbym w stanie posunąć się dalej niż zwykłe droczenie. Czy to dawniej, czy teraz… szczególnie teraz.

– Co się zmieniło, że jest to “szczególnie”?

– Jako dzieciak dopiero uczyłem się, gdzie są granice. Teraz jestem ich świadomy, więc tym bardziej trzymałbym się od nich w bezpiecznej odległości. Nie chcę, żebyś miała do mnie uraz.

– O ile w ogóle dałabym się twoim gierkom.

– Nie można być czujnym non-stop, Cyziu.

– Racja. Jednak też musiałbyś być przygotowany na odwet z mojej strony. Skończyły się czasy, kiedy ci wszystko pobłażałam i nie mściłam się za twoje wygłupy.

Kącik ust Syriusza uniósł się w uśmieszku. Upił wina.

– Tylko sprawiłabyś mi więcej frajdy. Od zwykłego dręczenia zdecydowanie wolę wymianę ciosów.

– Bylebyś się tylko na tym nie sparzył – mruknęła kobieta, jakby od niechcenia. – Jeszcze nie wiesz na co mnie stać, kiedy ktoś mnie zmusi do działania.

– I mam nadzieję, że nigdy się nie przekonam na własnej skórze, bo to by znaczyło, że zrobiłem coś, co cię zraniło, czyż nie? Jak już powiedziałem wcześniej, mogę się z tobą droczyć, ale na tym koniec.

//*//

– W sumie – zaczęła w pewnej chwili. – Szkoda, że nie byłeś taki wyrozumiały dla własnego brata. Regulusa notorycznie gnębiłeś. Nawet Andromedzie zdarzało się paść ofiarą twoich wybryków.

– Belli też. – Uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.

– Jednak szybko zauważyłeś, że to nie jest przeciwnik dla ciebie, kiedy zaczęła się mścić.

– Na początku mi się to podobało. Jak wspomniałem, wolę wymianę ciosów niż jednostronny atak. Wycofałem się dopiero, jak cisnęła we mnie klątwą. Nie była silna, ale uznałem, że w jest zbyt szalona, by ją podjudzać. Bałem się, że następnym razem mocniej oberwę.

– Bella i tak mocno przesadziła. Nie omieszkałam przekazać rodzicom jej niestosownego zachowania. W końcu jako najstarsza z nas, powinna dawać nam przykład.

– Szkoda, że zamiast jej dać wykład o nie rzucaniu klątw na członków rodziny, wypominali mi, że zaczepiam starszych. – Prychnął rozbawiony. – Jak zawsze wszystko robili na opak.

– To był niezamierzony skutek uboczny. Tak jak to, że potem Bella też odwdzięczyła mi się za brak siostrzanej solidarności.

– Wystraszyła mnie wtedy, ale po trafieniu do Hogwartu żałowałem, że skończyła już szkołę. Byłaby moim głównym celem. Ale poza działalnością huncwotów. Nie narażałbym tak przyjaciół na jej zemsty... Nie patrz tak na mnie.

– Jak mam nie patrzeć? Że mydlisz mi tu oczy? Jestem pewna, że gdyby Bella była młodsza to i tak byś w to wciągnął przyjaciół.

– Jeśli chcieliby do mnie dołączyć, to bym ich nie powstrzymywał… Ale nic więcej. Umiem działać w pojedynkę.

Narcyza zaśmiała się z lekkością, kręcąc głową.

– Wiesz – zaczął po chwili ciszy – w sobotę ma się tu pojawić Harry z przyjaciółmi. Chciałbym, żebyś spędziła z nami trochę czasu.

– Nie – odparła stanowczo. – Nie zrobię tego. To będą twoi goście, nie moi. Zresztą przy mnie będą spięci i…

– Daj spokój, to odważne dzieciaki, serio myślisz, że twoja obecność ich ruszy?

– Przypomnij sobie czyją jestem żoną. To nie wystarczający powód?

Syriusz wzniósł oczy do nieba, ale póki co postanowił zostawić temat otwarty.

~*~


	7. Chapter 7

~*~

– Nie chcę cię widzieć na polu bitwy, Syriuszu.

– …Żartuje profesor.

– Czy wyglądam, jakbym żartował? Nie mogę ci pozwolić pokazać się ludziom. Wywołasz zbyt duże zamieszanie, w końcu oficjalnie od niemal roku jesteś martwy.

– No to chyba idealnie? Odciągnę chociaż część uwagi od pozostałych…

– Wtedy sam będziesz musiał walczyć z grupą śmierciożerców, nie mogę na to pozwolić. Doskonale wiem, jaką opinią cieszysz się wśród nich. Ledwo wróciłeś do życia, nie chcę, żebyś przez nierozwagę tak bardzo ryzykował.

– Więc mam siedzieć zamknięty tutaj, podczas gdy wszyscy będą walczyć i ginąć gdzieś na zewnątrz?! Nie ma mowy, żebym na to przystał! Wiesz, profesorze, na co mnie stać! Tak łatwo się im nie dam! Przydam się wam na polu bitwy!

– Znam twoje umiejętności. Dlatego nie chcę cię widzieć na polu bitwy.

Black poczuł się, jakby dostał pałką do quidditcha w tył głowy. Zacisnął zęby i odwrócił się, opuszczając kuchnię energicznym krokiem. Chwilę później rozległo się skrzypienie schodów, które obudziło portret Walburgi Black.

– Plugawe świnie panoszą się moim domu! Niewdzięczne gumochłony! Skazujecie prawdziwych czarodziejów na klęskę! Zdrajcy! Zdrajcy krwi! Parszywe ghule! Zdechnijcie i niech wasze truchła zeżrą gnomy!

Z korytarza dobiegł huk i krzyk Syriusza:

– Zamilknij wreszcie, wiedźmo!

– Zdraaaajcaaaa! – zawył portret. – Sczeźnij na chwałę Czarnego Pana!! Szlamo!! Nie jesteś moim synem! Sczeźnij, szkarado!!

Po tym już nie szło już zrozumieć, co wywrzaskiwała, bo jej słowa zlewały się z obelgami rzucanymi przez portrety pozostałych członków rodziny rozwieszonych w pobliżu Walburgi.

Narcyza zaniepokojona wrzaskami wyszła ze swojego pokoju, zmierzając na dół. Na schodach Syriusz minął ją bez słowa z trudną do odgadnięcia miną. Gdy chwyciła go za rękę, wyrwał ją, nawet się nie oglądając. Po chwili wspinał się już na kolejne piętro.

Gdy dotarła na dół, Dumbledore właśnie zaciągnął zasłony przed portretem jej ciotki, ucinając osobliwy koncert. Gdy ona umilkła, kolejno milkły też pozostałe obrazy.

– Dawno nie widziałam tak wściekłego Syriusza – rzuciła na wstępie, przystając przy starszym czarodzieju.

– Przejdzie mu. Musi najwyraźniej pomyśleć przez chwilę w samotności. Dajmy mu czas.

– O co poszło w ogóle?

– Nie przypadło mu do gustu zadanie, które mu powierzyłem. Cóż, takie sytuacje czasem się zdarzają, ale wierzę, że jeszcze raz rozważy moją propozycję i jednak na nią przystanie. Więcej nie mogę powiedzieć.

– Jeżeli za pierwszym razem mu nie podpasowało, to raczej już nie zmieni zdania. Syriusz jest najbardziej upartą osobą, jaką znam.

– Cóż, czas pokaże.

//*//

Narcyza zapukała cicho i nie czekając na odpowiedź, weszła do pokoju kuzyna.

– Zabarykadowałeś się tutaj na cały dzień – rzuciła na wstępie, podchodząc do leżącego na łóżku mężczyzny. – Tak bardzo już masz dość mnie i Iga, że postawiłeś na towarzystwo ścian swojego pokoju?

– Pięć godzin nazywasz całym dniem? – spytał uszczypliwie. – Moje tkwienie tutaj nie ma z waszą dwójką nic wspólnego. Zwyczajnie zasiedziałem się nad wymyślaniem sposobu, w jaki mogę zemścić się na twojej szurniętej siostrze. Na ten moment mam dwadzieścia trzy scenariusze, z czego tylko dwa nie uwzględniają śmierci w męczarniach.

– Rozumiem, że jesteś zły. Jednak nie znaczy to, że zgodzę się paść ofiarą twojej zgryźliwości – odparła zniechęcona. – Chciałam jedynie dać ci znać, że nie ważne o której możesz ze mną porozmawiać… Teraz jednak widzę, że obecnie _gardzisz_ moim towarzystwem – dodała, stojąc już przy drzwiach. – Jak zgłodniejesz, w jadalni czeka na ciebie obiad… A mnie wiesz gdzie znaleźć. Na razie żegnam…

//*//

Dopiero trzy godziny później stanął przed drzwiami jej sypialni. Zapukał lekko, czekając na zaproszenie.

– Wybacz, że byłem dla ciebie niemiły – przeprosił na wejściu. – Już się uspokoiłem… Mogę zostać czy mam wyjść? – spytał niepewnie, gdy dłuższą chwilę mu nie odpowiadała, zajęta rozczesywaniem włosów. Zerknęła na niego w odbiciu.

– Przeprosiny przyjęte. Czuj się jak u siebie – odparła chłodno.

Stanął za jej plecami i wyciągnął dłoń w geście oczekiwania. Kobieta przez chwilę nic nie robiła, patrząc na wyciągniętą rękę. W końcu westchnęła i włożyła w nią szczotkę. Wyprostowała się, gdy Syriusz ujął pierwszy kosmyk i przeczesał go niespiesznie. W ciszy powtarzał ten ruch, powoli rozczesując jasne włosy. Biorąc kolejne pasma, przesuwał opuszkami po jej skórze. Cały zabieg trwał kilka minut, a gdy skończył, założył jej włosy za jedno ucho i delikatnie przerzucił przez ramię.

– Co mam zrobić, żebyś przestała się na mnie gniewać? – Popatrzył w oczy jej lustrzanego odbicia, wolno gładząc blond włosy. – Spróbowałbym cię rozśmieszyć, ale masz taką minę, że chyba prędzej dostałbym po głowie niż osiągnął sukces.

– Na początek możesz odstawić moją szczotkę. – Palcem przesunęła po powierzchni blatu, którą miała na myśli. Wykonał sugestię.

– Zrobione. – Nie żeby musiał ją o tym informować.

– Opowiedz mi o Harrym Potterze. Skoro już mam go niedługo poznać, wypadałoby cokolwiek wiedzieć, czyż nie?

– Czyli jednak się z nim spotkasz? – Syriusz nie ukrywał zadowolenia w głosie.

– Na chwilę obecną tylko to rozważam.

– To już więcej niż ostatnio. – Przeczesał palcami spływające z ramienia włosy i uśmiechnął się lekko do odbicia kobiety. – Jaki jest Harry? Hmm… – Przypomniał sobie ich spotkanie, gdy w pogoni za Peterem dotarł do Hogwartu. – Jest brawurowym dzieciakiem z silnym poczuciem sprawiedliwości, który całkiem dobrze wie, czego chce i w co wierzy. Robi zawsze to, co uważa za słuszne. Na szczęście teraz zdarza mu się najpierw pomyśleć o możliwych konsekwencjach, zanim poleci realizować swój plan. Bardzo dojrzał przez ostatni rok.

– Jakby nie patrzeć, stracił ciebie. To musiało zmusić go do refleksji i…

– Podsunęłaś mi jego kolejną cechę – wciął jej się w słowo. – Jest bardzo “zachłanny” jeśli chodzi o branie odpowiedzialności. Tak samo często sprząta bałagan, który zrobili inni… Ma za dobre serce. Ale jego rodzice też tacy byli. I zupełnie jak oni pewnie oddałby własne życie, gdyby wierzył, że to uratuje ludzi, których kocha. Dlatego muszę mieć na niego oko.

– Wydaje się – zaczęła wolno kobieta – być dobrym dzieckiem. Nic więc dziwnego, że Draco był tak nim zauroczony.

– Szkoda tylko, że z nim zerwał. To był dla Harry’ego potężny cios. Na szczęście już jest lepiej.

– A jego przyjaciele? Jacy oni są?

– Na pewno bardzo oddani. Hermiona jest niesamowicie inteligentną dziewczyną, która mocno stąpa po ziemi. Z pewnością wyrośnie na twardą, niezależną kobietę. Na szczęście przy tym jest raczej miła, więc nie powinna terroryzować mężczyzn wokół siebie… Chociaż z drugiej strony zdarza jej się strasznie matkować Harry’emu i Ronowi. – Urwał na chwilę, zastanawiając się. – Ogólnie, to dobry dzieciak. Ale czasem trzeba uważać przy niej na słowa. Ma własny kodeks wartości, w którym szczególną uwagę poświęca wszelkim dyskryminacjom. Nawet skrzaty domowe chciała wyzwolić – rzucił z rozbawieniem.

Narcyza zacisnęła wargi, nie wiedząc co powinna na to odpowiedzieć. Dzięki opisowi Syriusza udało się ją skojarzyć z “tą nadętą kujonicą i szlamą” jak kiedyś opisał ją Draco, kiedy tłumaczył ojcu, dlaczego nie był na pierwszym miejscu z SUMów. Dziewczyna miała dokładnie o jeden przedmiot więcej niż on – mugoloznastwo – i dzięki temu wypadła lepiej w rankingu. Nie, żeby Lucjusza takie wytłumaczenie zadowoliło. Wtedy po raz pierwszy była świadkiem, jak mężczyzna uderzył syna.

– To naprawdę mądra dziewczyna. Dobrze, że Harry ma taką osobę blisko siebie.

Syriusz parsknął rozbawiony.

– Zabrzmiało jakby był idiotą i potrzebował kogoś, kto go będzie pilnował.

– Nie to miałam…

– Chociaż – znów nie dał jej dokończyć – niewiele mija się to z prawdą. Harry jest inteligentny, ale potrafi przy tym robić i mówić prawdziwe głupoty. Na szczęście twój syn umie sobie z tym radzić. Przynajmniej tak twierdzi jego brat.

– Z tego co mi wiadomo, oni już nie są razem…

Syriusz jedynie uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi.

– Jeśli chodzi o Rona… Jest najbardziej porywczy z tej trójki. I dość strachliwy. Potrzebuje czasem dobrego bodźca, który go popchnie do działania, przeważnie jest to kłótnia z przyjaciółmi. Ale można na nim polegać. Kiedy Harry naprawdę go potrzebował, zawsze był obok. Harry też zawsze wychwalał jego umiejętności strategiczne.

– On jest pierwszym przyjacielem Harry’ego, prawda? Trzyma się z nim od pierwszego dnia szkoły.

– Dokładnie. W dodatku Harry bardzo dobrze dogaduje się z jego rodziną.

– To wiem. Molly w pewnym sensie dała mi to odczuć. W sensie, kilka razy wspomniała, że Harry jest dla niej jak syn, więc uznałam, że musi mieć dobry kontakt z całą rodziną.

Syriusz zaśmiał się lekko.

– Jak syn? Mogę być stronniczy, ale w sumie Harry’ego nie da się nie pokochać. Zwłaszcza jak spędzi się z nim więcej czasu jak Weasleyowie.

– Mam rozumieć, że chcesz nas zapoznać, bym i ja obdarzyła go miłością? – Kobieta spojrzała na niego z uwagą.

– Jest wiele powodów, dla których powinnaś go poznać. Mam wymienić? Czy może na dobry początek starczy fakt, że podobno od małego twój młodszy syn miał na jego punkcie hopla?

– Wszystkie dzieci miały na jego punkcie hopla, śmiem zauważyć. Draco nie był wyjątkiem.

– Owszem, ale nie wszystkim udało się go w sobie rozkochać. Draco może i go rzucił, ale Harry ani myśli to zaakceptować… Jest jeszcze jeden ważny powód, dla którego powinnaś go osobiście poznać.

– Jaki to powód?

– Wybrałaś walkę po jego stronie.

– Jest dużo osób stojących po jego stronie, które nawet nigdy w życiu z nim słowa nie zamieniły. Ten argument ma luki, kochany kuzynie.

– Pozwól, że w takim razie dodam jeszcze jeden. Jest oficjalnym właścicielem całego majątku Blacków, w tym tego domu i będzie tu w najbliższy weekend. Nieuprzejmością byłoby go zignorować.

– Teraz zabrzmiało to tak jakbyś chciał, żebym wkupiła się w jego łaski, by mnie nie wyrzucił za drzwi.

Westchnął zniecierpliwiony.

– Odwołałem się do twoich rodzicielskich uczuć, do poczucia solidarności i nawet do dobrych manier, a ty dalej nie chcesz dać się przekonać?

– Nie powiedziałam nigdzie, że mnie nie przekonałeś, czyż nie? – Obróciła głowę, spogladając na niego z uniesioną brwią. – A może się mylę?

Syriusz zamilkł, analizując ich rozmowę. Odwrócił wzrok zażenowany.

– Zaplątałem się we własne sidła – przyznał niechętnie. – A mogłem zwyczajnie przyznać, że chcę, żebyś też go pokochała.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

– Z chęcią poznam twojego ukochanego chrześniaka i kto wie, może mnie też zauroczy.

//*//

Syriusz otworzył oczy i spojrzał w bok, skąd słyszał czyjś cichy oddech. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że w jego fotelu, w jego sypialni śpi sobie w najlepsze jego droga kuzynka. Podniósł się powoli do siadu, zerkając przy tym na zegar. Było trochę po dziewiątej rano, co znaczyło że przespał jakieś trzy godziny. Przynajmniej w tej “turze”.

Zasłonił usta, ziewając i wyszedł spod kołdry. Podszedł, najciszej jak umiał, do kobiety i przysiadł na podłokietniku. Przyglądał się przez dłuższą chwilę jej twarzy, nim zdecydował się ją obudzić. Przykrył leżącą na okładce książki dłoń własną i delikatnie nią potrząsnął.

Blondynka odetchnęła głębiej, uchylając leniwie powieki i patrząc zamroczonym od snu wzrokiem przed siebie, na puste łóżko kuzyna. Westchnęła zaskoczona i zaraz spojrzała w bok na uśmiechniętego mężczyznę.

– Dzień dobry, Syriuszu – szepnęła, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy. – Wybacz, że tak odpłynęłam.

– Ależ ja się nie gniewam. Niemniej jak chciałaś się przespać, to na przyszłość polecam jednak materac. To łóżko jest całkiem duże, więc spokojnie zmieściłabyś się obok mnie… Chyba że śmierdzę?! – Chwycił przód swojej piżamy i uniósł trochę, niuchając.

– Już nie wymyślaj, Syriuszu – mruknęła z udawaną naganą. Złapała za jego rękę, odciągając ją od materiału piżamy. – Myślisz, że siedziałabym spokojnie, gdybyś wydzielał nieprzyjemny zapach? Bo ja myślę, że już dawno siedziałbyś w wannie, nie wiedząc co się dzieje.

Syriusz zaśmiał się cicho.

– Fakt, nigdy się nie patyczkowałaś. Ale chyba nie miałaś wyboru, bo inaczej weszlibyśmy ci z Regulusem na głowę, co?

– Jakbyście i tak nie próbowali – prychnęła.

Syriusz znienacka objął ją i ścisnął, przytulając policzek do jej głowy.

– Ale za to nas kochałaś! – stwierdził wesoło, nadając swojemu głosowi dziecinne tony.

– O tym właśnie mówię – odparła, wzdychając.

Nie odsunęła jednak od siebie kuzyna, dając mu ciche przyzwolenie na pozostanie w tej pozycji. On jedynie rozluźnił się, przestając ją ściskać, a po chwili krótkimi, wolnymi ruchami kciuka zaczął gładzić jej ramię.

– Wiesz co, Cyziu? – mruknął po chwili ciszy. – Robię się senny, jak tak się do ciebie przytulam. To trochę zabawne, ale w sumie jakoś tak… miłe.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, gładząc delikatnie palcami przedramię mężczyzny.

– Obawiam się, że w tej pozycji może być ci bardzo niewygodnie.

– I pewnie zaśliniłbym ci pół głowy – zauważył tym samym sennym tonem. – Założę się, że nie odzywałabyś się do mnie do końca dnia. Albo i dłużej, bo śmiałbym się za każdym razem, gdy bym na ciebie spojrzał.

– Zemściłabym się za taką akcję w pięknym stylu.

Odsunął się i przeciągnął, rozprostowując kości.

– Dlatego czas na opuszczenie sypialni... Jadłaś już śniadanie?

//*//

Kończyli właśnie obiad, gdy do kwatery weszło kilka osób. Nie próbowali być jakoś szczególnie cicho przy stole, szczególnie gdy Syriusz zaczął się przekomarzać z Ignissem, ale w porównaniu z nimi na korytarzu zrobił się spory hałas. Ktoś przeklął głośno, potknąwszy się o stojak na parasole i nie trzeba było długo czekać aż portret Walburgi rozpoczął swój typowy koncert.

Kilka minut upłynęło, nim wrzaski ustały i grupka osób wsypała się do kuchni, witając z obecnymi.

– Po prostu nie było innej opcji… Idziesz na rekord, Tonks? – zapytał z rozbawieniem Syriusz, odkładając sztućce.

Obecnie zielonowłosa dwudziestoczteroletnia aurorka, szturchnęła stojącego obok niej Kingsley’a w ramię.

– Dyrektor nie żartował!

– Naprawdę sądziłaś, że żartowałby w kwestii czyjegoś życia? – Spytał z naganą w głosie.

– Oj, no nie… Ale ciężko było w to uwierzyć, nie powiesz że nie!

– Widzę, że się dobrze wybraliśmy porę wizyty. Przyniosłam ciasto, to akurat będzie na podwieczorek. – Molly odstawiła pojemnik z tartą na kuchenny blat.

Syriusz wstał od stołu i przywitał się ze starymi znajomymi.

– Na dniach mają przyjechać inni, żeby spotkać się z Albusem. I przywitać.

– Remus? – spytał, patrząc na Tonks.

– Wciąż w delegacji. Ale przyślę go tu, jak tylko wróci.

Syriusz skinął głową.

– To co? Zapraszam wszystkich do stołu. Jest cały ogrom rzeczy, o które chcę was wypytać.

– Za pół godziny ma się pojawić Albus – zauważył Kingsley.

– I? Zamierzasz w takim razie przez te pół godziny sterczeć pośrodku kuchni jak spetryfikowany?

– Dyrektor pewnie i tak jak zwykle się spóźni.

– A wy dokąd? – spytał, widząc jak Narcyza i nastolatek wstają od stołu.

– Nie chcemy wam przeszkadzać w rozmowie.

– Nie wygłupiaj się, Narcyzo. Nie będziemy tu przecież rozmawiać o żadnych tajnych planach. No, przynajmniej do czasu przyjścia profesora Dumbledore’a.

– I ty, i Ig spokojnie możecie zostać. Także z myślą o was przygotowałam to ciasto.

//*//

– Może zaatakować za kilka dni albo dopiero za miesiąc lub dwa. Nie mam żadnych informacji poza tym, że przygotowania ma już w ostatniej fazie. Pozostaje nam tylko czekać w gotowości – stwierdził z westchnieniem Dumbledore.

– Harry? – rzucił pytająco Artur.

– O niczym mi nie mówił, a tobie, Syriuszu?

– Rozmawiałem z nim prawie tydzień temu i wtedy na pewno nic nie wiedział. Jeśli do tej pory nie poinformował o niczym dyrektora, to znaczy, że Voldemort milczy.

– Już mu się zdarzało działać na własną rękę – zauważyła Tonks.

– Tak, ale powiedział mi, że nie będzie prowadził własnej wojny. Harry nie jest typem człowieka, który po takiej deklaracji zataiłby fakt, że śmierciożercy z Voldemortem na czele wybierają się do Hogwartu na spacerek.

Wśród zgromadzonych rozległ się przytakujący pomruk.

– Profesorze, podobno Voldemort werbuje wilkołaki, to pewne?

– Tak. Znaczną część watahy już udało mu się przekonać. Remus próbuje przekonać pozostałych, by przynajmniej pozostali neutralni, jeśli nie chcą przejść na naszą stronę. Dlatego tak wielkim niepokojem napełnia mnie czas, który wybierze na atak. Biegająca po polu bitwy zgraja wilkołaków może być ciężka do opanowania.

Syriusz machnął zbywająco ręką.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby mieli zaatakować w czasie pełni. Nie, jestem pewien, że ten dzień możemy wykluczyć. Może wybrałby dzień lub dwa po niej, gdy jeszcze są przemienieni a już nie aż tak niebezpieczni, ale nawet wtedy nic do nich nie dociera. Voldemort nie jest na tyle głupi, by wykorzystywać “sojuszników”, którzy w czasie walki mogą zaatakować nawet jego popleczników.

– Przecież mogliby być na wywarze tojadowym – zauważyła Narcyza. – Pomaga on zachować wilkołakowi jego ludzką świadomość.

– Tylko wtedy nie byliby zdolni do walki. Brany prawidłowo eliksir sprawia, że przesypiają całą pełnię. Nawet jak się ich obudzi, to są półprzytomni. Drugiego i trzeciego dnia to samo. Generalnie najchętniej by spali trzy doby ciągiem.

– Więc możemy założyć, że nie zaatakują w okolicy pełni – podsumował dyrektor.

– Tydzień przed pełnią robią się nadwrażliwe, drażliwe i im bliżej pełni tym bardziej przez to przemęczone, więc odpada. Potem jeszcze trzy dni łącznie z pełnią są niedysponowani, więc możemy spokojnie wyeliminować dziesięć dni, kiedy Voldemort nie zaatakuje. To jednak nie wszystko. Gdy po upływie trzeciej doby wracają do swojej postaci potrzebują całego dnia na powrót do pełni sił. Dopiero w czwartej dobie po pełni byliby przydatni w walce.

– Kiedy teraz wypada pełnia? – padło pytanie Artura.

– Dwudziestego czwartego – pospieszyła z odpowiedzią Tonks.

– Dlatego jeśli przed siedemnastym Voldemort nie wykona ruchu – kontynuował swój wywód Syriusz – to będziemy bezpieczni aż do dwudziestego ósmego. Według mnie, najrozsądniej by dla niego było poczekać aż pełnia minie. Tuż po niej wilkołaki sięgają szczytów swoich zdolności w ludzkiej postaci – wyostrzone zmysły, znacznie podwyższona zdolność regeneracji, największa siła fizyczna.

– W żadnej książce nie spotkałem się z takimi szczegółami. – Dyrektor spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na Blacka.

– Bo nikt nigdy nie opisał tak dokładnie wilkołaków. W końcu są nikim. One to wiedzą, bo z tym żyją, a niewielu czarodziejów interesuje się w kontekście likantropii czymś więcej niż – co zrobić, żeby cię nie zaraził albo nie zabił. Jak widzę, nawet profesor się tym zbytnio nie interesował, nawet jeśli przez siedem lat… w sumie osiem, jeden taki futrzak latał sobie po Hogwarcie – dogryzł starszemu czarodziejowi, ale ten pozostawił to bez komentarza.

– Skąd pewność, że Voldemort o tym wie? – spytała Molly. – Albo że wykorzysta tę wiedzę?

– Wie na pewno, bo ma w swoich szeregach Greybacka. To on ugryzł Remusa – wtrąciła Tonks. – Jeśli planowali zwerbować wilkołaki, Greyback jako _wierny sługa_ na pewno poinformował o takich szczegółach swojego pana.

– To nie jest żadna tajemna wiedza. Idzie zauważyć tę prawidłowość już po kilku pełniach. – Syriusz wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami. – Jeśli ktoś uważnie patrzy.

~*~


	8. Chapter 8

~*~

Gdy ostatni z Gryfonów zniknął w płomieniach kominka, Syriusz odwrócił się z szerokim uśmiechem do swojej kuzynki.

– Ciekawe dzieciaki, prawda?

– Prawda – zgodziła się z nim kobieta, patrząc na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

– O czym rozmawiałaś z Harrym? – zagadnął, gdy rozsiedli się na kanapie.

– A o czym ty rozmawiałeś z Ronem i Hermioną?

– O nadzwyczajnej integracji międzydomowej Gryfonów i Ślizgonów, która miała miejsce w tym roku.

– No widzisz. To tak samo jak ja. Harry był bardziej niż chętny, by mi o tym opowiedzieć. – Kobieta przywołała skrzata, każąc mu przynieść rum i dwie szklanki.

Syriusz spojrzał z lekkim rozbawieniem na butelkę trunku.

– Jestem aż tak dobrym kompanem do kieliszka czy po prostu na trzeźwo już ze mną nie wytrzymujesz?

– Czy za każdym razem masz zamiar podejrzewać mnie o to, że z tobą nie wytrzymuję? Aż tak mi nie wierzysz?

Spoważniał na tę uwagę, ewidentnie rozważając jej słowa.

– Hmm, możliwe, że obawiam się, że w końcu będziesz miała mnie dość i każesz mi spadać, dlatego zawczasu nastawiam się na taką możliwość, żeby potem mniej bolało. – Patrzył na nią przez chwilę poważnie, a gdy dostrzegł na jej twarzy zaskoczenie, szczeknął śmiechem. – Och, proszę cię, nie mów, że w to uwierzyłaś. Tak się tylko z tobą przekomarzam… Ale nie będę tego więcej sugerował, jeśli sprawiło ci to przykrość – dodał, widząc jej minę. – Wybacz.

– Wybaczam, ale nie mów tak więcej. Nawet w żartach – poprosiła, nalewając trunku do szklanek. – Nigdy nie miałam dosyć twojego towarzystwa.

Syriusz upił z nieukrywanym zadowoleniem trochę rumu.

– Dobrze to słyszeć, bo korzystając z nieobecności twojego syna, mam w planach cię zmonopolizować.

– Och, to urocze, że sądzisz, iż monopolizujesz mnie tylko w czasie nieobecności Ignissa. Byłam całkiem pewna, że starałeś się robić to nonstop.

– Starałem. Niestety bezskutecznie, bo co chwila musiałem robić przerwę na sprzeczki z Ignissem. Tak jakbyś nie zauważyła. Co ważniejsze, ty też nie będziesz musiała dzielić swojej uwagi pomiędzy nas dwóch.

– Dalej uważam, że to urocze – mruknęła, mocząc usta w alkoholu, by go najpierw zasmakować.

– Uważaj sobie, co chcesz, jeśli tylko oznaczać to będzie, że spędzimy ze sobą więcej czasu… I będziesz mi wybaczać, jeśli za bardzo się rozochocę i posunę trochę za daleko z wygłupami. – Posłał jej najbardziej uroczy uśmiech, jaki był w stanie przywołać na twarz.

– Tego ci nie mogę obiecać, bo obawiam się, że wtedy już w ogóle nie będziesz się powstrzymywać.

– Ach, nie dałaś się złapać – mruknął, patrząc na nią rezolutnie.

– Wychowałam dwóch synów, z czego jeden jest istną kopią ciebie. To oczywiste, że nie dam tak łatwo się złapać. – Uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona.

– Właśnie przestało mnie bawić, że Ig tak mnie przypomina. To w rzeczywistości bardziej niebezpieczne, niż mogłoby się wydawać. Przez niego muszę znaleźć nowe sposoby, na to by chwycić cię za serce… – Wziął łyk. – Chociaż z drugiej strony, to ciekawe wyzwanie.

– Tak właśnie myślałam, że odbierzesz to w ten sposób. – Pokręciła powoli głową w rozbawieniu. – Tylko od razu uprzedzę. Jeśli znajdę coś, cokolwiek w moim łóżku… – umilkła wymownie, ale jej wzrok był wystarczającą zapowiedzią tego, co by mu zrobiła.

– Cyziu, no wiesz! Ja mówię tu o pozytywnym chwyceniu za serce, o urzeczeniu a nie… przestraszeniu, zniesmaczeniu czy o cokolwiek tam jeszcze mnie podejrzewałaś.

– Wolałam się zabezpieczyć, żeby potem nie było niespodzianek.

– …Ale jak znajdziesz coś koło łóżka, to już nie będzie tak źle? – podpytał konspiracyjnym szeptem.

– Jeżeli to będzie należało do kategorii pozytywnego chwycenia za serce, czemu nie – odparła tym samym tonem co on.

//*//

Butelka była już w sporej części opróżniona, gdy Syriusz w trakcie wywodu Narcyzy podniósł się z kanapy i podszedł do szafki, na której stał gramofon.

– Mów, mów, słucham cię – rzucił przez ramię, gdy kobieta umilkła.

Przerzucał przez chwilę znajdujące się w szafce winyle, nim znalazł, czego szukał. Z tuby poleciały pierwsze dźwięki spokojnego bluesowego kawałka.

– Czemu mam wrażenie, że próbujesz mnie jednak uciszyć? – spytała nagle, znów urywając opowieść historii sprzed kilku lat o sobie i przyjaciółce z Francji.

– Nie mów, że nie masz podzielności uwagi.

– Boję się bardziej, że ty ją zaraz stracisz.

– Możesz być pewna, że jeśli ktoś lub coś miałoby ją całą dla siebie zagarnąć, to będzie to z pewnością twoja osoba.

Stanął przed kobietą i elegancko wyciągnął dłoń.

– Czy zaszczycisz mnie tańcem, moja pani?

Przez ułamki sekund widział zaskoczenie w jej oczach, które przerodziło się w coś ciepłego, kiedy Narcyza uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Kiwnęła głową, przyjmując ofiarowaną dłoń i wstała z kanapy. Razem przeszli na środek pokoju, a Syriusz objął ją jedną ręką w talii. Patrzyli sobie przez chwilę w milczeniu w oczy, tańcząc spokojnie, aż brunet w pewnym momencie uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

– Ostatni raz jak z tobą tańczyłem, to byłem od ciebie o jakąś głowę niższy. Muszę stwierdzić, że tak jest zdecydowanie wygodniej.

– Wygodniej będzie, jak nie poczuję twoich nóg na palcach – odparła z figlarnym uśmiechem.

– No wiesz! – sapnął przyciszonym głosem, nie przestając się poruszać. – To chwyt poniżej pasa, ciągle się wtedy uczyłem.

– A ja sądziłam, że robiłeś to specjalnie, by dłużej ze mną potańczyć. – Potrząsnęła lekko głową. – Głupia naiwność.

– Mam wrażenie, że doszukiwałaś się moich celowych działań w nie tych momentach, co trzeba. I nie jestem do końca pewny, ale chyba powinienem uznać to za komplement. Powinienem?

– Czy ja wiem czy powinieneś? – Udała, że się zastanawia. – _Możesz_ to byłoby lepsze określenie.

Okręcił ją dookoła i znów objął w pasie.

– Tak zrobię. A teraz możesz kontynuować swoją opowieść. Co Blanche zrobiła, po tym jak przyszedł jej brat?

Kołysząc się w rytmie muzyki, rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. Trochę o przeszłości Narcyzy, trochę o neutralnych tematach, nie cichli przez długi czas.

//*//

Kolejnego dnia Syriusz jak zwykle, odkąd jest w rodzinnej rezydencji, zbudził się o świcie, by – jak żartobliwie określał to w myślach – wyprowadzić się na spacer. Na szczęście nie musiał iść na dwór, a jedynie do znajdującej się na jego piętrze łazienki. Tym razem nie wrócił już do swojego pokoju. Umył się i ubrał, mimochodem rejestrując, że wciąż był pijany. W sumie nie miał się czemu dziwić. Jeszcze jakieś cztery godziny temu pił z Narcyzą. Potem jak na gentlemana przystało odprowadził swoją towarzyszkę pod drzwi i wrócił do siebie.

A teraz znów stał pod jej drzwiami, a raczej wślizgnął się przez nie cicho. Upewniwszy się, że Narcyza mocno śpi, zabrał się za realizację swojego planu.

//*//

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Narcyza ujrzała po przebudzeniu był bukiet stojący w wazonie na jej szafce nocnej. Domyślała się, że to były róże, bo widziała kolce na łodygach o poobrywanych kwiatach. Zielone kikuty wyglądały złowieszczo.

Jeszcze wczoraj go prosiła i ostrzegała, a teraz odstawił coś takiego! Odrzuciła kołdrę, spuszczając nogi na podłogę. Już ona pokaże temu urwisowi…!

Spojrzała w dół, czując, że po czymś depcze i aż zasłoniła usta zszokowana.

Posadzka na odcinku od jej łóżka do drzwi usłana była różnokolorowymi płatkami, tworząc kwiecisty dywan na ciemnej posadzce.

– Mam się przygotować na reprymendę czy nie był to żart godny potępienia? – spytał, nie podnosząc wzroku znad czytanej gazety, gdy Narcyza wchodziła do kuchni. Dopiero gdy stanęła kawałek od niego, spojrzał na nią z wyzywającym uśmieszkiem.

– Nieźle to sobie wymyśliłeś – mruknęła, siadając obok niego. Stworek bez słowa pojawił się obok z filiżanką herbaty i talerzykiem, na którym leżały trzy rogaliki francuskie. – Chciałeś bym się na ciebie wkurzyła… bym potem zaraz musiała złagodnieć.

– Uznałem, że zwykłe wręczenie ci kwiatów będzie oklepane. – Upił łyk herbaty. – W ten sposób na pewno zapamiętasz ten moment na bardzo długo. Czy się mylę?

– Nie mylisz się – potwierdziła blondynka. – Nie wiem jednak co cię w ogóle wzięło na dawanie mi kwiatów?

– Potrzebuję do tego jakiegoś specjalnego powodu? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

– Nie, jeśli to było zwykłe podlizywanie się. – Wzruszyła ramionami, biorąc pierwszy kęs rogalika.

– Po co miałbym ci się podlizywać?

– Ty mi powiedz.

– Dałem ci je, bo miałem na to ochotę. Uważam, że powinnaś być nimi obdarowywana, jak często się da. Pięknej i dobrej kobiecie należą się kwiaty za sam fakt, że stąpa po tej samej ziemi co męska chołota.

– Jesteś niereformowalny – zaśmiała się cicho, kręcąc głową.

– Musisz z tym jakoś żyć, Cyziu. W końcu się przyzwyczaisz do bycia wznoszoną na piedestał.

– Chyba tylko przez ciebie, drogi kuzynie.

– Najwyraźniej nikt inny nie jest godny tej roli, moja droga.

– Albo po prostu mają lepsze opcje do wyboru.

– Ile razy mam ci tłumaczyć, że naprawdę niewiele jest tak wspaniałych _opcji_ , jak ty? Po prostu nikomu nie pozwalasz się do siebie zbliżyć, więc nawet nie mają szans, by cię adorować.

– Jakbym miała dać komukolwiek szansę – prychnęła. – Skoro są na tyle słabi, że uciekają przy pierwszej odmowie to znaczy, że są nic nie warci. – Syriusz uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – A przynajmniej wprowadzę tę teorię w życie po wojnie.

Nie zamierzał jej ostrzegać, że będzie musiała wprowadzić ją jeszcze przed końcem wojny. Nie zamierzał czekać tak długo, skoro nikt nie był w stanie przewidzieć, jak potoczą się ich losy w najbliższych tygodniach.

//*//

Narcyza podniosła się z fotela, kiedy tylko dojrzała syna. W kilku krokach znalazła się przy nim i przytuliła go mocno.

– Długo cię nie było – szepnęła, odsuwając się na wyciągnięcie ramion. Pogładziła syna po policzku. – Mam nadzieję, że dyrektor nie będzie już wysyłał cię w samotne delegacje. Jesteś tylko dzieckiem.

– Ma prawie siedemnaście lat.

– Prawie! Nie musi być narażany jak czarodzieje z kilkunastoletnim doświadczeniem! – warknęła, posyłając kuzynowi złowrogie spojrzenie.

Nie zamierzał się kłócić. W końcu nie miał jak jej wytłumaczyć, że dzieciak ma całkiem spore doświadczenie w czarowaniu. I wojowaniu pewnie też.

– Nar… nic mi nie jest. – Igniss wykorzystał tą chwilę na odezwanie się. – Prawdę mówiąc, nie robiłem wcale nic tak super niebezpiecznego.

– Ach, tak? To co robiłeś?

Nastolatek zakłopotał się.

– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

– Byłeś cały czas w Anglii?

– Tak.

– W Londynie?

– Też.

– Pokątna?

– Przez chwilę.

– Czyli Nokturn?

Igniss odwrócił wzrok.

– Narcyzo, nie naciskaj. Wiesz, że dyrektor wymaga od nas tajemnicy.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to! Igniss to mój syn! Którego naraża na niebezpieczeństwo, bo taki ma kaprys. Cały ten czas byłeś na Nokturnie?

– Załatwiałem sprawy – mruknął pojednawczo. Nie chciał podjudzać kobiety, naprawdę. Tym bardziej, że gdyby przez przypadek potraktował ją jak wroga… Syriusz rzuciłby się na niego, a nie chciał mieć w nim wroga, tylko sojusznika.

– Czyli cały czas byłeś narażony na kontakt ze śmierciożercami?

– Nie kręciło ich się tam zbyt wielu – odparł zgodnie z prawdą, nim zdążył się powstrzymać

– Narcyzo, uruchom logikę. Śmierciożercy są poszukiwani jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, naprawdę sądzisz że po Nokturnie nie kręcą się tabuny aurorów? Oni pewnie tam sypiają.

– Nar – odezwał się nagle Ig, podnosząc wzrok na matkę. – Nie wściekaj się o to, dobrze? Uznaj sytuację za niebyłą. Jestem tu, bezpieczny.

Kobieta obserwowała przez chwilę nastolatka.

– Wiem, że jesteś bezpieczny. Tutaj – mruknęła po chwili, spokojniejszym tonem.

– Dokładnie tak i na razie nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam, więc tym bardziej się upewnisz, że jestem cały i zdrowy – dodał z łagodnym uśmiechem. Narcyza kiwnęła głową, ukontentowana propozycją. Jeszcze raz przytuliła syna do siebie, całując go we włosy.

Syriusz spojrzał podejrzliwie na młodszego czarodzieja. To tylko siła perswazji, czy próbował jej mieszać w głowie? Naprawdę nie był w stanie wybrać żadnej z opcji.

– Co powiecie na wspólne spędzenie czasu w ogrodzie? – spytała, jakby poprzedni temat został odrzucony w zapomnienie. – Jest ładna pogoda, aż żal nie skorzystać z niej.

– Każ Stworkowi przygotować jakieś przekąski, my przygotujemy miejsce w altanie.

Narcyza posłała mu promienny uśmiech.

– Widzimy się za dwadzieścia minut w takim razie.

//*//

– Co jest? – spytał nastolatek, wchodząc za mężczyzną do ogrodu. Machnięciem ręki wyłapał wszystkie gnomy i wyrzucił je za płot, z głuchym chrzęstem łamanych kości.

– Manipulowałeś nią – rzucił wyraźnie zły.

– W innym wypadku by się nie zamknęła do rana. Przesadza z tą troską.

– Zważaj na słowa – warknął. – Dało się sprawę załatwić normalną rozmową. Też uważam, że przesadzała, ale Draco i Igniss to w tej chwili jej jedyna rodzina. Zamiast ją dodatkowo martwić, mogłeś wymyślić jakąś wymówkę albo wszystko przemilczeć, strategu za knuta.

– A co mnie obchodzi jej zamartwianie się? – prychnął, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Powiem ci coś oczywistego, a o czym chyba zapomniałeś. Jedyną osobą, która mnie interesuje, jesteś ty.

– Interesuję cię tylko dlatego, że jestem jedynym który może przedłużyć twój ród.

– Nie wkurwiaj mnie. Zawsze też w ciele Ignissa mogę przelecieć jakąkolwiek dziewczynę, chociażby jego pożal się boże, przyjaciółeczkę-kurewkę.

– Uważaj bo uwierzę, że zgodziłbyś się na “pierwszą lepszą”.

– Jest ostra, ma niezłe kształty, czego chcieć więcej?

– Inteligencji?

– Jej inteligencja nie będzie mi potrzebna w łóżku. Potem jakby urodziła zabrałbym jej dzieciaka i problem z dziedzicem z głowy.

– A co jak dzieciak ją po niej odziedziczy?

– Laska nie jest pusta, ale się na taką kreuje. Chyba że zaczęła ćpać ze swoim chłopakiem to wtedy będzie to inna sprawa.

– Widzę, że w ciekawym towarzystwie się obraca. Wybrałeś kiepski przykład na zastraszenie.

– Zawsze mogę przelecieć Hermionę… albo Ginny, która na mnie mnie leci.

– Te dwie akurat nie byłyby złym wyborem, poza tym że Harry by cię znienawidził za skrzywdzenie którejkolwiek z nich.

– W dupie to mam, jakie będzie żywił wobec mnie uczucia. Mówiłem, interesujesz mnie tylko ty. Tylko ciebie szanuję, ale wszystko ma swoje granice, Syriuszu.

– To oczywiste. I uwierz, że gdyby nie chodziło o Narcyzę, nie przejąłbym się. Czy robiłem ci wyrzuty, jak wyjaśniłeś mi w jaki sposób byłeś w stanie przez ponad pół roku udawać mojego syna?

– Nie i niech tak pozostanie. Co do Narcyzy… Nie obchodzi mnie jej los.

– Powinien, skoro zależy ci na przedłużeniu rodu i obaj wiemy, że nie zniżyłbyś się do płodzenia dziedzica poprzez gwałt.

– Ej, ej… Ja w stosunku do tego małego degenerata – wskazał na swoją pierś – nie jestem pomylony i kocham kobitki. Jaki to byłby gwałt, gdyby sama z chęcią rozłożyła przede mną swoje cudowne uda?

– A powiedziałbyś jej, kim jesteś?

– A po co? Ty powiedziałbyś, że byłeś oskarżony o morderstwo przyjaciół? Nie mówi się o swoich wadach na pierwszej randce. Zresztą, co to zmienia?

– Czyli oszukałbyś ją, przeleciał, a potem pewnie w końcu zostawił to ciało, bo wątpię by mogło cię wiecznie utrzymać. Może faktycznie nie do końca pasuje to do definicji gwałtu, ale uczciwe też nie jest, co by nie powiedzieć, że zachowałbyś się jak ostatni kutas.

– Nigdy nie mówiłem, że jestem porządny i uczciwy.

– Nie musisz być ani uczciwy, ani porządny, ale kobiety to szanuj. Zwłaszcza matkę swojego potencjalnego dziecka. Jak ją oszukasz a ona się o wszystkim dowie, to zrobi wszystko by dzieciak znienawidził i ciebie i ród. I tyle będziesz miał ze swojego przedłużenia. O całe jedno pokolenie.

– Myślisz? Ja bym to rozegrał w inny sposób. Zabrałbym dziecko i sam je wychował. Matka oddałaby je w wierze, że ze mną będzie bezpieczne i szczęśliwsze.

Syriusz pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

– Jesteś pomylony. Ale przyznaję, plan ma jakiś sens. Niemniej i tak ci się nie przyda.

– Zawsze lepiej mieć jakiś plan w zapasie.

– Tu się zgodzę. Ale po co tak kombinować, skoro najprostsze i najlepsze wyjście praktycznie nie wymaga od ciebie wysiłku?

– Czuję, że z tobą czekałbym do usranej śmierci, aż jakąś naiwną sobie przygruchasz.

– Nie doceniasz mnie.

– O ile jeszcze nie postanowisz zrobić mi na złość i w ogóle nie starać się o przedłużenie rodu, wszystko zostawiając w spadku Potterowi.

– Nie masz o siebie zbyt wysokiego mniemania?

– Nie mówię o sobie, ale w tym przypadku bardziej o twojej cudownej mateczce.

– Co ta wiedźma ma tu do rzeczy? Zresztą czy to ty, czy ona – robienie na złość żadnemu z was nie jest warte tego, bym zrezygnował z posiadania dziecka z kobietą, którą kocham… Koniec tej rozmowy, Narcyza idzie.

~*~


	9. Chapter 9

~*~

Wieczorem Syriusz znów wybrał się do pokoju kuzynki. Ze względu na późną godzinę ubrany był w piżamę i szlafrok, ale kompletnie się tym nie przejmował. W przeciwieństwie do napotkanego na schodach Ariama, który akurat zmierzał do jego pokoju.

– Na spacery ci się zebrało? Właśnie szedłem dotrzymać ci towarzystwa.

– Obędzie się, mam już na dzisiejszy wieczór plany. Może i wróciłeś, ale nie zamierzam przez to porzucać tej miłej rutyny, którą wypracowaliśmy z Cyzią.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że jak mnie nie było, to każdy wieczór z nią spędzałeś?

– Wreszcie nie musiałem się nią z tobą dzielić, nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie to cieszyło. Więc teraz też grzecznie wracaj do swojego pokoju i daj mi się nacieszyć czasem sam-na-sam z Narcyzą.

– Sam-na-sam? Nie mów, że ją pieprzysz?

– Nawet jej jeszcze nie pocałowałem – warknął. Nie spodobał mu się sposób, w jaki o niej mówił. – Jak będę zbyt nachalny, to ucieknie i na tym się skończy. A na to nie mogę sobie pozwolić.

– A niech ucieka… Nie możesz mieć na jej punkcie aż takiej obsesji.

– To nie obsesja. Jestem po prostu wierny swoim uczuciom.

– W takim razie dobrze ci radzę, przełóż swoje uczucia na inną kobietę.

– Raz dałem się przegonić i widzisz, jak to się skończyło. Drugi raz nie oddam Narcyzy w ręce innego mężczyzny. Ani nie zmarnuję więcej swojego życia na uciekaniu.

– To się źle skończy. Będziesz tego żałować.

– Jedyne czego mogę żałować, to poddania się. Dałeś mi drugą szansę, za co jestem ci dozgonnie wdzięczny, ale na tym kończy się twój wpływ na moje życie. Zrobię, co będę chciał. A chcę żyć u boku Narcyzy.

– Wiesz, że najprawdopodobniej ona zginie na wojnie?

– Tak jak każdy z nas ma pięćdziesiąt procent szans.

– Słyszałem jej rozmowę z dyrektorem. Chce osobiście zemścić się na mężu. Jak sądzisz, kto wygra? Lucjusz, który nie ma oporów przed rzucaniem na nią Cruciatusów, gwałceniem i mordowaniem… czy ona, która nigdy nie była w stanie rzucić niewybaczalnego?

– Skoro już o tym wiem, to wystarczy, że będę ją ubezpieczał. Nie żebym wcześniej planował zostawić ją całkiem samą sobie. A teraz wybacz, ale uciekają mi cenne minuty, które mógłbym spędzić na flirtowaniu z Cyzią.

– Dobrze ci radzę Syriuszu, odpuść ją sobie.

– Nie słucham rad innych, już taki mam charakter. Dobranoc, Ariamie.

Ariam odprowadzał wzrokiem odchodzącego mężczyznę.

Chyba będzie musiał zainterweniować, by Syriusz ostatecznie dał sobie spokój z tą kobietą. Narcyza nie była go warta. Szkoda, że on o tym nie wiedział. Jeszcze.

//*//

– A ty jak myślisz, powinnam wtedy posłuchać Blanche? Syriuszu? – spytała zaskoczona brakiem reakcji ze strony kuzyna. Mężczyzna półsiedział, półleżał obok niej. Twarz miał zwróconą w jej stronę, ale zamknięte oczy zdradzały jego aktualne zajęcie. Spał.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się lekko z rozczuleniem. Syriusz musiał być naprawdę zmęczony, skoro zasnął jak dziecko, więc tym bardziej uderzyło w nią, jak bardzo mężczyzna starał się, by nie doskwierała jej tu samotność. O ile w ogóle można mówić o samotności, kiedy obok ma się tak żywego kuzyna i syna.

Pogładziła go po włosach.

– Syriuszu połóż się normalnie – szepnęła, obserwując jak Syriusz z sennym pomrukiem spełnia jej prośbę. Ułożył się na brzuchu z nosem wciśniętym w poduszkę.

Zachichotała cicho, przykrywając go kołdrą.

Byleby tylko nie zabrakło mu tlenu, pomyślała, gasząc świecę i układając się do snu. Była ciekawa, jak Syriusz zareaguje rano na myśl o tym, że zasnął.

//*//

Syriusz z błogością wciągnął rozkoszny zapach. Był wypoczęty, zrelaksowany i było mu przyjemnie ciepło. To nie było normalne. Nie mógł śnić o tym, że jest wyspany, to by było absurdalne. W dodatku słyszał tuż przy sobie spokojne bicie serca i to z pewnością nie było jego. W dodatku podejrzane wydało mu się, że ciepło było mu nawet w twarz. I doskonale znał ten zapach. Wyobraźnia podsunęła mu absurdalną wizję pozycji w jakiej się aktualnie znajdował. Dlatego otworzył oczy, mając nadzieję, że okaże się prawdą.

Och, słodka wilo. Spojrzał w górę na podbródek Narcyzy. Bał się poruszyć, by jej nie obudzić. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem skończył, śpiąc wtulony w jej dekolt, ale dziękował losowi za tę szansę. Zamknął oczy, napawając się swoim prywatnym rajem. Póki Narcyza się nie obudzi i nie da mu po głowie za – jakby nie patrzeć – macanie jej, nie zamierzał odsuwać się od jej miękkich piersi. Choć pewnie rozsądniejszym byłoby wyjść z łóżka póki śpi i nie jest w stanie zauważyć jego erekcji.

Nie wahał się jednak ani sekundy. Póki nie robił nic poza przytulaniem się, Narcyza mu wybaczy.

Ale też nie planował przez resztę życia być dla niej jedynie “drogim kuzynem”. Musiała wreszcie zacząć patrzeć na niego jak na mężczyznę, więc jednak powinien zrobić cokolwiek.

Granica, której nie mógł przekroczyć, była bardzo cienka.

Objął ją mocniej w pasie i wyciągnął szyję, całując ją delikatnie w obojczyk, po czym znów ukrył twarz w jej biuście.

To nie było wiele, ale puls tak mu przyspieszył, że przestał słyszeć bicie jej serca, choć przecież biło dosłownie przy jego uszach. Gdy odrobinę się uspokoił, zaczął gładzić ją po plecach. Jednocześnie chciał i nie chciał, żeby się obudziła. Po dłużej chwili ponownie wyciągnął szyję, by pocałować ją w obojczyk, ale zamarł nim jego usta sięgnęły celu. Narcyza poruszyła się, nabierając głośniej powietrza. Serce znów zadudniło Syriuszowi w uszach, gdy zamarł w oczekiwaniu. Obudzi się czy nie?

Nie obudziła się.

Poczekał jeszcze z minutę, po czym stwierdził, że chyba oszalał.

Skoro pozwoliła mu spać w swoim łóżku, musiała coś do niego czuć. Może nie była to tak silna miłość, jak jego do niej, ale z pewnością miała do niego słabość. Czego on się tak obawiał? Że go znienawidzi? Że go wykopie z łóżka, bo się do niej przytula? Bo _ona go przytula_? Do tej pory jakby zupełnie pominął ten fakt, ale przecież jej ramiona go otaczały. Byli tak samo winni. Jeśli można tu było w ogóle mówić o winie.

Tym razem ucałował jej skórę ze zdecydowaniem. I jeszcze raz troszkę niżej… I jeszcze raz już na samej granicy jej koszuli nocnej, po czym mocno wtulił się w jej biust i zaciągnął głęboko jej zapachem. Zamiast delikatnego głaskania, teraz drapał lekko jej plecy, mając nadzieję, że ta mocniejsza pieszczota ją wybudzi, jeśli jeszcze nie spowodowało tego jego wiercenie się.

Narcyza wydała z siebie cichy jęk zmieszany z westchnieniem. Poruszyła się w jego ramionach, zaciskając palce na tyle jego koszuli od piżamy. Uderzyło go, jak niewiele było potrzeba, by elektryzujący dreszcz przebiegł w dół jego kręgosłupa.

Drapanie zamienił z powrotem na głaskanie, tym razem wędrując dłonią po znacznie większym obszarze, czasem nawet zahaczając o boki. Niezmiennie jedynie wtulał twarz w jej biust.

Blondynka westchnęła po raz kolejny, przytulając go do siebie mocniej. Odetchnęła głębiej uchylając powieki i zerknęła w dół.

– Na Sala… Przepraszam – wyszeptała, natychmiast rozluźniając ręce, by dać większą swobodę kuzynowi.

Syriusz nie odsunął się nawet o cal, niezmiennie poruszając ręką. Jedynie uniósł nieco brodę, by nie mówić wprost w jej piersi.

– Syriuszu? – mruknęła, nie bardzo wiedząc, co myśleć. Czuła ciepło na policzkach i ze wszystkich sił nie chciała, by zażenowanie odbijało się na jej twarzy.

– Dzień dobry – przywitał się, jak gdyby codziennie budzili się w takiej pozycji. – Dobrze ci się spało? Bo ja dawno się tak nie wyspałem. Jesteś remedium na kiepskie noce.

– Polecam się na przyszłość? – odparła niepewnie, nie wierząc sama, że to mówi.

– To zaproszenie? Jeśli tak, to z radością je przyjmę.

Narcyza posłała mu niezdecydowany uśmiech, nie mając serca mówić mu, że to nie było zaproszenie. W końcu jeśli wspólne spędzenie nocy od czasu do czasu ma sprawić, że Syriuszowi będzie lepiej oraz że zobaczy wspaniały uśmiech na jego twarzy, była gotowa to zrobić.

– Długo już nie śpisz? – spytała, wyciągając rękę i przeczesując nią ciemne pukle.

– Parę, może paręnaście minut.

– I nie obudziłeś mnie?

– Jestem niecnym mężczyzną, wiedziałem, że jak się obudzisz, to zaraz każesz mi się odsunąć, więc chciałem się nacieszyć chwilą. Czy takie wytłumaczenie cię satysfakcjonuje? – spytał z lekkim rozbawieniem, próbując przekuć prawdę w żart. – Czy może powinienem powiedzieć, że tak słodko spałaś, że nie miałem serca cię budzić? Jak sądzisz, która odpowiedź jest prawdziwa?

– Nie mam pojęcia – wyszeptała, zakłopotana.

– A którą byś w takim razie wolała uznać za prawdziwą?

– Czemu mam wrażenie, że nieważne którą wybiorę i tak będzie to błędna odpowiedź?

– Bo najwyraźniej zbyt dobrze mnie znasz. Obie odpowiedzi są jednocześnie poprawne i błędne. – Obrócił głowę, przytulając policzek do jej dekoltu.

– Kłuje… – Zadrżała. – Masz kłujący zarost.

– Przeszkadza ci on?

– Nie, jest całkiem przyjemny – przyznała cicho.

– To… było całkiem szczere – rzucił równie cicho i potarł szorstkim policzkiem o jej skórę. Sprężysta tkanka uginała się miękko pod jego dotykiem. – W takim razie nie obrazisz się, jak jeszcze tak poleżę? Naprawdę nie chce mi się wstawać.

Serce kobiety zabiło mocniej, co Syriusz doskonale słyszał. W ciszy czekał na odpowiedź, stwierdzając, że sam się od niej pierwszy nie odsunie. A dopóki ona tego nie robiła, był szczęśliwy.

– Jeżeli to ma sprawić ci przyjemność – mruknęła z dozą niepewności. Na powrót wczesała palce w czarne fale, pieszcząc go.

Syriusz zamruczał przeciągle.

– Uwielbiam, jak tak robisz. – Na powrót wtulił nos w jej dekolt i wzmocnił uścisk. – Ślicznie pachniesz, wiesz?

– Daj spo…

– Choć tak szczerze odpowiedniejsze byłoby określenie "seksownie" – dodał po namyśle. Jej serce ponownie przyspieszyło, a on uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

– Schlebia mi, kiedy tak mówisz – zaczęła powoli, a jej serce nie zwolniło ani o jotę. – Zaraz… nie używałam żadnych perfum – zauważyła, a puls jej jeszcze przyspieszył.

– Twój zapach, Cyziu, wygrywa ze wszystkimi perfumami.

– Na Salazara! Syriuszu! – zawołała cicho z czymś na kształt oburzenia i pretensji. Jednak miał przeczucie, że w ten sposób chciała ukryć swoje zmieszanie. – Nie nabijaj się ze mnie w ten sposób…

Mężczyzna odsunął się i podniósł do siadu, poprawiając szlafrok.

– Nawet jeśli zapewnię, że się nie nabijam, ty i tak będziesz dalej uważać swoje… – Wstał z łóżka i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. – Dlatego po prostu zapomnij, co powiedziałem. Tę rundę przegrałem, ale następnym razem nie uda ci się tak łatwo podważyć mojej szczerości. Widzimy się na śniadaniu.

//*//

– Coś taki niezadowolony? Boli cię, że Nar od dwóch dni traktuje cię z dystansem?

– Nie, to po prostu ten czas w miesiącu – sarknął.

– U ciebie czy u niej?

– U wszystkich.

Ariam uniósł jedną brew, czekając na wyjaśnienie.

– Zbliża się pełnia. Rozmawiałem przed chwilą z Tonks, ludzie z Zakonu zaczynają się robić nerwowi. Wyjątkowo tym razem nie wyłamuję się z tłumu. Fakt, że Narcyza mnie unika owszem, dodatkowo mnie drażni, ale to nie główny powód. Więc raczej nie będziesz miał się z czego nabijać.

– No trudno. To w takim razie pójdę podokuczać jedynej kobiecie w okolicy.

Syriusz miał minę, jakby chciał mu tego zabronić, ale zamiast tego jedynie stwierdził, że pójdzie do ogrodu poćwiczyć zaklęcia.

– No proszę. Czyli dajesz mi wolną rękę – mruknął do siebie, uśmiechając się paskudnie. Już wiedział, jak wykorzysta ten czas sam na sam z Narcyzą.

– Nie raz już byłeś z nią sam, nie będę popadał w paranoję. W końcu ostatecznie jesteś po mojej stronie.

– Zrobię wszystko dla twojego dobra – przyznał. Co nie znaczy, że będzie robił wszystko po jego myśli.

– W takim razie, Narcyza jest bezpieczna. Widzisz, jak wpływa na mnie jej chłodna postawa. Jakby z jakiegoś powodu miała się do mnie już nigdy nie odezwać… Znudziłoby mi się tkwienie _tutaj_.

– Spokojnie, pewnie niedługo jej przejdzie i zacznie się do ciebie odzywać jakby nigdy nic.

//*//

Następnego wieczora Syriusz zaprosił do kwatery Tonks. Kobieta od długiego już czasu nie miała kontaktu ze swoim narzeczonym? Mężem? Czy dalej tylko chłopakiem? Syriusz naprawdę nie potrafił powiedzieć, na jakim etapie życia był jego – zdawałoby się – najlepszy przyjaciel. Jakoś odkąd wrócił do życia nie było okazji wypytać o takie rzeczy.

Wyszedł z kuchni, gdy tylko usłyszał rumor na korytarzu i bluzgającą _Tonks_. Mógłby gdzieś przestawić wreszcie ten stojak, by w niego nie wchodziła, ale tak go bawiła jej niezdarność i powtarzalność w tej kwestii, że postanowił nigdy go stamtąd nie ruszać.

Jedynym mankamentem był fakt, że za każdym jednym razem przybycie Nimfadory kończyło się wrzaskami jego matuli przy wtórze pozostałych – jakże dostojnych – członków ich wesołej familii.

Ledwo pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku portretu, a ten zaczął wywrzaskiwać obelgi pod jego adresem. Gdy próbował zaciągnąć kotarę, na schodach pojawiła się zwabiona hałasem Narcyza. Ona też nie uniknęła swojego przydziału wrzasków i gróźb. Nawet Ignissowi się oberwało, choć nie za wiele, bo Syriuszowi wreszcie udało się uciszyć obraz.

– Wybaczcie… Ja nie wiem, jak to się dzieje. Chyba ktoś zaczarował ten stojak by właził mi pod nogi.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie, to nie ja.

– Ja też nie. – Igniss uniósł obronnie ręce. – Ja nawet nie posiadam różdżki.

– To oczywiste – machnęła zbywająco dłonią – atakuje mnie tak już od lat, nawet nie miałbyś na to szansy.

– No nie? – Nastolatek wyszczerzył się radośnie. – Ale czemu w ogóle nie możecie wyciszyć cioteczki albo w ogóle jej wykurzyć?

– Jeszcze za życia zabezpieczyła ramę zaklęciami trwałego przylepca i jeszcze jakimiś innymi, przez co nikt nie jest w stanie jej stąd ruszyć – stwierdził kwaśno Syriusz. – Uwierz mi, gdyby tylko była taka szansa, pozbyłbym się jej bez chwili wahania.

– To może ja spróbuję, co? Jestem całkiem pewien swoich umiejętności.

– Sądzisz, że dasz radę? – Tonks spojrzała na niego z lekkim pobłażaniem. – Nawet dyrektor nie był w stanie nic na nią poradzić.

– Mam swoje sposoby i parę asów w rękawie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ostatnio przyswoiłem sporo staroangielskich zaklęć, coś się na pewno nada.

– Nie zaszkodzi spróbować. Ale jak się znów rozwrzeszczy, to tym razem sam będziesz ją uciszał – rzucił mu na odchodnym mężczyzna i wraz z młodszą kuzynką ruszył w stronę salonu.

– Dasz radę, synku. – Narcyza posłała mu łagodny uśmiech i dołączyła do dorosłych czarodziejów.

Ariam z kolei zaczął zacierać ręce. Zapowiadała się wyśmienita zabawa.

//*//

Wrzask kobiety przeszył powietrze, stawiając wszystkich na baczność. Rama pękła nieznacznie przy upadku na ziemię, co jeszcze bardziej wkurzyło zmarłą dawno czarownicę.

– Ty niewdzięczniku! Przeklęta zakało! Trzeba cię było nie ratować, kiedy ojciec chciał cię zabijać! Zdechnij! Sczeźnij!

Ariam zaśmiał się cicho.

– Zamknij się, stara babo – mruknął, a szara płócienna nić związała wargi Walburgi. – Zdechnij? Naprawdę tak myślisz? W końcu byłem twoim zastępczym dziedzicem. Było ci na rękę, że Lucjusz mnie nie chciał. – Kobieta próbowała coś wykrzyczeć, ale nie była w stanie. – Moja śmierć byłaby ci nie na rękę. Szkoda więc, że nie żyje, prawda? – wyszeptał z ustami tuż przy namalowanym uchu. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak drgnęła zaskoczona jego słowami. – Szkoda tylko, że nigdy już nie otworzysz ust i nie zdradzisz mojej tajemnicy.

Jego oczy zalśniły fioletem, kiedy uwolnił swoją prawdziwą magię. Walburga szarpnęła się przerażona, próbując uciec z ram, co wywołało uśmiech na młodej twarzy. Brunet uśmiechnął się wiedząc, co uświadomiła sobie właśnie czarownica. Nie mogła uciec do żadnego innego portretu. Własne zabezpieczenie ją zgubiło.

– Jestem Ariam – przedstawił się cichym, zadowolonym tonem. Jego oczy z zainteresowaniem śledziły płomienie tańczące tuż nad twarzą kobiety. – I zrobię wszystko, by mój ostatni dziedzic miał jak najlepiej. Żegnaj, Walburgo Black. Nikt za tobą nie zatęskni.

//*//

– Wiem, że Remus jest zaradny i ma głowę na karku, ale miał wrócić prawie trzy tygodnie temu! Zaczynam się martwić, że któryś z tych zwierzów zrobił mu coś podczas ostatniej pełni.

– Nawet jeśli, to już bardziej wilkołakiem być nie może. A z jakichkolwiek ran by się wylizał. Wiesz, jaki Remus jest dokładny i uparty. Pewnie nie udało mu się w wyznaczonym czasie przekonać ich do współpracy, więc został dłużej by mieć więcej czasu na nakłonienie ich do zmiany decyzji.

– Albo ma problemy z powrotem? Mówiłaś, że nawet nie wiesz, gdzie on pojechał na tę misję. Może to lokalizacja, z której nie tak łatwo mu wrócić i stąd ten poślizg? – zasugerowała Narcyza.

– To w sumie możliwe. Pewnie nie dość, że siedzi gdzieś na drugim końcu wysp, to jeszcze w jakieś totalnej głuszy. W końcu stado nie może mieszkać nigdzie blisko cywilizacji.

– Widzisz? Zamiast tyle się zamartwiać w samotności, powinnaś od razu przyjść do nas pogadać.

– Nie myśl, że jak teraz wrócę do naszego domu, to nie będę się martwić…

– Waszego? Mieszkacie razem?

– Od jakichś dwóch miesięcy. Wprowadziłam się do niego, dlatego tym bardziej nieswojo się czuję, jak go nie ma…

Zerknął na jej dłoń, ale nie dostrzegł na palcu obrączki.

– Ale nie wzięliście jeszcze ślubu, prawda?

– A ty co, obrońca dobrych obyczajów? – Niebieskowłosa zaśmiała się z kuzyna.

– Nie w tym życiu, Tonks. Po prostu zastanawiałem się, czy ominął mnie ślub czy nie.

– O ile jakiś będzie. Prędzej mandragory zaniemówią, niż Remus mi się oświadczy. Gdyby nie ja, pewnie do tej pory mówilibyśmy sobie na “pan”, “pani”.

Syriusz zaśmiał się cicho.

– Potrafię to sobie wyobra… zić – dokończył powoli, gdy z dołu dobiegł wrzask jego matki. – Oho, już się rozgadała. Będę świętować dzień, w którym zamilknie na wieki. Oby to było dzisiaj.

– Syriuszu… to mimo wszystko twoja matka. – Narcyza posłała kuzynowi karcące spojrzenie.

– Według niej, już nie. – Wzruszył niedbale ramionami. – Więc nie widzę potrzeby, bym uważał ją za swoją matkę. W dodatku nie mam po co trzymać portretu kogoś, o kim nie mam żadnych dobrych wspomnień.

– Ani jednego? Przecież nie była aż taka zła. Okej, po śmierci męża jej kompletnie odwaliło, ale wcześniej była normalniejsza… Przynajmniej tak słyszałam od mamy.

– Jak byłem dzieciakiem, nie była aż taka zła, fakt – przyznał niechętnie. – Na pewno nie wrzeszczała na wszystkich dookoła jak ta maszkara z obrazu.

//*//

Od paru minut dorośli wsłuchiwali się w panującą w domu ciszę. Wszystkie portrety gwałtownie umilkły. Nawet Syriusz nie wyłapał żadnego dźwięku.

– Udało mu się? – spytała po chwili blondynka, spoglądając w stronę wyjścia z salonu.

Odpowiedź uzyskała niewiele później, gdy Igniss wkroczył do pomieszczenia wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

– Jak ci się udało ją uciszyć?

– Ma się te swoje sposoby – odparł nastolatek z uśmiechem. – Chociaż wkurzyłem ją tym, że jej…

– Podpaliłeś ramy? Śmierdzisz dymem – dodał w ramach wyjaśnienia. – Ale i tak nie rozumiem, jak ci się to udało. Dwukrotnie próbowałem ją podpalić i za nic nie chciał się zająć.

– Iggy… naprawdę to zrobiłeś? – Pani Malfoy posłała synowi pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie.

– Miałem się nią zająć, to się zająłem, mamo. – Ig wzruszył niedbale ramionami.

– Udało ci się odczepić ramę od ściany? – Tonks włączyła się w rozmowę.

– Tak. Rama przy tym trochę popękała, co chyba rozwścieczyło cioteczkę.

– Mam propozycję. Lubisz być w centrum wydarzeń i wszystko wiedzieć, więc to powinno być dobre miejsce. W nagrodę za ten wyczyn powieszę w tym miejscu twój portret, co ty na to?

Brunet uniósł brew, spoglądając na niego z kpiącym uśmiechem. Chociaż propozycja Syriusza go zaskoczyła, to i tak nie miał lepszej perspektywy, w razie gdyby mu się nie udało.

– Słucham?! – Blondynka aż podniosła się ze swojego miejsca. – Nie wierzę, że to mu zaproponowałeś!

Aż cholera, zapomniał się. Za bardzo zaaferował go fakt, że ma tę wiedźmę z głowy.

– Nie burz się tak, mówiłem przyszłościowo, a nie że teraz.

– Przyszłościowo?! Nie nabierzesz mnie! Ja rozumiem, że masz frywolne podejście do różnych spraw, ale śmierć nie jest powodem do żartów. To co? Może mi też od razu też zaproponuj jakiś skrawek ściany na mój przyszły portret, co?

– Narcyza ma rację, przesadziłeś, Syriuszu. To nawet nie było wredne, ale zwyczajnie chamskie.

Świetnie. Dostaje ochrzan za to że chce powiesić na honorowym miejscu portret protoplasty ich rodu. Tak jak do tej pory za bardzo mu nie przeszkadzało, że większość nie wie o Ariamie, tak teraz uznał to za wyjątkowo upierdliwe.

– Muszę wyjść – mruknęła nagle Narcyza i po cichym pożegnaniu się z Dorą, opuściła towarzystwo.

– Zrobiła się bledsza niż zwykle – zauważył Ariam. – Twoja uwaga naprawdę musiała ją chwycić za serce.

– Wiem, nie musisz mi tego uświadamiać.

– A mnie dziwi, że ty, Ignissie, wcale się tym nie przejąłeś.

– A czym tu się przejmować? Pewnie powiesi mnie tak za jakieś czterdzieści, może pięćdziesiąt lat, kiedy zjawiskowo strzelę sobie w łeb. Po śmierci będzie mi to… zaraz, a czy charłak w ogóle może mieć własny magiczny portret?

– Nie jesteś “już” charłakiem, tak tylko przypomnę – prychnął Syriusz, podnosząc się z miejsca.

– Powiedz to mojej matce, która przez prawie szesnaście lat była tego całkiem pewna. Założę się, że…

– Idę z nią porozmawiać – wciął mu się w zdanie, całkiem ignorując młodszego czarodzieja.

– Ej, daj spokój! Zostawisz tak swojego honorowego gościa?!

– Mówisz o Tonks? – spytał zjadliwie. – Da sobie świetnie radę beze mnie.

– Tak, jasne… To tobie chce się znów zdobyć punkty u mojej matki.

– A, jedna sprawa, Ig. – Odwrócił się ku nastolatkowi, stojąc już przy samych drzwiach.

– Co? Jaka?

– Przepraszam, to co powiedziałem było niemiłe, wcale nie sądzę, że umrzesz w najbliższej przyszłości.

– Tak, tak. – Machnął zbywająco ręką.

– No, teraz mogę pójść do Narcyzy i przekonać ją, że cię przeprosiłem, a ty mi wybaczyłeś i wszystko jest idealne. To do potem – rzucił i chwycił za klamkę.

Odpowiedział mu głośny śmiech nastolatka.

Tonks z niedowierzaniem patrzyła po obu Blackach, zastanawiając się, czy brak piątej klepki jest w tym rodzie jakąś klątwą, którą nazwisko ściąga na tego, kto je nosi.

~*~


	10. Chapter 10

~*~

Zapukał do drzwi i choć nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, wszedł do jej pokoju.

– Narcyzo – zaczął ostrożnie, patrząc na siedzącą na łóżku pobladłą kobietę.

– Nie pozwoliłam ci wejść.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to.

– Jesteś bezczelny.

– Owszem, od urodzenia. Nie zostawię cię samej.

– Nie chcę teraz twojego towarzystwa, Syriuszu. Nie po tym co powiedziałeś.

– Igniss przyjął moje przeprosiny. Choć tak naprawdę nawet tego do siebie nie wziął.

– Wychował się w mugolskim świecie, może nie rozumieć wszystkich niuansów naszego świata!

Syriusz przykucnął tuż przed blondynką i spojrzał jej w oczy, chwytając za dłonie.

– Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię zmartwić. Wiem, że boisz się o niego. O nich obu, w końcu to twoi ukochani synowie. Naprawdę nie miałem na myśli tego, że Ig mógłby…

– A mi się wydaje, że miałeś na myśli dokładnie to, co powiedziałeś – wtrąciła się. – I jestem boleśnie świadoma tego, że zarówno on, jak i Draco mogą tam zginąć…

– Tak jak każdy z nas.

– Wolałabym zginąć za nich.

Na twarzy Syriusza mignął grymas bólu.

– Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy to przetrwamy. Nie chciałbym cię znowu stracić.

– Znowu? – Narcyza posłała mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

– Już raz zniknęłaś z mojego życia. Gdyby nie to, że dołączyłaś do Zakonu pewnie nigdy byśmy już ze sobą słowa nie zamienili. Nie mówiąc już o zbudowaniu jakiejkolwiek relacji. W końcu Lucjusz nie pozwalał ci się zbliżać do innych mężczyzn, prawda?

– Jesteś moją rodziną. Nie sądzę, żeby…

– Przejął się kimś, kto kilkukrotnie oświadczał się jego żonie? – Uniósł jedną brew. – Myślę, że byłbym numerem jeden na jego liście intruzów.

– Lucjusz nie wiedział o tym. Jednak wydaje mi się, że prawdopodobnie z innego powodu nie pozwoliłby mi się z tobą spotykać… – Pokręciła lekko głową. – Zresztą nieważne, nie ma co gdybać.

– Nie, to ciekawe. Niby z jakiego?

– Miał do ciebie jakiś uraz. Nie wiem, co mu zrobiłeś z Jamesem Potterem, ale na samą wzmiankę o którymś z was wpadał w szał.

Syriusz zrobił zamyśloną minę. Wciąż trzymał Narcyzę za dłonie.

– Nie przypominam sobie, byśmy mu cokolwiek zrobili. Odszedł ze szkoły zanim zaczęliśmy zaczepiać starszych. Sam też nic mu nie zrobiłem. Wygłupy wygłupami, ale jakbym coś zrobił dziedzicowi Malfoyów, to mielibyśmy wojnę międzyrodową.

– O tak, Abraxas nie siedziałby bezczynnie, gdyby Lucjuszowi chociażby włos z głowy spadł. Jednak nie rozmawiajmy o moim mężu.

Ścisnął mocniej jej dłonie.

– To… jaki mnie czeka wyrok? – spytał cicho.

– Wyrok? Czy ja ci wyglądam na Wizengamot?

– Twoje wybaczenie lub jego brak ma dla mnie porównywalną wartość.

– Jesteś niemożliwy.

Pokręcił lekko głową.

– Jestem tylko szczery.

– Nie żartuj tak więcej, dobrze?

W ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, nim palnął, że to nie był żart.

//*//

Dopiero późnym wieczorem pożegnali się z Tonks, która po wypiciu dwóch kolejek, skończyła w jeszcze gorszym humorze, niż gdy do nich przyszła. Stwierdziła, że chce wrócić do domu, więc ostatecznie zostali we trójkę z napoczętą butelką whiskey między nimi.

– Biedna – mruknęła kobieta, pociągając małego łyka. – Strasznie się o niego martwi.

– Powinienem pewnie odgrażać się, że skopię mu tyłek jak tylko wróci, ale jak Tonks go dopadnie, to bardziej przyda mu się...

– Ratunek? – Podpowiedział z rozbawieniem Igniss.

– Dokładnie. Jeden raz widziałem ich kłótnię. Już wolałbym skonfrontować się z nim w trakcie pełni, niż z nią w tamtym momencie. A Luniaczek mógł jedynie tam stać i pozwalać na siebie wrzeszczeć.

– Wcale mu się nie dziwię. Sam też pewnie bym tylko stał i czekał, aż ona skończy. Tonks jest nieobliczalna, kiedy jest wściekła.

– Znałeś ją, zanim się tu przenieśliśmy?

– Eeemmm… – Odwrócił wzrok, unikając spojrzeń matki i Syriusza. Tym bardziej, że kobieta była równie zainteresowana poznaniem odpowiedzi. Przecież nie przyzna się, że przy pierwszym spotkaniu pogrzebał odrobinę we wspomnieniach metamorfomaga.– Troszkę?

– Pomagała tobie i Snape’owi dostać się do ministerstwa? – podsunął mu starszy Black.

– Dokładnie. Zdobyła nam włosy osób, w które się wielosokowaliśmy i była też naszą czujką.

– Rozumiem. – Przytaknął starszy Black. – I w takim razie już mnie to nie dziwi, ta dwójka chyba często się kłóci.

– Prawie za każdym razem. Była nawet sytuacja, że musiałem ich rozdzielać, bo prawie doszło do rękoczynów. Snape był tak wytrącony z równowagi, że to aż zabawne.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

– Umiem to sobie wyobrazić. – Upił łyk trunku, a po okrutnej minie nie było śladu. Spojrzał na Narcyzę, chcąc zmienić temat, ale jej mina świadczyła, że znów jej podpadł. – Coś nie tak? Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz?

– Dobrze wiesz czemu. Dlaczego nie możesz pozbyć się tej dziecięcej niechęci do Severusa? Nawet on mógł schować uraz do ciebie i pomóc przy twoim ratunku.

– To nie niechęć, zwyczajnie go nie trawię. Jego twarz, głos, sposób bycia… Całe jego istnienie działa mi na nerwy. Nie umiem tego tak zwyczajnie zignorować. – Spojrzenie Narcyzy wciąż dawało jasno do zrozumienia, że to nie była poprawna odpowiedź i dalej uważa go za dziecinnego. – …Spróbuję nie nienawidzić go otwarcie w twojej obecności. Więcej obiecać nie mogę.

– Naprawdę nie chciałabym być świadkiem waszej kłótni. Tym bardziej, gdyby wynikała ona z twoich zaczepek – mruknęła i sięgnęła po swój trunek, najwyraźniej uznając temat za zamknięty.

W przeciwieństwie do Narcyzy, Syriuszowi nie umknęła kpiąca mina nastolatka. Zmrużył ostrzegawczo oczy.

– Wiesz co? Ja naprawdę współczuję twojej przyszłej żonie. Bo skoro dalej masz zamiar utrzymywać kontakt z Nar, to pewnie nie raz natkniesz się na Seva… I zarówno ona, jak i twoja luba będą świadkami kłótni małych dzieciaczków.

– Właśnie obiecałem, że póki Narcyza będzie w pobliżu, spróbuję go tolerować. Cenię ją – spojrzał na nią ciepło – bardziej niż nienawidzę Smarke… Snape’a – poprawił się szybko – a skoro z jakiegoś powodu zdaje się go lubić, to nie bardzo mam inny wybór.

– Jak dla mnie wytrzymasz tak może z dwa, góra trzy spotkania, a potem już guzik cię będzie obchodzić, czy ona jest w pobliżu czy nie.

– Niewykluczone, ale życie pokaże.

– Iggy. Czemu ciągle drążysz ten temat? – Narcyza posłała synowi karcące spojrzenie.

– Lubi się ze mną drażnić, ot co.

– Prawda jest taka, że irytuje mnie twoje podlizywanie się mojej mamie. Jakbyś dla niej miał zmienić swoje zachowanie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

– Cóż, jesteś – zwrócił się bezpośrednio do kobiety – jedną z dwóch osób, dla których byłbym w stanie podjąć trud zmieniania w sobie czegokolwiek.

– Możesz w takim razie dla mnie przestać się wygłupiać? – spytała, patrząc na niego wyzywająco.

– Bez przesady nie zmienię charakteru. Zresztą nie wmówisz mi, że nie tęskniłabyś za moją _spontanicznością._ – Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, mając oczywiście na myśli dziwaczny bukiet. – Mam na myśli drobną korektę.

– Hmm… coś wymyślę.

– Mamo – jęknął cicho nastolatek. – Czemu w ogóle wchodzisz w gierki Syriusza?

– Lubi je, oto dlaczego.

– Jeszcze troszkę i z tymi komplementami zaczniesz wchodzić jej w ty…

– Ignissie! – sapnęła z oburzeniem Narcyza.

– Czy to teraz brzmiało jak komplement? – Syriusz spojrzał na nastolatka z niezrozumieniem.

– Teraz nie, ale od dłuższego czasu kokietujesz ją jak potłuczony. Tak bardzo doskwiera ci brak kobiety?

– Tak bardzo wkurza mnie fakt, że Narcyza przestała wierzyć w siebie, a wszystko przez pewnego gumochłona.

– Nie szukaj wymówek, Syriuszu… Mam oczy i uszy. Wiem czego jestem świadkiem.

– Martwiłbym się o poziom twojego rozwinięcia, gdybyś nie wiedział. Tak swoją drogą, nie powinieneś iść już spać?

– Sugerujesz, że ci zawadzam?

– Możecie przestać?

– Przecież ja się tylko bronię!

– Najpierw atakujesz, a potem się bronisz… idź do siebie.

Mina Ariama jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że nie spodziewał się takich słów. Na twarzy Syriusza za to pojawił się lekki triumfalny uśmieszek.

– Nie rób takiej miny, tylko idź. – Kiedy chłopak przytaknął z nadąsaną miną, zwróciła się do kuzyna. – Ty również, Syriuszu.

– Proszę? – Mężczyzna spojrzał na kuzynkę, jakby mówiła w nieznanym mu języku.

– Nie patrz się tak na mnie. Nam wszystkim przyda się dłuższy sen, nie tylko samemu Igowi.

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę z trudną do odgadnięcia miną.

– Jeśli faktycznie tak się przejmujesz tym, czy się wyśpię, to źle się do tego zabierasz – oznajmił cicho.

– Ach, tak? Czyli powinnam zrobić to tak, jak ostatnio miało to miejsce?

– Ostatnio…? – powtórzył cicho Ig.

– To byłaby najefektywniejsza wersja wydarzeń.

– W takim razie wiesz co robić – odparła wyzywająco, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca i bez słowa opuściła pomieszczenie.

Syriusz jednym haustem opróżnił swoją szklankę i odstawił puste szkło na stolik.

– Syriuszu…

– Widzimy się jutro, _dobranoc_.

– Jeśli do niej pójdziesz, rzucę na nią Imperiusa.

Syriusz zawarczał gardłowo, patrząc ostro na nastolatka.

– Tylko spróbuj, a nie ręczę za siebie.

– To ty mnie lepiej do tego nie zmuszaj. Nie zbliżaj się do niej.

– Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mogę a czego nie. Nie dam się od niej odciągnąć.

– Zamiast tobie mogę zawsze powiedzieć to jej.

Podszedł do Ariama i nachylił się.

– Nie myśl, że mając jej syna za zakładnika, jesteś nietykalny. Wciąż jest parę sposobów, na jakie mogę uprzykrzyć lub zakończyć twoje “życie”.

– Pociągnę Ignissa za sobą, lojalnie informuję.

– Oczywiście wolałbym, żeby przeżył, bo Narcyza będzie zrozpaczona, ale dla mnie to czy przeżyje nie ma większego znaczenia.

– Aż tak ją kochasz? Zresztą nie odpowiadaj. Po prostu nie daj się zabić, kiedy będzie w tarapatach, jasne?

– Nie stracę tak łatwo życia, które mi oddałeś.

– Ehhh, jestem za miękki. Idź do niej. Tylko nie waż się jej bzykać.

//*//

Syriusz przewiesił swój szlafrok przez ramę łóżka i wszedł pod kołdrę. Zgasił palącą się na szafce nocnej świecę i nie czekając na zaproszenie, objął Narcyzę od tyłu w pasie. Nie licząc ramienia, ich ciała praktycznie się nie stykały.

– Denerwujesz się? – spytał mrukliwie, gdy jej puls przyspieszył. – Czy może ekscytujesz? – Dmuchnął jej w kark.

– Syriuszu!

– Które?

– Co w ciebie wstąpiło?! Nie dokazuj... Jesteś aż tak pijany?

– Przecież ci nie dokuczam. Nie moja wina, że twoje serce znienacka zaczęło bić jak po biegu. – Nie mógł sobie odmówić podroczenia się z nią. – Chyba że chodziło o to…? – Ponownie dmuchnął jej w kark.

Narcyza wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze i zadrżała lekko w jego objęciach. Syriusz zastygł. Teraz to jego serce galopowało. Oparł czoło o jej bark, walcząc z chęcią przywarcia do jej pleców i polizania najwyraźniej bardzo wrażliwej skóry. Zastanawiał się, czy słyszy jego puls, czy jednak było to poza jej zasięgiem.

Odetchnął głęboko i prawie jęknął. Chciał wziąć uspokajający oddech, a zamiast tego wypełnił płuca jej podniecającym zapachem. Odsunął się i odwrócił do niej plecami.

– Możliwe, że faktycznie jestem bardziej pijany, niż by się mogło zdawać. Prześpię się dziś na tej połówce łóżka.

//*//

Choć zasypiali osobno, rano znów obudzili się w tej samej pozycji co za pierwszym razem. Syriusz zaśmiał się bezgłośnie, gdy to sobie uświadomił. Mniej mu było do śmiechu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że pewna jego część także odtworzyła swoje zachowanie z ostatniego razu. I tym razem nie miał szlafroka, pod którym mógłby ukryć erekcję. Sądził, że pełne poranne erekcje to już relikt przeszłości, ale przy Narcyzie najwyraźniej przeżywały swój renesans.

– Dzień dobry – przywitała się. – Chyba mówiłeś coś o spaniu po drugiej stronie.

– Najwyraźniej mój nos stwierdził, że mu zimno.

Blondynka zaśmiała się z lekkością.

– Dlatego ogrzewasz go właśnie w moim biuście?

– Skorzystałem tylko z twojej oferty, sądząc po tym, jak mnie oplotłaś ramionami.

– Objęłam cię, bo się do mnie przysunąłeś.

– Nie przysunąłbym się, jakbyś mi nie dała do tego okazji.

– Czyli to moja wina, że odwróciłam się w twoją stronę?

– Nie nazwałbym tego winą, chyba że tobie to przeszkadza. Osobiście nie mam zażaleń. – Obrócił głowę i oparł szorstki policzek na jej dekolcie. Nieważne jak bardzo uwielbiał jej zapach, potrzebował tlenu do oddychania. – Właściwie mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Serce kobiety zabiło o wiele mocniej, a ona sama wciągnęła głośniej powietrze.

– Ja również – wyszeptała. – Dlatego boję się, że jak tylko to się skończy… – umilkła, szukając odpowiednich słów.

– Za bardzo się przejmujesz. Skup się na razie na tym, co jest tu i teraz. A jeśli nie potrafisz, to ci w tym pomogę.

– Niby jak?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się, choć tego akurat zobaczyć nie mogła.

– Przekonasz się na własnej skórze.

//*//

Wieczorem Syriusz spławił Ariama i zaszył się z Narcyzą w salonie. Podał lampkę wina Narcyzie, po czym ze swoją w dłoni usiadł bokiem na kanapie. Zakołysał kieliszkiem, wpatrując się w kuzynkę.

– Opowiedz mi o sobie.

– Co mam ci opowiedzieć, Syriuszu? Przecież mnie znasz.

Zamoczył wargi w winie, upijając odrobinkę.

– Znam ciebie jeszcze z czasów szkolnych. Przez te parę lat pewnie sporo się pozmieniało. Polubiłaś nowe rzeczy, inne ci się znudziły, byłaś w wielu miejscach. Opowiadałaś mi o swoich przyjaciołach, ale ja chciałbym dowiedzieć się więcej o obecnej tobie.

Kobieta westchnęła cicho i zaczęła opowiadać o sobie. O tym, jak na początku była w sumie zauroczona Lucjuszem, jak ją adorował przed ślubem i jak odsunął się od niej po urodzeniu chłopców.

Potem jakby zapomniała o mężu i zachęcona przez bruneta zagłębiła się w opowieść o miłych chwilach spędzanych z synami, podróżach i błahostkach.

//*//

– Pamiętam jak chłopcy mieli po kilka lat – zaczęła nową opowieść. – Igniss jakimś cudem dostał w swoje ręce farbę do włosów. Mugolską farbę. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Niemniej Ig wmówił Draco, że to nowy szampon z odżywką i musi mieć go na głowie przynajmniej dwadzieścia minut.

– To był chociaż jakiś naturalny kolor? Czy przerobił Draco na elfa?

– Miał czarne włosy, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Jak twoje. Chociaż Draco był nieźle przerażony, kiedy to odkrył i cały dzień przepłakał w moich ramionach. Potem wyszło, że Ig farbę zdobył od kogoś z rodziny, u której się wychowywał w roku szkolnym…

Mężczyzna zatrząsł się od powstrzymywanego śmiechu.

– Na jego miejscu już nigdy nie zaufałbym czemuś, co przeszło przez ręce Ignissa. Skoro raz mu się udało, to czemu miałby nie spróbować znowu.

– Szkoda, że nie było cię obok i nie uświadomiłeś go w tym, bo Draco jeszcze kilka razy złapał się na jego psikusy.

– Słodka naiwności… Ach, zazdroszczę Igowi. Regulus zbyt szybko zrobił się podejrzliwy.

– Więc w wolnych chwilach przerzucałeś się na mnie, co? Bo ja ciągle wierzyłam, że w końcu zmądrzałeś i już więcej nie będziesz mi robić psikusów.

– Już ci chyba wspominałem, że i tak cię oszczędzałem, nie chciałem, żebyś się na mnie obraziła.

– Och, doprawdy? Łaskawca z ciebie.

– Wykręcanie innym numerów, dokuczanie im, wygłupy… to dla mnie jak powietrze.

– Czyli to dlatego na każdym kroku starasz się dokuczyć Igowi?

– Masz mnie. Ale też dlatego, że zwyczajnie lubię się z nim sprzeczać, ma charakterek. Muszę się z kimś kłócić, inaczej bym się zanudził.

– Ach, rozumiem. Czyli z Igiem się nie nudzisz.

– O nie, wiem co ci teraz przyszło do głowy.

– Sam mi dajesz to do zrozumienia, kochany.

– Mam różne potrzeby do zaspokojenia. Ustawiasz mnie po kątach, jak tylko zacznę się rozkręcać, więc nie mam możliwości się przy tobie wyszumieć… Choć to trochę za mocne słowo jak na takie drobne przekomarzanki.

– Gdybym cię nie stopowała, to te twoje małe przekomarzanki wcale nie byłyby takie małe.

– Teraz brzmisz, jakbym niepilnowany miał wywołać drugą wojnę krasnoludzką, która spopieli pół kontynentu... Schlebia mi twoja wiara w moje siły. – Posłał jej rozbawione spojrzenie.

– Mówię jedynie, że czasami się zapominasz i takie przystopowanie jest ci potrzebne.

Mężczyzna umilkł na dłuższą chwilę, pogrążając się w myślach. Kołysał leniwie kieliszkiem, wpatrując się w blask paleniska odbijający się w jego zawartości.

– Możesz mieć rację. Przy tobie łatwiej mi nad sobą zapanować. Swoją obecnością zapewniasz mi przestrzeń, w której mogę się wyciszyć. Tak sobie teraz myślę, że brakowało mi tego, gdy przestałaś się do mnie odzywać.

– W takim razie nie dawaj mi powodów do milczenia i przychodź do mnie, kiedy poczujesz taką potrzebę. – Posłała mu łagodny uśmiech.

– Możesz się mnie więc od czasu do czasu spodziewać. Tak z raz w miesiącu może.

– Och, sądziłam, że częściej będziesz mnie nawiedziać.

– W tym konkretnym celu nie częściej jak co miesiąc, a tak ogólnie… nie opędzisz się ode mnie.

– Jeszcze bardziej niż do tej pory? Chcesz wrócić do poziomu namolności z czasów zanim jeszcze poszedłeś do Hogwartu?

– Sądziłem, że już go nawet przekroczyłem. W końcu wtedy z tobą nie sypiałem. Teraz monopolizuję cię nawet nocami.

– Spędzasz teraz ze mną więcej czasu, owszem. Ale wtedy byłeś przy tym bardziej nieznośnym urwisem. Chociażby gdy podrzuciłeś mi jakieś robale pod sukienkę.

– Wiesz, jak tak cię słucham, to momentami mam wrażenie, że dla ciebie dzieciństwo w moim towarzystwie było mało przyjemne. Zawsze wspominasz tylko o numerach, które ci wyciąłem i doprowadzały cię do płaczu. Prawie.

– Spokojnie, miałeś też swoje urocze momenty. Jak miałeś pięć lat, chciałeś być moim... stylistą? No w każdym razie kimś w tym rodzaju.

– Mam przeczucie, że zaraz padnie zdanie, że pofarbowałem ci w jakiś dziwny sposób włosy i jeszcze zrobiłem ubraniowy przekręt.

– Nie. Próbowałeś rozczesywać mi włosy. Siadałeś na łóżku, ja na ziemi przed tobą i pozwalałam ci się bawić. Kiedy znudziło cię machanie szczotką, odkładałeś ją na bok i po prostu bawiłeś się moimi włosami. Z kolei kiedy mówiłam, że na dzisiaj koniec, robiłeś taką zrozpaczoną minkę. Zupełnie jakbym chciała ci zabrać najlepszą zabawkę. Wtedy na ogół kończyliśmy, śpiąc razem w moim pokoju. Trzymałeś w dłoni jeden z moich kosmyków i zasypiałeś bez przeszkód.

– Czyli jednak monopolizowałem cię nocami nawet w dzieciństwie… Kompletnie o tym nie pamiętałem. To zdecydowanie przyjemne wspomnienie. Przychodzi ci do głowy coś jeszcze?

– Hm, tak. – Wyciągnęła różdżkę i przywołała do siebie książkę. Podała ją Syriuszowi z lekkim uśmiechem. – Jak tylko dowiadywaliście się z Regulusem, że zostaję na noc, męczyliście mnie tak długo, aż nie zgodziłam się przyjść i poczytać wam którejś z przygód Johnny’ego.

Mężyzna przyjrzał się okładce i przekartkował książkę.

– Nie przypominam sobie, byś kiedykolwiek nam coś czytała – rzucił cicho. Na szybkiego przebiegł wzrokiem pierwszą stronę. – A tego kompletnie nie kojarzę. – Położył delikatnie wolumin na kolanach skołowanej kuzynki. – Prawdę mówiąc, nie pamiętam zbyt wiele z naszej wspólnej przeszłości. – Uśmiechnął się smutno.

– To przez Azkaban? – spytała, chwytając delikatnie za jego dłoń. Skinął powoli głową.

– Mam świadomość, że bardzo cię wtedy lubiłem, ale moje wspomnienia dotyczą sytuacji pokroju twojej zapłakanej miny. Czasem jak rozmawiamy, przypominają mi się weselsze momenty, ale niezbyt często. Dlatego pomyślałem, że jeśli mi o nich opowiesz, to przynajmniej w pewien sposób je odzyskam. – Odstawił pusty kieliszek na stolik i uśmiechnął się przymilnie. – To jak, opowiesz mi bajkę na dobranoc, Cyziu?

– A już chcesz iść spać, Urwisie?

– Niech to będzie długa bajka.

//*//

  
Już jakiś czas temu Syriusz ułożył się na kanapie, z głową na jej kolanach i z dołu słuchał opowieści. W trakcie lewa ręka kobiety spoczęła gdzieś na wysokości jego mostka. Opuszkami odszukała najbliższy guzik, zataczając malutkie kółeczka wokół niego. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, co robiła. A Syriusz nie zamierzał jej powstrzymywać.

– Narcyzo… – odezwał się, gdy skończyła którąś już z kolei opowieść. – Przypomniałem sobie, jak to było z tymi robalami pod sukienką. Nie skojarzyłem w pierwszej chwili, bo wcale nie zamierzałem ci wtedy dokuczać. Same tam wlazły, nie zmuszałem ich. – Wydął lekko wargę, odwracając na moment wzrok. – To był chyba rzadki gatunek. Tak ładnie im się pancerzyki błyszczały, chciałem ci je pokazać, ale uciekły... A ty je rozdeptałaś i jeszcze zrobiłaś mi awanturę. Było mi wtedy strasznie przykro.

– Już nie odwracaj kota ogonem. Wtedy próbowałeś wrobić Regiego.

– Bo spanikowałem. Byłem przekonany, że się więcej do mnie nie odezwiesz, jeśli dowiesz się, że to ja ci je “podrzuciłem”.

– Nie wiem czemu, ale jakoś mam wrażenie, że robisz sobie teraz ze mnie żarty.

– Zapewniam cię, że nie robię. Ale pewnie i tak mi nie wierzysz.

– Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz…

Kąciki ust mężczyzny opadły lekko, a spojrzenie z twarzy Narcyzy przeniosło się na płonący kominek.

– Żartowałam. Nie tylko ty potrafisz stroić sobie z innych żarty.

Mężczyzna mruknął, dając w ten sposób znać, że najwyraźniej jej nie wierzy.

– Co powinnam zrobić, byś mi uwierzył, hmm? – spytała, nachylając się nad nim nieznacznie.

Spojrzał jej znowu w oczy. Tkwił tak przez dłuższą chwilę, najwyraźniej się zastanawiając, po czym znów odwrócił wzrok. Podniósł się powoli na łokciu i skinął na nią palcem.

– Nachyl się, to ci powiem.

Kobieta wzniosła oczy ku niebu, lecz wykonała jego prośbę.

Brunet chwycił ją wolną ręką za kark i pocałował w usta. Otworzyła szerzej oczy, niedowierzając.

~*~


	11. Chapter 11

~*~

Nim zdążyła w jakikolwiek inny sposób zareagować, odsunął się od niej.

– Wybaczam ci ten żart, w zamian ty wybacz ten drobny podstęp. Od dawna chciałem to zrobić.

– Słucham? – Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Przyłożyła dwa palce do swoich ust, nie wiedząc co się dzieje.

– Najwyższa pora, żebyś przestała ignorować moje zaloty.

– Syriuszu… ignorowałam je, bo jestem mężatką i mam dwóch praktycznie dorosłych synów. Nie uważam, żebym…

– Kochasz Lucjusza? – przerwał jej zniecierpliwiony.

– Nie.

– W takim razie nie widzę przeszkód. Chyba że mnie także nie kochasz. W takim wypadku powiedz to teraz, a więcej nie poka...

– Przestań. Nie stawiaj mnie pod murem.

– Wiem, że to może ci się wydawać okrutne, ale nie zamierzam więcej czekać. Nie chcę zn…

– Mam do ciebie słabość – znów przerwała mu w połowie słowa. – Wcześniej kochałam cię jedynie jako członka mojej rodziny… Teraz… – Odwróciła wzrok zawstydzona. – Teraz to więcej niż tylko to. Jednak dalej uważam, że…

– Nie, Cyziu. Nie ma sensu tkwić w związku, którego nie chcesz. – Położył dłoń na jej policzku, wciąż patrząc na nią z dołu. – Jeśli nie potrafisz sama się uwolnić, to ci pomogę. Jestem gotowy na wszystko, co będzie trzeba zrobić, żebym miał na ciebie _monopol_.

Słyszał szybko bijące serce, ale z tego wszystkiego nie był pewien, czy to serce Narcyzy, czy jego tak galopowało w piersi.

– Ja… – wyszeptała drżącym głosem.

– Pozwól mi o siebie zawalczyć, tylko o tyle cię proszę.

– A jak nam nie wyjdzie? Nie chcę cię stracić, dopiero co do mnie wróciłeś.

– Co ma nam nie wyjść? Za bardzo się przejmujesz, moja droga.

– Dobrze… dobrze. – Odetchnęła głębiej i spojrzała kuzynowi prosto w oczy. – Zawalcz o mnie.

//*//

Choć powinna to być najszczęśliwsza noc w życiu Syriusza, po przebudzeniu był bardziej zły niż szczęśliwy. Śnił mu się Lucjusz, który z paskudnym uśmiechem na ustach odebrał mu Narcyzę i zamknął ją pod kloszem. Kobieta w pewnym momencie z człowieka zmieniła się w więdnący kwiat, marniejący na jego oczach. Wiedział, że to tylko głupi sen, koszmar podsunięty mu przez lęk i troskę, ale świadomość tego nie umniejszała negatywnych emocji, których mu dostarczył.

Za to leżąca tuż przy nim Narcyza już to potrafiła. Jej ciepło, spokojny oddech, zapach – to wszystko było prawdziwe, miał ją tuż przy sobie całkiem bezpieczną i na ten moment naprawdę tylko jego.

Objął ją mocno w pasie, przyciskając do siebie.

– Cyziu – powiedział wprost w jej dekolt. – Cyyyziuuu – powtórzył mrukliwie, ściskając ją jedynie odrobinę mocniej, choć pragnął przytulić ją tak mocno, by ich ciała się scaliły.

– Urwisie… – wyszeptała, na wpół śpiąca. – Jest jeszcze wcześnie. Śpij.

– Kocham cię, wiesz? – wymruczał, ignorując jej polecenie.

– Wiem. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Ja ciebie też. A teraz śpij.

– I dlatego nie daruję nikomu, kto cię krzywdzi – w jednej chwili porzucił psotny, dziecinny ton, stając się całkowicie poważnym.

Kobieta poruszyła się w jego ramionach.

– Namówiłeś mnie. Wstaję – rzuciła, w ostatnim momencie tłumiąc ziewnięcie. – I nie myśl, że zignorowałam, co powiedziałeś.

– Mam nadzieję, bo jestem śmiertelnie poważny.

– Słyszę po twoim tonie. Ale jest pewien problem. Widzisz, widzimy to inaczej. Ty nie chcesz darować nikomu, kto mnie zrani. Ja z kolei w chwili zranienia chcę znaleźć ukojenie w ramionach mężczyzny, którego kocham.

– Jedno nie wyklucza drugiego.

– Wyklucza, jeśli w momencie, kiedy będę ciebie szukać, ty będziesz wymierzał sprawiedliwość.

– W zależności od sytuacji coś będzie musiało poczekać, to z pewnością. Zapewniam jednak, że ostatecznie i jedno, i drugie zostanie spełnione. Możliwe tylko że niekoniecznie w kolejności, którą ty byś wolała.

– Trudno. Bardziej zależy mi chyba na tym, żebyś po prostu wracał do mnie w jednym kawałku.

– Chciałem się wzruszyć, ale to “chyba”... – Cmoknął i pokręcił lekko głową. – Nie przekonałaś mnie, Cyziu. – Podniósł się do siadu i przeciągnął. – Idę na śniadanie, idziesz ze mną czy wracasz spać? – zmienił temat, uznając poprzedni za zakończony.

– Syriuszu, jest dopiero… – sięgnęła z ociąganiem po różdżkę i sprawdziła godzinę. – szósta dwanaście rano…

– To idealna pora na wstanie. Jak udaje mi się przespać całą noc, to się mniej więcej o tej porze budzę – Przeważnie jak był w swojej animagicznej postaci, ale to szczegół o którym nie mógł jej póki co powiedzieć.

– Zjedzmy tutaj – mruknęła, przymykając oczy i przeciągając się leniwie.

Przeczesał jej włosy palcami, odgarniając kosmyki z twarzy. Pogładził wierzchem dłoni jej policzek.

– W takim razie wezwij skrzata, będzie mniej narzekał, jak ty to zrobisz.

//*//

– Wiesz, że najprawdopodobniej ona zginie na wojnie? – rzucił zamiast przywitania Ariam, gdy podszedł do ćwiczącego zaklęcia Syriusza. Narcyza zaszyła się w pokoju z książką, więc postanowił wykorzystać ten czas na rozruszanie się w ogrodzie. Dziś była pełnia, więc prawdopodobna godzina zero zbliżała się wielkimi krokami.

– Tak jak każdy z nas ma pięćdziesiąt procent szans.

– Dla mnie ona ma jeszcze mniej szans, skoro dalej uparcie chce sama zemścić się na Lucjuszu.

– O ile zdąży natknąć się na niego przede mną. Mam wobec niego podobne plany.

– Przecież dyrektor zabronił ci się pokazywać na polu bitwy.

– Powiedział jedynie, że “nie chce mnie tam widzieć”. To nie to samo co “nie przychodź”. Zresztą choćby mi zabronił i tak bym się pojawił. Będą tam Harry i Narcyza, więc nie mogę być gdzie indziej. Jeśli Remus się do tego czasu znajdzie, z pewnością również stanie do walki.

– Czyli co, chcesz chronić całą trójkę? Bohater za knuta się znalazł. Nie roztroisz się, a jak będziesz próbował ratować wszystkich, to sam skończysz martwy! – warknął.

– Jasne że chciałbym chronić całą trójkę, ale nie w tym rzecz. Muszę brać udział w tej bitwie, inaczej do końca życia będę tego żałował. Muszę być tam, gdzie ryzykują swoim życiem ludzie których kocham.

– Cóż za romantyzm...

– To nie wszystko – odparł niezrażony przytykiem. – Chcę być tam również w chwili, w której Harry pomści swoich rodziców. Jednak przede wszystkim chcę tam być, żeby zabić osoby, które nie zasługują na istnienie.

– Czyli kogo?

Na twarzy Syriusza odmalowała się wściekłość, a górna warga drgnęła w niemym warknięciu, odsłaniając na chwilę zęby.

– Osoby, które na wiele sposobów odebrały mi życie. – Zapatrzył się w przestrzeń, zatapiając się we wspomnieniach, a w jego spojrzenie wkradł się cień szaleństwa. – Nie będę usatysfakcjonowany póki nie wyzioną ducha u moich stóp.

//*//

Nastolatek wszedł do sypialni matki, obserwując dwie śpiące sylwetki. Miał pełną świadomość, że Syriusz niedługo wyczuje jego obecność i się przebudzi, ale nie obchodziło go to wcale.

Podszedł bliżej, uważając by nie stanąć w miejscu, które zdradziłoby jego obecność, nieznośnym skrzypnięciem. Niby mógł wyciszyć swoje kroki za sprawą magii, ale w ten sposób nie byłoby dreszczyku emocji.

Wyciągnął dłoń, dotykając delikatnie ramienia matki. Narcyza nawet nie zareagowała. Podobnie jak Syriusz, którzy przeważnie otwierał oczy, kiedy tylko znalazł się tuż obok łóżka.

Czyżby obecność Narcyzy aż tak wpływała na jego poczucie bezpieczeństwa?

Odsunął się powoli, postanawiając przerzucić rozmowę na inną chwilę.

Na razie niech się cieszą swoją obecnością.

//*//

– Możemy porozmawiać? – spytał, zaglądając do salonu, w którym jeszcze chwilę temu obok Narcyzy siedział również Syriusz. Prawdę mówiąc wykorzystał moment, kiedy mężczyzna musiał pilnie wyjść za potrzebą, by na spokojnie porozmawiać z kobietą. A że w jakiś magiczny sposób zepsuł się zamek w drzwiach to już nie była jego (zbyt duża) wina.

– Nie musisz mnie o to pytać, Iggy – odparła kobieta z uśmiechem. Trzeba byłoby być idiotą, by nie zauważyć jak bardzo odprężona była. W rezydencji rzadko kiedy można było ją taką ujrzeć.

Usiadł obok niej, łapiąc za jej dłoń.

– Kocham cię, wiesz?

– Och, Iggy – szepnęła rozczulona. – Ja też cię bardzo kocham. A teraz powiedz o co chodzi.

– Czemu od razu musi mi o…

– Zawsze tak zaczynasz, kiedy chcesz mnie w jakiś sposób przekabacić. Myślisz też, że nie widziałam, że dosypałeś coś Syriuszowi do picia na śniadaniu?

– I nic nie powiedziałaś?

Prawa brew kobiety uniosła się.

– A czemu miałabym go informować? To jego wina, że tego nie zauważył. Mógł cię nie ignorować, skoro co chwilę robicie sobie jakieś numery.

– Był wpatrzony w ciebie – zauważył nastolatek.

– A ty to wykorzystałeś, byśmy bez przeszkód porozmawiali na jakiś ważny dla ciebie temat.

– Chodzi o misję.

– Dyrektor wczoraj ci ją przydzielił?

– Nie, sam się zgłosiłem z inicjatywą.

– Dobrze – szepnęła cicho. – Wiem, że nie zdradzisz mi szczegółów, ale wróć tu cały i zdrowy, dobrze?

– Nie wiem ile mi to zajmie, ale nic mi nie będzie, Nar. Obiecuję, że wrócę cały.

//*//

– Był moment, kiedy mnie nienawidziłeś?

Syriusz spojrzał zaskoczony na kuzynkę siedzącą po drugiej stronie stołu.

– Skąd ci się to wzięło?

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

– Bez powodu – mruknęła.

Milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się.

– Na moim pierwszym i drugim roku. Nie odzywałaś się do mnie w szkole, często też udawałaś że nie istnieję, gdy się mijaliśmy. Choć innym razem patrzyłaś na mnie, gdy myślałaś, że nie widzę. Byłem wściekły, że dałaś rodzinie sobą sterować.

– To będzie marnym wytłumaczeniem, ale matka mi zabroniła się do ciebie zbliżać…

– Regulusowi też zabronili zbliżać się do mnie w szkole. To miała być moja kara za odstawanie od rodziny. I o ile za jego bezmyślnym podążaniem za naszymi rodzicami nieszczególnie tęskniłem… – zawiesił głos, ale wcale nie musiał kończyć zdania, by Narcyza zrozumiała przekaz.

– Naprawdę chciałam do ciebie podejść – zaczęła z przejęciem blondynka – i porozmawiać z tobą, ale wizja wydziedziczenia i wyrzucenia z domu mnie przerażała. Nawet prośby do ojca nic nie dały, a raczej wręcz przeciwnie – dostawałam co rusz od nich kary. Nie wysyłali mi pieniędzy albo pisali do opiekuna domu, że nie zgadzają się na moje wyjścia do Hogsmeade. Kilka osób z domu miało mnie pilnować, bym się z tobą nie kontaktowała. Ledwo co udało mi się przekazywać dla ciebie kartki z życzeniami w taki sposób, by się nie zorientowali.

– Z czasem zrozumiałem, dlaczego się nie chciałaś narażać. Jednak wtedy byłem wściekły, że nie zadałaś sobie trudu, by jakoś ominąć zakaz.

Narcyza spojrzała na niego z poczuciem winy widocznym na jej twarzy. Satysfakcja spłynęła na Syriusza orzeźwiająca jak letni deszcz. Zaskoczyło go to. Nie sądził, że po tylu latach wciąż miał jej to za złe. Odetchnął głęboko. Chciał żeby żałowała, ale jaki był sens rozdrapywania starych ran po tylu latach? Zresztą nie zamierzał odtrącać jej teraz przez błędy młodości.

– Pewnie gdybyś wiedziała, że mieliśmy do dyspozycji pelerynę niewidkę i kilka tajnych przejść do lochów, łatwiej byś się skusiła na spotkanie – stwierdził ugodowym tonem.

– Gdybym tylko miała tego świadomość. Z pewnością zgubiłabym mój ogon i spotkała się z tobą… Tęskniłam za tobą przez ten cały czas, wiesz?

– Kochałem cię cały ten czas.

– Kochałeś? – Uśmiechnęła się lekko, próbując uspokoić szalejące w jej piersi serce. – Czas przeszły?

– Mówimy o czasach, gdy byłem w Hogwarcie. – Nie dał się zmieszać. – Nienawidziłem cię wtedy i kochałem na zmianę. Albo jednocześnie, jeśli to możliwe.

– Aż tak długo?

– Zakochałem się w tobie pewnie od pierwszego wejrzenia, choć byłem wtedy tak mały, że niestety nie mogę tego pamiętać. – Narcyza zaśmiała się cicho rozczulona. – Bywały momenty, gdy sprawa się komplikowała lub się od siebie oddalaliśmy, ale to uczucie za nic nie chciało mnie opuścić.

– Kochałeś mnie od dziecka… Jednak w późniejszym czasie żywiłeś te same uczucia do innych kobiet, czyż nie? Wiem, że był z ciebie niezły casanova.

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę bez wyrazu, po czym uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Wiem, jak to wyglądało z boku i z wewnątrz też, bo sporo się nasłuchałem od swoich byłych. Wiesz, Cyziu… Miałaś narzeczonego, którego kochałaś. Wyglądałaś też na szczęśliwą, że to właśnie Lucjusz miał zostać twoim mężem.

– Czułam się piękna i chciana. A tak naprawdę Lucjusz oszukał mnie i wszystkich wokół słodkimi słówkami.

Skinął lekko głową.

– Przegrałem z jego grą i zostałem sam. Próbowałem ruszyć naprzód, a że na brak popularności nie narzekałem, to próbowałem wiele razy… – urwał i pokręcił głową, jakby przeczył własnym słowom. – Tak naprawdę to byłem wściekły, rozżalony i przede wszystkim samotny. Odbiło mi. Jak mi się któraś podobała albo i nie, ale była chętna, to się z nimi umawiałem. Próbowałem się angażować, naprawdę, ale mijał okres fascynacji nową relacją i przestawały mnie interesować. Każda po kolei. Przeważnie niedługo po tym jak zaczynałem z nimi sypiać, więc szybko dorobiłem się nieprzychylnej opinii.

– Teraz zabrzmiało to tak, jakby właśnie seks uzmysławiał ci, że one nie są ci pisane – zauważyła z bólem kobieta. Odetchnęła głębiej. – Skąd więc wiesz, że ze mną będzie inaczej? Że gdy tylko…

– Bo z którąkolwiek bym nie był, zawsze kończyło się na tym, że zamykałem oczy, wyobrażając sobie ciebie! – uniósł lekko głos, zirytowany. – Żadna nie mogła zastąpić ciebie! Już raz ci powiedziałem, żebyś nie bagatelizowała moich uczuć, a ty i tak ciągle je podważasz. To, delikatnie mówiąc, wkurzające.

– To nie tak… boję się wiesz? Boję się, że twoje wyobrażenia o mnie i ja to dwa różne światy i porzucisz mnie, kiedy tylko to odkryjesz. Boję się, że seks ze mną będzie tak słaby, że będziesz musiał myśleć o dowolnej innej kobiecie…

– Przestań, nie chcę tego słuchać – wciął jej się w zdanie. – Dostaję furii, gdy słyszę, jak mało się cenisz. Podniecasz mnie i uwierz, że i w dzień, i w nocy myślę głównie o tym, że chciałbym uprawiać z tobą seks. Od rzucenia się na ciebie powstrzymują mnie tylko dwie rzeczy.

– Dwie? Jakie? – spytała niepewnie.

– Po pierwsze, nie chciałbym żebyś miała wyrzuty sumienia. W końcu formalnie jesteś mężatką. Po drugie, nie chcę cię przestraszyć i do siebie zrazić.

– To… naprawdę kochane z twojej strony – mruknęła, wstając od stołu. Powoli podeszła do kuzyna i gestem nakazała mu wstać. Kiedy to zrobił, przysunęła się do niego i delikatnie pocałowała go w kącik ust. – Dziękuję, Syri.

– To nieuczciwe… – mruknął, po czym spojrzał na nią spod rzęs. – Jeszcze raz.

– Co “jeszcze raz”?

– Strzelaj. – Spojrzał na nią z psotnym błyskiem w oku. – Spodobały mi się dwie rzeczy, które przed chwilą zrobiłaś, ale tylko o jedną się upominam. Masz pięćdziesiąt procent szans.

– Hmmm, myślę, że mogę coś na to poradzić. – Przybliżyła się do jego twarzy, jakby chciała go pocałować tym razem prawidłowo. – Urwisie.

– A więc czekam, Cyziu.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko i pocałowała go tym raz w drugi kącik ust.

Przytulił ją mocno i cmoknął w odsłoniętą szyję. To chyba jedyna zaleta tego, że dzień w dzień upinała włosy w ten nudny, drętwy kok.

– Miałem na myśli to zdrobnienie, ale za buziaka też dziękuję. – Odsunął się o krok. – Jednakże… więcej mnie nie całuj, chyba że naprawdę chcesz, żebym się na ciebie rzucił.

– A więc następnym razem pocałuję cię, jak już będzie po wszystkim.

~*~


	12. Chapter 12

~*~

Syriusz cieszył się, że przyszło mu walczyć w psiej postaci. Choć hałas pola bitwy go drażnił, to łatwiej było mu się po niej poruszać. W dodatku był wolny od ludzkich emocji. Nastawiony na walkę biegł od jednego wroga do drugiego i bez wahania rzucał się do ich gardeł, rozkoszując się ich agonalnym charczeniem. Jeden po drugim ginęli za jego sprawą ludzie, których nienawidził.

Na pierwszy ogień poszedł Peter. W chwili gdy go wypatrzył, przestał istnieć dla niego cały świat. Gdy tylko znalazł się sam, rzucił się ku niemu pełnym pędem i zaatakował go z zaskoczenia. Ach! Jak piękne były jego przerażone wrzaski! Muzyką dla jego wrażliwych uszu bo galopujące z przerażenia serce, odurzał się zapachem jego przerażenia, gdy zaciskał potężne szczęki na jego krótkim grubym gardle. Na szczęście miał długi pysk, inaczej mógłby mieć z nim problem. Ale nie – jego szczęka wydawała się stworzona do tego, by rozszarpać gardło Glizdogona.

Skakał z radości dookoła powiększającej się plamy krwi, a gdy serce Petera całkiem ustało, nie omieszkał jeszcze obsikać jego zwłok i przykryć ziemią, jakby był psią kupą, którą wypadałoby zakryć przed ludzkim wzrokiem.

Kolejna na jego liście była Bella, której musiał _podziękować_ , za wepchnięcie w zaświaty. Los się do niego uśmiechnął, że zgromadził trzy jego kolejne cele w jednym miejscu. Choć jeden z nich miał bronić a nie zabić.

Nie chcąc dłużej straszyć swojej ukochanej, pobiegł do kolejnej osoby, którą miał odnaleźć – Lupina. Oddział jego przyjaciela miał za zadanie walczyć z wilkołakami, co dla zwykłego człowieka stanowiło spore wyzwanie. Byli obecnie dużo szybsi, silniejsi i bardziej wytrzymali niż zwykły człowiek. Ale w tej postaci Syriusz był od nich lepszy. Na czterech łapach łatwiej było się poruszać, widział i słyszał jeszcze więcej niż oni, w dodatku wyostrzony węch pomagał mu się swobodnie poruszać i rozróżniać wrogów i sojuszników nawet jeśli nieustannie przecinające powietrze zaklęcia oślepiały w mroku nocy.

Choć ta forma miała też swoje wady. Jako zwierzę całkowicie podporządkowywał się swojemu instynktowi, co będąc z początku zaletą, po dłuższym czasie stało się problemem. Rzucający się na niego przeciwnicy, śmigające nad głową zaklęcia, stan zagrożenia bliskich mu osób… Wszystkie te rzeczy sprawiały, że bez zawahania zadawał śmiertelne rany, nierzadko dosłownie rzucając się ludziom do gardeł. Pozostawiony sam sobie z pewnością w pewnym momencie wpadłby w szał. Na szczęście Remus raz po raz przywoływał go do porządku. Gdyby nie trwająca walka, Lupin zasypałby go milionem pytań, ale nie mieli na to czasu. Przynajmniej nie póki Voldemort żył.

Gdy tylko pojmali znajdujących się najbliżej śmierciożerców, wilkołak odwrócił się ku przyjacielowi, ale dostrzegł jedynie, jak wbiega między drzewa Zakazanego Lasu. Mimo zmęczenia, rzucił się za nim w pościg, pozostawiając jeńców pod okiem Tonks i paru znajomych.

– Łapo!

Rozglądał się uważnie, wypatrując czy to psa, czy człowieka. Suche runo zaszeleściło gdzieś z boku. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, celując różdżką w nastroszonego zwierza obnażającego zakrwawione kły.

– Chyba wreszcie wiem, jak wy się czuliście w trakcie pełni… Syriuszu, skup się. Przyjaciela nie poznajesz?

Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i zrobił krok w stronę psa. Zwierzę w pierwszym odruchu pochyliło bardziej łeb i ugięło łapy, szykując się do ataku. Zapach wilkołaka niepokoił go, w końcu taki same mieli ci, których jeszcze chwilę temu zabijał. Choć jednocześnie było w nim coś znajomego. Poznawał też jego głos. Dlatego nie mógł zdecydować, co zrobić, gdy mężczyzna szedł prosto na niego.

– Syriuszu, uspokój się. – Zatrzymał się jakieś dwa kroki od niego. Mógłby spróbować rzucić na niego zaklęcie przywracające do ludzkiej postaci, ale byłoby to bardzo ryzykowne. Gdyby Łapa zrobił unik, z pewnością rzuciłby się na niego jak na wroga. – Syriuszu, to ja, Remus. Remus Lupin. Lunatyk. Luniaczek… Mówi ci to coś?

Wargi z powrotem przysłoniły kły, animag sprawiał wrażenie, jakby się zastanawiał. Lupin kucnął powoli.

– Wiem, że czuć mnie wilkołakiem, ale nic na to nie poradzę. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Milczał przez chwilę, obserwując, jak nastroszone futro na karku stopniowo się wygładza. – To jak, wrócisz do ludzkiej formy?

Zwierzę rozluźniło się widocznie, a w następnej chwili zaczęło przybierać ludzką postać. Gdy tylko do niej wrócił, padł na kolana i zwymiotował. Twarz miał całą umazaną we krwi.

– Wybacz, Luniaczku – wychrypiał, siadając ciężko na ziemi i opierając się plecami o pień drzewa.

– Nie przejmuj się tym, rozumiem.

– Miałem na myśli to, że cię nie poznałem.

– A ja oba.

Milczeli przez chwilę.

– Nie spieszyłeś się z powrotem do nas, co? Aż tak ci się spodobało w wilkołaczej norze?

– Miałem ich początkowo nakłonić do współpracy, ale skoro nie chcieli, to zostałem i ich szpiegowałem… Większość z nich nie jest zbyt inteligentna. Chyba życie w dziczy nie służy rozwojowi umysłowemu.

– Słyszałem jak cię wyzywali.

Syriusz odkleił włosy od policzka i spróbował zaczesać je ręką do tyłu. Dał sobie spokój w połowie ruchu, nie chcąc ich powyrywać. Wolał też nie myśleć o tym, co je tak pozlepiało.

– Jakim cudem...? – Nie wytrzymał w końcu i wyrzucił z siebie nurtujące go pytanie.

– Wywrzaskiwali mi te obelgi wprost do ucha, gdy się na nich…

– Wiesz, że nie o tym mówię.

– Nic nie jest w stanie mnie zabić ani zniszczyć, przyjacielu. Skoro ani wilkołak, ani dementorzy nie dali rady, to jak mogłaby mi zaszkodzić jakaś głupia firanka?

Lupin wbrew woli wybuchnął śmiechem. Zbliżył się do przyjaciela i zdecydowanie ujął jego twarz w dłonie, patrząc prosto w szare oczy.

– Widziałem… ciało Petera.

– Ładny mu pogrzeb sprawiłem, prawda?

– Niewątpliwie wyszukany. Ucieszyłem się, że Peter odpowiedział w końcu za zdradę, ale myśl, że jestem ostatnim żyjącym członkiem naszej paczki, była smutna… Dobrze, że znów jesteś, Syriuszu.

– Ty egocentryczny draniu, cieszysz się, bo nie będziesz sam, a nie dlatego że jednak żyję?! – zawołał słabo, ale z dozą czułości poklepał trzymające go dłonie. – To była udana noc, Luniaczku. Pomściłem wreszcie Jamesa i Lily. Pomściłem własną prawie-śmierć. I wreszcie odpłaciłem Lucjuszowi za wszystko, co zrobił Cyzi…

– Cyzi? Widzę, że czeka nas długa rozmowa, Syriuszu.

– Nie rozmawiałeś ze swoją dziewczyną?

– Spotkaliśmy się dopiero tutaj, nie było czasu na rozmowy.

– W takim razie oszczędzaj gardło, przyjacielu.

– Myślę, że ty masz mi równie dużo do opowiedzenia. No, ale teraz trzeba cię opatrzyć. Mi też by się przydało co nieco pozszywać…

//*//

Czas na rozmowę mieli dopiero trzeciego kwietnia, niecały tydzień po bitwie. Po tym jak Remus wyciszył salon, by nie słyszeli kłótni nastolatków, Syriusz zwięźle opowiedział o tym, co się u niego działo od chwili wyciągnięcia zza Zasłony Śmierci. Powtarzał to już tyle razy różnym ludziom, nawet nie tak dawno na przesłuchaniu, więc miał wszystko dokładnie ułożone w głowie. Rozmowa zaczęła się wydłużać, gdy przyszła kolej Remusa na opowiadanie. A miał go naprawdę dużo. Syriusz kazał mu nawet streścić, co robił przez dwanaście lat jego odsiadki, bo tak naprawdę wcześniej nie było czasu na takie rozmowy. Remus ganiał z miejsca na miejsce, wypełniając polecenia dyrektora. Któregoś razu w trakcie wypełniania takiego polecenia towarzyszyła mu Tonks. I jakoś tak się polubili. Tonks zagadywała go, gdy tylko na siebie wpadli. Czasem po powrocie z dłużej misji znajdował w swoim domu krótkie liściki od niej, które sowa wrzucała przez kominek. Raz były na nich jedynie pozdrowienia, innym razem, gdy nie było go przez dłuższy czas, wyrażały jej troskę. Raz nawet pełne były pretensji, że nie spotkał się z nią, choć był w domu kilka dni. Gdy wyjaśnił jej, że to przez pełnię, zmieszała się okropnie i przez resztę dnia go przepraszała.

– Co ona, nie wiedziała że obrastasz w futerko? Ciemna jakaś? Wiem, że potworna z niej niezdara, ale do tej pory…

– Nie jest głupia, Syriuszu – wciął się przyjacielowi w słowo, nim ten palnął coś, co by go zezłościło. – Po prostu nie zwracała na to uwagi. Najwyraźniej nie wszyscy żyją cyklem księżycowym… Dziwne, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się. – Ale od tamtej pory była czujna. Czasem nawet wpadała do mnie tuż przed pełnią, zawsze z tabliczką czekolady w ręce. – Tym razem uśmiech nabrał na czułości. – Przeważnie jest bardzo energiczna i nierzadko głośna, ale w takich chwilach, ku mojemu szczeremu zdumieniu, zachowywała się spokojnie.

– I wszystko jasne – zdobyła twoją miłość czekoladą i głaskaniem po zmęczonej łepetynie. Przebiegła mała.

– Zdobyła moją miłość swoim dobrym sercem, pogodą ducha i optymizmem.

– A ty się jeszcze jej nie oświadczyłeś.

– Pilnuj swojego nosa.

– Pilnuję. Nie licz, że nie będę się wtrącał w twoje życie miłosne.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę w ciężkiej ciszy, doskonale wiedząc, jakie słowa mogły w tym momencie paść.

– A jeśli ona by ci się oświadczyła?

– Czemu miałaby to zrobić?

– Bo jesteś najwyraźniej idiotą… – Remus spojrzał na przyjaciela zdumiony i już otwierał usta, ale Black nagle zmienił temat: – Do tej pory spędzałeś pełnie, kiedy nie miał kto cię pilnować?

– Praktycznie od bitwy w ministerstwie byłem u wilkołaków, więc przechodziłem je razem z nimi. Nie atakujemy za bardzo siebie nawzajem. No, przynajmniej nie zabijamy, bo chyba jakieś przepychanki się działy – zawsze budziliśmy się mniej lub bardziej poranieni. Ale ciężko mi powiedzieć, wiesz jak to jest.

Syriusz skinął głową.

– A gdy byłeś w mieście?

– Kiedy się dało, wyjeżdżałem poza miasto na jakieś odludzie, ale to zawsze było spore ryzyko. Ktoś mógł mi się nawinąć lub mnie zaatakować. Odkąd pracowałem w Hogwarcie zamawiałem u Severusa eliksir tojadowy. Mam przez niego wycięty jakiś tydzień z miesiąca, zamiast trzech dni więc nie lubię go przyjmować, ale jak go brałem, to wystarczyła moja piwnica w domu. Barykadowałem się, obkładałem drzwi zaklęciami i jakoś dawałem radę.

– Twój ton sugeruje, że będzie zaraz jakieś “ale”.

Lunatyk uśmiechnął się oszczędnie.

– Czasem nie był w stanie go dla mnie uwarzyć. Między innymi w tym miesiącu nie dostanę eliksiru. Severus nie będzie miał czasu go przygotować. Podobno ma w tej chwili sporo na głowie, a to bardzo czasochłonny proces.

– Więc znów musisz uciec w plener? – Gdy Remus niechętnie przytaknął, Syriusz chwycił go pewnie za ramię. – Mam lepszą propozycję.

//*//

Kobieta otworzyła drzwi, zduszając w sobie okrzyk zaskoczenia.

– Syriuszu! – fuknęła cicho, wchodząc do środka i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Naprawdę się mnie tu nie spodziewałaś czy to takie oburzenie dla zasady?

– Sądziłam, że przyjdziesz trochę później – odparła, kierując się do toaletki. Usiadła na taboreciku.

Nim zdążyła sięgnąć po szczotkę, Syriusz już ją trzymał w garści.

– Nudziło mi się.

– Jak widzę, już znalazleś sobie zajęcie – powiedziała, kiedy bez pośpiechu zaczął rozczesywać blond kosmyki.

– Uwielbiam bawić się twoimi włosami.

– A ja uwielbiam jak ktoś się nimi bawi.

Brunet jedynie uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, w ciszy poświęcając się zadaniu. Nie spieszył się, a pociągnięcia szczotki były dokładne i spokojne. Narcyza widziała w lustrze, jak cały czas uśmiecha się przy tym delikatnie. Wreszcie przymknęła oczy, pozwalając sobie na chwilę relaksu. Z lekkim zawodem przyjęła stukot odkładanej na blat szczotki i zgarnięcie włosów na jedną stronę – niezawodny znak, że Syriusz skończył zabawę jej włosami. Właśnie otwierała oczy, czy poczuła jego usta na swojej szczęce. Zadrżała. Jeden delikatny choć zdecydowany pocałunek za drugim niespiesznie kreślił ścieżkę ku uchu, by w jednej chwili przenieść się na odsłoniętą szyję.

Zadrżała, kuląc nieznacznie ramiona. Sama nie wiedziała, czy chciała to przerwać, czy jednak pozwolić mu dalej działać.

– Łaskocze cię to? – spytał wciąż z ustami przy jej skórze.

– Nie wiem… – szepnęła, bojąc się podnieść głos chociażby o pół tonu. – To przyjemne, ale...

– Ale? – Objął ją ramionami za szyję i oparł na nich brodę, spoglądając przez lustro na jej twarz.

– Boję się, że idziemy za szybko… Nie, to nie tak… – Zmarszczyła lekko brwi, uchylając powieki i spojrzała w oczy kuzyna w odbiciu. – Myślisz, że mogę w pełni skupić się na przyjemności, jaką mi ofiarowujesz, chociaż nie minął nawet tydzień od jego śmierci?

– Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale chyba byliście małżeństwem jedynie na papierze.

– Nie mylisz się, ale…

– Nie ma żadnych “ale”, Cyziu. Nie pozwól żeby nawet zza grobu cię ograniczał. Zresztą jesteśmy tu tylko my dwoje, prawda? Kto miałby cię oceniać? Ja z pewnością nie, sam cię atakuję. – Przesunął nosem po jej szyi i znów spojrzał na jej odbicie. – Pozostajesz tylko ty. Jeśli czujesz, że będą cię dręczyły wyrzuty sumienia, jeśli pozwolisz mi się dotykać… przestanę. Wiedz jednak, że będzie mnie to kosztowało wiele samozaparcia.

– … Nie przestawaj – mruknęła cicho.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i odgarnął sobie włosy za ucho, by mu nie przeszkadzały. Zabrał ręce i chwycił Narcyzę pod brodę, obracając ją i całując w usta. Wolną dłoń położył tuż ponad jej dekoltem, obejmując ją w ten sposób i bardziej do siebie przytulając.

Nie pogłębiał pocałunku, nie chciał być aż tak nachalny, jedynie niespiesznie pieścił jej wargi własnymi. Narcyza sapnęła cicho, odpowiadając z lekkim ociąganiem na pieszczotę. Położyła drobne dłonie na jego przedramieniu, po prostu tam je zostawiając jakby w formie asekuracji. Pozycja nie należała do najwygodniejszych, więc wkrótce przerwał pocałunek, nie zabrał jednak ręki. Oparł brodę na czubku jej głowy, znów spoglądając na nią w lustrze.

– Chodź do łóżka, nie chciałbym żebyś zmarzła, bo cię tu trzymam.

//*//

Ledwo znaleźli się pod kołdrą, Syriusz obrócił Narcyzę plecami do siebie i objął ją mocno. Odszukał jej dłoń i schował we własną.

– Już zdążyłaś się wychłodzić – zauważył. – Dzisiaj zamieniamy się rolami, w końcu przeważnie to ty jesteś tą co grzeje – paplał bez skrępowania, rozkoszując się faktem że trzyma ją w ramionach.

– Jesteś niemożliwy – szepnęła, rozluźniona. – Założę się, że rano i tak skończymy w twojej ulubionej pozycji.

– Byłoby miło, ale ta też mi się podoba. Mam idealny dostęp do twojego karku.

Na potwierdzenie swoich słów pocałował go i wtulił w niego nos, wciągając głęboko powietrze, by zaraz wypuścić je z oczywistą satysfakcją.

Zachichotała.

– Naprawdę jesteś niemożliwy. Jednak między innymi za to cię kocham – dodała ciszej.

Przesunął wargami po jej szyi, na koniec muskając ucho. Przez chwilę pieścił ją delikatnie, jakby bał się ją skrzywdzić, ale gdy tylko puls mu przyspieszył, przestał się hamować. Chwycił ją pod brodę i zadarł ją do góry, eksponując mocniej szyję, którą teraz pieścił dużo intensywniej. Przełożył rękę pod jej ciałem, jeszcze szczelniej do niej przylegając i gładził jej brzuch i uda, póki co wciąż omijając najwrażliwsze miejsce. Póki co wciąż przez ubrania.

Puścił jej brodę i naciągnął kołnierz jej koszuli nocnej, by przejść z pieszczotami na bark. Za mało. Przesunął dłonią w dół jej ciała, prawie do skraju przypadkowo podwiniętej koszuli, by zaraz przejść w górę przez brzuch do jej piersi. Przez moment drażnił je po bokach czubkami palców, jakby niemo ostrzegał Narcyzę, co zaraz nastąpi, po czym zdecydowanie ujął jedną z nich.

Kobieta wciągnęła mocniej powietrze, zaraz przykładając dłoń do ust, by uciszyć w sobie jakikolwiek dźwięk. Syriusz jedynie mruknął wyraźnie zadowolony, ugniatając swoją nową zdobycz, jednocześnie drugą ręką powoli zapędzał się z głaskaniem coraz bliżej wnętrza jej ud. Ścisnął jej sutek, jednocześnie wsuwając palce między uda, tak by dotykały jej bielizny.

– S-Syriuszu...

– Słucham? – wymruczał i zassał się na jej małżowinie. – Jeśli coś by ci się nie podobało, to powiedz, spróbuję to wziąć pod uwagę.

Zadrżała niekontrolowanie.

– To… za dużo.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, ale nie zmienił pozycji.

– Czego za dużo? Bodźców czy masz na myśli, że przekraczam granicę?

– Przepraszam… – Potrząsnęła lekko głową, postanawiając wziąć się w garść. – Nic, już nic.

– Cyziu, nie rób tak. Co pomyślałaś w tamtej chwili? – Przesunął nosem po jej karku. – Przecież możesz mi powiedzieć.

– Że to za szybko… ale…

Syriusz wyciągnął dłoń spomiędzy jej ud i położył na jej biodrze, drugą z kolei pogładził trzymaną pierś.

– Tę też mam zabrać?

– Nie… – zaśmiała się wymuszenie. – Tak dawno nie byłam przez nikogo dotykana, że się denerwuję.

– Zdradzić ci coś? Ostatni raz byłem z kimkolwiek tuż po ukończeniu Hogwartu.

– Odkąd zaszłam w ciążę, nikt nie dzielił ze mną łoża, więc chyba jednak mamy podobnie…

– Hmm… mam liczyć spanie w jednej jaskini z hipogryfem jako dzielenie łoża?

– Słucham? – szepnęła zaskoczona.

– Nic, nic, kiedyś ci to opowiem, ale nie teraz. Tak sobie tylko żartowałem. Naprawdę lecimy na tej samej miotle, więc nie musisz się tak przejmować. Zachowuję się tak pewnie, bo tak już mam, nawet jeśli do pewności mi daleko.

– Brzmisz i zachowujesz się na pewnego siebie – szepnęła, odwracając się przodem do mężczyzny. Przez to jego dłoń przeszła z piersi na plecy kobiety. – Przez to mam wrażenie, że cofnęłam się do czasów szkolnych, kiedy każdy dotyk innego chłopca wprawiał mnie w zakłopotanie.

– Więc mam rozumieć, że w tej chwili poniekąd stanowię zagrożenie dla twojego dziewictwa, Cyziu?

– Jakbym była dziewicą pewnie byś stanowił – zaśmiała się z lekkością.

– Skoro peszy cię mój dotyk, to mentalnie najwyraźniej tak. –Uśmiechnął się i pogładził jej policzek. – Pojęcia nie masz, jak absurdalnie mocno cię kocham. Tylko z tego powodu jestem w stanie dostosować się do twojego tempa, więc niczym się nie martw.

– W innym wypadku nie zważałbyś na moje ale, czy przerzucił zainteresowanie na inną kobietę?

– Jeśli moja nachalność by nie zdała egzaminu, to przerzuciłbym zainteresowanie. Ale musiałabyś wtedy nie być sobą – zastrzegł po czym dodał, widząc jej minę: – Żadna z dziewczyn, które tak potraktowałem, tak naprawdę mnie nie interesowała, były tylko zastępstwem, tak tylko ci przypominam.

– Czyli wykorzystałeś każdą kobietę, z którą byłeś? – spytała wyciągając dłoń i kładąc ją na piersi bruneta. Przesunęła opuszkami na materiale piżamy.

– Nie. Czasem naprawdę sądziłem, że je lubię. Czasem układ był jasny i chodziło jedynie o seks. Szczególnie później, kiedy dla części dziewczyn stałem się po prostu punktem do zaliczenia.

– Kobiety zaliczające mężczyzn? No ładne rzeczy opowiadasz.

– Zdziwiłabyś się, ile ich się znalazło w tak małej szkole. Szczególnie wśród Krukonek.

– Poza nią z pewnością jeszcze więcej – dodała, unosząc brew.

– Lubiliśmy z Jamesem wychodzić w wakacje w różne miejsca, gdzie zbierali się młodzi ludzie – odparł wymijająco. – Tylko nie pomyśl sobie zaraz, że chwytałem się każdej okazji. Nie przesadzajmy, musiały spełniać pewne kryteria.

– Kryteria? Opowiedz mi o tym – zachęciła go z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Naprawdę chcesz słuchać o tym, z jakimi dziewczynami sypiałem?

– Byłam ciekawa, czy spełniam twoje kryteria, ot co. – Przesunęła dłoń na ramię i szyję mężczyzny.

– Cyziu, błagam, jak ty mnie słuchasz? To ty byłaś punktem odniesienia dla nich wszystkich.

Przygryzła wargę, patrząc na niego zadziornie.

– Tyyy podstępna kobieto, specjalnie tak to rozegrałaś, żebym to powiedział, co? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz – szepnęła odwracając wzrok na swoją rękę, którą dotykała karku mężczyzny.

– Nie wymiguj się, widziałem to spojrzenie. Chciałaś, żebym przyznał – znowu – że szalałem za tobą nawet wtedy.

– To pochlebiające słyszeć, że mężczyzna jest tobą zainteresowany.

Syriusz westchnął bezgłośnie, słysząc tę bezpieczną ogólnikową odpowiedź.

– To miłe jak mnie tak muskasz po karku, ale włóż w to trochę więcej siły, to będzie jeszcze przyjemniej – zmienił temat, przesuwając się, by wtulić twarz w jej szyję. Skubnął zaczepnie delikatną skórę wagami.

Narcyza posłusznie zaczęła wkładać więcej siły w dotychczasową czynność.

– Cieszy mnie, że w końcu nie jestem sama.

– Cieszyłabyś się tak samo, gdyby zamiast mnie leżał tu inny mężczyzna?

– Nie – powiedziała stanowczo. – Innym mężczyznom nie ufam jak tobie.

– Więc powinnaś powiedzieć, że cieszysz się, że w końcu jestem z tobą. To by było bardziej urocze.

– Wybacz, ale wydaje mi się, że wspominałam coś o tym, że nie potrafię być urocza.

– Nie martw się, za to też cię kocham. Chciałem po prostu usłyszeć, że…

– Za moją sztywność? Nie sądzę – zaśmiała się. – Cieszy mnie, że jesteś obok. W areszcie było strasznie zimno… i co noc śnił mi się Lucjusz.

– Jeśli doda ci to jakoś otuchy, to przez ten czas też miałem trudne noce.

– Dlatego mam wielką nadzieję, że z tobą u boku zaznam spokojnej nocy.

//*//

Kobieta weszła do restauracji, i nie czekając aż podejdzie do niej ktoś z obsługi, ruszyła w stronę zarezerwowanego stolika.

Od lat stolik ten był rezerwowany przez jej nieświętej pamięci męża i nawet jeśli nikt się nie pojawiał, ten stolik zawsze czekał z plakietką na stole “rezerwacja”. Zresztą, biorąc pod uwagę, że to była czarodziejska restauracja nikt nie ośmieliłby się zająć miejsce Malfoyom, co Narcyza postanowiła wykorzystać.

Przy stole czekała na nią czwórka czarodziei. Jedyni ze zwerbowanych przez nią ludzi, którzy przeżyli bitwę. Podeszła do nich, witając się z każdym. Remy próbował pocałować ją w usta, jednak wystarczył nieznaczny ruch głowy, by ostatecznie jego wargi musnęły policzek. Posłała mu lekki uśmiech, siadając na wolnym miejscu między Regisem – czarodziejem w dość zaawansowanym wieku, a Aletheą – przyjaciółką ze szkolnych lat.

– Jak się mają twoi synowie, Narcyzo? – zapytał uprzejmie starszy czarodziej, drżącą ręką chwytając za jej dłoń. Regis Richelieu, który we Francji był Mistrzem Różdżkarstwa znany był z tego, że wszystkich znajomych traktował praktycznie jak rodzinę. Robił poufałe gesty, przytulał. Jednak robił to wszystko w granicach rozsądku. Wiedział, kiedy mógł sobie na coś pozwolić, a kiedy nie.

Narcyza pamiętała go już od czasu, gdy była małą dziewczynką. Dziadek Pollux zabrał ją ze sobą, ośmioletnią panienkę, na spotkanie z przyjacielem. Pamiętała jak mężczyzna ją oczarował. Pokazał jej swoją pracownię, różnokolorowe różdżki na specjalne zamówienia… Nawet żartobliwie obiecywał, że specjalnie dla niej wprowadzi różdżki, które zmieniają kolor, by dopasować się do ubrania. To był naprawdę dobry człowiek. Narcyza wtedy bardzo liczyła na to, że jej różdżka znajdzie się właśnie w jego salonie… Szkoda tylko, że kiedy przyszedł czas na wybór różdżki, jej matka uparła się, żeby pójść do Ollivandera.

– Draco ma się dobrze. Wyszedł z aresztu kilka dni przede mną, a po jego ranie nie ma śladu – powiedziała, odwracając swoją dłoń tak, by mogła ścisnąć delikatnie palce Regisa. – Gorzej jest z Ignissem, ciągle się nie wybudził, a magomedycy nie mają pojęcia kiedy może być jakakolwiek zmiana.

– Masz silnych synów, Narcyzo – dodała od siebie Alethea. Jej twarz ukryta za woalką czarnego kapelusza nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. – Tym bardziej Ig. Ten dzieciak jest naprawdę silny.

– Wiem, Aletheo. – Kiwnęła głową przyjaciółce. – Jak wasze przesłuchania? Nie mieliście żadnych problemów?

– Popytali, ja poodpowiadałam. Nic ciekawego. – Wdowa Blythe sięgnęła po kieliszek wina i upiła sporą część trunku.

– Moje przesłuchanie trwało około dwóch, trzech godzin – powiedziała Blanche. – Podobnie było z Remym. Potem tylko, kiedy ja wspomagałam magomedyków w Mungo, mój leniwy brat podrywał pielęgniarki w recepcji.

– Co? Nieprawda! – zapowietrzył się mężczyzna. Zerknął na Narcyzę, na co ta odpowiedziała uniesieniem brwi.

– Bardziej wierzę jakoś Blanche.

– Masz ciekawych przyjaciół, Narcyzo – odezwał się znów stary czarodziej.

– A jak było z panem, panie Regisie?

– Ja się trzymam. Oberwałem jakąś klątwą, której nikt z medyków nie zna. Na szczęście Merlina mogli złagodzić jej efekty, dlatego teraz lewa ręka drży mi jak staremu dziadowi. Chociaż wolę to drżenie, bo dzięki temu wiem, że wrócę do moich cudownych wnuczek, Astor i Anny.

//*//

Syriusz był zazdrosnym mężczyzną. Nawet bardzo zazdrosnym. Szczególnie gdy rzecz tyczyła się spotkania jego kobiety z jakimś niższej kategorii umysłowej zakompleksionym histerykiem, który nawet po przekroczeniu trzydziestki wciąż trzymał się siostrzanej spódnicy. Gardził tym facetem i za nic nie mógł zdzierżyć, że jego parszywe usta dotknęły warg jego kobiety. A teraz jeszcze miał czelność spędzać z nią czas?!

Nie było więc niczym dziwnym, że usłyszawszy tę nowinę, jego dobry humor nagromadzony podczas spędzania czasu z przyjacielem i jego dziewczyną – musieli nadrobić stracony czas, a wyjście Narcyzy z domu było do tego idealnym momentem – prysł jak czar pod wpływem _Finite incantatem_.

Jednak nie mógł tego okazać w tak oczywisty sposób, bo Narcyza zaraz by go wyśmiała, że przesadza. W końcu nie była tam z nim sama.

Jakby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Już on wiedział, co się w tej wyżelowanej głowie kłębi! Narcyza była wciąż zbyt nieświadoma, zbyt niepewna siebie, by zauważyć takie rzeczy, choćby działy się tuż pod jej nosem. I by wziąć na poważnie jakiekolwiek jego ostrzeżenie.

Więc zamiast ostrzegać – upewni się, że zapomni o istnieniu tamtej pomyłki natury. O istnieniu wszystkich pomyłek natury, które się mogą wokół niej kręcić – teraz lub w przyszłości.

~*~


	13. Chapter 13

~*~

Myśląc bardziej na trzeźwo, nie mógł jednak wymazać z jej głowy istnienia wszystkich mężczyzn poza nim. Po pierwsze, byłoby to wysoce problematyczne, po drugie tak duża ingerencja w jej pamięć mogła się skończyć zniszczeniem umysłu. Co więcej, tak po zastanowieniu, raczej nie zdobyłby się na rzucenie na nią takiego zaklęcia. Czułby się podle.

Mógł zatem jedynie okazywać jej swoją miłość i liczyć, że to wystarczy. Chyba zawsze tak to wygląda, ale w duchu lubił myśleć, że jego miłość jest wyjątkowa, że kocha ją mocniej, niż potrafiłby to ktokolwiek inny. Nawet podobała mu się myśl, że jest więźniem tej miłości. Póki to Narcyza miała klucz, wszystko było w porządku, to była jedyna forma ograniczenia wolności, jaką mógł zaakceptować.

Przez całe te rozważania obserwował, jak jego ukochana rozczesuje włosy przed snem. Sam tym razem rozłożył się na łóżku. Było zbyt duże ryzyko, że czesząc ją, odpłynąłby myślami i zrobił minę, z której musiałby się tłumaczyć, więc postawił na bezpieczną odległość.

Kiedy skończyła, wciąż leżąc z głową wspartą na łokciu, bez słowa wyciągnął w jej kierunku rękę. Uśmiechnęła się, podchodząc do mężczyzny i przyjmując jego dłoń. Sapnęła, kiedy ten nagle szarpnął ręką, przez co straciła równowagę i opadła na mężczyznę.

– Urwisie!

Wciąż milcząc, pogładził jej plecy, na koniec owijając ramię w jej talii i obrócił ich tak, że teraz to on był na górze. Nie czekając nawet chwili, sięgnął jej ust i pocałował niespiesznie.

Uśmiechnęła się, obejmując szyję mężczyzny i wczesując palce w jego włosy. Jednocześnie odpowiedziała na pocałunek, po czym pogłębiła go.

Syriusz przesunął się, by jego noga znalazła się między jej, przez co teraz dosłownie na niej leżał. Cienkie materiały ich piżam pozwalały mu poczuć miękkość jej ciała, jej ciepło. Gdy dodać do tego jej dłoń na jego głowie i ocierające się o siebie języki… Ach, rozkoszny dreszcz przeszył jego ciało.

Położył dłoń na jej udzie, gładząc je przez śliski materiał. Sunął niespiesznie w górę i dół po jego zewnętrznej stronie, oswajając Narcyzę ze swoim dotykiem. Po ostatniej zbyt nachalnej próbie, nie zamierzał aż tak się spieszyć.

– Syriuszu – wyszeptała, na zmianę zaciskając i rozluźniając palce na włosach mężczyzny.

– Spokojnie, chcę cię tylko trochę dotknąć. Ciężko mi utrzymać ręce przy sobie – przyznał bez skrępowania.

– Nie chciałam cię zatrzymywać – wyznała cichszym tonem, całując policzek i szczękę mężczyzny.

Uśmiechnął się krótko i znów złączył ich usta. Mając jej przyzwolenie, gładził zdecydowanymi ruchami całe jej ciało, gdziekolwiek mógł w tej chwili dosięgnąć. Czasem jego palce zsuwały się na wewnętrzną stronę jej uda i podjeżdżały nieco wyżej, aż do miejsca gdzie stykało się z jego własnym, po czym wracały na zewnątrz, przebiegały po biodrze…

Ujmował jej bok dłonią i sunął jeszcze wyżej do żeber, przeskakiwał na ramię, gładził je przez moment, by zaraz zjechać przez obojczyk na dekolt i pierś. Ugniatał ją powolnym ruchem przez krótką chwilę i znów uciekał na dół, prawie do kolana, by nagle wzmocnić nacisk i samymi palcami przeciągnąć aż do biodra.

Mruknęła z aprobatą, wijąc się pod nim. Czuła gorąco rozlewające się po ciele, które powoli zaczęło się kumulować w podbrzuszu. Dawno już nie czuła takiego podniecenia.

Pieścił ją w podobny sposób przez parę minut, a gdy po raz kolejny jego dłoń znalazła się w okolicy kolana, chwycił materiał jej koszuli nocnej i podciągnął go, obnażając jej udo. Narcyza odetchnęła cicho. Pieszcząc ustami jej szyję i ucho, drażnił nagą, rozgrzaną skórę, by po kilku ruchach wrócić do pieszczenia górnej połowy jej ciała. Tym razem trochę dłużej zatrzymał się na jej piersi. Masował ją, drażnił kciukiem stwardniały sutek, czasem delikatnie go podszczypywał. Im dłużej to robił, tym bardziej sam się nakręcał i w pewnym momencie przesunął się w dół i naciągając dekolt koszuli odsłonił jej pierś. Przełknął ślinę, wpatrując się w nią spod wpół przymkniętych powiek.

Wciągnęła głośniej powietrze, patrząc na mężczyznę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jej oddech przyśpieszył, przez co jej piersi zaczęły szybciej unosić się i upadać. Przesunęła językiem po dolnej wardze i przygryzła ją, uświadamiając sobie, że coraz bardziej czuje do Syriusza pożądanie. Aż jej się w głowie zakręciło od samej myśli. Pragnęła go…. chciała pozwolić mu na więcej.

Krzyknęła, kiedy objął wargami stwardniały sutek. Syriusz w odpowiedzi na to ścisnął drugi palcami i niespiesznie trącał ten pierwszy językiem, czasem zataczając dookoła kółeczka, czasem na niego naciskając lub ssąc, tak jak teraz...

– Uuch...urwissie! – jęknęła przeciągle, wiercąc się pod mężczyzną. To było zbyt wiele.

Wypuścił go spomiędzy warg i teraz pieścił nimi jej piersi w miejscach, gdzie nie zasłaniał ich materiał piżamy. Gdy spojrzała w dół, dostrzegła, że uśmiecha się przy tym w najlepsze.

– Możemy się jej z ciebie pozbyć? – Jego głos była jakby trochę niższy niż zazwyczaj. A może tylko jej się wydawało? – Chciałbym mieć większą swobodę w całowaniu twojego ciała.

Otworzyła usta, chcąc dać mu odpowiedź, ale nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku oprócz ciężkiego oddechu. Zamknęła wargi, zwilżając je i przełykając ślinę. Syriusz spojrzał na jej twarz po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu i jakby się zawiesił. Wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, napawając się widokiem rumieńca na jej policzkach i pożądaniem w jej oczach.

– Zabrzmi to banalnie, ale jesteś naprawdę piękna.

Odetchnęła przez nos, zduszając w sobie niedowierzający śmiech. Syriusz był jednak zbyt przejęty całą sytuacją, by wychwycić, że lekki uśmiech na jej ustach nie był wyrazem zadowolenia z komplementu. Zresztą chwilę po tych słowach klęknął i chwycił za skraj jej koszuli nocnej podciągając ją sugestywnie odrobinę. Teraz dokładnie widziała, że on też miał przyspieszony oddech. Wcześniej tak była skupiona na swoich odczuciach i reakcjach, że nawet nie słyszała, że niemal dyszał jej koło ucha.

– To jak? Dasz mi ją z siebie ściągnąć?

– Zaraz wyjdzie na to, że tylko ja będę rozbie… – sapnęła z niedowierzaniem, kiedy mężczyzna ściągnął przez głowę koszulę od piżamy. Przesunęła spojrzeniem po jego pokrytej tatuażami klatce piersiowej. Przez chwilę zapomniała jak się oddycha. Nie miała pojęcia, że miał jakikolwiek tatuaż.

– Teraz lepiej?

– Syriuszu… te tatuaże… – szepnęła, dotykając pierwszy, znajdujący się dokładnie na mostku mężczyzny. – Kiedy?

– Zacząłem jakoś w okolicach szóstej klasy.

– Nie miałam pojęcia. – Opuszkami pogładziła jego pierś.

– Nic dziwnego, od tego czasu nie mieliśmy za wiele okazji do rozmów ani tym bardziej żebyś mnie oglądała bez koszuli. Wyglądają groźnie, ale to w większości talizmany szczęścia, tak najłatwiej je podsumować.

– Dla kogoś będą wyglądać groźnie… Ale dla mnie są częścią ciebie, którą poznaję na bieżąco – szepnęła, zerkając na niego z uczuciem. – To tylko pokazuje, że coraz bardziej mi na tobie zależy. Kocham cię, urwisie.

Spojrzał na nią ciepło i nachylił się, kradnąc jej pocałunek. W tym samym czasie, zaczepił kciukami o jej koszulę i podciągnął, na ile mógł.

– Unieś biodra.

Wzięła głębszy oddech, posłusznie unosząc biodra. Jęknęła bezwiednie, kiedy podwinął jej koszulę nocną aż pod pachy, trącając przy tym materiałem nadzwyczaj czułe sutki.

I w tym momencie uświadomiła sobie, że przecież oprócz koszuli nocnej nie miała na sobie niczego. A Syriusz miał teraz idealny widok na jej kobiecość, którego nie omieszkał wykorzystać. Czując rosnące w niej zażenowanie, uniosła się na łokciach, zasłaniając się.

– Ej, oszukujesz – mruknął i pociągnął za zrolowany materiał, zmuszając ją tym by uniosła ramiona. Przez moment znów leżała na plecach, z rękoma zarzuconymi za głowę, a serce Syriusza na ten widok zaczęło tłuc się w piersi jeszcze mocniej niż dotychczas.

Odrzucił materiał na bok i pochylił się, z zapałem pieszcząc jej brzuch. Gdy dotarł z pocałunkami do pępka, wyciągnął język i przesunął nim aż do jej piersi.

Krzyknęła cicho, wciągając brzuch maksymalnie, a Syriusz spojrzał na nią spłoszony.

– Wybacz, nie podobało ci się?

– Nie przepraszaj – wysapała, a zrozumienie spłynęło na mężczyznę. Wyszczerzył się, a na ten widok przyjemny dreszcz przebiegł po jej kręgosłupie. Czy on zamierzał…?

Nie pomyliła się. W następnej chwili Syriusz smakował coraz to nowe fragmenty jej ciała, a jego język zostawiał za sobą wilgotne ścieżki, które paradoksalnie wydawały się gorące, choć powinni być chyba na odwrót…? Choć w tym momencie przestawała być pewna czegokolwiek, tak naprawdę nawet jej to nie obchodziło, chciała tylko czuć jeszcze więcej Syriusza na sobie.

Poruszyła się niespokojnie i zaskomlała, czując jego gorący oddech na pachwinie. Momentalnie otrzeźwiała, gdy położył dłonie na jej udach i naparł, rozsuwając je przed sobą. Nie zdążył się na nią napatrzeć, bo zasłoniła mu widok dłońmi… Ale nie można jej było winić, jego spojrzenie było tak natarczywe, tak płonące…

– Nie patrz tak – wyszeptała na wydechu, patrząc na niego z rumieńcem.

– Jak? – Z ociąganiem przeniósł to spojrzenie na jej twarz.

– Tak… jak patrzysz teraz na mnie… za intensywnie – wyznała, przymykając na chwilę oczy.

– Nie wymagaj niemożliwego. Mam na ciebie tak wielką ochotę, że aż kręci mi się od tego w głowie… Mogę cię zjeść?

– Co…?

Oblizał wargi i pochylił się, przesuwając językiem po jej palcach, skoro nie mógł dostać się do tego, czego pragnął.

– Sy-syriuszu! – kwiknęła, napinając mięśnie.

– Błagam, pozwól mi – wychrypiał, znów wbijając to wygłodniałe spojrzenie w jej krocze.

– Nie mogę – wyszeptała, czując jak drżą jej ręce.

– Czemu?

– Nie mogę ich przesunąć… Jestem zbyt zdenerwowana, by nimi...

Chwycił ją delikatnie za nadgarstki i po krótkim siłowaniu, odciągnął je. Jego zazwyczaj suche dłonie, były teraz wilgotne, zarejestrowała mimochodem.

– Myślę, że rozwiązałem twój problem – wymruczał i przesunął się jeszcze niżej, _kładąc się_ między jej nogami. Jego twarz była tak blisko jej kobiecości…!

Jęknęła, obserwując, jak głowa mężczyzny obniża się… a chwilę później poczuła ciepły oddech i pocałunek na jednej z warg sromowych. Zadrżała, choć to drobne muśnięcie było przecież ledwo wyczuwalne. Syriusz krążył tak ustami na zewnątrz jej kobiecości, torturując się i jednocześnie napawając tym momentem, gdy jest tak blisko, ale jeszcze się wstrzymuje. Miał wargi mokre od jej soków, a jej zapach odurzał go…

Och, na Godryka, nie wytrzyma ani sekundy więcej…!

Przesunął zdecydowanym ruchem od jej wejścia aż po łechtaczkę, a Narcyza aż otworzyła szeroko oczy, krzycząc. Przez kolejne minuty przestała kompletnie kontaktować, co dzieje się dookoła niej. Wiedziała tylko, że usta Syriusza są między jej nogami i że jest jej tak dobrze, że lepiej by nie ważył się przestać, bo go przeklnie.

Mężczyzna pieprzył ją ustami, nawet wsunął w nią dwa palce, co – chyba kompletnie nieświadomie – Narcyza sama kazała mu zrobić.

Dyszała, mamrocząc tylko jak jej dobrze, jak go czuje i że pozbawi go jąder, jeśli odważy się przerwać to, co robił.

Z początku chciał skupić się tylko na dawaniu jej przyjemności, ale jego członek tak boleśnie domagał się uwagi, że ułożył się na boku i wolną ręką zaspokajał sam siebie. Uwaga podzielona między zaspokajanie jej i siebie, nie starczyła już na kontrolę własnego głosu, więc trzepiąc sobie, raz po raz jęczał prosto w jej cipkę.

Narcyza zaciskała się na jego palcach, wijąc się na pościeli. Dyszała, chwytając prześcieradło pod jej palcami. Było jej tak cudownie, czuła jak przyjemność kumuluje się w niej… Na Salazara, nie pamiętała kiedy ostatni raz było jej tak przyjemnie. Była coraz bliżej, coraz bliżej… Już prawie dochodziła. Była tak blisko.

Krzyknęła, próbując zacisnąć uda. Syriusz czuł jak jej soki wzbierają się w niej coraz bardziej, dając mu większy poślizg, który wykorzystał na ostatnie pchnięcia palcami. Potem już nie ruszał nimi, trzepiąc sobie i ssąc jej łechtaczkę, wsłuchiwał się w plątaninę jęków i przekleństw. Jej przeciągły jęk o kilka sekund wyprzedził jego szczyt, ostatnie kilka pociągnięć ręką przy echu jej orgazmu w jego głowie, sprawiło, że ze stęknięciem wystrzelił na pościel. Jej biodra drgały niekontrolowanie, kiedy ona łapała łapczywie powietrze przez otwarte usta. Czuł to doskonale, bo oparł na jednym z nich głowę, samemu próbując uspokoić oddech.

Dopiero po dobrej minucie lub dwóch, doszedł do siebie na tyle, by ostrożnie wysunąć palce z wciąż ściskającej je pochwy.

Kobieta wzięła jeszcze jeden uspokajający wdech, otwierając niewiadomo kiedy zamknięte oczy i zerknęła na ukochanego. Jęknęła widząc, co ten najlepszego wyrabia. Oblizywał zadowolony z siebie palce… Słodki Merlinie… czy przypadkiem te palce nie były wcześniej w niej?

Podniósł na nią wzrok. Już nie tak przeszywający i żarłoczny, raczej zadowolony i czuły. Uśmiechnął się do niej i otarł grzbietem dłoni okolicę ust.

– Podaj mi moją różdżkę – poprosił.

Spojrzała na niego z chwilowym niezrozumieniem.

– ...Gdzie jest?

– Obok twojej, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli.

Kiwnęła ręką i sięgnęła ręką do szafki nocnej, na której rzeczywiście oprócz swojej wyczuła również różdżkę Syriusza. Chwyciła ją i przekazała kuzynowi.

Ten z kolei ledwo ją dostał, skierował jej koniec w stronę pościeli i wyszeptał:

– _Chłoszczyść_ … – Następnie zerknął na kobietę z głupawym uśmiechem. – Nabrudziliśmy, więc trzeba to było posprzątać. chyba że lubisz spać na mokrej, lepko-śliskiej pościeli. Osobiście preferuję czystą.

– Przecież nic nie powiedziałam – mruknęła zażenowana. – Gdzie położyłeś moją koszulę no…

– O nie, nie, nie! Zapomnij o jej istnieniu.

– ...ale…

– Nie ma ale. – Położył się obok niej. – Chcę czuć twoją skórę przy swojej.

//*//

Gdy rano zeszli na śniadanie Draco unikał spojrzenia zarówno na matkę, jak i wuja, witając się zdawkowymi słowami. Harry także był jakiś dziwnie skrępowany. Nigdy nie miał problemu, by patrzeć ludziom prosto w oczy, a teraz ewidentnie tego unikał. Dorośli spojrzeli na siebie, a zrozumienie spłynęło na nich jak kubeł zimnej wody.

– Następnym razem wyciszymy pokój – parsknął Syriusz, choć tak naprawdę tym rozbawieniem krył swoje zażenowanie. Zrobić tak fundamentalny błąd! Był wczoraj chyba bardziej przejęty, niż sądził.

Całe śniadanie minęło im w niezręcznej ciszy. Czas przed obiadem też wyjątkowo spędzili osobno. No, prawie. Harry z Syriuszem wyszli do ogrodu poćwiczyć zaklęcia, bo Narcyza uznała, że to wina Syriusza, że zapomniał wyciszyć pokój, przez co się pokłócili. Draco z kolei dalej nie mógł normalnie spojrzeć na matkę.

Obiad już nie był tak cichy, bo Harry i Syriusz gadali w najlepsze o drobnostkach. W którymś momencie Syriuszowi przypomniał się jego motor i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy Hagrid jeszcze go ma i czy jeszcze jeździ, ale ostatecznie uznał, że i tak już go do tego nie ciągnie.

Narcyza jako pierwsza podziękowała za posiłek, tłumacząc się spotkaniem po południu.

– Gdzie idziesz?

– Mówiłam już, na spotkanie

– Blanche i reszta jeszcze są w Anglii?

– Została tylko ona i Remy. Alethea wróciła do siebie. Podobnie pan Regis, chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do rodziny.

– Zabierz mnie ze sobą.

– Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry sposób.

– Jakiś argument na poparcie?

– Będzie tam jeszcze Severus. Wystarczający argument?

– Baw się dobrze – odparł ze zniesmaczonym wyrazem twarzy.

– Wy również – rzuciła bez wyrazu i wyszła z jadalni.

//*//

Od tej niefortunnej, emocjonującej nocy minęły prawie dwa tygodnie.

– Mam małe ogłoszenie – oznajmił w trakcie obiadu Syriusz – od jutra przez trzy dni pomieszka z nami Remus Lupin. Może nie do końca z nami. Ze mną. W piwnicy.

– Jutro jest pełnia? – spytał Harry, nim zdążył pomyśleć.

– Nie, nów. Urządzamy piżamowe przyjęcie z herbatką i ciasteczkami – sarknął Syriusz. – Oczywiście, że jest pełnia. A przez to, że Smarkerus nie miał czasu uwarzyć mu wywaru tojadowego, musiałby się zaszyć w jakimś lesie. Nie ma opcji, bym na to pozwolił.

– On ma na imię Severus i to mój ojciec chrzestny – warknął Draco, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca. – Gdybyś powiedział wcześniej, pomógłbym z eliksirem…

– I mój wróg. Mi też się nie podoba, co ty i Narcyza o nim myślicie, ale jakoś musimy z tym żyć.

– Czyżby? – Narcyza posłała mu chłodne spojrzenie. Po ostatniej akcji, dalej nie przestała się boczyć na mężczyznę.

– Możesz mnie gromić wzrokiem ile dusza zapragnie, ale nie zmienisz tym tego, co o nim myślę. I tak już powstrzymuję się przed innymi komentarzami pod jego adresem, więc nie przesadzaj. Obiecałem nie nienawidzić go otwarcie w twoim towarzystwie i słowa dotrzymuję, nie masz prawa więcej ode mnie wymagać.

– Owszem, nie mam prawa – przytaknęła, zaciskając nieznacznie szczękę. – Znam swoje miejsce – wyrwało jej się zanim się powstrzymała. Te trzy tak znajome słowa po prostu pasowały, by miały zostać wypowiedziane. – Wybaczcie, najwidoczniej wino uderzyło mi do głowy mocniej niż sądziłam. Wrócę do siebie.

– Mamo…

– Nie przejmuj się Draco. – Pogładziła syna czule po policzku.

– Może powinieneś za nią pójść? – zagadnął Harry.

– Nie zamierzam – odparł chłodno.

– Wyglądała na zranioną – spróbował ponownie.

– Przekroczyła granicę, więc powiedziałem jej co myślę. Nie będę ani jej okłamywał ani traktował jej jak jajko. Jest wystarczająco silna by zmierzyć się z moją opinią. Wiem, jak wyglądało jej życie z tym ścierwem i jeśli którykolwiek z was spróbuje...

– Wydaje mi się, że nie wiesz do końca.

– Mieliśmy sporo czasu na rozmowy.

– Tak, rozmawialiście… i co z tego, jak ona po prostu przemilczała sporo kwestii.

Syriusz prychnął z kpiną.

– Siedziałeś tam z nami? A może potem ci wszystko powtórzyła?

Draco zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

– Znam ją… znam ją i wiem, o jakich rzeczach nigdy nikomu nie mówi, a których byłem świadkiem między innymi. Więc z łaski swojej nie rób z siebie pana wiem-wszystko-o-Narcyzie, bo tak nie jest. A przynajmniej nie do końca. Zależy ci na niej, widzę to i doceniam. Uważam, że oboje na siebie zasługujecie… ale czasami twoja drobiazgowa dziecinna nienawiść do szkolnego wroga jest żenująca i denerwująca.

– O, nagle wracamy do kwestii Snape’a? Pragnę tylko zauważyć, że ze wszystkich ludzi nie jesteś w pozycji do wytykania mi tego.

– Jasne… więc wyrzuć mnie stąd, bym nie mógł ci niczego wytykać – rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

– Zdurniałeś do reszty? Dlaczego miałbym cię stąd wyrzucać? A może myślisz, że ta kłótnia to wystarczający powód?

– Czy wystarczający? Poniekąd… Potrafisz być bardziej nienawistny za mniejsze drobnostki…

– I znów pijesz do Snape’a.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Sev jest moim ojcem chrzestnym. Wiele razy ratował życie mi i Igowi. Martwił się o nas na swój gburowaty sposób. Dla nas nawet wstąpił do szeregów Voldemorta… Mówiła ci o tym mama?

– Oj przymknij się. Wiem, że potrafi robić dobre rzeczy. Wiem, że wspierał Narcyzę, nawet Harry’emu nie raz ratował tyłek. Tak, Harry, nie rób zaskoczonej miny.

– Mimo jego oskarżeń.

– Cokolwiek by nie zrobił, jego istnienie działa mi na nerwy. Sam jego widok sprawia, że mam ochotę chwycić za różdżkę. I powinieneś wiedzieć, że ze wzajemnością. Z początku jako dzieciak się powstrzymywał, potem wszyscy twierdzili, że mi oddaje, bo się nad nim znęcałem. – Uśmiechnął się paskudnie i pokręcił głową. – Ale on też mnie od początku nienawidził, widziałem to w jego oczach. I sam też czerpie przyjemność z tej naszej prywatnej wojny, nie myśl, że nie.

– Wiesz, co? Czasami wcale się mu nie dziwię. – Wstał od stołu. – Idę do Mungo, odwiedzić Iga.

– Draco… – Harry chwycił swojego chłopaka za rękę i spojrzał na niego z troską.

– Idziesz ze mną czy zostajesz? – Potter spojrzał zmieszany na chrzestnego, po czym wrócił wzrokiem do Draco.

– Pójdę z tobą.

//*//

Syriusz był wściekły. Dzieciak kompletnie nic nie rozumiał! Nie miało tak naprawdę znaczenia, czy znał każdy szczegół, każdą krzywdę którą Narcyza zaznała ze strony byłego męża. Wiedział, że traktował ją gorzej niż skrzata… jakby była nikim. Wiedział, że ją krzywdził, jak dokładnie – nie musiał wiedzieć. Jego obowiązkiem było sprawić, by Narcyza czuła się przy nim bezpieczna i nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że tak właśnie się czuła. Miał obowiązek traktować ją jak równą sobie… to mu może nie do końca wychodziło, bo niejednokrotnie stawiał ją ponad sobą, ale tego zmieniać nie zamierzał. Miał obowiązek bronić jej honoru. A nic by tak nie upokorzyło dumnej kobiety, jak traktowanie jej jak słabą, przestraszoną dziewczynkę. I w końcu, miał obowiązek być z nią szczery. Gdyby pokornie przytaknął i nieszczerze przeprosił za obrażanie człowieka, którego chciał obrazić, gdyby dla jej dobrego humoru złożył nieszczerą obietnicę, że przestanie nienawidzić tego nosatego nietoperza – dopiero by ją skrzywdził. Gdyby jej zasugerował, że może nim do woli dyrygować, a potem wyśmiałby ją i zrobił po swojemu – wtedy naprawdę by ją zranił.

Stawianie granic nie zawsze jest łatwe i bezbolesne, ale musiał to zrobić. Ale ten szczeniak oczywiście jest zbyt naiwny, zbyt zaślepiony swoją miłością i strachem o matkę, by pojąć takie rzeczy.

I choć zrobił to wszystko z myślą o dobru Narcyzy, w oczach ich wszystkich wyszedł na tego złego. Nie, żeby był nieskazitelnym człowiekiem, swoje na sumieniu miał, ale nie w tym wypadku. Nie w stosunku do niej.

Poszedł do salonu i wrzucił do kominka garść proszku Fiuu. Potrzebował chłodnej głowy Remusa.

//*//

Kobieta nie miała zamiaru zachowywać się jak obrażona nastolatka i zaszywać w pokoju. A nawet jeśli na taką wyszła – trudno. Przynajmniej nikt jej nie będzie przeszkadzał, kiedy ona wykorzysta ten czas na ochłonięcie i zajęciem się paroma niecierpiącymi zwłoki sprawami.

Dlatego w pierwszej kolejności się odświeżyła, ubrała w odrobinę luźniejszą suknię, a następnie udała się do gabinetu wuja. Już jakiś czas temu zaczęła spędzać tam wolne chwile, czytając listy od znajomych i te, które dostawała od nieznanych jej nigdy osób.

Jak chociażby list od niejakiego Horacego Greywooda, który oferował namalowanie portretu zmarłego męża. Musiała mu teraz w sposób oszczędny podziękować. Tak samo jak i kilkorgu innym, którzy jak zacięta płyta w gramofonie oferowali jej te same usługi.

Co kilka dni otrzymywała też listy od medyka, który zajmował się Ignissem. Lekarz wysyłał jej sowę zawsze kiedy nie pojawiała się u pierworodnego dwa dni z rzędu. Dodatkowo od kilku dni prowadzili dyskusję na temat ewentualnego zabrania chłopaka ze szpitala i zajmowaniem się nim w domu.

Niby nie było żadnych przeciwwskazań… Ale chłopak wymagał ciągłej opieki fachowca, więc kobieta musiałaby mu taką załatwić.

A to już było trudne. Wysyłała sowy do różnych prywatnych placówek i rekomendowanych przez znajomych fachowców, ale albo nie doczekiwała się odpowiedzi albo dostawała obszerne na kilkanaście linijek odmowy.

Musiała kogoś znaleźć…

Już nawet po raz kolejny pociągnęła za swoje znajomości, ale nikt nie dawał jej innych informacji, niż te które do tej pory uzbierała.

Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nigdy nie wyciągnie Iga ze szpitala.

//*//

Kiedy wieczorem rozczesywała włosy przed snem, Syriusza dalej nie było w domu. Wiedziała to od skrzata, którego pytała, gdzie go znajdzie.

Zagryzła wargę, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu. Chciała się z nim pogodzić. Chciała znaleźć się w jego ramionach.

Dlatego też postawiła wszystko na jedną kartę. Szczegół, że jeszcze nie wrócił… Kiedyś w końcu to zrobi, prawda?

Odłożyła szczotkę i odeszła od toaletki. Założyła podomkę, zgarnęła swoją różdżkę i cicho opuściła swoją sypialnię.

Ruszyła schodami na górę i podeszła do pokoju należącego do jej ukochanego urwisa. Na szczęście drzwi nie były w żaden sposób zabezpieczone zaklęciem. Naprawdę nie chciała nagle paść ofiarą jego żartu przeznaczonego dla osoby, która narusza jego przestrzeń podczas nieobecności gospodarza.

Weszła powoli do środka i zamknęła za sobą. Ruszyła w stronę łóżka, po drodze zostawiając podomkę na fotelu. Położyła różdżkę na szafce, nim wsunęła się pod chłodną kołdrę. Położyła głowę na poduszce, zamykając oczy i wdychając zapach kuzyna.

Nie była w jego ramionach od jakichś trzech dni, a miała wrażenie jakby minęła cała wieczność… Tak bardzo za nim tęskniła.

Minęło może z pół godziny odkąd tu przyszła, gdy klamka wreszcie ugięła się i do środka wszedł właściciel pokoju. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i machnięciem różdżki zapalił światło.

Narcyza uniosła się na łokciach, patrząc na mężczyznę z dozą niepewności. Każe jej się wynosić? Czy pozwoli jej zostać?

– Umyję się i wtedy porozmawiamy.

– Poczekam – szepnęła, kiwając nieznacznie głową.

Spojrzał wreszcie wprost na nią, a minę miał spokojną.

– Możesz się rozluźnić, Cyziu.

– To nie takie proste… ciągle mam wrażenie, że jak wrócisz odprawisz mnie do siebie – wyznała po chwili.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żebym to zrobił. – Machnięciem różdżki przywołał piżamę. – Niedługo wrócę.

I wyszedł.

~*~


	14. Chapter 14

~*~

Minęło ze dwadzieścia minut, nim wrócił. Ubrany w piżamę i z mokrymi włosami, które teraz były jeszcze mocniej skręcone niż normalnie. Zawsze przychodził do niej w pełni wysuszony, więc miała okazję zobaczyć kolejną rzecz, której – w tym przypadku – od naprawdę dawna nie widziała.

Usiadł na łóżku koło niej.

– Wciąż jestem zły, ale nie na ciebie. No, może odrobinę. Rzadko pozwalam ludziom narzucać mi, co lub jak mam robić. Masz w tej kwestii najwięcej… praw, ze wszystkich znanych mi ludzi. Ale nie pełne. Dostaję szału, gdy ktoś zabiera mi moją wolność.

– Wybacz. Moje zachowanie było nieodpowiednie. Nieważne, czy mam więcej praw czy wręcz przeciwnie. Nie będę narzucać ci swojej woli.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił głową.

– Chcę żebyś mi mówiła co myślisz, bo cenię twoją opinię, staram się też postępować tak, by jak najmniej cię ranić… Wiem, że to co wcześniej powiedziałem cię zabolało. Przykro mi z tego powodu. Wolałem jednak zrobić to na samym początku, być wobec ciebie szczery i postawić sprawę jasno, zamiast ryzykować, że w przyszłości zareaguję zbyt gwałtownie. Żałuję, że nie użyłem innych słów, by zwrócić ci uwagę, że zaczęłaś mnie za bardzo naciskać. Dyplomatyczne gadki, to nigdy nie była moja mocna strona.

– Syriuszu… nie będę przepraszać po raz drugi za to samo, więc pozwól mi cię pocałować. Dawno nie czułam smaku twoich ust.

Uśmiechnął się i nachylił w jej kierunku, odgarniając jasny kosmyk za jej ucho.

– Będziesz musiała w takim razie dużo całować, bo póki co wciąż smakuję jak pasta do zębów.

//*//

Kolejnego wieczoru, na kolacji mieli dwoje gości. Remusa Lupina, który wyglądał jakby miał kaca życia, ale wciąż pozostawał miłym i uprzejmym rozmówcą oraz Nimfadorę Tonks, dziś o włosach zielonych z białymi pasmami. Opowiadającą – przyciszonym głosem – wesoło różne ciekawostki z magicznego świata, o jakich dowiedziała się w swojej pracy. Jak się okazało, czystki w Ministerstwie już się prawie skończyły, ale w ich czasie rozegrało się tyle dram, że starczyło Dorze na zabawianie towarzystwa przez całą kolację. Gdy się zakończyła, goście wraz z Syriuszem zeszli do piwnicy, choć do pełni były wciąż dobre trzy godziny, by odpowiednio zabezpieczyć miejsce, gdzie Remus wraz z Syriuszem mieli spędzić najbliższe trzy noce – w przypadku Syriusza – i doby – w przypadku Remusa.

Prawie godzinę później Tonks już sama, weszła do salonu, gdzie siedzieli domownicy.

– Chłopcy ululani, teraz dorośli mogą w spokoju porozmawiać – zażartowała, siadając obok ciotki. – Nie rób takiej zmartwionej miny, Narcyzo. Syriusz rano znów będzie cały dla ciebie. W ciągu dnia Remi śpi, więc tylko na noc potrzebuje towarzysza, który go powstrzyma przed zbytnim poturbowaniem się, gdy będzie próbował uciec.

– Teraz wreszcie rozumiem, czemu jest taki poraniony.

Tonks zrobiła kwaśną minę.

– Każde stworzenie spanikuje i spróbuje uciec, gdy nagle obudzi się w zamknięciu. Remus świadomie wybiera to w zamian za spokojne sumienie, że nikogo nie zabije.

– Tak mnie zastanawia… Skąd pewność, że nie zaatakuje Syriusza? Już raz widziałem, jak się bili.

– Nie lubię tak o nim mówić, ale teraz zwierzęce instynkty biorą nad nim górę. Póki nie jest głodny, nie zaatakuje zwierzęcia.

– Dlatego nie będzie rzucał się na Syriusza, bo ten będzie w animagicznej formie? – dopytała Narcyza.

– Dokładnie.

– Chyba, że zgłodnieje – mruknął cicho blondyn.

– Nawet tego nie sugeruj!

– Spokojnie. Teraz jest najedzony, jak potem będę wypuszczać i wpuszczać Syriusza, za każdym razem dostanie jedzenie. Syty wilczek, to w miarę spokojny wilczek… Syriusz jednak kazał mi cię ostrzec – zwróciła się do Narcyzy – że jakby wyszedł z jakimś zadrapaniem, to masz nie panikować.

– Nie miałam zamiaru… – mruknęła kobieta zaklęciem rozlewając wina do czterech lampek i podała wszystkim szkło.

//*//

– Gdzie byliście? – spytał ciekawsko Syriusz kolejnego dnia, kiedy Narcyza wraz z Draco pojawili się w salonie. Obydwoje mieli na sobie wyjściowe, bogato zdobione szaty.

– Musieliśmy załatwić sprawy. – Posłała mężczyźnie lekki uśmiech i zwróciła się do syna. – Zostajesz czy idziesz szukać Harry’ego?

– Idę do niego.

– Raczej nie pójdziesz. Jest u Weasleyów.

– W takim razie udam się do siebie, jeśli pozwolicie.

– Idź odpocząć, Draco.

Chłopak skinął głową jej i Syriuszowi, a następnie wyszedł, zostawiając ich samych.

Blondynka w kilku krokach znalazła się przy Syriuszu, siadając blisko niego na kanapie. Objął ją jednym ramieniem i pocałował w policzek.

– Już się za mną stęskniłaś? – spytał zadziornie i pocałował ją w odsłonięte ucho.

Zadrżała, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się od cichego sapnięcia. Brunet dotknął palcami jej również odsłoniętego karku i przesuwał nimi w górę i dół.

– To przyjemne, nie przestawaj – wyznała, przymykając oczy.

– Obawiam się, że na moment muszę – oznajmił i obrócił delikatnie jej głowę, by rozplątać kok, w który upięła włosy. – Ach, od razu lepiej. Teraz mogę cię głaskać ile tylko zapragniesz. – Wrócił do przerwanej pieszczoty.

– Wiem, że nie lubisz jak je spinam, ale dzisiejsze spotkanie tego wymagało.

– Powiesz mi o nim więcej, czy to tajemnica?

– To żadna tajemnica. Byłam z Draco spotkać się z Erydanem w Ministerstwie.

– W celu?

– Razem z Draco zrzekliśmy się praw do dziedziczenia na rzecz Erydana.

– Pewnie się ucieszył, co?

– Był dość zażenowany… chyba tak to mogę ująć.

– Nie chciał tego tytułu?

– Nie. Bronił się przed tym, ale Draco mu wytłumaczył, że nie będzie miał nigdy dziedzica, bo nigdy w żaden sposób nie zdradzi Harry’ego. Ja z kolei zapewniłam, że Igniss jeśli się wybudzi również nie przyjmie tytułu, skoro podobnie jak Draco ma pociąg do mężczyzn, więc albo Erydan przyjmie tytuł, albo tytuł ten z Draco przejdzie po prostu na dziecko Erydana, kiedy to się narodzi. Dlatego się zgodził i teraz on jest głową rodu Malfoyów.

Syriusz wyraźnie się ożywił.

– Wygląda na to, że żyjemy w czasach rewolucji. Dwa najstarsze rody prowadzone przez osoby, które wcale nie chcą swoich tytułów… Może wreszcie wyjdziemy ze średniowiecza. Z drugiej strony dopuszczanie do głosu ciemnoty może już kompletnie pogrążyć nasz świat… – Zrobił zamyśloną minę. – niech Po zastanowieniu, lepsi są dobrzy dyktatorzy niż banda demokratycznych idiotów.

– Zgadzam się.

– Skoro oddaliście starszeństwo Erydanowi, to oznacza, że jednak tu zostaniemy? W końcu wraz z odziedziczonym tytułem otrzymuje się majątek głównej gałęzi.

– Erydan oficjalnie przekazał mi i Draco własność wszystkich rezydencji z wyjątkiem jednej w Szkocji blisko szkoły, jak i oddał nam rodową skrytkę u Gringotta. Wychodzi więc na to, że przyjął sam tytuł.

– … Nie mogę się doczekać dnia, gdy go poznam.

//*//

W maju, dwa dni przed powrotem do rodzinnej rezydencji, kobieta wykorzystała fakt wspólnego spędzenia czasu przez Syriusza i Harry’ego i wyrwała syna na małe zakupy. Małe, bo trwały raptem kilka godzin.

– To był dobry dzień na zakupy.

– O ile Harry nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, że nakupowałeś mu nowych ubrań – oparła kobieta z uśmiechem, strzepując resztki Fiuu ze swojej szaty.

– Sama nie jesteś lepsza, mamo.

– Słucham?

– Widziałem jak kupowałaś kilka drobiazgów dla faceta. Gdyby to było dla mnie albo dla Harry’ego spytałabyś się mnie o opinię. A ty zamiast tego wręcz w ukryciu kupiłaś tych kilka koszul… i perfumy… Jeśli nie są one dla Syriusza, to dla kogo?

– Dobrze, masz mnie…

– Pewnie będę żałować tego pytania, ale…

– Jeśli masz żałować, to nie pytaj…

– Wy tak na poważnie?

– W jakim sensie?

Draco w ostatnim momencie powstrzymał się przed sarknięciem.

– To powiem inaczej… Jeśli naprawdę macie się ku sobie, to dobrze… Zasługujesz na szczęście, mamo, jak mało kto…

Narcyza przez chwilę przyglądała się synowi bez słowa. Draco w tym momencie tak strasznie przypominał jej Syriusza.

– Kocham cię, synku. Widzę też, że przebywanie z Syriuszem ma na ciebie wielki wpływ.

– Co?

– Całkowicie wdajesz się w niego. Szczególnie tamtymi słowami. Kiedy to mówiłeś, miałam wrażenie, że rozmawiam z nim, a nie z tobą. A może to jednak wpływ Harry’ego? – zasugerowała na koniec.

– Co? Na pewno nie… – burknął cicho. – Idę do siebie się odświeżyć.

//*//

Kiedy nie znalazła ich w salonie, który zawsze okupowali Gryfoni, postanowiła nie bawić się w półśrodki. Straciłaby na to za dużo czasu.

Dlatego wezwała nowego skrzata, Okruszka, który z wielką radością przekazał jej miejsce pobytu Syriusza i Harry'ego. I z jeszcze większą przyjemnością wziął od kobiety zakupy i zniknął, obiecując, że wszystko ładnie u niej rozłoży.

Udała się do kuchni i podeszła do okna, chcąc sprawdzić, w której części ogrodu znajduje się dwójka brunetów.

Dostrzegła ich nieopodal, obaj rozłożyli się na trawniku na kocu i o czymś zawzięcie rozmawiali. Syriusz żywo przy tym gestykulował, najwyraźniej gestami obrazując to, o czym mówił.

W takim wypadku nie miała serca, przerywać im tego momentu. Jedynie obserwowała ich w ciszy. I już była pewna, że ten obraz na zawsze wyrył się w jej pamięci.

Nagle jej kuzyn zerwał się na równe nogi i stając bokiem do Harry’ego a przodem do niej, wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, nie spuszczając jednak wzroku z chrześniaka.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, kładąc rękę na dekolcie. Przez krótką chwilę była przekonana, że została jakimś cudem zauważona, lecz jej kuzyn wydawał się tak pochłonięty tym, co robili, że pewnie nawet nie zauważyłby, gdyby koło nich przeszła. A co dopiero, gdy obserwowała ich stąd…

Uniosła brwi, gdy obaj zamachali rękoma jakby mieli skrzydła. Harry ewidentnie zachęcany przez Syriusza robił to dłużej, ale wreszcie opuścił ramiona, kręcąc przy tym głową. Jej kuzyn z kolei znów wyciągnął ręce prosto przed siebie i przechylił się, jakby miał zamiar na nie opaść. I opadł, ale na cztery łapy. Przetruchtał dookoła Harry’ego, po czym zatrzymał się przed nim i stając na tylnych łapach, oparł się chłopakowi o pierś, kończąc w podobnej pozycji do tej wyjściowej. Młodszy Gryfon momentalnie zasłonił rękoma twarz, naprzeciw której znalazł się kudłaty pysk. Jej uszu sięgnęło przytłumione szczeknięcie, a ogon psiska kołysał się teraz radośnie z boku na bok. Zwierz próbował przecisnąć się przez barierę Harry’ego, ale niezbyt skutecznie. Odbił się od jego piersi i ponownie uderzył w nią łapami, momentalnie zbijając nastolatka z nóg. Harry, chroniąc się przed upadkiem, odsłonił twarz i teraz krzycząc i protestując, próbował odepchnąć od siebie śliniącego go w najlepsze psa, który jeszcze radośniej merdał ogonem. Wreszcie się poddał, ale w chwili której się poddał i dał lizać po twarzy, Syriusz odpuścił. Przysiadł i podziwiał swoje dzieło, zamiatając ogonem trawnik.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się rozczulona.

Co prawda, w pierwszej chwili, kiedy ujrzała animagiczną formę Syriusza, przed oczami znów mignęła jej scena z bitwy, kiedy była świadkiem rozszarpywania gardła męża. Kiedy Syriusz zajmował się jej siostrą, ona sama przecież zajęta była nie daniu się zabić Lucjuszowi.

Objęła się ramionami, czując nagły chłód przeszywający jej ciało. Wiedziała, że to odczucie nie było prawdziwe. To była tylko reakcja jej ciała. Reakcja na wspomnienie niedawnej tortury zaklęcia. Reakcja strachu.

Uspokój się, nakazała sobie w myślach, dalej obserwując kuzyna i jego chrześniaka. Nie wspominaj, obserwuj.

Sielski obrazek, który sobą prezentowali, był jak plaster nakładany na ranę. Zasłaniał złe wspomnienie. Zastępował wręcz.

– Okruszku… – ponownie wezwała skrzata, a kiedy ten się przed nią zjawił, skupiła na nim swoją uwagę. – Przygotuj obiad w ciągu pół godziny i zwołaj wszystkich.

– Czy ma madame jakieś specjalne życzenia?

– Lazania będzie wystarczająca – powiedziała, a kiedy skrzat zniknął, znów zerknęła na scenę za oknem. Syriusz był już w swojej ludzkiej postaci i znów z ożywieniem rozmawiał z Harrym.

Nie miała serca im przerywać.

//*//

W przeciwieństwie do Harry’ego Syriusza ani trochę nie interesowało zwiedzanie posiadłości. Co prawda dał się oprowadzić po najważniejszych miejscach, ale nie zamierzał spędzić całego dnia na włóczeniu się po budynku. Będzie miał na to wystarczająco dużo czasu w najbliższych dniach. Myśl, że znalazł się na terenie wcześniej należącym do innego mężczyzny strasznie siadła mu na ambicję. Czuł silną potrzebę, by – no cóż – oznaczyć teren. Było nie było, był psem. I samcem. W dodatku bardzo napalonym i wygłodniałym, bo od czasu tamtej cudownej nocy, Narcyza nie pozwoliła mu na nic więcej niż trzymanie ręki na jej biuście. Dał jej tak cudowne doznania, a ona przez ponad miesiąc, półtorej praktycznie, nie dała mu szansy na powtórkę!

Poszcząc latami, jakoś przywykł do braku seksu. Ale odkąd znów to poczuł… Nie, odkąd dane mu było wreszcie zrobić coś więcej z Narcyzą, z kobietą, którą naprawdę kochał, nie myślał teraz o niczym innym niż o znalezieniu się w niej.

A teraz miał przed oczami jej ogromne łóżko i naprawdę nie obchodziło go, że był środek dnia.

Podszedł do niej ustawiającej kosmetyki na toaletce i przytulił od tyłu, całując w szyję.

– Ślicznie ci w tej sukience, idealnie podkreśla twoją talię, aż mam ochotę cię w niej chwycić. – Narcyza sugestywnie spojrzała w odbiciu na jego ramiona, które dokładnie to teraz robiły. – Lubię jak nosisz jasne kolory.

– Widzisz mnie w niej od kilku godzin i dopiero teraz sobie uświadomiłeś te wszystkie rzeczy?

– Oczywiście, że nie. Chciałem ci to wymruczeć do ucha, tak jak to właśnie zrobiłem, więc czekałem na odpowiednią okazję. Przyznaj, czekałaś aż zauważę i w myślach wyzywałaś mnie od ślepców? – spytał wesoło, raz po raz muskając wargami jej szyję lub szczękę.

– Może – odparła z przekąsem, odchylając głowę na jedną stronę, by dać mężczyźnie większy dostęp do wrażliwej szyi.

Całował ją jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym uniósł głowę i przytuliwszy do siebie ich policzki, spojrzał w odbicie niebieskich oczu.

– Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda? Kochałem cię jako dzieciak i kocham cię teraz, jako większy dzieciak. – Wesoły uśmiech mignął na jego twarzy, ale zaraz zniknął, zastąpiony pogodną miną. – Urządźmy sobie dziś randkę. Tutaj. Założę coś z tego, co mi ostatnio dałaś. Mogę nawet się porządnie ogolić, jeśli chcesz. – Z wesołym błyskiem w oczach potarł szorstkim policzkiem jej skórę. – Skrzaty przyniosą twoje ulubione wino i półmisek owoców.

– Randka w sypialni, tak?

– Dokładnie.

– A co byś powiedział na piknik w ogrodzie?

– Hmmm – zamruczał przeciągle. – W porządku. Też mi się podoba.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się zadowolona.

– Rozumiem, że ja mam pozostać w tej sukience.

– Oczywiście. I nie waż mi się wiązać włosów. – Cmoknął ją w policzek. – Widzimy się w ogrodzie za… godzinę?

– Wyrobisz się? Ja już jestem praktycznie gotowa.

– Makijażu wyjątkowo nie będę robił, więc powinienem zdążyć.

Odpowiedział mu śmiech kobiety.

//*//

– Dobrze, więc jakie są twoje trzy ulubione trunki? – zagadnął na wstępie, gdy już rozsiedli się na kocu piknikowym przygotowanym przez skrzaty. – Albo napoje? Obojętnie czy to gatunek wina, herbaty czy jeszcze coś innego.

– Hmm… Henriot Rosé Brut Champagne AC. Ale to już wiesz. – Uniosła delikatnie lampkę. – Poza tym uwielbiam świeżo wyciskane soki, szczególnie z mango. Oraz… mm… – Znów zamoczyła usta w alkoholu, zastanawiając się nad ostatnią pozycją. – Nie wiem, co jeszcze – przyznała szczerze. – A jak jest z tobą? – spytała, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem.

– Nie jestem wielkim smakoszem. Lubię rum i ognistą whiskey. Za winami tak naprawdę jakoś szczególnie nie przepadam, znaczy są dobre, ale wolę rum. Pamiętam też, że jako dzieciak uwielbiałem koktajle owocowe, które robiła pani Potter. Dalej lubię owoce, więc pewnie i koktajle dalej by mi smakowały. – Upił trochę różowego płynu z kieliszka. – Jeśli masz ochotę na przekąskę, wybierzesz coś słodkiego czy “bardziej wartościowego”? – Ułożył się na boku, podparty na łokciu.

– To chyba zależy od humoru… i od tego, na co w danej chwili miałam bym ochotę. Dla przykładu od kilku dni chodzą za mną owoce morza, dlatego też nie mam ochoty na nic słodkiego.

– Owoce morza w ramach przekąski? Niezwykle ekstrawagancki wybór, droga kuzynko. – Zakołysał kieliszkiem. – Spodziewałem się bardziej czegoś w stylu sufletu albo owoców w czekoladzie. Kraj, w którym jeszcze nie byłaś, a do którego bardzo chciałabyś się wybrać? – Spojrzał na nią znad szklanego rantu.

– Grecja – odpowiedziała bez zawahania. – I każdy ma jakieś zachciewajki żywieniowe. – Wzruszyła lekko ramionami, dopijając zawartość naczynia

– Jak to się stało, że jeszcze nie byłaś w Grecji? Nikt nie chciał jej z tobą zwiedzić?

– Nie wiem czemu… ale zawsze chciałam ją zwiedzić z moim chłopakiem czy mężem, a nie z przyjaciółmi… Z Lucjuszem nigdy nigdzie nie wyjeżdżałam…

– I całe szczęście, szkoda byłoby marnować na niego takie romantyczne miejsce – prychnął. – W takim razie, co powiesz na to, byśmy się tam wybrali? Jeszcze zanim wyjadę.

– Co powiesz na koniec czerwca? Albo początek lipca?

– Za miesiąc dopiero? Coś mało entuzjastycznie podchodzisz do tego wyjazdu.

– Na razie chciałabym, żebyś tu się zadomowił.

Cóż musiał przyznać, że ujął go ten argument.

– A zdajesz sobie sprawę, że pod koniec czerwca i w lipcu będą tam tłumy turystów?

– Będzie to miało swój urok. Będziemy jak inni turyści. – Przyjrzała mu się uważniej. – Chyba że nie podoba ci się ten pomysł.

– Cóż myślałem raczej o jednodniowej wycieczce, tak na oderwanie od rzeczywistości. A w takim wypadku mniejsze tłumy byłyby korzystniejsze. A na parę dni będziemy mogli wybrać się w lipcu. Te najbardziej flagowe atrakcje zaliczylibyśmy w trakcie tego krótkiego wypadu, a potem będzie więcej czasu na cieszenie się urokami. I nie będziemy marnować czasu w kolejkach do najbardziej typowych atrakcji.

– No dobrze, masz mnie.

Uśmiechnął się i upił łyk wina.

– Co powiesz na ten wtorek?

– Już ten wtorek?

– Chcesz więcej czasu na zamówienie odpowiedniej sukienki? Może być w takim razie kolejny.

– Mam specjalnie na to kupić sobie sukienkę? Jakieś specjalnie życzenia co do niej?

– Chcę, żeby była biała. I zwiewna, z jakiegoś lekkiego materiału.

– To raczej proste wymogi. Dobra, biała zwiewna sukienka na wtorek.

Szczęśliwy Syriusz uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że aż zrobiły mu się dołeczki w policzkach.

//*//

Choć świetnie się bawili na pikniku, angielska pogoda szybko przegnała ich z powrotem do środka. Ciemne chmury, które zasnuły niebo, wcale nie zachęcały do wylegiwania się na kocu, więc wrócili do pokoju Narcyzy, realizując pierwotny zamysł Syriusza – randkę w sypialni.

Przynajmniej Narcyza sądziła, że tak właśnie będzie, lecz ledwo usiedli na łóżku, a Syriusz objął ją, całując długo i z początku subtelnie, by skończyć na głębokim pocałunku. Trącając jej język własnym, naparł na nią, zmuszając, by położyła się na plecach. Rozłączył ich usta i zawisł nad nią, pieszcząc dłonią jej twarz.

– Czemu mam wrażenie, że to od początku było twoim planem?

– Sugerujesz, że jestem napalonym facetem, który myśli o dotykaniu i lizaniu twojego ciała dwadzieścia cztery na dobę? Jeśli tak, to mnie rozgryzłaś. – Przebiegł ustami po jej policzku i zassał się na płatku jej ucha. – Chciałbym powtórzyć tamtą noc. Tym razem upewnię się, że pokój jest wyciszony, a drzwi zamknięte. Zresztą chłopcy i tak są daleko w innym pokoju.

– Wiesz, że mamy środek dnia? – spytała, przesuwając ręką po karku mężczyzny. Nadstawił go w niemej prośbie o więcej.

– Jak zasłonimy okna, nie będzie to miało znaczenia. Do obiadu jeszcze dużo czasu… Albo możemy zjeść sami.

– Chcesz przelecieć mnie przed obiadem? – Udała zaskoczenie.

– Jestem przekonany, że będziesz najlepszym obiadem w moim życiu – oznajmił, patrząc na nią z rozbawieniem. – Mam gdzieś obiad, pragnę cię tu i teraz i nie gwarantuję, że przeżyję, jeśli każesz mi czekać choć godzinę dłużej. – Sięgnął ustami jej szyi i zassał się na niej, zostawiając malinkę. Jęknęła cicho. – Parafrazując, tak chcę cię przelecieć przed obiadem. – Owiał gorącym oddechem mokrą skórę.

– Dobrze… dobrze… – wyszeptała bez tchu. – Zróbmy to.

Przesunął językiem po jej szyi, skubiąc na koniec płatek ucha, po czym podniósł się do siadu. Kilkoma zaklęciami zabezpieczył pokój i zasłonił okna, a następnie wstał i odłożył ich różdżki na stolik nocny. Stanął przed Narcyzą i patrząc jej w oczy, rozpinał koszulę, zaczynając od mankietów, potem kołnierza i guzik po guziku schodził w dół. Chwycił ukochaną pod brodę i nachylił się, całując ją krótko w usta. Przesunął ręce w dół po jej ciele aż na nogi i przyklęknął, by ściągnąć jej buty. Nie odpuścił sobie przy tym wymacania jej łydek. Sunął dłońmi w górę jej nóg, aż zniknęły pod sukienką, by dotrzeć do jej bielizny.

– Syriuszu… – stęknęła.

– Potrzebuję małej pomocy, chcę je z ciebie ściągnąć – oznajmił.

– Mogę sama to zrobić – zaproponowała, ale on tylko pokręcił lekko głową, patrząc na nią psotnie. Zaśmiała się, unosząc posłusznie biodra i pozwalając mu zabrać bieliznę. – Robisz bałagan w naszej sypialni.

– Chcesz, żebym odszedł i ułożył je ładnie złożone na komodzie? – spytał zadziornie, opierając jej stopę na swojej klatce i gładząc drażniąco odsłoniętą skórę.

– Tylko spróbuj ode mnie odejść, urwisie…

– Nie zamierzam, wręcz przeciwnie chcę być tak blisko, jak tylko się da.

Chwycił ją pewnie za kostkę i teraz ustami wyznaczał krętą ścieżkę ku udzie. Oddech Narcyzy przyśpieszył, kiedy obserwowała z rosnącym pożądaniem jak jego głowa zbliża się w stronę jej kobiecości. Czyżby planował powtórzyć to, co wtedy jej zrobił?

– Syriuszu… – jęknęła.

– Przesuń się bardziej na skraj.

– Na skraj? Nie na środek?

Uśmiechnął się figlarnie i chwycił ją pod uda, ciągnąc lekko ku sobie, dając wyraźny sygnał, o jakim kierunku myślał.

– Na skraj.

Gdy z niepewnością spełniła jego polecenie, przełożył ręce pod jej udami i odrzucił sukienkę w górę, robiąc sobie doskonały widok i dostęp do jej cipki. Złożył kilka mokrych pocałunków na wewnętrznej stronie ud, po czym, nie zwlekając dłużej, prześlizgnął się językiem po jej szparce.

Krzyknęła cicho. Przyłożyła dłoń do swojej twarzy, pojękując, kiedy po pierwszym liźnięciu poczuła kolejne, zataczające kółeczka wokół jej łechtaczki. Pozycja w jakiej trzymał jej uda okazała się mocno nadwyrężać mięśnie jej brzucha, więc opadła na plecy z nogami praktycznie zawieszonymi na jego barkach i ustami bezlitośnie pieszczącymi jej wrażliwe miejsca. Gdy pieszczoty stały się intensywniejsze, miała ochotę zacisnąć uda, ale ręce Syriusza skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiały. Podrygiwała więc tylko biodrami, to czując jak wsuwa w nią czubek języka, to zassysa się na niej, to znów trąca językiem na liczne sposoby.

Kiedy przestał, nie wiedziała przez chwilę, co się dzieje. Jej stopy dotknęły chłodnej posadzki a obejmujące ją do tej pory ramiona zniknęły. Syriusz stanął nad nią, oddychając ciężko i wbijając w nią to swoje intensywne, żarłoczne spojrzenie, rozpiął spodnie.

Pospiesznie zrzucił buty i ostrożnie zsunął spodnie wraz z bielizną, prezentując jej się w pełnej okazałości.

Narcyza chłonęła ten widok, zapominając, jak się oddycha. Ślizgała głodnym wzrokiem po całym ciele swojego ukochanego, bez krępacji zawiesiła spojrzenie na jego kroczu, by zaraz spojrzeć na jego twarz i wyszeptać:

– Jestem cała twoja, wiesz?

Otworzył szerzej oczy, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze.

– Przesuń się w głąb – rzucił, opierając się jednym kolanem o materac.

– Na środek? – spytała, tracąc dech. Ten mężczyzna sprawiał, że zaczynała coraz bardziej tracić głowę.

– Tak, Cyziu. I ściągnij stanik. Ale w sukience zostań. Podoba mi się tak. – Rzucał krótkimi zdaniami, oddychając ciężko.

– Perwersyjnie – wymamrotała, sięgając ręką na plecy i przez materiał sukienki odpięła zapięcie stanika. Powoli zsunęła z ramienia pierwsze ramiączko, obserwując reakcje Syriusza, który śledził jej ruchy jak zahipnotyzowany. Rozchylił wargi, oddychając przez usta, tak jakby mu brakowało tlenu. Był tak podniecony, a przecież jedynie on jej dotykał. Ona tylko leżała i… błagała o więcej.

Blondynka posłała mu pełne pasji spojrzenie, a następnie ściągnęła z siebie stanik przez górę sukienki i odrzuciła go za siebie. Spojrzenie Syriusza momentalnie skupiło się na odznaczających się przez materiał sutkach.

– Jestem gotowa… – oznajmiła i przesunęła się na środek łóżka. – Chodź do mnie.

Nie musiała dwa razy go zapraszać. W moment znalazł się między jej nogami i szarpnięciem zadarł sukienkę do góry. Chwycił ją mocno za biodro, przycisnął jej rękę nad głową i pochylił, wchodząc w nią jednym ruchem. Stęknął głośno i znów zaatakował jej usta, wpijając się w nie mocno.

Wysunął się i pchnął gwałtownie, wyrywając z nich kolejne niekontrolowane, głośne dźwięki. Wykonywał zdecydowane pchnięcia, jedynie czasem nieco zwalniając przy wysuwaniu się, tylko po to by z mocą się w nią z powrotem wbić.

– Jesteś taka cudowna! – wychrypiał, pieprząc ją bez przerwy. – Jest mi w tobie obłędnie dobrze – wyjęczał jej do ucha, przygryzając lekko jej małżowinę.

Kobieta objęła go, kładąc dłonie na napiętych plecach i wbijając w nie krótkie paznokcie. Krzyknęła coś mało zrozumiałego, kiedy ponownie wbił się w nią z siłą.

Syriusz syknął, gdy paznokcie jeszcze mocniej wbiły się w jego skórę, odpowiadając ugryzieniem w szyję.

– Jeśli skończę… pierwszy… – wysapał, ale nie dała mu dokończyć myśli.

– Zamknij się… i mnie pocałuj! – na wpół krzyknęła, na wpół wyjęczała.

Wcisnął język w jej chętne usta, tocząc chaotyczną walkę o dominację. Czuł nieubłaganie zbliżający się szczyt. Nie pomagał też fakt, że mięśnie blondynki zaciskały się na nim coraz bardziej.

Jego pchnięcia stały się dużo płytsze i szybsze, ale poruszał się głęboko w niej, momentami niemal boleśnie przyciskając do siebie ich biodra.

– Blisko… jestem blisko – wysapała, mocniej wtulając się w mężczyznę. Syriusz jęczał i sapał jej teraz wprost do ucha, przyciskając się do niej z całych sił. Nagle wbił się w nią najgłębiej jak mógł i fala gorąca zalała jej wnętrze. Tego było za wiele. Orgazm spłynął na nią, wyrywając z jej gardła przeciągły krzyk. Czuła jak drżą jej biodra, drżą uda… cała drżała tak naprawdę, a przygniatający ją Syriusz chwytał łapczywie powietrze, mamrocząc przy tym niewyraźnie i w kółko jej imię.

– Jeśli… cię przygniatam… – wysapał po dobrej minucie. – To musisz… to jakoś znieść… – prychnął rozbawiony własnymi słowami. – Kurwa… nie mam siły…

– Ja nie czuję nóg… i ud… i niczego niżej pasa – wymruczała, całując go leniwie w ramię.

– Nie czujesz…? Jesteś chodzącym… leżącym… trzęsieniem ziemi… – Tym razem zdołał się normalnie zaśmiać, choć kosztowało go o kilka kolejnych złapanych łapczywie wdechów.

– Jakby to była… moja wina… Ty mi to… zrobiłeś – prychnęła.

– Ja – przytaknął z nieskrywaną satysfakcję. – Biorę pełną… odpowiedzialność…

– Za wszystko…

Uniósł się z trudem na łokciu. Przez cały stosunek opierał się na tej ręce, więc teraz drżała podobnie jak nogi Narcyzy.

– Nie uciekaj mi – zaoponowała cicho.

– Nie uciekam… Chcę tylko na ciebie… spojrzeć. – Gdy przestał tak bezsilnie na niej leżeć, wciągnął głęboko powietrze w płuca. – I trochę porządniej odetchnąć. – Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – Wyglądasz na...

– Na wykończoną? – podpowiedziała, patrząc na niego ze zmęczonym, figlarnym uśmiechem.

– Naprawdę ponętnie miałem powiedzieć. Ale na wykończoną też… Nie obtarłem cię, prawda?? – spytał nagle, uprzytamniając sobie, w jaki sposób ją wziął. – Byłem strasznie gwałtowny.

– Co ty nie powiesz? Czułam to przecież – rzuciła bez grama pretensji w głosie.

– Ja też, ale mój mózg dopiero to zarejestrował. – Wyszczerzył się.

– Mówiłam ci, że nie czuję teraz niczego. Spytaj późnej – odparła ze śmiechem.

Pocałował ją czule w usta i odgarnął jej do tyłu mokre od potu kosmyki. Czując, że miękki penis sam zaczął się z niej wysuwać, poruszył biodrami, by całkiem z niej wyjść.

– Dobra, czuję… Jednak mnie trochę obtarłeś.

– Jeśli tylko trochę, to myślę, że mi to wybaczysz.

– Mam ci wybaczać obłędny seks, jakby to było coś strasznego? Na głowę upadłeś?

Wyszczerzył się szczęśliwie w odpowiedzi.

~*~


	15. Chapter 15

~*~

Syriusza od rana roznosiła energia. Nie pomogła mu jej rozładować nawet poranna mineta, którą zaserwował Narcyzie. A może to właśnie przez nią był tak rozochocony?

Niezależnie od powodu zaraz po śniadaniu wyciągnął swojego chrześniaka do ogrodu na kolejną lekcję animagii. Harry zdążył jedynie posłać swojemu chłopakowi przepraszający uśmiech, nim dał się porwać.

Narcyza postanowiła wykorzystać ten czas i razem z Draco odwiedziła Ignissa. Później za namową Draco spotkali się z Severusem i jego córką na skromnym lunchu w ich ulubionej francuskiej restauracji.

Dlatego kiedy wrócili, Syriusz z Harrym bawili się w najlepsze. Narcyza westchnęła z udawanym zrezygnowaniem, kiedy razem z synem przemierzała ogród, by do nich dołączyć.

– Doprawdy, jak malutkie dzieci – rzuciła z lekkim uśmiechem do syna.

Draco już miał jej odpowiedzieć, kiedy obok nich zjawiła się osobista skrzatka matki – Mrużka i oznajmiła, że pojawił się ktoś z Ministerstwa, by porozmawiać z Narcyzą.

– Niedługo wrócę… I nie pozwól, aby Syriusz za długo dokuczał Harry’emu, dobrze? – Pogłaskała go po policzku i ruszyła w stronę powrotną do rezydencji. Draco z kolei dołączył ostatecznie do mokrego od śliny Syriusza Pottera.

– Mam ochotę rzucić w was obu jakąś klątwą. Zoofilia jest ohydna – rzucił w ramach przywitania.

Syriusz szczeknął w odpowiedzi, tuż przy uchu Harry’ego, który krzyknął oburzony i niewiele myśląc, ścisnął chrzestnemu pysk, aż kłapnął zębami. Na moment obaj znieruchomieli, ale już po chwili psisko zawarczało i szarpnęło głową, wyrywając się z uścisku. Prychnął i odsunął się od siedzącego na trawie nastolatka, zbliżając się do Draco, jakby próbował go zajść od tyłu.

– ...nie zbliżaj się do mnie.

Syriusz odpowiedział mu parsknięciem, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego sprzeciwu, wciąż próbował go zajść. Draco obracał się powoli dookoła osi, tak by cały czas mieć go przed sobą.

– ...Syriuszu, to nie jest zabawne! – na wpół krzyknął, na wpół pisnął zaniepokojony poczynaniami czarnego psiska.

– Lepiej usiądź na ziemi – polecił mu szybko Harry. – Uwielbia przewracać ludzi.

Syriusz pochylił łeb i ugiął łapy, ewidentnie przymierzając się do skoku, ale nie zrobił tego od razu, jakby delektując się niepokojem blondyna.

Draco zbladł widocznie, od razu kucając i siadając tyłkiem na ziemi. Syriusz z kolei się wyprostował i znów prychnął, patrząc spode łba na chrześniaka, jakby oskarżał go o psucie mu zabawy.

– Gdybym wiedział, że tak to się skończy, nie zakładałbym tych spodni…

– Wypierze się je. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Sporo się dzisiaj dowiedzieliśmy, no nie Syriuszu?

Animag przysiadł tuż obok Draco i szczeknął krótko na zgodę, raz po raz uderzając ogonem o nogi Ślizgona.

– Rozumiesz go w ogóle?

– Zaskoczę cię, ale tak. Próbowałem wcześniej uczyć się tego na własną rękę, ale bliżej temu było do wróżbiarstwa i nie dałem rady. A Syriusz zadaje proste pytania i… no nie wiem, jakoś z nim to w sumie wydaje się intuicyjne. Do tej pory odrzuciliśmy zwierzęta leniwe i powolne, samotniki. Szukamy jakiegoś, które żyje w stadzie, ale nie jest zbyt karne i nie współpracuje tak łatwo z resztą.

– Okej, czyli nie będziesz żadną mrówką ani termitem – rzucił z rozbawieniem, odsuwając się nieznacznie od Syriusza, by jego ogon go nie dotykał.

– Właśnie. – Harry zbyt zaaferowany opowieścią nie zorientował się, że blondyn się z niego nabija. – Łatwe, no nie? Odpadają też na przykład osy i ptaki co latają w kluczach… Ptaki w sumie ogólnie odrzuciliśmy, uwielbiam latać, ale jakoś nie widzę się ze skrzydłami. Syriusz stwierdził też, że ta moja przywódczość nie pasuje do nich. Z kolei do wody mnie nigdy nie ciągnęło…

– Więc nie muszę ci załatwiać akwarium? Jaka ulga!

– Spadaj. Więc wszystkie wodne odpadają. Owady w sumie też, Syriusz powiedział, że moje ego nie zmieściłoby się w ciele robaka. – Spojrzał z ukosa na chrzestnego. – Tak jakbym miał wybujałe ego.

– Dobra, wybacz. Coś jeszcze wiecie?

– Dziś zdecydowaliśmy odrzucić też gady i płazy. Syriusz długo się zastanawiał, ale jednak sposób wyrażania emocji uznał za dobry trop, więc wszystko co nie może ich tak łatwo wyrażać odpadło.

– To co zostało?

– Ssaki. Ale koty i psy kategorycznie odrzucił. – Harry zrobił zrezygnowaną minę. – Koty to samotniki, a psy… – spojrzał na chrzestnego – zbyt Syriuszowe.

Syriusz szczeknął kilkukrotnie, tak że zabrzmiało to jak śmiech. Już nie uderzał ogonem o Draco, ale zbyt długo go nie zaczepiał, więc teraz rozejrzał się, niemal natychmiast dostrzegając idealny cel. Draco podpierał się na dłoni, wykręcając się do tyłu, by móc lepiej widzieć Harry’ego, który był za jego plecami. Nie zwlekając, Syriusz przesunął się i stanął mu na niej łapą i raz po raz mocniej przyciskał tak, by jego pazury drażniły jego skórę, gdy Draco spróbował ją zabrać, przycisnął jeszcze mocniej. W tej pozycji to Draco miał więcej siły, ale bał się wyszarpnąć rękę, by się nie poranić o kamyki leżące pod jego dłonią. I jakoś wolał nie sprawdzać, jak jego wuj zareaguje na taki gwałtowny ruch. Bywał nieprzewidywalny.

– Syriuszu? Możesz zabrać łapę? – spytał, unosząc wyczekująco brew. Pies nawet nie drgnął.

– Wiem, że jestem jakimś ssakiem, stadnym, przywódczym. – Wyglądał na zażenowanego, gdy to mówił. Syriusz z kolei coraz lepiej się bawił, bo znów zaczął merdać ogonem, obijając przy tym nim o kolano Draco.

– Mógłbyś powiedzieć swojemu chrzestnemu, by się ode mnie odwalił, bo mnie najwyraźniej nie słucha.

– Mnie też nie posłucha. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Myślisz, że dlaczego ciągle ląduję przez niego na tyłku i z obślinioną twarzą? Nie zgadzam się na to, a on i tak swoje... Albo raczej właśnie dlatego. – Wyciągnął rękę i pacnął czubkami palców psi nos, przez co Syriusz pisnął i kichnął. Spojrzał spode łba na chrześniaka i położył się na ziemi. Na dłoni Draco. Harry obserwował z rozbawieniem niedowierzającą minę swojego chłopaka. – No i straciliśmy trop, więc szukaliśmy rzeczy, które sprawiają, że czuję się dobrze, że czuję się sobą.

– Gra w Quidditcha? Chociaż mówiłeś, że na pewno nie będziesz ptakiem…

– No właśnie. A mimo to naprawdę lubię quidditch. Polubiłem też bieganie. Ogólnie lubię ruch, ale też czasem chętnie bezczynnie poleżę. – Posłał Draco ciepły uśmiech. – Lubię się czasem trochę powygłupiać, jak każdy. – Wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. – Nie wiem, serio. Syriusz też zużył już dziś wszystkie swoje pomysły. Chyba przez to zaczęło mu się nudzić i znów się na mnie rzucił, a teraz dokucza tobie.

– Też nie mam żadnych pomysłów… – mruknął blondyn spoglądając na leżący niedaleko patyk. – Skoro Syriusz tak się nudzi… to może najpierw trzeba go jakoś zająć – rzucił, sięgając niepewnie do pyska zwierzaka.

Łapa postawił lekko przyklapnięte do tej pory uszy, obserwując uważnie zbliżającą się dłoń, a gdy palce jedynie ostrożnie przesunęły się po jego futrze, przymknął oczy, znów się rozluźniając. Chwilę później zastrzygł jednym uchem, ale nie poruszył się w żaden inny sposób.

– Harry… Obok ciebie leży patyk. Możemy mu go porzucać. Wybiega się, aportując – zaproponował, ciągle drapiąc psa za uchem.

Syriuszowi momentalnie przestało się podobać. Warcząc, zrzucił z łba rękę nastolatka i spojrzał na niego z obnażonymi kłami. Sierść zjeżyła mu się na karku i zaczął ujadać, patrząc Draco w oczy. Zupełnie jakby próbował na niego krzyczeć.

Chłopak kwiknął cicho, próbując odsunąć się od czarnego psiska.

– Syriszu! Spokojnie! Co ci odbiło?! – Harry rzucił się w ich kierunku i objął zwierzę za szyję.

Syriusz potrząsnął łbem, próbując się uwolnić z objęć, a gdy to nie poskutkowało, odmienił się, patrząc wściekle na blondyna.

– Patyk, co?! Może twoją głowę aportuję, będzie ciekawiej!

Chłopak zbladł na jego słowa, wciągając ze świstem powietrze.

– Syriuszu! – Harry wcisnął się między chrzestnego a swojego chłopaka, chwytając mężczyznę za ramiona. – Draco tylko próbował być miły!

– To że zamieniam się psa, nie znaczy że będę jak idiota latał za patykiem! Nie gonię też własnego ogona! – wywarczał, dysząc z gniewu.

– Przepraszam! – zawołał Draco, zaciskając palce na koszulce na plecach Harry’ego.

– Słyszałeś? Syriuszu, no dalej… – jęknął bezsilnie Harry. Nie chciał robić krzywdy chrzestnemu ani tym bardziej nie zamierzał pozwolić, by skrzywdził jego chłopaka… Ale Syriusz zdawał się w ogóle przestać zauważać jego obecność.

– Myślisz, że coś mnie obchodzi twoje…?!

– Syriuszu!! – Harry potrząsnął chrzestnym, skupiając wreszcie na sobie jego uwagę. Patrzył na niego zły. – Nie mów tak do niego.

– Nie będziesz mi mówił…!

– Będę! A może chcesz się bić, co?! Jak tak to proszę, ale od Draco się odwal!

Syriusz przestał się szarpać z chrześniakiem. Wciąż ciężko dysząc wyrwał mu się z uścisku i tylko mierzyli się w ciszy wzrokiem. Uniósł powoli rękę i poklepał chrześniaka po policzku, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

– Pojęcia nie masz, jak mi w tej chwili przypominałeś Jamesa… – Przeniósł spojrzenie na kulącego się z tyłu blondyna. – Przeprosiny przyjęte. Myślę, że wiesz już, gdzie jest granica. Nie próbuj mi więcej rzucać patyków, a będziemy żyć w zgodzie. – Przesunął Harry’ego na bok i wyciągnął do Draco dłoń. – Poniosło mnie, przepraszam.

– Nie przejmuj się – mruknął, przyjmując dłoń, ale nie patrzył mężczyźnie w twarz. Syriusz ścisnął go zdecydowanie.

– Draco? – zagadnął, wciąż trzymając jego dłoń. – Draaaaco? Draaacooo. Księciuniu.

– Wypraszam sobie… – syknął, wyrywając dłoń.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie chciałeś na mnie spojrzeć, więc musiałem przyciągnąć twoją uwagę.

– Na co ci to czy na ciebie patrzę czy nie? – spytał, otrzepując jasne spodnie.

– Bo odniosłem wrażenie, że się mnie boisz. A to zupełnie niepotrzebne.

– Wiesz… groziłeś mi, że potraktujesz mnie tak, jak potraktowałeś mojego ojca i ciotkę…

Syriusz machnął lekceważąco dłonią.

– Ich nienawidziłem, ciebie w zasadzie nawet lubię.

– Skąd niby miałem to wiedzieć? Zresztą nieważne… nie będę uczestniczył w waszych lekcjach – oznajmił z chłodem. Podszedł do Harry’ego i cmoknął go w policzek.

– Dlatego właśnie ci to powiedziałem.

– Dzięki za nową wiedzę.

Machnął mężczyźnie ręką i ruszył w stronę domu.

– Jeśli Draco przez to będzie cię unikał, to nie licz że cię poprę.

– Przez jakiś czas pewnie będzie, ale nie znienawidził mnie, więc to nie koniec świata… – stwierdził lekceważąco. – Naprawdę byłeś gotowy mnie pobić, gdybym się nie uspokoił, co?

– Oczywiście. Groziłeś Draco.

Syriusz poczochrał go po włosach.

– I tak trzymaj. – Machnął różdżką, sprawdzając czas. – Zobaczymy się na obiedzie. Mam kilka nowych pomysłów na zawężenie naszych poszukiwań.

Harry rozdziawił usta w niedowierzaniu.

– Nie mów, że zrobiłeś tę szopkę, by mnie przetestować!

Syriusz ruszył w kierunku domu, śmiejąc się.

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz! Leć do swojego chłopaka, pewnie będzie potrzebować twojego ramienia. Lub dwóch.

//*//

– Pracownik Ministerstwa, co? – rzuciła kobieta, dostrzegając mężczyznę, czekającego na nią w salonie. – Ładnie to tak okłamywać moje skrzaty domowe?

– Jestem pracownikiem ministerstwa, La Petite Sirène. – Rèmy wskazał na swoją elegancką szatę. – Francuskie Ministerstwo zaproponowało mi stanowisko aurorskie w nagrodę za mój udział w bitwie i wkład w pokonanie Voldemorta.

– Doprawdy? – Narcyza uśmiechnęła się lekko, podchodząc do przyjaciela i pozwoliła się przytulić na powitanie. – Dlatego postanowiłeś na służbie przyjść do mnie, by… pochwalić się?

– Można tak powiedzieć. – Wyszczerzył się zadowolony. – Powiedz, kochana… Co sądzisz?

Narcyza przez chwilę przyglądała się mężczyźnie.

– Prezentujesz się dobrze w tych szatach – zawyrokowała ostatecznie, posyłając mu łagodny uśmiech. – Zostajesz na dłużej?

– A pozwolisz mi?

– Jesteś moim przyjacielem, jaki miałabym powód by ci nie pozwolić?

– Ty mi powiedz… Swoją drogą pięknie wyglądasz w tej sukience – odparł lustrując ciało blondynki. – A te rozpuszczone włosy… dodają ci uroku – dodał z błyskiem w oku.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się jedynie na ten komplement. Ubrała tą sukienkę o jasnobrzoskwiniowym kolorze z myślą o tym, jak Syriusz zareaguje na jej ubiór. Miło było usłyszeć jednak komplement z innych ust.

– Nie podlizuj się i tak chciałam ci pozwolić zostać…

– Cyziu?! – dobiegł ich z korytarza głos Syriusza przy wtórze jego szybkich kroków. – Mamy gościa? – Usłyszeli jego chłodny ton, chwilę przed tym jak wszedł żwawym krokiem do salonu. Jego wzrok utkwiony był w intruzie.

– Syriuszu – szepnęła kobieta, rozpromieniając się na widok ukochanego. – Remy postanowił złożyć nam niezapowiedzianą wizytę. Uznałam, że stosownym będzie, aby dołączył do nas na obiedzie. Zechciałbyś potowarzyszyć nam do tego czasu?

– Oczywiście. Odkąd to także mój dom – Ach! Jakże satysfakcjonujący był szok w oczach tej sklątki. – nietaktem z mojej strony byłby zignorowanie obecności gościa. – Zatrzymał się przy blondynce i objął ją w talii. – Dzień dobry, Remy. – Sztuczny miły ton i ostre spojrzenie zdecydowanie nie pasowały do gościnnego gospodarza. – Blanche zdrowie dopisuje?

– Dopisuje – mruknął ewidentnie niezadowolony. – Liczyłem, że porozmawiamy w cztery oczy, Narcyziu.

– Jeśli marzy ci się zostanie spetryfikowanym, to mogę się na to zgodzić. Tylko och… chyba wtedy nic być nie mógł powiedzieć. – Syriusz uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Syriuszu, Remy to _nasz_ gość. – Narcyza posłała kuzynowi proszące spojrzenie.

– Tylko żartowałem, kochanie. – Pocałował ją w skoń. – Remy z pewnością to rozumie, w końcu nie poznaliśmy się wczoraj. – Posłał mu fałszywy uśmiech i wskazał zapraszająco na kanapę. – Do obiadu jeszcze trochę czasu, po co będziemy tak stać. Powiedz, Remy co to za okazja, że się tak wystroiłeś?

– Jestem teraz aurorem – burknął Francuz.

– Gratuluję. Wreszcie znalazłeś powołanie, co?

– Jak widzę ty do tej pory go szukasz, co?

– Nie, tak się składa, że też mam pomysł na karierę zawodową. Jednak rok szkolny zacznie się dopiero w lipcu, do tego czasu mam jeszcze trochę wolnego – odparł, gdy rozsiadali się na kanapie. Syriusz o dziwo nie wcisnął się między Remy'ego i Narcyzę, to kobieta usiadła w środku. – Dyrektor Dumbledore zaproponował mi stanowisko nauczyciela transmutacji. Byłem właśnie w drodze do biblioteki, by zebrać trochę materiałów, ale usłyszałem twój głos i zmieniłem plany.

– Mieszkacie razem? – spytał podejrzliwie mężczyzna.

– Tak – przytaknęła Narcyza. – Razem z moim synem i jego chłopakiem, Harrym.

– Wspominałem przecież o tym przed chwilą – wytknął mu spokojnym tonem. – Ale to nie powinno cię dziwić, skoro jesteśmy ze sobą. – Położył Narcyzie dłoń na ramieniu.

– Jesteście… razem? – wysapał. – Narcyzo… Tamta noc nic dla ciebie nie znaczy?

Blondynka zająknęła się, zaskoczona jego bezpośredniością.

– Co, upiliście się i wziąłeś jej uśmiech za kokietowanie? – zadrwił Syriusz, choć wzmocnił uścisk, jakby próbował ją do siebie przyciągnąć. – A może podniecasz się tak buziakiem na dobranoc? – Za taki gest Syriusz by go z największą przyjemnością zawiesił w powietrzu, ale tę informację zamierzał póki co zostawić dla siebie.

– Niczego sobie nie ubzdurałem, jasne!? – warknął, podnosząc się gwałtownie z kanapy. – Wybacz, Narcyziu, ale obecność twojego _kuzyna_ działa mi na nerwy. Mam nadzieję, że przy następnym spotkaniu będziemy tylko my.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, ale nic na to nie powiedział. Przy następnym spotkaniu Narcyza z pewnością będzie już jego narzeczoną, a może nawet i żoną. Powinien mieć na tyle taktu, by się wtedy odpieprzyć, ale jeśli wciąż będzie próbował się do niej przystawiać, wyzwie go na pojedynek i przepędzi raz na zawsze. Zdusił w sobie głosik, który czekał na taki rozwój wydarzeń.

– Syriuszu – szepnęła, kiedy Remy zniknął za drzwiami i odwróciła się w jego stronę, patrząc na niego niepewnie.

– Cokolwiek powiesz, nie mogłem mu pozwolić się do ciebie przystawiać. Musi sobie odpuścić.

– Nie o to mi chodzi… Chciałam ci wytłumaczyć, co miał na myśli.

– Do tego miałem przejść w następnej kolejności, więc dobrze się składa. – Założył jej włosy za ucho i pocałował w policzek. – Z pewnością nie byliśmy wtedy razem, ale zżera mnie ciekawość. – I zazdrość, ale tego już na głos nie zamierzał przyznać.

– Blanche wyprosiła, żebym została u nich na noc, dlatego korzystając z okazji postanowiliśmy się napić. Opowiadaliśmy sobie kilka sytuacji, między innymi opowiedziałam im, jak postawiłam się Lucjuszowi i chociaż wiedziałam, co zaraz mi zrobi, kazałam mu zdechnąć. Potem Remy mnie pocałował, a ja… no cóż, pozwoliłam mu na to. Później jak wróciłam do rezydencji dowiedziałam się, że żyjesz.

Nie sposób było nie zauważyć, że sposępniał. Chwycił ją za ramiona i usadził z powrotem na kanapie, opierając się o siedzenie kolanem, a ręką o oparcie, przez co uwięził blondynkę między meblem a sobą.

– To dlatego z taką pewnością się wtedy na ciebie rzucił, co? – Przesunął palcami po jej brodzie.

– Tak mi się wydaje – przytknęła, rzucając mu przepraszające spojrzenie.

– Nie patrz tak, nie zrobiłaś nic złego. – Przesunął kciukiem po jej wardze. – Sama powiedziałaś, że nie byłaś nawet świadoma, że żyję. – Chwycił ją za brodę i otworzył jej usta, by zaraz wsunąć w nie swój język, całując ją głęboko. Był gwałtowny. – Cholera, próbuję przekonać sam siebie, ale i tak wkurza mnie, że on też cię całował – burknął.

– Nie całował mnie tak jak ty. Nikt mnie nie całował jak ty – mruknęła, kładąc dłonie na karku mężczyzny. – Nikogo nie pragnęłam jak ciebie. Nikogo też tak nie kochałam. Jesteś wyjątkowy pod każdym względem… – Przysunęła usta do ucha Syriusza, by wyszeptać: – Nikogo nie prosiłam, by mnie posiadł, tak jak ty to zrobiłeś… I pragnę, abyś wieczorem również miał to w planach.

– Wężyca z ciebie wiesz? – wymruczał, przytulając są. – Wiesz jak mnie podejść.

– Dzięki temu wiem, że stałeś się niewolnikiem myśli o naszym wspólnym wieczorze.

– Może dzisiaj też zjemy sami? Chciałbym cię już teraz. – Polizał ją po uchu.

– Poczekamy grzecznie do wieczora – stęknęła, odsuwając się niechętnie od mężczyzny.

– Draco z Harrym pewnie i tak się nie pojawią.

– Pojawią się.

– Dopiero co się z nimi rozstałem, zdawali się potrzebować jedynie siebie. – Przesunął dłonią po jej ramieniu, przez dekolt aż na szyję. – A ja bardzo potrzebuję teraz ciebie. – Jeśli chłopcy faktycznie się pojawią, to było ogromne ryzyko że Draco będzie wciąż do niego zdystansowany. Narcyza z pewnością to zauważy i znów się pokłócą. A tego nie chciał, nie tuż przed ich wypadem do Grecji.

– Coś się stało któremuś z nich?

– Czemu od razu zakładasz, że coś się któremuś stało? To zakochane po uszy szczeniaki, co chwilę się do siebie lepią, a tu pewnie nie czują przymusu, siedzenia z nami przez cały czas.

– Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że mówisz to tylko, bym pozwoliła ci dostać się pod sukienkę? – spytała. – Zresztą, jeśli teraz ci na to pozwolę, nie wyjdziemy z sypialni do wieczora.

Usiadł obok niej i chwyciwszy ją za dłoń, gładził palcami, śledząc własne ruchy.

– Czy to takie zaskakujące, że próbuję cię uwodzić? Szczególnie po takim spotkaniu? Czuję się niepewnie, więc chcę twojej bliskości… – Puścił jej rękę i spojrzał na nią, uśmiechając się wymuszenie. – Ale w porządku, poczekam grzecznie do wieczora.

– Dobrze… masz mnie… Ale będę zła, jak nie wyjdziemy przynajmniej na kolację, jasne?

– Obiecuję.

Pocałował ją w policzek.

//*//

Narcyza nie czekała, aż Syriusz skończy się odświeżać, chociaż miała na to naprawdę wielką ochotę. Po śmierci męża to ona była teraz panią domu. Draco jeszcze nie był pełnoletni, więc nie mógł przejąć obowiązków. Zresztą kobieta nie chciała dodawać synowi zadań.

Dlatego właśnie sama postanowiła wejrzeć w rodzinne dokumenty, które prowadził Lucjusz a wcześniej jeszcze Abraxas.

Potem będzie mogła porozmawiać z synem i wspólnie zastanowić się co dalej.

Weszła do gabinetu Lucjusza, rozglądając się oszczędnie. Nie lubiła tego pomieszczenia. To było jedno z nielicznych miejsc, gdzie rozmawiała z mężem w cztery oczy. A raczej słuchała jego kazań, pouczeń i wyzwisk.

Podeszła do dużego, masywnego biurka, przesuwając palcami po drewnie i przypatrując się każdej rzeczy leżącej na blacie. Zerknęła na pióro. Wykonane na zamówienie z osadzonymi przy końcówce drogimi kamieniami szlachetnymi. Stalówka i wszystkie metalowe elementy to białe złoto. Wiedziała o tym wszystkim, bo to ona mu je sprezentowała na jego czterdzieste urodziny trzy lata temu.

Strasznie ją wtedy skrytykował. Wciąż pamiętała ten rozgniewany ton: “Wydajesz pieniądze fortuny Malfoyów na takie głupoty? Próbujesz wkupić się w moje łaski moimi pieniędzmi?!”

Była święcie przekonana, że wyrzucił jej podarek albo zwrócił go z powrotem do wykonawcy. Nigdy jednak nie spodziewała się, że mężczyzna go zatrzymał… i co jeszcze bardziej dziwne – używał.

Odsunęła nieznacznie fotel i przysiadła przy biurku. Odetchnęła powoli, przymykając na sekundy oczy. Jak Lucjusz się czuł, siedząc tu całymi dniami przed odrodzeniem Czarnego Pana? Gabinet był jego ucieczką od niej i dzieci? Czy widmem niekończącej się kary z powodu bycia dziedzicem i niemożliwości bycia z ukochaną osobą?

Nie, żeby Severus odwzajemniał jego uczucia… Ale i tak zastanawiała się, czy pod tym względem Lucjusz nie był równie żałosny jak ona.

Pokręciła słabo głową, odrzucając nieistotne myśli. Wspomnienie męża nic jej teraz nie da. Powinna skupić się na czymś innym.

Sięgnęła do szuflady po prawej i wyciągnęła z niej plik papierów. Czas wziąć się do pracy.

//*//

Dokumenty tak ją pochłonęły, że całkowicie straciła poczucie czasu. Dopiero żenujące dźwięki wydobywające się z jej brzucha (dzięki Merlinowi, że była sama!) nakazały jej zastanowić się nad godziną. Już dawno było po czasie, kiedy zaczynali jeść śniadanie.

Natychmiast zerwała się ze swojego miejsca i nie przejmując się uporządkowaniem odrobinę miejsca dotychczasowej pracy, szybkim krokiem wyszła z gabinetu i ruszyła ku jadalni.

I jak mogła się spodziewać, przyszła jako ostatnia.

Draco podniósł na nią wzrok i posłał jej delikatny, wesoły uśmiech.

– Dzień dobry, mamo. Czekaliśmy na ciebie.

– Dzień dobry wszystkim. Przepraszam za to – mruknęła, nie bawiąc się w żadne wymówki. Gdyby zaczęła, mogłaby powiedzieć, co dokładnie robiła. Draco albo Syriusz z poczucia odpowiedzialności zaproponowaliby jej pomoc. A ona wolała zrobić to sama. – I naprawdę nie musieliście na mnie czekać – dodała, kiedy dosiadła się do stołu, obok Syriusza.

– Mielibyśmy pozwolić ci później jeść samej? Cyziu, chyba nie myślisz że któryś z nas byłby do tego zdolny…

– Harry pewnie by był – wtrącił niewinnie blondyn, podnosząc się nieznacznie i nalewając matce wody do pucharku. Narcyza podziękowała mu cicho z rozbawionym uśmiechem.

Gryfon wywrócił oczami.

– Tak, tak, o mój idealny, nieskazitelny...

– Nie przejmuj się, Harry – zwróciła się do Gryfona kobieta. – To tylko podkreśla jak bardzo Draco jest do ciebie przywiązany i cię ko…

– Mamo!

Potter sięgnął lewą ręką po swój kielich z zadowoleniem przyglądając się jak obrączka na jego małym palcu rozżarza się soczystą zielenią, by zaraz ustąpić na brzegach miejsca mocnemu różowi. Uwaga matki ogromnie go zażenowała, ale jednocześnie zaczął przez to więcej o nim myśleć i zapewne przyznał jej w duchu rację. To było miłe.

– Ależ o co ci chodzi? Źle mówię?

– Nie o to chodzi…

– Więc o co? – Spojrzała na niego z uwagą.

Draco zacisnął usta w cienką kreskę. Przecież nie powie, że to krępujące, kiedy ona mówi głośno o _jego_! uczuciach.

– Ojej. Krępuje cię to? – Jego matka jakby czytała mu w myślach. Blondyn sapnął głucho, czerwieniejąc na twarzy.

– No już, wszyscy doskonale wiemy, że mnie kochasz. Nie musisz się dąsać – szepnął z ustami przy jego uchu, po czym pocałował go w policzek.

– Nie dąsam się… – burknął cicho Draco.

– Byłeś na granicy, nie oszukasz mnie – odparł, prostując się na krześle.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się lekko. Oni byli naprawdę uroczy.

//*//

Na wtorek Syriusz przygotował kilka opcji, biorąc pod uwagę różne ewentualności. Ten dzień musiał być udany, zwłaszcza, że przygotowywał się do niego od dawna. Na szczęście jako czarodzieje nie musieli się zbytnio obawiać upałów, bo wystarczyło kupić magiczny parasol przeciwsłoneczny, który utrzymywał wokół swojego właściciela znośną temperaturę.

Noc spędzili w swoich pokojach, więc z rana w jadalni zobaczyli się już gotowi na randkę. Syriusz już na nią czekał. Wstał od stołu i podszedł do niej, gwiżdżąc z podziwem.

– Wyglądasz jeszcze lepiej, niż sobie wyobrażałem. – Pocałował ją w żuchwę na przywitanie.

Miała sięgającą do kolana przewiewną białą sukienkę z rękawem trzy ósme. W dłoniach trzymała tego samego koloru kapelusz i niebieską torebkę pasującą do biżuterii.On z kolei założył białą lnianą koszulę, zostawiając rozpięte dwa górne guziki, do tego jasnokremowe spodnie i sandały.

Uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny, całując go w policzek na powitanie.

– Wychodzicie gdzieś? – spytał po przywitaniu Harry, gdy parę minut później weszli z Draco do mniejszej jadalni. – Nie zmarzniecie? Może i mamy czerwiec, ale dzisiaj jest może z dziesięć stopni. W dodatku zanosi się na deszcz.

– Musimy tylko wyjść poza barierę, Harry. Wytrzymamy te parę minut. Potem będziemy się grzać w ateńskim słońcu.

– Ateny! – prychnął rozbawiony. – A jutro co, na Hawaje? – zagadnął z uśmiechem.

– Kto wie… – Syriusz posłał zdumionemu chrześniakowi rozbawione spojrzenie i jak reszta zabrał się za śniadanie.

Chwilę po dziewiątej stali w cieniu jakiejś bocznej ateńskiej uliczki. Gorące powietrze otoczyło ich szczelnie, mocno kontrastując z chłodem, który czuli jeszcze przed chwilą stojąc na angielskiej polanie.

~*~


	16. Chapter 16

~*~

– Tuż za rogiem ma być sklepik, gdzie możemy kupić parasole przeciwsłoneczne – poinformował swoją towarzyszkę, widząc, jak wachluje się dłonią. – Jesteśmy aktualnie w czarodziejskiej alejce, stąd też będziemy wracać. Jest jakieś miejsce, od którego chciałabyś zacząć zwiedzanie, skarbie? Albo które szczególnie chcesz zobaczyć?

– Zdam się na ciebie, urwisie.

Gdy zaopatrzyli się już w parasolki, wolni od wysokiej temperatury zaczęli zwiedzanie Aten od dzielnicy Plaka położonej u podnóża Akropolu. Narcyza z zainteresowaniem chodziła w labiryncie krętych uliczek, przyglądając się malowniczej dziewiętnastowiecznej architekturze, licznym stoiskom, obok których nie mogła przejść obojętnie, bez kupienia choć paru drobnostek, które wpadły jej w oko. Syriusz oczywiście zadbał, by mieli przy sobie sporo lokalnej waluty.

Spacerowali po tym miejscu przez dłuższy czas, weszli w parę miejsc, by w końcu zatrzymać się na dłuższy odpoczynek w knajpce z tradycyjnym greckim jedzeniem, na sam koniec zostawiając wizytę na Akropolu. Gdy dotarli do ruin, słońce powolutku chyliło się ku zachodowi. Podziwiali zarówno sam Partenon jak i miasto leżące u stóp góry, skąpane w złocistym słońcu.

– Tu jest cudownie – zachwyciła się Narcyza, nie odrywając wzroku od widoku rozpościerającego się przed nią.

– Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. – odezwał się przyciszonym głosem, obejmując ją od tyłu i opierając brodę na jej ramieniu. – Mam nadzieję, że choć częściowo udało mi się spełnić twoje fantazje o randce w Grecji.

– Częściowo? Całkowicie ci się udało, Syriuszu… Ten dzień był jak spełnienie marzeń. Dziękuję, urwisie.

Odwróciła się w ramionach mężczyzny i pocałowała go subtelnie. Pogłaskał ją czule po policzku. Zarówno miasto jak i świątynia za jego plecami skąpane były teraz w złotopomarańczowej łunie zachodzącego słońca. To był idealny moment.

Wolną ręką sięgnął do kieszeni, po czym cofnął się o krok. Odetchnął głęboko, czując rosnące zdenerwowanie. Nagle przez głowę przebiegła mu przerażająca, myśl, że jednak nie wszystko pójdzie tak, jak to przewidział. Odgonił ją jednak szybko i patrząc w niebieskie oczy, przyklęknął na jedno kolano.

Narcyza uniosła brwi, patrząc na niego zaskoczona.

– Syriu… – umilkła, w tej samym momencie rażona myślą, że nie może mu przeszkodzić. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że ta chwila będzie ważyła o ich losie.

Mężczyzna otworzył trzymane w dłoni pudełeczko, a kobieta z cichym “och!” przyłożyła ręce do twarzy. Kilku innych turystów przyglądało im się z zainteresowaniem, ale Narcyzę obchodził jedynie klęczący przed nią mag.

– Narcyzo, z pewnością nie muszę ci mówić, że cię kocham. Doskonale wiesz, że szaleję za tobą. Nie mam też wątpliwości, że ty mnie kochasz. Moglibyśmy pewnie i bez tego żyć sobie razem długo i szczęśliwie… ale nie chcę tak. Chcę cię całą dla siebie i chcę się cały oddać tobie, dlatego pozwól, że zapytam – czy zgodzisz się, zostać moją żoną?

Kobieta przełknęła wzruszenie, ale to i tak nie powstrzymało łez, które spłynęły leniwie po policzkach. Kiwnęła kilka razy głową, bojąc się, że jej reakcja może zostać źle odebrana.

– Tak, Syriuszu. Tak… – wyszeptała zduszonym od emocji głosem, podając mu drżącą dłoń.

Wyciągnął pierścionek z pudełeczka i wsunął na jej palec elegancki, pierścionek z białego złota spleciony u góry w znak nieskończoności wysadzany szeregiem brylancików. Na początku planował kupić jakiś z jednym dużym brylantem, ale znając historię bransolety Draco, zrozumiał, że takie symboliczne drobiazgi przekazują uczucia dużo lepiej niż setki galeonów.

Ledwo podniósł się z klęczek, dłonie Narcyzy ujęły jego twarz, przyciągając go do pocałunku. Naokoło nich rozległy się brawa. Syriusz zaśmiał się cicho.

– Tego jednego akurat nie zaplanowałem.

– Wiem, kochanie – powiedziała ciepło, całując go po raz kolejny. – Wracajmy do domu, najdroższy. Chcę cię mieć tylko dla siebie. – Objęła jego szyję i wtuliła się z uśmiechem. Owinął ramiona wokół jej talii i mruknął aprobująco.

//*//

Rano z niejakim trudem wstali na śniadanie, bo do późna w nocy świętowali zaręczyny. Narcyza aż się zapowietrzyła, widząc liczne ślady na swoim ciele, choć uśmiech błąkający się na jej ustach sprawił, że Syriusz zupełnie nie przejął się jej pretensjami.

– Będę musiała je zakryć, wiesz o tym.

– Przecież jesteśmy tu tylko my i chłopcy. Zostawmy je. Nie są jakieś przesadnie duże, więc wyglądają w porządku. – Przytulił ją od tyłu, stykając ich policzki. – Proszę?

– Syriuszu… bardzo bym chciała, ale tak nie wypada. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kto się nagle pojawi u nas. Rzucę zaklęcie maskujące na te dwie, dobrze? – Wskazała palcem jedyne, które były na jej szyi.

– Usunę je. – Odszedł, by wziąć swoją różdżkę. – A następnym razem postaram się omijać widoczne miejsca.

– Nie usuwaj… Po prostu je zatuszujmy. Dobrze?

Uśmiechnął się lekko, wracając do niej.

– Czyli to nie tak, że ich nie chcesz, tylko czułabyś się zażenowana, jakby ktoś inny je oglądał? Jeśli tak, to jakoś łatwiej mi to przełknąć. – Rzucił czar maskujący na problematyczne siniaki.

– Pragnę wszystkiego, co mi ofiarowujesz, urwisie.

Spojrzał na nią psotnie.

– Uważaj, bo zamiast na śniadanie, zaprowadzę cię z powrotem do łóżka, Cyziu.

Na przekomarzaniu się skończyło, bo kilkanaście minut później stawili się w jadalni. Przywitali się z chłopcami i usiedli do stołu.

Narcyza sapnęła, kiedy dostrzegła trzy malinki na szyi Draco tak blisko siebie, że zdawały się być jednym wielkim siniakiem.

– Draconie! – syknęła, gromiąc syna wzrokiem. Draco z kolei posłał jej zaskoczone spojrzenie, a widząc jej wzrok był jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany.

– Mamo...?

– Jak ty się prezentujesz? – spytała, patrząc wymownie na szyję.

Syriusz przyciągnięty jej komentarzem, przyjrzał się nastolatkowi, szukając, co mogło wykraczać poza akceptowalny wygląd. Szybko dostrzegł winowajcę i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Jemu… i Harry’emu – dodał, zerkając na szyję chrześniaka, gdzie z kolei widniała jedna całkiem spora – najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzają.

– Nie obchodzi mnie czy im przeszkadzają czy nie… Draco dobrze wie, o co chodzi.

– Tak… przepraszam, mamo – mruknął, z zażenowaniem dotykając palcami malinek. – Mam to zrobić natychmiast czy…?

– Co? Niby co zrobić? – spytał zaalarmowany Harry. Nie podobała mu się postawa jego chłopaka.

– Możesz po śniadaniu – mruknęła, uznając temat za zamknięty.

– Draco, o co chodzi?? – dociekał Harry, dla niego temat najwyraźniej wciąż był otwarty.

– Później ci powiem – rzucił, chcąc wrócić do posiłku, ale oczywiście, jego cudowny chłopak nie miał za grosz cierpliwości.

– Czemu nie możesz teraz? Co jest niby nie tak z twoim wyglądem… – Syriusz zastanawiał się, jak wolno można myśleć, ale najwyraźniej powiedzenie tego na głos wreszcie połączyło kropki w jego mózgu. – Nie usuniesz malinek. Nie zgadzam się.

– Daj spokój, Harry. To nic takiego.

– Nie. Nie widzę potrzeby, by je usuwać albo zakrywać. Mają zostać gdzie są.

– Aż tak lubisz jak widać, że jest zajęty? – zagadnął Syriusz, doskonale wiedząc, jaką odpowiedź usłyszy. Sam przecież oświadczył się Narcyzie po to, by wszyscy widzieli, że jest jego.

– Jasne. Nie po to je robiłem, żeby je teraz usuwać.

– Harry, nie rób z tego wielkiej afery.

– Będę, bo to głupie. Rano się z nich cieszyłeś, a teraz zamierzasz je usunąć, bo ci mama kazała?!

– Co? Nie! Mama mi po prostu przypomniała, że tak… nie wypada – dodał ciszej.

– Więc tę – wskazał na swoją szyję – też mamy usunąć? Chociaż zrobiłeś mi ją _specjalnie_ zanim tu przyszliśmy? – Spojrzał na blondyna wyzywająco.

– Jeszcze trochę i się pogryziecie o malinki – zauważył Syriusz, przerywając na chwilę jedzenie.

– Dlatego właśnie chciałem porozmawiać o tym po śniadaniu – wysyczał blondyn.

– Nie ma o czym rozmawiać – oznajmił twardo Harry. – Nie usuniesz ich. Jeśli znikną, obiecuję, że to będą ostatnie jakie na nas zobaczysz.

– Harry, nie rozumiesz etykiety – zaczęła pani Malfoy, postanawiając bronić swojej racji i syna przy okazji również.

– Nie obchodzi mnie etykieta – oświadczył poirytowany. – A Draco już nie jest głową rodu, mogłabyś więc mu trochę odpuścić. Draco jest mój, ma na sobie mój ślad, który sam chciał. Nie usunie go.

– Harry, moja matka to nie twoja koleżanka! Zwracaj się do niej z szacunkiem!

Potter momentalnie spojrzał na nią skruszony.

– Spokojnie, Draconie. Umiem o siebie zadbać – powiedziała chłodniej kobieta. – Nie obchodzi mnie, że Draco nie jest głową rodu, w dalszym ciągu jest przedstawicielem rodu Malfoyów, jest moim synem i nie pozwolę…

– Proszę, kontynuuj. Z chęcią posłucham jak ktoś oprócz mnie nieudolnie próbuje wbić do głowy pana Pottera mądrości, przed którymi ten tak ucieka.

Syriusz cmoknął zdegustowany.

– Czemu zawdzięczamy tę _niezapowiedzianą_ wizytę? – spytał, patrząc z niechęcią na zbliżającego się Snape’a.

– Nie przyszedłem do ciebie, Black – rzucił jakby od niechcenia, zbliżając się do Narcyzy.

– Zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś to zrobił. I z pewnością byś mnie tu wtedy nie zastał.

– To może jednak zacznę się zapowiadać specjalnie dla ciebie – prychnął, podając świeże wydanie proroka Narcyzie. Ta przyjęła gazetę bez słowa, rozkładając ją i patrząc z zaskoczeniem na pierwszą stronę.

– Byłbym wielce rad… – Zapuścił narzeczonej żurawia. – O, więc naprawdę nas śledził. Widzisz, Cyziu, a mówiłaś, że jestem przewrażliwiony. Dobrze, że go zgubiliśmy, nie darowałbym, jakby dyszał nam nad głowami, jak byliśmy na Akropolu.

– Co napisali?

– Nie wiem, wolę nie czytać tego szmatławca. Jak skończysz – zwrócił się do Narcyzy – daj znać czy chociaż jeden “fakt” pokrywa się z prawdą. Bo już sam tytuł brzmi jak kpina. “Wielkie połączenie rodu Blacków i Malfoyów?” Serio? Zapomnieli, że ty też jesteś z Blacków? I przegapili chyba informację o przekazaniu starszeństwa Erydanowi.

– Dziennikarze nigdy nie byli zbyt bystrzy.

– Nie sposób się nie zgodzić.

– Jednak jakieś ziarnko prawdy w tym jest, czyż nie? – spytał Severus, ujmując dłoń Narcyzy i unosząc ją, by przyjrzeć się pierścionkowi.

– Czyli napisali o zaręczynach? Winszuję chwili jasności umysłu – zadrwił Syriusz. – Co tak patrzycie, jakbyście testrale zobaczyli?

– Oświadczyłeś się mojej matce? – spytał głucho Draco. Patrzył od matki na Syriusza i z powrotem, nie wiedząc na kim zawiesić wzrok.

– A dziwi cię to bo…? Czy cokolwiek w mojej postawie świadczyło, że się na to nie zbiorę?

– Gratuluję. – Harry uśmiechnął się do nich szeroko. Choć troszkę głupio było mu spojrzeć Narcyzie w oczy, po jego niedawnym wybuchu.

– I to jest dobra reakcja. – Syriusz odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Więc, Cyziu, co tam na nas powypisywali? Szykujesz prawników czy nie?

– Na chwilę obecną można to zignorować… oficjalnie. Przekażę sprawę prawnikom, by mieli na to oko.

– Więc, przybiegłeś tutaj, tylko przez ten artykuł? – zwrócił się do swojego szkolnego wroga. – To wzruszające, jak bardzo chciałeś nam pogratulować.

– Bardziej liczyłem na to, że to były wierutne kłamstwa – burknął i skrzywił się widząc potępiające spojrzenie Narcyzy.

– Severusie… chyba się zapominasz…

– Wybacz, Narcyzo… Zdania nie zmienię na temat Blacka i tego, że ten – zerknął z niechęcią na mężczyznę – to niezbyt udany wybór.

– Na szczęście Narcyza ma w tym temacie inne zdanie, nie ukrywam, że o tobie mógłbym powiedzieć to samo. Kobieta, która zwróciłaby na ciebie uwagę, musiałaby być aniołem…

– To wzruszające, że tak bardzo martwisz się…

– … albo męczennicą – dokończył myśl.

– Na szczęście kobiet, żadna mnie nigdy nie zainteresuje – odparł z wyzwaniem.

– W twoich oczach pewnie kociołki są bardziej ponętne, co?

– Dziwi mnie, że interesuje cię moje życie erotyczne… – Syriusz skrzywił się na tę insynuację. – Może sam masz dziwnie skłonności w takim kierunku. Jeśli tak, to z całego serca współczuję Narcyzie.

– Wystarczająco ciężko wyobrazić mi sobie, że możesz mieć jakiekolwiek romantyczne relacje z kimkolwiek. O życie erotyczne nawet cię nie podejrzewałem. Będąc tak zgorzkniałym, musiałbyś mieć rozdwojenie ja…

– Przestańcie! – podniosła głos Narcyza, wstając gwałtownie od stołu. – Zachowujecie się jak rozwydrzone Mandragory, a ja nie mam zamiaru słuchać waszych przepychanek. A jeśli ktoś z was choćby spróbuje sprowokować drugiego, przysięgam, sprawię, że udławi się własnym językiem. Czy to jasne?

Mężczyźni zmierzyli się nienawistnymi spojrzeniami, ale więcej już się nie odezwali.

– I właśnie dlatego nie prowokuje się mojej matki – szepnął Draco Harry’emu do ucha.

//*//

Po obiedzie Narcyza opuściła towarzystwo, które przeniosło się do obszernego salonu. Za oknami od kilku dni padał deszcz, więc nie było mowy o jakimkolwiek wyjściu na zewnątrz, ku frustracji Syriusza. Draco z kolei nie narzekał, mając Harry’ego w głównej mierze do własnej dyspozycji.

– Coś ostatnio często znika, tłumacząc się dokumentami – mruknął Harry, układając się wygodniej na kanapie, tym samym zmuszając Draco, aby zrobił to samo.

– Z pewnością ma ich sporo. – Syriusz nie wydawał się tym nawet w najmniejszym stopniu zaniepokojony. Sam zgromadził koło siebie stos podręczników do wszystkich lat, które wziął po McGonagall, gdy poszedł podpisać umowę z dyrektorem. Od tamtego czasu systematycznie je przeglądał, co jakiś czas zaznaczając różne fragmenty albo robiąc notatki na marginesach. – Przejęła po mężu interesy, próbują ją wciągnąć do Ministerstwa, a z tym wiąże się na pewno sporo roboty… albo martwi się Ignissem i zwyczajnie chce być sama.

– Myślę, że bardziej chodzi o to drugie – odezwał się Draco. – Ostatnio byłem z nią u Iga i mama zdawała się ciągnąć z lekarzem jakąś rozmowę. Wyłapałem coś tylko, że nie może dalej znaleźć specjalisty.

– Specjalisty? Czyżby szukali kogoś, kto potrafiłby go wybudzić?

– Wydaje mi się, że mama próbuje znaleźć Igowi prywatną opiekę.

– Nie tylko próbuję, a znalazłam – odezwała się blondynka, wchodząc z szerokim uśmiechem do salonu. – W końcu udało mi się znaleźć kogoś, kto nie boi się złej aury Malfoyów, przebywania w “domu śmierciojadów” ani też nie próbował mi grozić za samo odezwanie się o pomoc.

– Kim jest ów mężny jegomość? – zakpił Syriusz, rzucając zaklęcie zakładki, które wymyślił specjalnie w na potrzeby przeglądania tych podręczników. Nie było skomplikowane, zwyczajnie wydłużało stronę książki w taki sposób, by w sposób schodkowy tworzyły się znaczniki stron. Potem kolejnym machnięciem dodał na tym znaczniku krótką notkę, jaką informację tu znajdzie.

– Lael Travers. Ukończył Hogwart kilka lat przede mną… i był moim pierwszym chłopakiem.

– … Nie miałaś aż tylu chłopaków, jak to się dzieje, że ostatnio ciągle jakiś mi się napatacza pod nogi?

– Daj spokój… Nie robię tego specjalnie. Wolałam też, żebyś dowiedział się o tym od razu ode mnie, niż potem od niego. Lael lubił mi dokuczać…

– Och… – Syriusz był szczerze zdumiony, ale ten wyraz szybko zastąpił zadowolony uśmieszek. – Doceniam.

– I dalej lubi, co udowodnił w napisanym liście.

– Co napisał? – Wreszcie oderwał wzrok od tekstu i spojrzał na narzeczoną.

– Że z chęcią się przekona czy, cytuję: “wnusia-dziadziusia dalej jest sztywniejsza od miotły”.

Syriusz szczeknął śmiechem.

– Chyba nieszczególnie cię do niego ciągnęło, skoro tak cię zapamiętał.

//*//

Korzystając z sytuacji, że Draco dostał telefon od kuzyna z Japonii, Narcyza usiadła na kanapie obok Harry’ego.

– Jesteś gotowy na jutro, Harry?

– W sensie? – spytał, patrząc na nią pytająco. Syriusz też zerknął na nią zaciekawiony.

Blondynka zamrugała zaskoczona.

– Naprawdę nie wiesz? – spytała, w duchu prosząc, by okazało się, że chłopak tylko się zgrywa. Widząc jednak rosnącą konsternację na twarzy chłopaka, poddała się. – Draco jutro kończy siedemnaście lat.

Harry zamarł. Wiedział, że piątego czerwca Igniss ma urodziny, bo wyszło to kiedyś w trakcie rozmowy w Norze… Jęknął.

– Wiedziałem, że Ig ma jutro urodziny… Zapomniałem, że mają tego samego dnia…

Syriusz parsknął rozbawiony.

– Jesteś niemożliwy.

– A co, ty wiedziałeś? – spytał wojowniczo.

– Nie, ale to nie ja z nim chodzę, panie Kocham Go Tak Bardzo A Nie Wiem Kiedy Ma Urodziny.

– Jesteś złośliwy.

– Nie nowość. I w pełni zasłużyłeś.

– Wracając do meritum – wcięła się kobieta, zanim Syriusz rozkręcił się na dobre. – Draco się bardzo tym ekscytuje. Wczoraj, kiedy wy ćwiczyliście, już szukał odpowiedniego stroju na jutro… Przez trzy godziny. Do tego chyba liczy na jakieś zaskoczenie… Chociaż myślę, że nie na takie w stylu: “to dzisiaj są twoje urodziny?”.

Harry zarumienił się z zażenowania.

– Na pewno nie… Dziękuję, że zapytałaś. Nigdy by mi tego nie wybaczył.

– Z pewnością długo by się na ciebie boczył.

– Muszę wybrać się do miasta po prezent… – mruknął, najwyraźniej już się zastanawiając.

– Wybiorę się z tobą – zaoferował animag. – Też powinienem mu coś dać. Z prezentami dla ciebie nie miałem najmniejszych problemów, ale tu będę potrzebował twojej opinii.

– Dla Iga też od razu coś kupię, w końcu kiedyś będzie się musiał wybudzić. – Harry uśmiechnął się do zaskoczonej kobiety. – Chodźmy, nie ma co tracić czasu, Syriuszu.

– Kryj nas, Cyziu. – Pocałował narzeczoną w usta i ruszył szybkim krokiem za chrześniakiem, który był już przy drzwiach i zerkał na niego niecierpliwie.

//*//

– Masz chociaż jakiś pomysł?

– Tak naprawdę mam kilka. Draco liczy na niespodziankę, więc mu ją zapewnię. Planowałem to już na walentynki, ale próbował wtedy robić za bohatera, więc nie wyszło… Ale wciąż mam w głowie cały plan. Wiem, jakie wino lubi. Wiem, jaki film z nim wieczorem obejrzę. Wiem, jaką mu zrobię jutro pobudkę… – Syriusz nie miał najmniejszej wątpliwości, że to o czym w tej chwili pomyślał Harry, było perwersyjne. – Myślisz że udałoby się dzisiaj załatwić świstoklik? Taki który aktywuje się za parę dni.

– Masz skrytkę pełną galeonów i jesteś Harrym Potterem. – Harry wywrócił oczami. – Zrobiliby dla ciebie świstoklik na księżyc i to choćbyś przyszedł po niego w środku nocy. Gdzie chcesz go zabrać?

– Draco był strasznie zazdrosny o waszą randkę w Atenach, więc pomyślałem, że też go zabiorę w jakieś wyjątkowe miejsce. Ale nie do Aten, bo tego się spodziewa.

– Zabierz go do Australii, zobaczyć wielką rafę koralową. Jak jeszcze uda ci się go nakłonić do nurkowania w mugolskim skafandrze, to nie zapomni tego do końca życia.

– Mówisz z doświadczenia?

– Nie, aż tak daleko to mnie nigdy nie wyniosło.

– Raczej nie będę ryzykował. Draco chyba wolałby jakieś miasto, gdzie mają dobre jedzenie i klimatyczne zakątki, niż dziką naturę.

– Tylko pamiętaj, że poza magicznym światem dalej jesteście niepełnoletni. Może jednak odpuść takie podróże na późniejszy czas?

– Ale chciałem, by to był dla niego wyjątkowy dzień. Taką pobudkę, czy wieczorny seans filmowy możemy zrobić każdego dnia…

– To może… wyjaw mu wreszcie prawdę o twoim tatuażu? Wciąż tego nie zrobiłeś, prawda? Przyznaj, że to przez niego wybrałeś smoka, że to przez jego oczy jest niebieski.

– N-nie mógłbym…

– Nie znajdziesz dla niego lepszego prezentu na ten dzień. Wtopiłeś go w swoją skórę na całe życie, to oddanie, które się docenia. – Harry milczał, rozważając jego słowa. – No, to skoro ty już masz wymyślone prezenty, to teraz czas na mnie. I na prezent dla Ignissa.

//*//

Draco wrócił do salonu i sapnął zły, dostrzegając zniknięcie Harry’ego… i Syriusza.

– No ja nie wierzę! Zostawiłem ich na pięć minut!

– Mnie też zostawili, jakby nie patrzeć – odezwała się Narcyza, rzucając synowi rozbawione spojrzenie. Draco tak łatwo pokazywał, że jest zazdrosny, że to aż urocze.

– Wiem i dziwi mnie, że ich nie zatrzymałaś. – Widząc jak wzrok kobiety twardnieje, dodał szybko. – A przynajmniej, żeby poczekali, aż wrócę… żebyś tu sama nie była.

– Draconie… nie jestem małym dzieckiem, które potrzebuje ciągłej opieki. Nic się nie stanie, jeśli przez chwilę pozostanę sama.

– Nie miałem tego na myśli. – Podszedł do kobiety i usiadł obok niej. – Gdzie ich w ogóle wywiało, że Harry nawet się nie pożegnał?

– Syriusz wpadł na pomysł jak może wpłynąć na rozwój nauki Harry’ego w sprawie animagii. – Kiwnęła głową w stronę pozostawionej książki dotyczącej transmutacji, którą ostatnio z uporem maniaka studiował Syriusz. – Dlatego, nie czekał na nic i po prostu porwał go ze sobą, sprawdzić nową teorię.

– To gdzie poszli? – spytał, zerkając w stronę okna, gdzie pogoda w ogóle się nie poprawiła. – Mam nadzieję, że nie wyszli na dwór…

– Martwisz się ich możliwym przeziębieniem?

– Nie ich… Harry’ego. Nie mam zamiaru spać potem z zakatarzonym Gryfiakiem. – Narcyza zaśmiała się rozbawiona. – Co?

– Rozumiem, że zakatarzonego Syriusza od razu zostawiłbyś mnie. Dlaczego jednak mam wrażenie, że coś się za tym kryje?

Draco zamarł na ułamki sekund, plując sobie w brodę. Że też tak głupio zdradził swoją niechęć do swojego przyszłego ojczyma.

– Draco?

– ...Miałem incydent.

– Incydent? Jaki incydent?

– Zdenerwowałem Syriusza – powiedział z zażenowaniem. – Tak porządnie go wkurzyłem, że puściły mu nerwy. I tak troszkę… chyba mi… groził – zakończył prawie szeptem.

– Draco, skarbie, mów wyraźniej. Nie zrozumiałam ostatniego słowa.

– Groził mi…

Narcyza zamrugała.

– Groził ci? Kiedy?– Blondyn wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi. – Draco, kiedy ci groził?

– Czy to ważne? Było to jakieś dwa tygodnie temu, kiedy musiałaś cofnąć się do domu… Syriusz cały czas był w psiej formie i jak ostatni Puchon zaproponowałem, że skoro tak bardzo rozpiera go energia to niech aportuje patyk.

– Syriusz i aportowanie?

– Tak, wiem… to był strasznie głupi pomysł – jęknął cicho chłopak. – Wtedy mu troszkę odbiło i zasugerował, że ciekawiej byłoby, gdyby aportował moją głowę. Przeprosiłem go, ale wydawał się… nieważne… Harry go trzymał ode mnie z daleka i w końcu udało mu się go uspokoić. Wtedy Syriusz również mnie przeprosił… Ale niesmak pozostał.

– Rozumiem. Wiesz, że Syriusz nie zrobiłby ci krzywdy.

– Niby mam tego świadomość, ale wtedy nie byłem tego tak całkowicie pewien. Znaczy… wygarnąłem mu późnej, że poczułem się, jakby chciał mnie potraktować jak ojca. Na co Syriusz stwierdził, że jego nienawidził, a mnie całkiem lubi. Czy coś.

Kobieta westchnęła krótko.

– Syriusz jest strasznie porywczy w niektórych kwestiach.

– Wiem, mamo. Nie musisz go tłumaczyć. No i to nie tak, że przez tamtą sytuację będę próbował sabotować wasz związek.

~*~


	17. Chapter 17

~*~

Dokładnie dwunastego czerwcaLael przeniósł się specjalnie przygotowanym dla niego świstoklikiem przed rezydencję, gdzie czekała na niego Narcyza. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, kiedy mężczyzna wyprostował się, kierując spojrzenie prosto na nią.

Travers był wysokim brunetem z pojedynczymi srebrnymi kosmykami, które jedynie dodawały mu atrakcyjności. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy nie zmieniły swojego charakteru. Dalej pozostawały drapieżne, przyciągając do siebie co ciekawsze dziewczyny (a teraz kobiety).

Ją samą kiedyś właśnie na to złapał.

– Witaj, Narcyzo – odezwał się mężczyzna, podchodząc bliżej i ujmując dłoń pani Malfoy. – Minęło tyle lat od naszego ostatniego spotkania, a ty ciągle wyglądasz obłędnie. Czas jest dla ciebie wielce łaskawy, zatrzymując się wokół ciebie.

– Laelu. – Blondynka kiwnęła lekko głową. – Cieszy mnie, że zgodziłeś się na moją ofertę.

– Tobie nie mógłbym odmówić – zapewnił natychmiast. – Byłem też ciekaw, jak bardzo się zmieniłaś przez te lata.

– I co widzisz? – spytała, wchodząc z nim przez bramę i kierując się ścieżką ku głównemu wejściu.

– Że ktoś wyciągnął z ciebie kij – powiedział z rozbawieniem. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, kiedy dostrzegł reakcję na twarzy kobiety. – Tak zdecydowanie, ktoś go z ciebie _wyciągał_.

– To było niesmaczne.

– Wybacz, to wszystko wina Stanów Zjednoczonych. – Wcale nie było widać po nim skruchy, ale Narcyza nie oczekiwała nawet przeprosin.

– W rezydencji znajduje się obecnie mój narzeczony, syn i chłopak mojego syna.

– Już go tu przeniosłaś? – spytał podejrzliwie. – Czy po prostu masz jakimś cudem dwóch synów? – Do Stanów docierały szczątkowe informacje z Anglii, a jak ostatnio tu był, to był święcie przekonany, że miała tylko jednego. I że jest teraz wdową. Ale nie jemu to oceniać.

– Urodziłam bliźniaków, Igniss był niemagiczny. Resztę możesz sobie dopowiedzieć.

– Kiedy będziemy odbierać Ignissa ze świętego Mungo?

– Jutro koło południa.

Weszli do środka, gdzie na wejściu czekał na nich skrzat.

– Włóczek będzie twoim osobistym skrzatem na czas twojej pracy – wyjaśniła kobieta, kiedy skrzat wziął walizkę i zniknął z nią, by po chwili pojawić się ponownie sam.

– Włóczek zaniósł rzeczy pana do pana pokoju – powiedział cicho skrzat.

– Yyy, dzięki? Narcyzo, naprawdę nie musiałaś przydzielać mi skrzata.

– Ale to zrobiłam i nie przyjmuję odmowy. Włóczek zaprowadzi cię do twojego pokoju. Odśwież się i dołącz do nas przy kolacji. Godzina ci wystarczy?

Ślizgon kiwnął głową na znak zgody.

//*//

Syriusz był w niezbyt dobrym humorze, przynajmniej jak na jego standardy w ostatnim tygodniu. Nie uśmiechał się, można by wręcz stwierdzić, że był poważny. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że to przez przyjazd Laela. Obawiali się tylko, czy nie zrobi czegoś, co obrazi lub zdenerwuje magomedyka – to by było dla niego takie typowe.

– Syriuszu? Wszystko w porządku? – spytała kobieta, patrząc na niego zatroskana. Siedzieli czwórką w jadalni, czekając aż dołączy do nich najstarszy mężczyzna.

– To się okaże – odparł lakonicznie.

– Witam wszystkich – rzucił Ślizgon na wstępie, uśmiechając się do wszystkich pogodnie. – Po rysach rozpoznaję twojego syna, obok niego pewnie jest jego… czy ty nie jesteś Harry Potter?

– Dzień dobry – przywitał się Harry, przytakując skinięciem głowy.

– Lael Travers, miło mi i gratuluję wygranej. Co prawda nie dawałem ci zbyt wiele szans, ale dobrze się czasem mylić.

– Nie miałem innej opcji. – Spojrzenie zielonych oczu stwardniało – Nie mógł dłużej, robić co chciał.

– Domyślam się, że robiłeś to dla niego – Kiwnął głową w stronę blondyna, którego nie omieszkał zlustrować. – Nie dziwię się.

– Draco Malfoy. – Chłopak posłał mu znudzone spojrzenie.

– Widać, że to twój syn Narcyzo – zaśmiał się z lekkością mężczyzna, siadając po prawej stronie kobiety. – Syriusz Black, wiele o tobie słyszałem od Narcyzy, kiedy byliśmy w szkole. Dalej jej dokuczasz?

– Oczywiście, że tak. Ktoś musi jej urozmaicać dzień.

– To dobrze. Dzięki tobie robi się mniej sztywna. I znów rozpuszcza włosy. – Puścił oczko blondynce. – Doprawdy, w tym ulizanym koczku wyglądasz na przynajmniej dwadzieścia lat starszą…

– Narcyza wspominała, że do tej pory byłeś w Stanach. Zgodziłeś się zająć Igiem jedynie ze względu na starą znajomość czy masz też jakieś doświadczenie w podobnych sytuacjach?

– Boisz się, że będę uderzać do twojej kobiety? Twoja twarz zdradza twoją niechęć do mnie.

– Nie boję się, po prostu dopiero co musiałem pozbyć się jednego natręta – spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę chłodno – jestem więc ostrożny.

– Gryfon… nie owijasz w bawełnę. Nie podbijam do zajętych kobiet, mam swój honor. Zresztą przypadek Ignissa był na tyle interesujący, że mogłoby być dzieckiem kogokolwiek, a i tak bym się zgodził.

– To właśnie chciałem usłyszeć – stwierdził i uznając temat za zakończony, zaczął rozmowę z Harrym, jakby zapominając o istnieniu magomedyka.

//*//

Następnego dnia, Lael spotkał się z lekarzem prowadzącym Iga i spędził kilka godzin na omawianiu stanu chłopaka. Ostatecznie obydwoje z asystą dwóch pielęgniarek przenieśli nieprzytomnego nastolatka do jego sypialni w rezydencji.

Następnie sam zamknął się z chłopakiem, postanawiając przebadać go we własnym zakresie.

Harry i Syriusz po raz pierwszy postanowili odwiedzić Ignissa, dopiero wieczorem, gdy Lael skończył go badać i powiedział, że mogą do niego wejść. Wcześniej żaden z nich nie chciał niepotrzebnie kręcić się po szpitalu, bo wywołaliby więcej zamieszania, niż było warto.

Weszli do niego całą czwórką i zebrali się przy jego łóżku. Chłopak w swoim naturalnym blondzie, w nieskróconych włosach, jedynie dla wygody związanych w warkocz, zdawał się spokojnie spać. Choć jeśli porównało się go z Draco, był zdecydowanie bledszy, niż powinien, szczególnie że jasność jego skóry skonfrontowana była z ciemnym materiałem piżamy. Wzrok Syriusza przykuł rodowy medalion leżący na piersi chłopaka. Doskonale go pamiętał z czasów, gdy jeszcze wisiał na szyi Narcyzy.

– Ej, Draco, czy to nie jest twój medalion? – spytał Harry, najwyraźniej również go dostrzegając. – Ten który mama ci dała w święta?

– Emm… No tak.

– To czemu on go ma? Nie miał przypadkiem ciebie chronić?

– Dałem mu go w noc przed bitwą, żeby go tobie przekazał – rzucił skonsternowany. – Całkowicie o tym zapomniałem przez to wszystko.

– Dałeś go Harry'emu? – Syriusz spojrzał na blondyna.

– Tak. Wiedziałem o jego właściwościach i chciałem, żeby był w jakiś sposób bezpieczny.

Dorośli spojrzeli na siebie.

– W takim razie powinien chronić Harry’ego a nie Ignissa.

– Igniss jest Blackiem, więc w jakiś sposób ochronna magia może częściowo na niego działać.

Syriusz skinął głową i nagle spojrzał pytająco na narzeczoną.

– Czemu tak właściwie ma go na sobie? Magomedycy przypadkiem nie ściągają magicznych artefaktów z pacjentów?

– Próbowali – powiedziała Narcyza. – Ale zaraz po ściągnięciu stan Iga drastycznie się pogorszył. Na szczęście szybko powiązali fakty i założyli mu medalion z powrotem.

– To dlatego powiedziałaś, że jego magia na niego działa. – To nie było pytanie, raczej myślał na głos.

– Tak, nawet byłabym skłonna powiedzieć, że podtrzymuje go przy życiu.

– Czyli ten medalion w tej chwili jakby jest mój? – spytał Harry, a Draco przytaknął. – A jakbym mu go dał, to czy wtedy by nie chronił go eee bardziej?

– Jest taka szansa – powiedziała po chwili kobieta.

– Chyba nie zaszkodzi spróbować, co? Cyziu?

– Tak, oczywiście, że tak – szepnęła, czując, jak emocje biorą nad nią górę.

– Eeee tylko jak to mam zrobić?

– Ściągnij mu go, żeby przerwać barierę, którą teraz go otacza, a potem… chyba wystarczy, że powiesz, że mu go dajesz i założysz mu go z powrotem. Czy jest jakaś specjalna formułka, którą trzeba powiedzieć, jak się go przekazuje? – Syriusz spojrzał pytająco na Narcyzę.

– Nie. Wystarczy wyraźnie przekazać, że oddaje się ją drugiej osobie. Magia sama wiąże się z nowym właścicielem.

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, gdy Harry usiadł na łóżku i podniósł Igowi głowę, ściągając z niego medalion. Potter obejrzał się na dorosłych, upewniając się, że nie robi tego źle.

– Harry, błagam szybciej! – pisnął Draco, kiedy jego brat zaczął w tym samym czasie rzęzić.

Harry’emu aż włoski stanęły dęba na karku.

– Ig, oddaję ci ten medalion! – oświadczył stanowczo, z emocji podnosząc głos i ponownie przełożył mu przez głowę łańcuszek. Serce tłukło mu się w piersi, zwłaszcza, że Ig wciąż nie przestał wydawać tych strasznych dźwięków.

– Co tu się wyrabia, do cholery!? – krzyknął medyk, wpadając do pokoju. Podszedł szybkim krokiem do łóżka, odpychając Dracona i Harry’ego. Rzucił kilka zaklęć, ale stan chłopaka zaczął wracać do normy. – Co zrobiliście, że wpadł w taki stan, bo nie uwierzę, że stało to się tak samo z siebie!? No!? Doczekam się odpowiedzi!?

– Na jaw wyszły nowe okoliczności – zaczęła Narcyza.

– I nie mogliście poczekać i skonsultować tego ze mną?! Kto jest jego lekarzem prowadzącym, ja – wykwalifikowany magomedyk z dyplomami?! Czy wy – dzieciarnia i ludzie bez najmniejszego przeszkolenia magomedycznego?! No pytam się!? Nie rzuciłem na was _Silencio_ , więc nie udawajcie, że jest inaczej!

– Musieliśmy mu oficjalnie przekazać medalion, który i tak go utrzymuje przy życiu, by miał szansę jeszcze lepiej go przy nim utrzymywać. – Syriusz wziął na siebie konfrontację z gniewem medyka. Zasłużonym, faktycznie powinni byli to zrobić w jego obecności.

– Świetnie i musieliście to zrobić od razu po odkryciu tego, bo dzieciak by umarł w męczarniach?! A co, gdybyście tym tylko pogorszyli sprawę?! Albo doprowadzili do jego śmierci!?

– A byłbyś w stanie to przewidzieć? – odgryzł się Syriusz. – Albo czy _teraz_ jesteś w stanie powiedzieć, czy cokolwiek zmieni fakt, że jest w tej chwili prawowitym właścicielem medalionu noszącego na sobie zaklęcia obronne kilkunastu pokoleń Blacków? A może chociaż powiesz, czy już coś się w jego stanie zmieniło, czy wrócił do stanu sprzed narażenia go na chwilową utratę ochrony, którą dawał mu medalion?

– Na chwilę obecną nie ma żadnej poprawy.

– Ale też w tej chwili nie jest gorzej niż było? – upewnił się Syriusz.

– Biorąc pod uwagę, że przed chwilą prawie doszło do zatrzymania krążenia…

– Widzieliśmy, co się działo przed chwilą. Interesuje mnie chwila obecna.

– Słuchaj mnie uważnie… Kilkanaście sekund dzieliło was od zabicia dzieciaka. – Cała czwórka pobladła. – Warto było tak ryzykować? Bo ja osobiście nie chciałbym stracić swojej pracy i reputacji przez waszą ignorancję. I to tuż po rozpoczęciu tej roboty!

Nie mieli odwagi mu odpowiedzieć.

Do końca dnia nie poruszali między sobą tego tematu. Każdy z nich czuł się winny, na szczęście rano otrzymali informację, że stan Iga jest taki jak zazwyczaj i nic mu nie grozi. Było to na swój sposób pocieszające i smucące, bo każdy z nich liczył w duchu na cudowne ozdrowienie.

Nikt nawet nie zaprotestował, gdy dostali zakaz zbliżania się do Iga, bez asysty Laela.

//*//

Kobieta poprawiła leżący na ramionach cienki pled i zapukała lekko do drzwi sypialni Syriusza. Nacisnęła na klamkę w tym samym momencie, kiedy usłyszała przyzwolenie i zamknęła je za sobą. Zerknęła z uśmiechem na siedzącego w łóżku bruneta, zbliżając się spokojnym krokiem.

Syriusz odłożył podręcznik na stolik nocny i wyciągnął rękę, dotykając jasnego policzka. Przesunął twarde opuszki na szyję, stopniowo przechodząc na ramię, by ostatecznie złapać ją tuż nad łokciem i ze śmiechem pociągnąć na siebie.

– Syriuszu! – zawołała cicho kobieta, chociaż w jej głosie słychać było bardziej rozbawienie, niż naganę.

– Nie mów, że się tego nie spodziewałaś. – Wtulił nos w zagłębienie jej szyi, obejmując mocno. – Albo tego… – Obrócił ich tak, że teraz to on był na górze, a Narcyza skończyła zawinięta w kołdrę. Zmarszczył nos, niezadowolony. – To nam tu nie jest potrzebne… – Po chwili manewrowania oboje skończyli leżąc na pościeli, a Syriusz z zadowoleniem ułożył się na niej.

Blondynka parsknęła cicho.

– Przez chwilę czułam się jak naleśnik – mruknęła, przesuwając dłonią po plecach mężczyzny.

– Do usług. Wiem, że zawsze o tym marzyłaś – odparł wesoło, wpatrując się w jej oczy.

– Oczywiście, szczególnie, jeśli osobą, która mnie tak zawija w naleśnik, jesteś ty.

– Następnym razem zawinę się razem z tobą, co ty na to? – Wymruczał pseudołóżkowym głosem.

– Jeśli dasz radę.

– Wątpisz we mnie?! – sapnął z niedowierzaniem. – O nie, Narcyzo, nie zostawię tego tak…

Sięgnął w bok, chwytając za brzeg kołdry i zarzuciwszy ją na siebie, po raz kolejny ich obrócił. Skończyli ciasno do siebie przyciśnięci. Wyszczerzył się.

– Taa-daam!

– Wariat. – Pokręciła lekko głową. Przybliżyła nieznacznie twarz i pocałowała go łagodnie. – Czasami się zastanawiam, za co ja cię kocham.

– Nie wiesz? Już ci mówię… – urwał, robiąc zamyśloną minę, z każdą sekundą coraz mocniej marszczył brwi, jakby usilnie próbował sobie coś przypomnieć. Wreszcie poczuła, jak wzrusza ramionami. – Za wszystko – oznajmił z nagle poważną miną.

– Za wszystko, wszystko?

– Wszystko, wszystko.

– Czy ja wiem...

Poczuła dłonie sunące w górę ud.

– Oo, chyba jednak muszę zmienić zdanie. – Zachichotała cicho.

– Taaaak? – wymruczał, docierając do pośladków. – Nie będę się z tobą kłócił.

– Tak, nie kłóć się – zgodziła się z nim kobieta. – W końcu i tak wiadomo, że kocham cię za wszystko i bez względu na wszystko.

Uniósł lekko głowę, całując ją mocno.

– Z ust mi to wyjęłaś, kochana. – Zsunął dłonie z powrotem na jej uda, tym razem bardziej zjeżdżając palcami na wewnętrzną stronę. – Wiesz, tak sobie myślę… Skoro Draco uznał nasz związek, to może skończymy z tą zabawą w wcale-nie-tajemnych kochanków i oficjalnie przeniosę się do twojej sypialni? W końcu i tak sypiam tam częściej niż tu.

– Ej, nie możesz tak… To ja miałam to zaproponować.

– W sumie to pierwszy raz, kiedy wprosiłem się do kobiecej sypialni… Zapomnijmy, że to zaproponowałem, czyń honory.

– Zechciałbyś przenieść się ze swoimi rzeczami do mojej sypialni? – spytała z uśmiechem, którego nie mogła powstrzymać

– Oczywiście, Narcyzo, z największą przyjemnością. – Cmoknął ją w brodę. – A teraz uwolnijmy się z tego kokonu, bo nie mogę cię swobodnie dotykać.

//*//

Blondynka siedziała na szezlongu pod oknem, czytając książkę, kiedy Syriusz wszedł do biblioteki.

– Ostatnio dziwnie się zachowujesz – powiedział na wstępie, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Zdaje ci się – mruknęła, przewracając kartkę.

– Coś się stało? – spytał, podchodząc bliżej i kucając obok niej. – Cyziu...

– Nic, co powinno cię martwić – odparła wolno, kładąc książkę na swoich kolanach. Spojrzała na kuzyna łagodnie. – Od martwienia się jestem ja, pamiętasz? To ty zawsze wpadałeś w kłopoty, nie ja.

– To, że nie wpadłaś w kłopoty, nie znaczy, że nic się nie dzieje. Jesteś chora? Dziś znów mało jadłaś, a rano jak wstałem to siedziałaś w łazience… za długo, jak na twoje standardy – dodał, nim kobieta zaoponowała. – Nie ufasz mi, że nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? Albo jestem za głupi i nie zrozumiem? – Nie mówił tego na poważnie, dobrze wiedziała, że nie uważał się za głupiego.

– To nie tak… Po prostu wyolbrzymiasz. Ostatnio nie mam apetytu, wielka mi rzecz.

– Nie głodzisz się dla jakiejś diety?

– Skoro chciałeś mnie od początku, po co miałabym się głodzić teraz? Inaczej sprawa by się miałą, gdybym dopiero o ciebie walczyła – mruknęła rozbawiona.

– No wiesz?! Nie ważne jaka byś była i tak byś wygrała… Zresztą nie lubię wieszaków. Cyzia jest idealna jaka jest teraz.

Uśmiech pani Malfoy na ułamki sekund stracił na wesołości. Ciekawe, co powie, kiedy rzeczywiście przybędzie jej trochę kilo i nie będzie już taka “idealna jak teraz”.

– Cieszy mnie to i naprawdę nie musisz się martwić – powiedziała, wychylając się do niego i całując powoli. – Mam się dobrze. Niedługo mi przejdzie i znów będę jeść normalnie.

– Dobrze. Wierzę na słowo – odparł zadowolony z odpowiedzi i tym razem on zainicjował bliższy kontakt z ukochaną.

//*//

Kiedy rozczesywała mokre włosy, Syriusz zmęczony ale zadowolony wrócił z lekcji z Harrym, od razu udając się pod prysznic. Korzystając z jego nieobecności w pokoju, zabrała się za przygotowania. Mrużka rozstawiła na jej prośbę świece po całym pokoju i przyniosła paterę z owocami, na które kobieta złapała chwilę temu wielką ochotę, oraz malutki garnuszek z płynną czekoladą. Przez krótki moment zastanawiała się nad wyborem wina, ale zaraz z tego zrezygnowała.

Krótkimi zaklęciami rozpaliła wszystkie świece i ułożyła się na łóżku, czekając na powrót ukochanego. W międzyczasie sięgnęła raz albo dwa po jakiś owoc, jednak to było po prostu silniejsze od niej.

Spojrzała w stronę drzwi, kiedy Syriusz wychodził z łazienki, ubrany jedynie w spodnie od piżamy.

– Co to za okazja? – Podszedł do niej i chwycił za nadgarstek, powstrzymując ją przed wrzuceniem kawałka brzoskwini do ust. Zamiast tego zjadł go z jej ręki.

– Musi być jakaś okazja? Chciałam zrobić dla ciebie coś miłego.

– Jesteś kochana, Cyziu.

Przycisnął wargi do jej policzka, potem do szczęki, schodząc powoli ku dołowi. Zebrał jej włosy, przesuwając palcami po szyi i karku, ułatwiając sobie dostęp do delikatnej skóry. Złożył na niej mokry pocałunek, po czym przesunął po niej nosem, kierując się ku uchu.

– Połóż się na łóżku – poprosiła cicho z drżącym od przyjemności oddechem.

Spełnił jej prośbę, układając się koło niej. Przesunął palcami po jej boku, śledząc swoje ruchy. Od talii w dół, aż do kończącego się nad kolanem śliskiego materiału koszuli, potem powolutku w górę aż pod biust, skąd musiał przenieść się na nagie ramię. Dotarł wreszcie do ramiączka koszuli, które powoli zsunął. Chwycił ją lekko za bark i przewrócił na plecy. Oddech kobiety przyspieszył gwałtownie, kiedy złożył kilka pocałunków na nagim obojczyku i dekolcie, kierując się ku drugiemu ramieniu. Wsunął palec pod drugie ramiączko i je też opuścił.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na niego z czułością, poddając się bez protestów jego zabiegom.

Usta Syriusza ponownie znalazły się na jej dekolcie, pieszcząc odsłaniane po kawałeczku piersi. Czubkiem języka obrysował kontur jednej z nich, po czym ujął ją w dłoń, sięgając ustami sutka. Bawił się przez chwilę, trącając, zataczając kółeczka i gładząc, po czym przeniósł się z pieszczotami na drugą pierś. Ponownie chwycił skraj koszuli nocnej i kontynuował swoją wędrówkę. Pogładził Narcyzę po biodrze i udzie, spoglądając na jej twarz, nim wrócił do rozbierania jej. Z rozkoszą słuchał jej przyspieszonego oddechu, czuł pod palcami i ustami gorąco jej miękkiej skóry, która była tak cudownie jasna i patrzyła na niego…

~*~


	18. Chapter 18

~*~

Pogładził Narcyzę po biodrze i udzie, spoglądając na jej twarz, nim wrócił do rozbierania jej. Z rozkoszą słuchał jej przyspieszonego oddechu, czuł pod palcami i ustami gorąco jej miękkiej skóry, która była tak cudownie jasna i patrzyła na niego…

Chwila.

Podniósł się na łokciu i szybkim ruchem odsłonił resztę brzucha, patrząc z konsternacją na namalowaną na nim buźkę.

– To jest właśnie powód, dla którego ostatnio dziwnie się zachowywałam – powiedziała, kiedy cisza między nimi się przedłużała, a Syriusz tylko wpatrywał się w jej brzuch, jakby to on – dzięki namalowanej buzi – miałby odpowiedzieć mu na wszystkie pytania.

Zobaczyła, jak przygryza wargę, po czym czarne loki zasłoniły jej widok. Palce kuzyna przesunęły się delikatnie po jej brzuchu, z początku śledząc namalowaną buźkę. W końcu przyłożył do niego całą dłoń, spoglądając na nią dziwnie błyszczącymi oczami.

– No już, skarbie – szepnęła łagodnie, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę.

Ujął ją i ucałował jej wierzch, by zaraz pocałować czule samą Narcyzę. Położył się częściowo na niej, chowając twarz w zagłębiu jej szyi.

– Jestem tak... niewiarygodnie... szczęśliwy – wymamrotał gdzieś koło jej ucha, po chwili całując ją w szyję. Pociągnął nosem. Leżeli przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu. Narcyza z rozczuloną miną gładziła czarne loki. Obejmujący ją mocno Syriusz dopiero po paru minutach przestał pociągać nosem. Nagle zaśmiał się cicho. – A tak się nabijałem z Jamesa, jak zaczął ryczeć na wieść o ciąży Lily. To takie żałosne...

– To nie jest żałosne… Nawet tak nie myśl. Hej – dodała zaraz. – Spójrz na mnie. Chcę cię zobaczyć…

Z ociąganiem Syriusz podniósł się na łokciach, pokazując jej swoją zaczerwienioną twarz i wciąż zaszklone oczy. Z tej odległości bez problemu mogła dostrzec niewielkie łezki na posklejanych od wilgoci rzęsach.

– Kochanie… – szepnęła rozczulona, kładąc dłonie na jego policzkach i przesunęła kciukami po skórze. – Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak ja jestem szczęśliwa, widząc cię takiego… – Posłała mu uśmiech. – Prawdę mówiąc, troszkę obawiałam się, że nie przyjmiesz tego dobrze. Tak tylko troszeczkę…

– A jak miałbym zareagować? – spytał zdumiony. – Uciec? Wściec się?

– Nie wiem… – Wzruszyła lekko ramionami, ale nie uciekła wzrokiem na bok. – To irracjonalny strach, wiesz? Po tym jak dowiedziałam się o dziecku, bałam się nawet tego, że zniechęcą cię moje wahania nastroju czy wielki brzuch, który z pewnością będę miała.

– Wahania nastrojów jakoś przeżyję… chyba że rzucisz we mnie jakąś wazą. – Mrugnął do niej. – Lily w Jamesa rzuciła. Dwa razy. Na szczęście za daleko stał.

– Szybciej będzie rzucić klątwą – odparła, powstrzymując się od parsknięcia śmiechem.

– Właśnie zagwarantowałaś sobie konfiskatę różdżki na najbliższe dziewięć miesięcy, kochanie. – Pacnął ją palcem w nos.

– Bo uda ci się mi ją zabrać. Zresztą ciężarnych się nie denerwuje, wiesz? Chyba że chcesz, żebym potem opowiadała naszemu maleństwu, jaki byłeś dla mnie niedobry – pogroziła mu, rozbawiona.

– Jeszcze go nie urodziła, a już planuje przeciw ojcu nastawiać… O nie, tak łatwo ja się nie dam.

//*//

Kilka dni później zorganizowali duży obiad, przyjęcie niemalże, na którym łącznie miało być czternaście osób. Mieli trochę ważnych ogłoszeń, więc postanowili zebrać wszystkie najważniejsze osoby w jednym miejscu i poinformować ich o tym jednocześnie, by nikt nie mógł im zarzucić, że go pominęli. Oczywiście to Narcyza nalegała na taką formę, Syriuszowi wystarczało, że dowiedzieliby najpierw chłopcy i Remus, a reszta mogła się drogą pantoflową dowiedzieć. Narcyza stanowczo mu to wyperswadowała.

Draco i Harry’emu powiedzieli, że chcą oficjalnie ogłosić swoje zaręczyny. Cóż nie kłamali.

Jako pierwsi pojawili się Lupin i Tonks wraz z jej matką Andromedą.

– Andromeda, wieki cię nie widziałem! – Syriusz podszedł z uśmiechem do kuzynki, by ją uściskać. – Gdyby nie to, że córka o tobie któregoś razu wspomniała, oddałbym różdżkę, że nie żyjesz.

– Hahaha, uwierz, że byłbyś pierwszą osobą zaproszoną na mój pogrzeb. Nawet za zasłoną byś go dostał.

– No ja mam nadzieję, takiej zabawy to bym nie przegapił. – Przeniósł spojrzenie na jej córkę i przyjaciela, ich także krótko przytulił na przywitanie.

– Jak sądzę, zrealizowałeś w końcu ten swój wielki plan? – Remus zagadnął cicho przyjaciela i ścisnął go przyjaźnie za ramię, widząc jak się uśmiechnął.

Narcyza w tym czasie podeszła do siostry.

– Ando… – Szatynka spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem. – Nie wiem, co…

– Nic nie mów, siostrzyczko. Nie mam do ciebie żalu.

– Mimo wszystko…

– Narcyzko, proszę.

– Niby o co miałaby mieć do ciebie żal, co? – Syriusz wtrącił się w rozmowę. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić swojej narzeczonej martwić się jakimiś głupotami. – Nie smęćcie mi tu.

– Nawet nie chciałam – obruszyła się Andromeda. – Cały czas chciałam jej pokazać, że ma zluzować.

– Przecież wiem, ale Cyzia, lubi się przejmować wszystkim na zapas, a dzisiaj nie ma na to miejsca. – Mrugnął do narzeczonej.

– No właśnie! Chodźmy, Narcyzko. Bardzo bym chciała poznać na osobności jak się wzięliście i spiknęliście

– Andromedo, potem ci ją oddam, obiecuję, ale czekamy jeszcze na kilka osób, nie możesz jej porwać.

– Ale goście… – próbowała zaoponować słabo kobieta.

– Syriusz jest dużym chłopcem i umie powiedzieć gościom dzień dobry.

– Mamo, przypomnę ci, że jeszcze my chcielibyśmy się przywitać z ciocią. Nagadałaś się już, teraz nasza kolej. – Nimfadora chwyciła Remusa za łokieć i pociągnęła go za sobą, stając przed Narcyzą. Ramieniem bardzo sugestywnie odsunęła matkę na bok. – No nareszcie!

– Ja naprawdę nie wiem po kim ona to ma – rzuciła do Syriusza. – Jak dla mnie to wina ojca.

– Jeśli tak, to w takim razie po tobie musiała odziedziczyć dwie lewe nogi?

– Czuję się oburzona. – Syriusz zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Daję wam dwie minuty, a w tym czasie przywitam mojego uroczego siostrzeńca. Draconie!

– Ach, dlatego właśnie nie lubię z nią nigdzie chodzić. Zawsze robi wokół siebie pełno zamieszania – burknęła Tonks, a Narcyza i Remus wymieni znaczące spojrzenia. – Okej, to teraz oficjalnie! Cześć, ciociu.

– Cześć…

– Doro – podpowiedział jej Remus.

– Pamiętałam, że nie lubisz swojego imienia, ale głupio byłoby mówić mi do ciebie po nazwisku – wyznała szczerze.

Tonks machnęła ręką.

– Po tylu latach traktuję je jak pierwsze imię, nic by się nie stało.

– Jednak nie jest twoim imieniem, kochana.

– Nie wspominajmy o tym, ciociu. Oho… matka dorwała się do Harry’ego, idę ją ujarzmić! – rzuciła i ruszyła szybkim krokiem ku rodzicielce.

– Ja się cieszę, że udało mi się “Dorę” przeforsować. Też czułbym się dziwnie, zwracając się do niej po imieniu… – Wrócił spojrzeniem od swojej dziewczyny do rozmówczyni i spojrzał jej w oczy. – Trochę już późno na “dzień dobry”, więc zamiast tego powiem “gratulacje”. Podwójne, jak sądzę. – Uśmiechnął się ciepło do kobiety.

– Nieee… – usłyszeli z boku niedowierzające sapnięcie – Zgrywasz się, Remusie.

– Czemu sądzisz, że się zgrywam? – Spojrzał zdziwiony na przyjaciela.

– Bo to niemożliwe, żebyś miał aż tak czuły węch! – syknął Syriusz. – To absurdalne.

Lupin wzruszył ramionami.

– Niedowiarek.

– Wyczułeś to? – Narcyza posłała Lupinowi zaskoczone spojrzenie. – Jestem pełna podziwu.

Wilkołak zaśmiał się cicho.

– Nie ma czego podziwiać. W każdym razie naprawdę cieszę się waszym szczęściem.

– Dziękujemy, później tylko proszę o udanie zdziwienia, bo jak Draco zauważy, że ktoś wiedział wcześniej, będzie strasznie obrażony.

Kolejni pojawili się Severus wraz z Veronique.

– Ciociu Narcyzo, dzień dobry – przywitała się z kobietą rudowłosa. – Pięknie wyglądasz.

Podczas gdy kobiety się witały, Syriusz z Severusem jedynie spiorunowali się spojrzeniami, postanawiając ignorować nawzajem swoją obecność. Żaden z nich nie chciał zrobić przykrości… czy raczej zdenerwować dzisiaj Narcyzy.

Na szczęście zaraz pojawili się państwo Weasley, dlatego Syriusz poświęcił całą uwagę im. Dopiero gdy Severus odszedł w głąb pomieszczenia pozwolił Molly i Arturowi przywitać się z panią domu.

– Promiennie wyglądasz, kochanieńka – szepnęła jej do ucha Molly, gdy ją nakłoniła do uścisku na przywitanie. Nikt nie odmawiał Molly Weasley uścisku na przywitanie.

– Dziękuję, Molly. Ty również wyglądasz przepięknie.

Kobieta pokręciła lekko głową i spojrzała na nią, znacząco, z lekkim uśmiechem, jakby znała jakąś tajemnicę.

– Wystarczy na ciebie spojrzeć, by wiedzieć, że wpadłaś po uszy. O tym właśnie mówię.

Narcyza zaśmiała się z lekkością.

– Masz rację, ale nie mam zamiaru się z tego wyplątywać.

– A tylko byś spróbowała! – “pogroził” jej Syriusz.

– Nie podsłuchuj babskich rozmów.

– Stoję obok, miałem uszy zatkać?

– Zostawmy je, Syriuszu. –Artur położył mu dłoń na plecach i poprowadził gdzieś w bok. – Powiedz mi lepiej…

– Na Artura zawsze można liczyć. – Molly uśmiechnęła się i wciągnęła w krótką rozmowę, którą parę minut później przerwało pojawienie się ostatnich gości.

//*//

Erydan wszedł ze swoją żoną, trzymając w rękach maluszka. Kiwnął głową w stronę Narcyzy, którą dojrzał jako pierwszą z gospodarzy. Na ich widok, Syriusz w kilku szybkich krokach wrócił do boku narzeczonej.

– Erydanie. Miło cię widzieć – powiedziała blondynka, podchodząc do szwagra.

– Ciebie również, Narcyzo. Syriuszu. – Blondyn posłał im lekki uśmiech.

– Miło w końcu poznać cię osobiście, Erydanie. Piękność stojąca u twojego boku, to jak się domyślam twoja żona?

– Tak, poznajcie proszę Kate. Jesteśmy małżeństwem od półtorej roku. A ten cichutki to nasz synek, Caellum.

Przez chwilę porozmawiali, wymienili się uściskami dłoni z Kate, a Erydan za namową żony, podał synka rozczulonej Narcyzie. Blondynka przyjęła maluszka, rzucając ukochanemu szczęśliwy uśmiech.

– Ile już ma?

– Pojutrze będzie miał dziewięć tygodni.

– Szybko rośnie, co?

– Szybko to on przybiera na wadze – zaśmiała się Kate.

– To normalne i zdrowe. Macie pięknego synka – dodała, przekazując dziecko matce.

//*//

Gdy wszyscy zasiedli w tej ogromnej jadalni, Harry przekonał, że wcale nie była za duża. Gdy rozmawiało w niej czternaście osób, czyli wciąż mogło się ich tu zebrać jeszcze kilka, dzięki dużej przestrzeni, mieszające się głosy nie były aż tak przytłaczające.

Wszystko szło gładko, każdy znalazł dla siebie rozmówców, nawet malutki Caelum nie płakał, atmosfera była naprawdę przyjemna.

Gdy wszyscy zjedli obiad i brudne naczynia zniknęły, powoli zastępowane talerzykami deserowymi, a dania obiadowe ciastami, ciastkami i owocami, gospodarze spojrzeli na siebie, po czym Syriusz stuknął dwukrotnie widelcem w swój kielich i wstał. Uwaga gości skupiła się na nich.

– Wiem czekaliście na to cały ten czas, dla zanim przejdziemy do deseru, chciałbym ogłosić po co właściwie was tu zebraliśmy. Tak oficjalnie, bo wiem że i tak się już domyśliliście. Zaręczyliśmy się z Narcyzą i, ku waszemu zdziwieniu, bo jak moglibyście się tego domyślić – zażartował – zamierzamy się pobrać. W sierpniu.

– Tak szybko? – rzucił zaskoczony Draco, po tym jak rozległa się fala gratulacji wśród reszty gości.

– Szybko? Ja bym najchętniej zrobił ślub jutro, ale żebyśmy wszyscy mogli się przygotować, a krawcy zdążyli uszyć wymarzone suknie – spojrzał tu z uśmiechem na narzeczoną – daliśmy sobie i wam wszystkim miesiąc. Zarówno ceremonia jak i wesele odbędą się tutaj. Spodziewamy się sporej ilości gości, ktokolwiek będzie chciał zostać tu na noc i nie ryzykować Fiuukania czy teleportacji po pijaku, to prosimy tylko o wcześniejszą informację… Resztę szczegółów prześlemy wam listownie, nie będę już na to marnował teraz czasu, bo to nie koniec ogłoszeń. – Próbował, naprawdę próbował nie szczerzyć się aż tak mocno, ale no… nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Był cholernie szczęśliwy. – Chcesz czynić honory? – spytał Narcyzę tylko po to, by przedłużyć oczekiwanie. Andromeda i Remus prychnęli cicho, rozgryzając go.

– Zostawię to tobie, zbyt bardzo chcesz sam to powiedzieć.

– Ach, jak ty mnie dobrze znasz – stwierdził wesoło, coraz lepiej bawiąc się na widok wyczekujących spojrzeń. – No dobrze, skoro tak nalegacie…

– Syriuszu, gadaj wreszcie! – pospieszyła go Tonks.

– Spodziewamy się dziecka.

Syriusz nie mógł sobie odpuścić sprawdzenia reakcji Smarkerusa. Gdy inni sypali gratulacjami, on zacisnął wargi z miną, jakby usłyszał niesmaczny żart.

– Który tydzień? – zapytała Andromeda.

– Dziewiąty się zaczął. – Narcyza posłała siostrze delikatny uśmiech. Andromeda wstała i podeszła do siostry, by ją uściskać. Zaraz za nią zrobiła to Molly i Kate.

– Chwila, ciąża? – szepnął zdruzgotany chłopak. Zerknął na swojego chłopaka. – To znaczy, że będę miał rodzeństwo? Młodsze?

– No tak by chyba wychodziło – stwierdził Harry na granicy szczęścia i konsternacji. – Nie cieszysz się?

– Nie wiem… zamurowało mnie, chyba.

Harry szturchnął go i kiwnął głowę w stronę jego mamy i Syriusza.

– Jeśli masz wątpliwości – szepnął – to popatrz na nich. Są szczęśliwi. Bardzo.

– Ustaliliście już, kogo wybierzecie na rodzica chrzestnego? – zapytał Artur, gdy kobiety wracały na swoje miejsca.

Narcyza zerknęła na Syriusza, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Jeżeli Harry zrobiłby nam tą przyjemność, to chcieliśmy poprosić jego.

Nastolatek spojrzał na nich, jakby jeszcze nie dotarł do niego sens jej słów.

– Ja?

– Nie, ja – sarknął Syriusz, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem. – No, nie trzymaj nas w niepewności, to moja rola. Zgadzasz się czy nie? Jakbyś miał wątpliwości, to nie masz wcale wyboru, to podpucha. Jak się nie zgodzisz, to się obrażę.

– Oczywiście, że się zgadzam! – sapnął. – Skąd pomysł, że bym się nie zgodził?

– Znikąd, wiedzieliśmy, że się zgodzisz.

– Skoro ślub macie w sierpniu, to co z miesiącem miodowym?

– Jak to co? W czym widzisz problem, Erydanie? – spytała Andromeda.

– No tak, dyrektor pewnie cię powiadomił – stwierdził Syriusz. – W takim razie ogłoszeń ciąg dalszy. Od tego roku obejmuję posadę nauczyciela transmutacji. I opiekuna Gryfonów. Dlatego nasz miesiąc miodowy… zaczyna się jutro.

Słowa Syriusza wywołały niemałe zamieszanie wśród dorosłych.

– Ty nauczycielem? – zdumiała się Tonks

– Coś przewiduję pogrom uczniów! – parsknęła Andromeda. – Czarny pogrom Gryfonów! Albo Ślizgonów, zależy w którą stronę to pójdzie.

– Skoro przeżyli tyle lat ze Smark… – odkaszlnął, czując piętę Narcyzy na swojej stopie. – Snapem, to nic ich już nie ruszy.

Severus jedynie łypnął na Syriusza złowrogo.

– Z twoją sławą, z dziecinną łatwością odbierzesz mi tytuł pogromcy uczniów. A ja wyjątkowo nie będę zabierał ci tego nowego tytułu.

– Zbrzydło ci bycie znienawidzonym… przez uczniów? – dodał po krótkiej pauzie. – Jeśli moje zostanie najgroźniejszym nauczycielem poskutkuje tym, że porzucisz swój zgorzkniało-nietoperzowy styl na rzecz bardziej… Albusowego, to wchodzę w to. Kabaret na żywo każdego dnia.

Severus skrzywił się jak po wypiciu czegoś naprawdę paskudnego. Na to parę osób parsknęło śmiechem, rozluźniając atmosferę.

//*//

Niestety, w miarę rozwoju spotkania zarówno Syriuszowi jak Severusowi coraz ciężej było panować nad swoimi emocjami. Do końca deseru rzucali sobie jedynie pojedyncze uszczypliwe uwagi lub złowrogie spojrzenia. Jednak dobre trzy godziny przebywania w jednym pomieszczeniu było ponad ich możliwości.

Narcyza akurat rozmawiała z Severusem, który zapewnił, że tak jak przy ciąży z bliźniakami tak i teraz może liczyć na jego pomoc – ale tylko w sprawach eliksirów. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko, ściskając dłoń mężczyzny i dziękując.

Potem przeprosiła go i dołączyła do syna rozmawiającego z Erydanem, który trzymał synka w ramionach.

//*//

Remus odwrócił głowę. Mniej więcej na środku salonu Severus i Syriusz stali sami, sycząc do siebie kolejne groźby. Jeszcze nie byli mocno słyszalni, ale powoli głos każdego z nich nabierał na sile.

– Miałeś rację, Arturze. Nie wytrzymają do końca. Zaraz zacznie się burza.

Molly podążyła za wzrokiem wilkołaka. Od razu dostrzegła, co było grane i jak rozjuszona smoczyca podeszła do mężczyzn. Była od nich sporo niższa, ale zadzieranie głowy, by spiorunować ich wzrokiem, wcale jej nie zniechęciło.

– Zabrakło gromiącej was wzrokiem mamusi i już skaczecie sobie do gardeł – rzuciła na tyle cicho, by rozmawiająca kilkanaście kroków dalej z synem i Erydanem Narcyza ich nie usłyszała. – Nie wstyd wam? A może obłuda już tak wam weszła w krew, że nawet go nie czujecie? Wiecie, że Narcyzie byłoby przykro, gdybyście popsuli to spotkanie swoimi walkami, więc przy niej się pilnujecie, podziwiałam to, naprawdę. Jeszcze chwilę temu. Ale teraz… Jesteście zwyczajnie żałośni.

Severus nie odpowiedział. Po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł do nich, przystając przy swojej córce, która akurat z zapałem opowiadała o czymś Andromedzie. Syriusz odszedł w przeciwnym kierunku, podchodząc do Artura, Tonks i Remusa obserwujących ich spod okna.

//*//

Draco usiadł obok matki na kanapie z kieliszkiem czerwonego wina. Już po obiedzie wspólnie z gośćmi zaczął popijać alkohol i najwidoczniej jeszcze nie było mu dosyć. Chociaż lekko zaczerwienione policzki zdradzały jego stan upojenia. Harry zatrzymał się na dwóch kieliszkach, do których w sumie nakłonili go – z początku Draco, a potem Vera, która uparła się, że musi się z nim napić. Syriusz podobnie jak Draco miał zdecydowanie więcej kieliszków na koncie, jedyną całkowicie trzeźwą była Narcyza, która z oczywistej przyczyny nie mogła się cieszyć swoim ulubionym winem.

– Tak mnie zastanawia – zaczął Harry, chwilę po tym jak wepchnął sobie kilka winogron do ust. – Można zmieniać nazwę magicznych posiadłości?

– Jest to bardzo rzadko spotykane, ale nie niemożliwe – odezwała się Narcyza, również sięgając po winogrono. – Czemu pytasz?

– No bo niedługo już nie będziesz panią Malfoy, tylko panią Black. A to miejsce należy do ciebie, Narcyzo, prawda?

– To miejsce należy do nas wszystkich.

– I zaraz będzie tu mieszkać trójka Blacków. W Malfoy Manor. To głupie.

– Trójka? Jak to? – wybełkotał cicho Draco, opierając się o Pottera.

– Już zdążyłeś zapomnieć, że zostaniesz starszym bratem?

– Och… Fakt… Dlatego piję ciągle toasty.

– Idiota… Oddaj mi to, nie będę cię potem nieść do pokoju.

– Nie! Piję toasty również w imieniu Iga!

Harry zabrał rękę, którą jeszcze przed chwilą trzymał na kieliszku chłopaka, kładąc ją teraz na jego kolanie.

– …dobra, zaniosę cię. – Spojrzał na niego łagodnie. – No i będzie was tu trójka. My z Draco też tu mieszkamy, ale prędzej czy później się pewnie wyprowadzimy. I co będziecie Blackami z Malfoy Manor?

– Lepiej chyba być Blackami z Black-coś-tam? – spytał Draco, biorąc porządnego łyka.

– Przynajmniej nie brzmiałoby to, jakby tu kątem mieszkali.

– U mnie?

Harry przystawił usta do jego ucha.

– Liczę, że niedługo po szkole kupimy własne mieszkanie – szepnął. Myślał o tym już od jakiegoś czasu, ale dopiero teraz zdecydował się to powiedzieć. Podpity Draco wydawał się mniej kłótliwy i marudzący. – Tylko nasze.

– Osobiście popieram ten pomysł. Niedobrze mi się robi, jak fiukając do domu muszę wymawiać nazwisko tej szumowiny Malfoya.

– Ej! To… moje... nazwisko… – wyburczał.

– Tak i Erydana, może dzięki wam kiedyś przestanie mi się kojarzyć ze sklątkami. Macie predyspozycje do zostania pierwszymi Malfoyami, którymi nie gardzę.

– Dzięki. – Podał pusty kieliszek matce i wyciągnął ręce w stronę Harry’ego. – Chodźmy na spacer do ogrodu.

– I co, mam cię nieść całą drogę? – spytał, odwracając się do niego plecami. – Wiesz, że robi się ciemno?

– To będziemy chodzić… – uwiesił się na plecach chłopaka – po ciemnym ogrodzie. Prawie czarnym.

Harry prychnął rozbawiony i przytrzymał go za ramiona, podnosząc się z kanapy. Po chwili manewrowania, stał z Draco na barana. Syriusz obserwował ich z zamyśloną miną.

– Cyziu, co najbardziej lubisz w tym domu?

– Ogród, oczywiście. Draco i Ig również go uwielbiają. Przeze mnie – zaśmiała się z lekkością.

– Mi też się podoba. – Harry również skinął głową, póki co zawieszając swój plan wyjścia z salonu. Zignorował burknięcie Draco: “Harry, chcę spacerować po ogrodzie!”.

– Mam dla ciebie rebus, Cyziu. Co wyjdzie z połączenia naszego nazwiska i ogrodu?

Kobieta spojrzała na niego błyszczącymi od łez oczami. Uśmiechała się do tego szeroko.

– Black Garden? Naprawdę?

– Myślałem bardziej o Czarnym Ogródku… – droczył się, podchodząc do niej. – Black Garden brzmi odpowiednio, prawda? – Usiadł obok. – Nie wydumanie, dość przytulnie, ale nie jest to jakaś, no nie wiem… Puszysta Podusia.

– Jest idealna. Mi się bardzo podoba.

– A wam, chłopcy? Draco ma swoje Black-coś-tam, a Harry nazwę odpowiednią do nazwy rodu, chyba nie będziecie narzekać, co?

– Właśnie o coś takiego mi chodziło. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Żebyście… żebyśmy wszyscy czuli się tutaj jak u siebie – spojrzał na chrzestnego – i może żeby trochę zatrzeć wspomnienia o tym, co się tutaj działo… – Porzucił lekko siedzącego na jego plecach blondyna, chwytając go pewniej. – Draco! Trzymaj się mnie mocniej, bo zaraz zlecisz, a potem będzie, że to moja wina, że cię tyłek boli…

– Idźcie już, może trochę wytrzeźwieje na świeżym powietrzu.

– Spacer po Black Gaaarden~! – krzyknął pijackim tonem blondyn wyrzucając rękę do góry.

Harry skrzywił się na ten atak na jego ucho. Rzucił krótki uśmiech na pożegnanie dorosłym i wyszedł z Draco z salonu.

~*~


	19. Chapter 19

~*~

Harry z Draco weszli do jednego z rzadziej używanych salonów w pobliżu biblioteki, korzystali z niej, by napisać swoje eseje i akurat zrobili przerwę na wylegiwanie się przed kominkiem.

Gryfon usiadł na kanapie i pociągnął na siebie Ślizgona, przysysając się zaraz do skóry na wewnętrznej stronie jego nadgarstka.

– Jak mogłeś? Teraz będę musiał chodzić w długim rękawie w taki upał!

– Jest dużo mniejsza niż tamta którą miałeś na szyi, nie musisz jej ukrywać. Albo przełóż bransoletę na drugi nadgarstek. – Spojrzał na niego wyzywająco. Doskonale wiedział, że Draco jej nie przełoży. – Nie będzie się tak rzucać w oczy twojej mamie, kiedy wróci, ale wciąż będzie widoczna, jak się ktoś przypatrzy. Choć wolałem tę na twojej szyi, którą usunąłeś…

– Ona cały czas była na mojej szyi, ciołku! Specjalnie ukryłem ją podkładem, a nie usunąłem zaklęciem!

– Jakbyś ją usunął, to serio bym ci więcej żadnej zrobił. Ale wciąż nie było jej widać i w tym problem.

– Serio? Będziesz robił mi wyrzut o to, że nie pokazuje swojej malinki? A co ona miała pokazywać? Teren prywatny, nie ruszaj?

Harry wyszczerzył się wesoło. Draco z kolei prychnął rozłoszczony, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.

– W sumie możemy to też załatwić inaczej… Wyjdź za mnie, wtedy nikt nie będzie miał wątpliwości, że jesteś mój. A ja twój.

– Przecież już mi się oświadczałeś, głupku… – bąknął zażenowany.

– Wiem, ale od tamtego razu nie poruszyłeś tego tematu, a przecież nawet mi wprost nie odpowiedziałeś.

Draco przez chwilę nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

– Zróbmy sobie kolację… przy świecach… i wtedy, no wiesz...

– Wtedy co?

– Merlinie, daj mi sił… wtedy oficjalnie przyjmę twoje oświadczyny, skoro tamtych nie uznajesz.

– Och… eee jasne. Jestem za.

Aż podskoczyli, słysząc, jak ktoś odchrząknął, wyjrzeli przez oparcie kanapy, ściskając różdżki w dłoniach. Dopiero teraz dostrzegli siedzącego w fotelu Syriusza, który odłożył na kolana podręcznik, który chłopcy przerabiali w tym roku.

– Zastanawiam się, czy pogratulować wam teraz, czy jak postanowicie oficjalnie nas o tym poinformować.

– Już wróciliście? Jak było?

– Pięknie, gorąco i tłum ludzi. Dokładnie tak jak się spodziewaliśmy – stwierdził pogodnie.

– Dlaczego my nie możemy się nigdzie wybrać? – Draco szturchnął swojego chłopaka w bok. – Mam pomysł! Szykuj się na odjechany wyjazd. Zabieram cię na urodzinową randkę do Wenecji. Dzisiaj.

– Przecież wczoraj miałem urodziny, chyba ciężko to podciągnąć pod urodzinową.

– Harry… Zabieram cię na randkę… Tak ciężko ci się z tego powodu cieszyć?

– Nie. Po prostu chciałem być dokładny. – Wyszczerzył się. – Chętnie dam się porwać na randkę z tobą… gdziekolwiek. – Przybliżył się, całując go w kącik ust. – Wybór ubrań od razu zostawiam tobie, będzie szybciej, niż jakbyś miał potem jeszcze jechać po moim wyborze.

– Więc na co czekamy? Chodźmy do pokoju, kotku.

Jakiś czas później Syriusz wszedł do sypialni, gdzie szykowała się jego cudowna narzeczona.

– Chłopców nie będzie dziś na obiedzie.

– Jak to?

– Wybrali się do Wenecji… Malfoyowie mają tam jakąś rezydencję, że tak szybko mogli to zorganizować?

– Dwie. – Zaśmiała się, widząc minę mężczyzny. – Plus jedna należąca do Blacków, ale o niej Draco nie wie.

– A faktycznie, coś kojarzę. Będę musiał kiedyś przyjrzeć się spisowi… Mniejsza o to. Oby tylko zdążyli wrócić, zanim będzie trzeba iść na King Cross. – Porwał ukochaną w ramiona, całując w szyję. – Tymczasem nasz miesiąc miodowy właśnie się niespodziewanie przedłużył.

//*//

Uczta powitalna zapowiadała się ponura jak nigdy. Przy stołach brakowało wielu osób, co ich znajomi dotkliwie odczuwali. Niektórzy w walce zostali okaleczeni do końca życia, jak Puchonka z piątego roku, która straciła prawą rękę.

Ludzie wciąż się schodzili, lecz pomimo ich liczebności w pomieszczeniu panowała względna cisza. W porównaniu ze zwyczajowym harmidrem, można by pomyśleć, że znajdował się tu raptem jeden a nie siedem roczników. Jednak do czasu.

Podczas gdy przez główne wrota napływała nieprzerwana fala uczniów, bocznymi drzwiami wszedł niewielki pochód. Na jego czele szedł dyrektor, za nim profesorowie Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, a także Malfoy. Pochód zamykali Syriusz wraz z drobniutką blondynką wyglądającą na co najwyżej trzydzieści lat.

Miejsce przy prawym boku Dumbledore’a zajął Flitwick, blondynka usiadła obok Malfoya, a pozostali na swoich zwyczajowych miejscach. Syriusz usiadł tam, gdzie dawniej zasiadał nauczyciel zaklęć. Przywitał się z siedzącą po jego lewej profesor Vector od numerologii. Po drugiej stronie miał Pomonę. Z pokerową miną rozejrzał się po sali. Osobliwie było spoglądać na nią z tej strony. Było to tym dziwniejsze, że nigdzie już nie było śladu po zniszczeniach powstałych w trakcie bitwy.

Wiele głów było zwróconych w ich stronę. Sporo gapiów, szczególnie płci męskiej, patrzyło w kierunku nowej nauczycielki obrony, lecz i Łapa nie mógł narzekać na brak zainteresowania. Zastanawiał się, co też te wszystkie dzieciaki sobie teraz myślą. Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciół Harry’ego, którzy w przeciwieństwie do reszty najwyraźniej zostali ostrzeżeni, po czym zaczął zabawiać rozmową siedzącą obok niego Vector.

Parę minut później dyrektor podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, a rozmowy powoli wyciszyły się.

– Na wstępie chciałbym przeprosić, za ściągnięcie was tu miesiąc przed czasem. Pragnę też podziękować za waszą sumienność przez minione miesiące, gdy dzielnie przysyłaliście swoje eseje. Większość była na bieżąco sprawdzana i ich wyniki poznacie w najbliższych dniach. Niestety z transmutacji i obrony przed czarną magią dopiero znaleźliśmy nowych nauczycieli, więc sądzę, że damy im trochę czasu na nadrobienie zaległości.

Syriusz spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na dyrektora. Wiedział od dobrych dwóch miesięcy, że ma tę posadę! Nie mógł wcześniej przekierować do niego tych esejów?! Przecież tego musiały się całe sterty nagromadzić! Jakichś dwustu pięćdziesięciu uczniów… no dobra z dwustu dwudziestu, bo odpadły zeszłoroczne siódme klasy. Każdy pisał jeden esej na tydzień, od jakoś połowy kwietnia… Wiedział! Po prostu wiedział, że dyrektor nie zgodził się dać mu wolnego weekendu, by mógł wziąć ślub z Narcyzą, ot tak za ładne oczy!

Odetchnął głęboko. Już on się z nim potem rozmówi…

– W tym roku udział w dodatkowych zajęciach nie jest już obowiązkowy. Proszę, byście do jutrzejszego wieczoru przekazali opiekunom domów swoje decyzje w tej sprawie. Jednocześnie zaznaczam, że minimalna liczba uczestników wymagana do uruchomienia koła wynosi trzy. Kolejne odwołanie dotyczy nocnych dyżurów nauczycieli i prefektów, lecz godziny ciszy nocnej pozostają bez zmian. Ktokolwiek między dziesiątą wieczorem a szóstą rano będzie na korytarzu, musi się liczyć ze szlabanem. Prefekci są z ciszy nocnej zwolnieni, wierzę jednak głęboko, że swojego przywileju nie będą nadużywać. – Po sali przeszedł pełen niezadowolenia szmer. – Jeśli komuś marzą się podobne przywileje, zachęcam do ciężkiej pracy w tym roku, a może w kolejnym czekać będzie na was nagroda w postaci większej swobody. Także w wyborze szat. – Mrugnął do nich. – Z pewnością czekacie, aż dam wam wreszcie w spokoju zjeść, ale niestety jeszcze nie teraz. Przed nami wciąż dwie ważne sprawy, lecz tylko pierwszą zajmiemy się teraz. Drugą pozostawiam na sam koniec, gdy już się wszyscy najecie. – Zawiesił na moment głos. – Od teraz wasze zajęcia z obrony przed czarną magią prowadzić będzie – Syriusz z trudem powstrzymał się przed prychnięciem, gdy większość głów zwróciła się ku niemu. A więc to sobie myśleli… No tak, czym innym mógłby zajmować się “psychopatyczny Black”, ale jeszcze wybije im to skojarzenie z głowy. Dawał sobie na to jakieś… trzy miesiące – profesor Anselma Bertolini. – Kobieta podniosła się i skłoniła lekko głowę. – Z kolei stanowisko nauczyciela transmutacji obejmie profesor Syriusz Black. Oprócz tego pod jego szczególną opiekę oddaję wychowanków domu Gryffindora. – Podniosła się wrzawa, dyrektor pozwolił im przez chwilę na wyrażanie swoich opinii, po czym uniósł ręce, uciszając tłum. – Rozumiem wasze poruszenie, ale zapewniam, że ze spokojnym sercem mianowałem go jednym z czterech opiekunów. Jestem przekonany, że szybko się do niego przekonacie.

Po tych słowach szatyn podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i uśmiechając się skłonił się lekko, dystyngowanie. Arystokratyczne wychowanie czasem bywało przydatne.

Usiadł z powrotem, a Albus życzył wszystkich smacznego i rozpoczęła się uczta.

//*//

Gdy większość już tylko siedziała i rozmawiała, dyrektor wstał i stuknął widelcem w kielich, ściągając na siebie uwagę.

– Moi drodzy, pozostał nam do spełnienia jeden obowiązek – oznajmił z poważną miną. W pomieszczeniu zaległa cisza. – Wojna odebrała nam wielu. Trzydziestu siedmiu uczniów i dwoje nauczycieli oddało życie w obronie swoich bliskich, ich przyszłości. – Gdzieś w sali rozległo się ciche łkanie. – Chciałbym uczcić pamięć każdego z nich, poprzez ich wywołanie.

Nauczyciele wstali ze swoich miejsc, wyciągając ku górze różdżki, których końce świeciły lekko. Po chwili w ich ślady poszli wszyscy uczniowie. Jednocześnie świece lewitujące pod sufitem zgasły. W pomieszczeniu panowały półmrok i cisza przerywana od czasu do czasu siąknięciem.

– Ku pamięci profesor Minerwy McGonagall. – Głos Dumbledore’a przeszył wszystkich zebranych.

– Ku pamięci! – odpowiedział mu chórek nauczycieli i części uczniów, którzy znali ten zwyczaj.

– Ku pamięci profesora Haruse Yoshizawy.

– Ku pamięci! – Tym razem odpowiedzieli mu wszyscy.

W ten sam sposób wymieniał kolejnych uczniów i uczennice. Im więcej nazwisk padało, tym rzewniejsze i bardziej ponure stawały się odpowiedzi. Parę osób opłakiwało cicho swoich przyjaciół. Wśród wywoływanych znaleźli się między innymi Pansy Parkinson, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, prefekt Hufflepuffu Jake Bentley i Katie Bell. Uroczyste pożegnanie trwało ponad pół godziny, a kiedy dobiegło końca, uczniowie w milczeniu opuścili Wielką Salę.

//*//

– Słyszałam, że zostałeś nauczycielem… – rzuciła opryskliwie Gruba Dama na widok Syriusza. – Doprawdy, co też ten dyrektor sobie myśli...

– Pewnie właśnie rozważa, czy zrobił wystarczająco duży zapas cytrynowych dropsów, żeby starczył mu na półroczny semestr… – mruknął nieco zgryźliwie Ron, który wraz z siostrą, Hermioną i Harrym towarzyszyli Syriuszowi w drodze do wieży.

Dama posłała mu oburzone spojrzenie.

– Nie przejmuj się, Ron. Ma prawo się gniewać – oznajmił, siląc się na nonszalancki ton. – Przepraszam, że cię pociąłem. Przyrzekam, że to się już więcej nie powtórzy – zwrócił się z pozorną pokorą do obrazu, po czym dorzucił pod nosem: – Teraz już znam hasło. – Dama sapnęła oburzona, a on kontynuowałbojowym głosem: – I mam uprawnienia opiekuna domu, więc musisz mnie przepuścić, czy ci się to podoba czy nie.

Hermiona, widząc obrażoną minę kobiety, podała pospiesznie hasło i cała czwórka weszła do środka.

– Nie powinieneś robić sobie z niej wroga.

– Nigdy mnie nie lubiła, więc to żadna różnica. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Za często wymykałem się nocami. – Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

Wszedł swobodnie do głównej części pokoju wspólnego, rozglądając się po nim. Lecz bynajmniej nie podziwiał nostalgicznego wnętrza. Przyglądał się gromadzie nastolatków spoglądających ku niemu z rezerwą. Czuł się zawiedziony. Wyobrażał sobie nieco cieplejsze powitanie, ale raczej nie mógł się skarżyć. Był dla nich kompletnie obcy i miał nieciekawą opinię, która ciągnęła się za nim od lat. I nieistotne było, że oczyszczono go ze wszystkich zarzutów. Samo spędzenie dwunastu lat w Azkabanie wystarczyło, by ludzie uważali go za świra. I w pewnym sensie mieli rację. Na szczęście polepszyło mu się, od kiedy stamtąd uciekł. Z drugiej strony niektóre nawyki pozostały i nie zamierzał z nimi walczyć, jak częste przemiany. Uwielbiał psi sposób postrzegania rzeczywistości – był dużo szerszy niż ludzki. I jednocześnie paradoksalnie wszystko stawało się prostsze.

– Domyślam się, że sporo osób kojarzy mnie z listów gończych – rzucił w ramach przywitania. Hermiona aż otworzyła usta, porażona tą bezpośredniością. Zwłaszcza że wiele osób patrzyło teraz na Syriusza spode łba, niektórzy wręcz z obawą. Zapowiadała się cięższa walka o ich zaufanie, niż zakładał. – Niektórym może też umknął fakt, że zostałem uniewinniony.

– Skoro niby byłeś niewinny, to czemu spędziłeś tyle lat w Azkabanie? – padło z tłumu.

– Po pierwsze, nie “ty” a “profesorze Black” – wypaliła karcąco Hermiona, postępując o krok. – Po drugie, został wrobiony.

– Hermiono, pozwól, że sam się tym zajmę.

Szatynka splotła ręce na piersi, ale umilkła.

Łapa odetchnął głęboko. Nie lubił poruszać tego tematu.

– W dużym skrócie. Człowiek, którego uważałem za przyjaciela, sprzedał rodzinę Potterów Voldemortowi, więc w ramach zemsty postanowiłem wysłać go do nich, by się wytłumaczył, ale przechytrzył mnie, wyrżnął przy tym kilkunastu mugoli i spieprzył jak ostatni tchórz, zostawiając mi na głowie bandę aurorów i stos trupów.

– Jak to wysłać do Potterów? Przecież byli martwi… – odezwał się słabym głosem jakiś piątoklasista.

– Pomyśl. Odpowiedź jest tylko jedna. Od razu wyjaśnię kolejną gryzącą was myśl. Włamałem się tutaj właśnie po to, by dokończyć swoją zemstę. Przez trzy lata mieszkał z wami morderca pod postacią szczura – tłum sapnął przestraszony – niestety wtedy znów udało mu się zwiać, ale dobre wieści są takie, że w trakcie wojny wreszcie osiągnąłem cel.

– Więc zabił go pan??

– Jego i paru innych śmierciożerców. Z tego nie będę się przed wami tłumaczył, nie widzę takiej potrzeby, skoro wszyscy doskonale wiecie, co się działo w trakcie bitwy.

– Skoro umie pan walczyć, to czemu nie został pan nauczycielem OPCM?

– Powody są dwa. Łatwiej znaleźć dobrego specjalistę od obrony niż od transmutacji, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, chcielibyście co roku mieć nowego opiekuna? O ile znalazłoby się tylu speców od OPCM będących jednocześnie Gryfonami… – Umilkł na chwilę. – W sumie są trzy powody. Transmutacja jest zabawniejsza niż OPCM.

Nie wyglądali, jakby mu wierzyli.

– Ostatnia sprawa zanim pójdę do siebie. Nie życzę sobie tytułowania mnie “profesorem Blackiem”, jestem Syriusz.

//*//

W czasie śniadania do sali wleciały sowy. Wśród nich była płomykówka, która zostawiła list przed młodym Malfoyem i pomknęła dalej z drugim listem. A ten trafił do opiekuna Gryfonów. Sówka przysiadła na chwilę na oparciu fotela, przeczyściła piórka, zjadła nagrodę, po czym wzbiła się w powietrze, odlatując z innymi sowami.

“ _Urwisie,_

_ chociaż minął tylko jeden dzień, odczułam jak bardzo mi Ciebie brakuje. _

_ Muszę na nowo przyzywyczaić się do spania samej w wielkim łóżku. Muszę pamiętać, że wieczorem nikt nie będzie zabierać mi szczotki i nie będzie rozczesywać moich włosów. _

_ Nie mam ci za złe podjętej pracy  _ – _nawet nie próbuj tak myśleć._

_ Cały wczorajszy dzień spędziłam u Ignissa. Jego stan ciągle pozostaje bez zmian. Lael twierdzi, że nawet jeśli medalion zadziała, mogą minąć tygodnie do najmniejszej zmiany. _

_ Marudził, że ciągle siedzę u syna i przeszkadzam mu pracować. _

_ Ciekawa jestem co będzie mówić, jak zagrożę mu niższym wynagrodzeniem? Pewnie nagle moja obecność będzie najlepszym, co go spotkało! _

Prychnął pod nosem rozbawiony. Cyzia miała dar przekonywania.

_ “Jednak to sprawdzę, jak jeszcze raz będzie próbował mnie wygonić z pokoju syna. _

_ W tygodniu planuję odwiedzić mieszkanie Ignissa. Przez te wszystkie zamieszania, sprawę z przeprowadzką, naszymi zaręczynami, ciążą i lekarzem dla Iga, całkowcie zapomniałam, że chłopak ma własne mieszkanie. Wypadałoby sprawdzić, czy jest całe. Tym bardziej, że i tak nie mam w najbliższym czasie niczego ciekawego do roboty. Trzeba jakoś wypełnić ten czas do Twojego powrotu. _

_ Napiszę, gdybym znalazła tam coś ciekawego. _

_ Udanego pierwszego dnia z nauczaniem dzieci. _

_ Kocham _

_ Twoja przyszła żona _

_ Ps. Tęsknię za Tobą. _ ”

Uśmiechnął się i złożył list. Doskonale rozumiał, co czuła. Był w zupełnie obcym łóżku, całkiem sam… Świeżo wyprana pościel, choć pachniała przyjemnie, irytowała go. Brakowało na niej zapachu Narcyzy. Nim wreszcie udało mu się zasnąć, rozważał nawet podkradnięcie jej perfum, jak wróci do domu. Nie rozwiązałoby to problemu, ale może chociaż udałoby mu się wmówić sobie…

Gdy się obudził i przypomniał sobie wczorajsze rozmyślania, aż wybuchnął gorzkim śmiechem. Podejmując się pracy w Hogwarcie, wiedział, że będzie tu spędzał większość czasu. Przystał na to, więc teraz powinien po prostu to znieść bez marudzenia. Sypiał w _dużo_ gorszych warunkach, także sam. W dodatku wtedy w pobliżu nie miał żadnej bliskiej osoby, czasem nawet żadnej _ludzkiej_. Gdyby się uparł, mógłby nawet wymknąć się nocą do domu. Choć na parę chwil. Zdawał sobie jednakże sprawę, że wtedy mógłby pewnie już tam zostać. Nadużyłby cierpliwości dyrektora i, co gorsze, zawiódłby jego zaufanie. A tego za nic nie chciał uczynić.

Podobała mu się wizja pracy z dzieciakami. Zawsze je lubił, w dodatku całkiem nieźle radził sobie z nastolatkami. W gruncie rzeczy, sam wciąż czuł się trochę jak nastolatek. No dobra, bardziej dwudziestolatek, ale to niewiele zmieniało.

Z nauką też nigdy nie miał problemów. Fakt, że nie miał ze wszystkiego najwyższych ocen, był spowodowany jedynie jego lenistwem. Zawsze wolał wygłupy od ślęczenia nad książkami jak Lunatyk. Jedynie kilku przedmiotów uczył się z pasją. Pierwszym była oczywiście obrona przed czarną magią, większość osób się wtedy do niej przykładała, drugim była właśnie transmutacja. Była przydatna w kontekście animagii, ciekawa i zwyczajnie dobrze mu szła.

– Czyżby list od dziewczyny? – zagadnęła profesor Vector, zerkając na niego kątem oka.

– Oczywiście, że nie – prychnął. – Od narzeczonej.

– Więc ten artykuł, to była prawda?? – sapnęła Sprout, łapiąc go za przedramię.

– Gdyby kłamali, najpóźniej kolejnego dnia na pierwszej stronie zamieściliby sprostowanie wraz z oficjalnymi przeprosinami. Niedługo bierzemy ślub.

– Nigdy bym nie zgadła, że ze wszystkich mężczyzn, akurat ty zostaniesz pantoflarzem, Syriuszu.

– Skąd ten pomysł?? – spojrzał zdumiony na nauczycielkę zielarstwa.

– Miałeś tak rozanielony uśmiech, jakbyś się opił eliksiru miłosnego. A pamiętam, jak latałeś za spódniczkami.

– Zamieniłem kilka niskiej jakości, na jedną ekskluzywną. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Oszczędź nam tego, Black – burknął Severus, zniesmaczony tym, że chcąc nie chcąc musiał wszystkiego słuchać.

– Och, wybacz… – rzucił beznamiętnie. – Jakoś tak zapomniałem, że istniejesz. Niestety rzeczywistość jest brutalna, a szkoda, bo świat przez chwilę wydawał się miłym miejscem.

– Dalej za sobą nie przepadacie, jak słyszę – zaskrzeczał Flitwick.

To była jedyna rzecz, w jakiej byli zgodni.

//*//

– Jak tam wczorajsza rozmowa z podopiecznymi? – zagadnął go Erydan. – Dali ci już w kość?

– Nie było tak źle, myślę, że się dogadamy – skłamał gładko. Nie zamierzał otwarcie przyznawać, że raczej go nie polubili, nie ufali mu i chyba wciąż uważali za dziwaka. – Obawiam się za to trochę dzisiejszych zajęć. Jeszcze nigdy żadnych nie prowadziłem dla tylu osób, więc trochę się stresuję. – Uśmiechnął się z lekkim zakłopotaniem.

– Może wypijesz jakiś eliksir uspokajający przed zajęciami? – zaproponowała Anselma.

Snape podniósł na nich wzrok, mając przy tym taką miną, jakby usłyszał wyjątkowo niesmaczny żart. Albo zjadł cytrynę. W obu przypadkach tak samo by się skrzywił.

– Nie będę przygotowywał żadnych eliksirów, bo Black trzęsie portkami przed bandą dzieciaków. Zresztą nie wiem, czy psom można podawać jakiekolwiek eliksiry. Nie chcę, by Potter oskarżył mnie potem o zatrucie jego ukochanego opiekuna.

– I tak nie tknąłbym nic, przy czym się kręciłeś, bo prawdopodobnie do mojej porcji _przypadkiem_ wpadłyby jakieś zbłąkane kolce tentakuli.

– Szkoda byłoby takiego drogiego składnika na bezpańskiego psa.

– Profesorze Snape, proszę… – zaczął Erydan, jednak jego słowa utonęły w odpowiedzi Blacka.

– Dla ciebie to z pewnością spory wydatek – takie kilka galeonów. Chociaż z drugiej strony… nie potrzeba nawet trującej rośliny. Wystarczy, że kichniesz nad kociołkiem, _Severusie_.

Snape podniósł się gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca, robiąc przy tym trochę hałasu. Część uczniów skupiło na nich swoją uwagę.

– Nie mam zamiaru słuchać żałosnego ujadania niewychowanego kundla – wycedził przez zęby.

– Skończyłbyś już z tym kundlem, co? Myślisz, że mnie obrażasz, bo nazywasz mnie psem? – Syriusz dalej siedział na swoim miejscu, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Lecz pod stołem zaciskał dłoń w pięść. Wkurzało go, gdy ktoś nazywał go kundlem, ale tym tekstem mógł jeszcze mocniej zagrać na nerwach Smarkerusowi, więc z pełną satysfakcją to wykorzystał.

//*//

_ “Cyziu, _

_ też za tobą szalenie tęsknię. Wiele bym dał, by móc się nocami do ciebie wymykać, jednak byłoby to nieodpowiedzialne. _

_ Masz rację, nawet jak na mnie. _

_ Gryfoni są w stosunku do mnie nieufni, ale spodziewałem się tego. Oby chociaż spodobał im się sposób, w jaki zamierzam prowadzić lekcje. _

_ Wieczorem napiszę, jak minął mój pierwszy dzień. Teraz niestety muszę już kończyć, bo właśnie siedzę w sali lekcyjnej, czekając na pierwsze zajęcia… Nie sądziłem, że będę się tak stresował! _

_ Kocham i całuję _

_ Syriusz _

_ PS. Erydan przesyła pozdrowienia. _

_ PS2. Jeszcze nie pozabijaliśmy się ze Snapem, wiem że się o to martwisz.” _

~*~


	20. Chapter 20

~*~

Grupa około dwudziestu piątoklasistów tłoczyła się pod otwartą klasą, a korytarz huczał od ich nerwowych rozmów. Przedziwna wydała się nagła fala ciszy rozprzestrzeniająca się od początku korytarza ku jego końcowi. Dopiero gdy ucichły ostatnie głosy, wpatrzeni w jeden punkt uczniowie dosłyszeli cichy odgłos stąpania. Syriusz, nie zatrzymując się, powiódł wzrokiem po ich twarzach.

– Czemu sterczycie na zewnątrz? Już szerzej tych drzwi nie dało się otworzyć.

Gdy wciąż nikt nawet nie drgnął, wzniósł oczy ku górze i mijając wszystkich, wszedł do środka. Dopiero będąc w połowie drogi do swojego biurka, usłyszał za plecami niepewne kroki. Nawet krzesła odsuwali, jakby głośniejsze stuknięcie miało aktywować jakąś bombę.

Zaśmiał się pod nosem. Odwrócił się ku klasie i oparł niedbale o stojące na podwyższeniu biurko.

– Zabawni jesteście. Patrzycie na mnie z takim przerażeniem, jakbym miał was zaraz pozabijać. – Jakaś dziewczyna z drugiej ławki pisnęła cichutko, co w nagle niemej klasie było doskonale słyszalne. Syriusz podszedł do niej. – Jak masz na imię?

– J-jane Jons-s-son, profesorze Black.

– Syriuszu – poprawił ją.

– Co? – sapnęła zbita z tropu.

– Nie podoba mi się tytuł “profesora Blacka”. Wolałbym żebyście mówili mi po imieniu. Oczywiście w zamian ja też będę się tak do was zwracał.

W klasie zrobiło się na chwilę głośno.

– Ale tak nie wypada, profesorze – zwrócił uwagę jeden z Krukonów.

– A co mnie obchodzi, co wypada a co nie... – zawiesił głos, póki Krukon nie podał mu swojego imienia – Carl? Mam innowacyjne podejście do życia. To że coś się utarło, nie znaczy, że jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem… Widzę, że nie czujecie się przekonani. Jak ktoś bardzo potrzebuje, może mówić “panie Syriuszu”. Za każdego “profesora Blacka” będą leciały punkty, rozumiemy się?

Uczniowie spoglądali po sobie, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, czy brać jego słowa na poważnie czy też nie.

– Odbieram tę ciszę za “tak”. Wracając do ciebie, Jane. Uważasz, że dyrektor pozwoliłby jakiemuś psychopatycznemu mordercy uczyć swoich drogich uczniów? – spytał znudzonym głosem.

– Trzymał tu przez rok wilkołaka!

– Błąd. Przez osiem lat, licząc czas, gdy Remus… profesor Lupin sam był uczniem. I przez ten czas nikomu nic się nie stało.

– Skąd pan to może wiedzieć?

– Po pierwsze, byłoby o tym głośno i z pewnością wydalonoby go ze szkoły jeszcze tego samego dnia. Albo nawet by go uśmiercili, kto ich tam wie. Po drugie, razem z przyjaciółmi pilnowałem go w trakcie pełni. Z kolei gdy uczył OPCM, przed pełnią raczył się eliksirem tojadowym, więc też nie był dla nikogo zagrożeniem.

– Nie zawsze. Noc przed tym jak złożył wypowiedzenie, słyszeliśmy jego wycie!

– Taa… To była nieudana noc. Na wiele sposobów. – Zacisnął szczęki na samo wspomnienie ucieczki Petera.

– Skąd mamy mieć pewność, że nie stanowisz dla nas zagrożenia? Niby oczyszczono cię z wszelkich zarzutów, ale… – Carl umilkł, jakby bał się dokończyć myśl.

– Ale co? Wciąż mogę mieć nierówno pod sufitem, to chcesz powiedzieć? – Syriusz przeszedł bardziej na środek klasy, odganiając przykre wspomnienia. Najważniejsze że ten zdrajca już nie żyje. – Zła wiadomość jest taka, że nigdy nie pasowałem do definicji normalnego. – Uśmiechnął się, widząc ich zmieszane miny. – Żeby być bardziej obrazowym… razem z przyjaciółmi byliśmy trochę jak bliźniacy Weasley. Sądzę, że ci dwaj są wam dobrze znani.

– Wszystko pięknie, ale coś mi się tu nie klei. – Ciągnął Carl, żądny wiedzy jak na Krukona przystało. – Pilnowałeś profesora Lupina razem z przyjaciółmi w trakcie waszej nauki tutaj, tak? – Syriusz skinął głową. – Nie zażywał wywaru tojadowego, prawda?

– Nie został jeszcze wtedy wynaleziony – przytaknął.

– I wciąż twierdzisz, że “nikomu nic się nie stało”? To jakaś ściema! Widziałem w trakcie bitwy, jak silne są nawet nieprzemienione wilkołaki. Niemożliwe żebyście stanęli z nim twarzą w twarz i przeżyli.

Syriusz przeczesał palcami swoje długie kręcone włosy.

– Radzę ci w takim razie odświeżyć wiedzę z transmutacji z poprzednich lat, Carl. Dokładnie z końcówki trzeciej klasy. – Syriusz machnął różdżką, mrucząc pod nosem zaklęcie. Po chwili w jego ręce wylądował egzemplarz podręcznika. Otworzył na jednej z zakładek które porobił. – Gdzieś to tu… o, jest. Masz, czytaj od trzeciego akapitu.

– “Jak wiadomo, po przemianie stworzenia te wykazują szczególną agresję w stosunku do ludzi. Istnieją jednak doniesienia, że ich ataki omijały animagów. Czyżby uważały ich za pobratymców, skoro i oni posiadają w sobie coś zwierzęcego? A może to zwykłe zbiegi okoliczności? Jest też duże prawdopodobieństwo, że historie te wymyślili sami animagowie, chcąc w ten sposób jeszcze mocniej wywyższyć się ponad czarodziejów niezdolnych do praktykowania tej zaawansowanej sztuki magicznej”.

– Wystarczy.

– Chcesz nam wmówić, że razem z kolegami byliście animagami, gdy chodziliście do szkoły? Przecież to absurdalne! Wykwalifikowanemu czarodziejowi opanowanie animagii zajmuje całe lata! Mój brat potrzebował na to pięciu lat profesjonalnego kursu!

– A my potrzebowaliśmy jakichś trzech lat potajemnej nauki w pustych klasach, zazdrościsz? – Kilkoro uczniów parsknęło śmiechem. – Jeśli chodzi o rzeczy niebezpieczne i nielegalne to mieliśmy do nich dryg. W dodatku mieliśmy silną motywację w postaci cierpiącego przyjaciela.

– Cierpiącego? – padło pytanie z tyłu klasy.

– Likantropia to straszny wrzód na tyłku. Przypuszczam, że akurat kobiety powinny to choć trochę rozumieć. Cały tydzień, gdy wszystko cię drażni. Do tego wilkołaka razi nawet przyćmione światło, ciche rozmowy w pokoju wspólnym brzmią jak wrzaski kibiców na meczu quidditcha. A to wszystko tylko przedsmak dnia przemiany.

Ruszył powolnym krokiem między rzędami ławek.

– Przedsmak dwóch minut rodem z piekła podczas których łamią się wszystkie kości w twoim ciele. W tym czasie bicie serca myszy chowającej się pod kredensem brzmi jak dzwoneczek, którym ktoś nerwowo potrząsa tuż przy twoim uchu. A gdy już myślisz że gorzej być nie może – tracisz kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, przestajesz rozpoznawać twarze przyjaciół, a agresja oraz paranoiczna żądza krwi wypełniają twój umysł. Potem urywa ci się film.

– To chyba dobrze, prawda?

Black spojrzał smutno na Puchonkę i pokręcił powoli głową.

– Budzisz się rano w środku lasu w strzępkach ubrań. Boli cię każda kość, każdy mięsień oraz dziesiątki mniejszych i większych ran na całym ciele. A ty boisz się spojrzeć na własne odbicie, bo jeśli dojrzysz na nim krew, pojawi się pytanie – czyja jest? Twoja? Zwierzęcia? ...

Zawiesił głos, pozwalając by trzecie, niewypowiedziane pytanie rozbrzmiało im w sercach. W klasie zapadła ciężka cisza.

– Przecież twierdziłeś, że nikomu nie zrobił krzywdy!

– Na pewno nie w trakcie pobytu w Hogwarcie, w końcu go pilnowaliśmy. Dlatego co najwyżej ubrudzony był własną krwią. Ale każda kolejna pełnia to nowy stres. – Syriusz roześmiał się, ruszając żwawym już krokiem w stronę biurka. – Dobrze! Trochę was nastraszyłem, ale nie ma się już czym przejmować. W końcu teraz jest wywar tojadowy a Smarkerus jest na tyle kompetentny, że potrafi przygotować dla Remiego porcyjkę… Co tacy zdziwieni jesteście?

– Smarkerus?

– Ups, siła przyzwyczajenia. – Mężczyzna wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami. – Miałem oczywiście na myśli _profesora_ Snape’a.

– Znacie się?

– Niestety byliśmy na tym samym roku. Nie lubimy się, jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyliście po dzisiejszym śniadaniu. Na tym koniec pogawędki – dodał, gdy Jane znów otworzyła usta. – Przegadaliśmy pierwszą połowę zajęć, teraz trzeba się zabrać za coś pożytecznego.

– Dlaczego w ogóle próbowaliście? Przecież nie mieliście pewności, że was nie pozabija!

– Ach, typowe myślenie Krukona…

– Słucham?! – Chłopak z czwartej ławki był wyraźnie oburzony. Podobnie kilku innych przedstawicieli jego domu.

Syriusz znów uniósł wzrok do sufitu. Czuł, że jeszcze wielokrotnie powtórzy dziś ten gest.

– Spokojnie, dzieciaki, nie zamierzałem was obrazić. Chodzi mi tylko o to, że wam do działania potrzebne są konkretne powody. Kalkulujecie wszystkie za i przeciw. A my byliśmy kompletnymi Gryfonami. Był przyjaciel w potrzebie, wyzwanie i pełna garść niebezpieczeńswa i zakazów. – Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. – Do tego cień szansy, że zdołamy mu pomóc i zanim się obejrzeliśmy, siedzieliśmy w pustej klasie. Nie liczyło się, że któryś z nas mógł do końca życia mieć płetwy zamiast rąk, gdybyśmy spaprali przemianę. Tylko Remus łamał sobie głowę, co będzie, jeśli się na nas rzuci.

– I co, faktycznie was nie atakował?

– Czasem nie chciał współpracować, ale stoję tu przed wami i mięso nie jest jedynym czego mi na talerzu potrzeba do szczęścia. To chyba wystarczająca odpowiedź.

– Co do tego ma jedzenie, które pan lubi?

Syriusz posłał Puchonce pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie.

– Sądziłem, że przepadło wam tylko kilka ostatnich miesięcy piątej klasy, a tu się okazuje, że trzeba powtórzyć z wami materiał nawet z trzeciej. Na przyszłe zajęcia każdy nauczy się sześciu oznak, po których można poznać wilkołaka.

– Syriuszu, ale w podręczniku było podanych tylko pięć!

Wyprostował się i zmierzył wzrokiem wszystkich po kolei.

– Jestem w stanie w tej chwili podać wam, moment, niech policzę – ostentacyjnie rozprostowywał kolejne palce – co najmniej dziewięć. Lub dziesięć, bo jedną można w sumie rozdzielić na dwie. Nie wymagam od was żadnej tajemnej wiedzy. Ta szósta cecha jest banalnie łatwa do odgadnięcia, ale musicie zacząć sami myśleć zamiast klepać wyuczone formułki. I lepiej przyzwyczajcie się do tego. Transmutacja to sztuka kreatywności. Tu nie musicie kroić mandragory na dwucalowe paski. Macie puścić wodze fantazji i myśleć nieszablonowo, ale logicznie. Jeśli zależy wam na czymś wyższym niż Zadowalający, traktujcie książki tylko jako kierunkowskazy i pozwólcie mi was poprowadzić.

//*//

Syriusz opadł z westchnieniem na wysiedziany fotel. Kończył się dopiero drugi dzień roku szkolnego, a już miał dosyć. Jedyne o czym marzył to wrócić do domu i wtulić się w Cyzię, chowając twarz w jej dekolcie. Otoczony jej ciepłem i zapachem mógł nie myśleć o niczym. Przy niej nie był uciekinierem z Azkabanu, szurniętym facetem, który włamał się do zamku ani oszustem, który sfingował własną śmierć, żeby zdobyć rozgłos.

Różnych rzeczy nasłuchał się o sobie przez te dwa dni. Oczywiście zdecydowana większość nie miała odwagi powiedzieć mu tego prosto w twarz, ale miał wystarczająco dobry słuch, by wyłapać takie niuanse na korytarzach. Dlatego każdą lekcję rozpoczynał szopką podobną do tej z lekcji Puchonów i Krukonów z piątego roku. Wciąż byli tacy, którzy patrzyli na niego nieufnie, ale wyglądało na to, że sporą część uczniów udało mu się do siebie przekonać. Dużą zasługę mieli tu z pewnością Harry i jego przyjaciele, którzy zagadywali do niego, kiedy tylko się dało. Draco z kolei pozostał neutralny, nie odzywając się do niego sam z siebie, chociaż słyszał, jak uciszał jednego ze Ślizgonów ze swojego roku, który zaczął niezbyt przychylnie o nim mówić.

To i tak więcej, niż się po nim spodziewał.

Sięgnął po pierwszy z góry esej. Wczoraj nie miał za wiele siły i sprawdził ich jedynie pięć. Więcej nie był w stanie przeczytać. I nie chodziło nawet o jego zmęczenie, po prostu czytanie w kółko tych samych zdań przepisanych z książki, nierzadko z błędami, było katorgą. Koniecznie musi ich nauczyć swobodnego myślenia, bo skończą jako pionki Ministerstwa, którzy łykną wszystko, co Prorok im zaserwuje.

//*//

– No proszę, jesteście pierwszą klasą, której nie musiałem posyłać specjalnego zaproszenia do sali. Zastanawia mnie tylko, czy to kwestia przyzwyczajenia, czy oni serio myśleli że zaczarowałem krzesła, by ich ugryzły w tyłki, jeśli wejdą przede mną. – Syriusz zatrzymał się przy swoim biurku. Część klasy mogła zobaczyć jego zamyśloną minę, która szybko ustąpiła miejsca zadowolonemu uśmieszkowi. Kiedy odwrócił się przodem do wszystkich, nie było śladu po żadnej z tych min.

– Wierzę, że doszła już do was ta wiadomość, ale dla dopełnienia formalności – nie chcę słyszeć od was żadnego “profesorze Black”. Jeśli potrzebujecie powodu, to taki mam po prostu kaprys. Jak komuś nie pasuje zwracanie się do mnie po imieniu, “bo tak nie wypada” i inne bzdety, to do imienia możecie dodać pan.

– To z odejmowaniem punktów to na poważnie?

– Tak, Neville, na poważnie. Ale bez obaw, wiem że przyzwyczajenia są parszywą sprawą, więc za pierwszym razem będzie tylko ostrzeżenie. Za drugim leci jeden punkt, za trzecim dwa i tak dalej. Odpowiedzialność zbiorowa, więc obojętnie czy jedna osoba zapomni się kilka razy, czy kilka osób z tego samego domu zapomni się raz. W trakcie jednych zajęć, oczywiście.

– Moje kondolencje, Gryfoni, z Longbottomem w klasie będziecie się żegnać z punktami pewnie na każdych zajęciach – rzucił Zabini. Pozostali Ślizgoni uśmiechnęli się wesoło na jego słowa.

– Ja myślę, że to raczej wy, Ślizgoni prędzej stracicie punkty. W końcu wasze guru i Syriusz najwyraźniej za sobą nie przepadają – zauważyła Lavender. – Będziecie w stanie zwracać się do niego po imieniu?

– Przynajmniej do was nie musimy zwracać się poufale, Brown.

– Prędzej bym się rzuciła z wieży niż pozwoliła ci zwracać się do siebie po imieniu, Zabini.

– O proszę. Przynajmniej w czymś się zgadzamy.

– Jak już skończyliście flirtować, to pozwolicie, że przejdę do kolejnego punktu?

– Flirtować? Z nim?? Syriuszu, nie insynuuj takich obrzydliwości!

– Chyba właśnie dostałem wewnętrznego rzygotoku – westchnął cierpiętniczo Blaise. Siedzący kawałek dalej Draco wywrócił na to oczami.

– Blaise, zachowujesz się jak na końskich zalotach.

– Fuj, Draco… Jej to bym nawet kijem nie tknął..!

– Odezwał się piękniś. Mógłbyś chociaż czasem mydła użyć, a nie tylko perfumy na siebie wylewasz wiadrem.

– Ej, dzieciaki, dosyć tych przekomarzanek...

– Ty z kolei mogłabyś czasem nałożyć mniejszą szpachlę na twarz, bo ta maska jest tragiczna.

– Blaise, daruj sobie. To było nieeleganckie z twojej strony – odezwał się znudzonym głosem Malfoy. – Nie możesz tak wprost obrażać kobiety. Nawet jeśli jest w tych słowach ziarnko prawdy.

– Jak jesteś takim znawcą, to może zademonstrujesz, jak prawidłowo robić makijaż? Pewnie sam spędzasz codziennie z dwie godziny, pindrząc się przed lustem.

– Bez przesady. Zajmuje mu to tylko godzinę.

– Potter! – syknął blondyn, patrząc gniewnie na swojego chłopaka/narzeczonego?.

– I co się tak jeżysz? Przecież to prawda.

– Prawda, nieprawda – sarknął. – Nie wszyscy musieli o tym wiedzieć. Zresztą skłamałeś z tą godziną. To czterdzieści siedem minut czystej perfekcji.

– I bez tego wyglądasz perfekcyjnie.

Potter wyszczerzył się do niego. Sięgnął po leżącą na blacie dłoń Draco. Gdy tylko dotknął jej opuszkami, nad ich głowami rozległo się głośne “buuum!” a biurko zasypało złote konfetti.

Wszyscy patrzyli w konsternacji na opadające powoli błyszczące skrawki papieru. Dopiero po chwili cichy szelest ściągnął ich uwagę na przód klasy. Syriusz siedział na swoim biurku i kończył składać papierowy samolot. Obok niego leżały jeszcze dwa takie.

Widząc na sobie spojrzenia uczniów, zeskoczył z biurka.

– Skoro wreszcie przypomnieliście sobie o mojej obecności, to pozwolicie, że będę kontynuował zajęcia.

//*//

_ Kochana Cyziu, _

_ nie sądziłem, że aż tak trudno przyciągnąć uwagę dzieciaków. Ludzie zawsze zwracali na mnie uwagę. Dziwnie się czuję, jak muszę walczyć, by zamiast gadać na lekcji, wysłuchali, co mam do powiedzenia. Oczywiście znalazłem już na nich sposób. Jakby drogą pantoflową doszły cię słuchy, że wysadzam na lekcjach uczniów, to im nie wierz. Wysadzam, ale nie uczniów, tylko papierowe samoloty. Nad ich głowami. Nie znoszą towarzyszącego temu huku. Bardzo mnie to cieszy. _

_ Powoli zmniejsza się stos esejów, które od czasu bitwy nadsyłały dzieciaki, a które teraz muszę sprawdzić. Zastanawia mnie, czy jak sami byliśmy w szkole, to uczniowie też byli tacy głupi. Miałem szczęście obracać się w elitarnej grupie, której poziom zdecydowanie zaniżał Peter, na szczęści Remus nadrabiał jego braki. Nie waż się mu tego powtórzyć, nie może wiedzieć, że uważam go za mądrzejszego i inteligentniejszego ode mnie. Choć może już to wie, skoro zdarzało się, że sprawdzał moje wypracowania… _

_ Już za dwa dni znów cię zobaczę, czekam na ten moment. Chciałbym obiecać, że spędzę z tobą każdą minutę, najlepiej w łóżku, lecz wciąż muszę się jak najszybciej uporać z tymi esejami, więc niestety zabieram je do domu. Obiecuję jednak, że posiłki jak i sobotni wieczór rezerwuję tylko dla ciebie. _

_ Kocham i całuję _

_ Syriusz _

_ PS. Myślałem, że obecność Draco i Harry’ego w szkole będzie mi dodawała otuchy, ale zżera mnie zazdrość, jak się tak do siebie ciągle lepią. Też chcę móc tak się do ciebie lepić. _

//*//

Syriusz emanując zadowoleniem, wziął z toaletki szczotkę i zabrał się za rozczesywanie jasnych włosów.

– Jak ja za tym tęskniłem!

– Tylko za tym? – spytała z uśmiechem, obserwując jego odbicie w lustrze.

– Nie bądź niemądra. To po prostu bardzo przyjemny wieczorny rytuał. – Przytknął nos do jej włosów i wciągnął powietrze, po czym pocałował ją w głowę i wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia.

– Tęskniłam za tobą. Ten tydzień był torturą. Nie miałam żadnego pożytku z Laela.

– Mam ambiwalentne uczucia odnośnie tego stwierdzenia.

– Głuptas, miałam przez to na myśli…

– Wiem co miałaś na myśli, ale jestem bardzo terytorialny i zazdrosny. Wiem, że nie ma wobec ciebie żadnych zamiarów ani ty wobec niego, dlatego może tu mieszkać. I dlatego nie robię scen jak zazdrosny nastolatek. Mam swoją godność.

– Cieszy mnie, że mi ufasz – mruknęła, zabierając mężczyźnie szczotkę i odkładając ją na blat. – Chodźmy do łóżka.

Objął ją w barkach i pocałował w szczękę.

– Cyziu? – Przesunął wargami po jej skórze, kierując się ku uchu. – Mogę cię o coś prosić?

– Prosić zawsze możesz, urwisie.

Odetchnął głębiej.

– Daj mi swoje perfumy. Chcę je zabrać do Hogwartu.

– Słucham? Nie ma takiej opcji. – Kobieta uniosła brew. – Zresztą po co ci one w szkole?

– Bo… – Wiedział, że to było żałosne. Trzeba było trzymać język za zębami. – Byłoby miło mieć jakąś namiastkę ciebie w tygodniu… – mruknął mało przekonująco.

– Namiastkę mnie?

– Słyszałaś.

– Skarbie. To jest naprawdę rozkoszne. Jednak to dalej nie przekonuje mnie, bym oddała ci swoje perfumy. Tym bardziej, że chyba moje perfumy nie są jedynym, co ci się ze mną kojarzy, prawda?

– Cieszą mnie twoje listy, jeśli do tego pijesz.

– Nie piję do tego, skarbie. Myślałam, że myślisz też o naszym dziecku. W końcu noszę je w sobie… a przez to też będziesz myślał o mnie. – Przymknęła na chwilę oczy, biorąc krótki wdech. – Wybacz, chyba już dopadają mnie wahania nastrojów. Nie chciałam zabrzmieć…

– Jakby mnie nie obchodziło? Niestety tak to zabrzmiało – oznajmił kwaśno. – Ty to ty, ono to ono. O tobie teraz rozmawiamy. To ciebie brakuje mi, gdy wracam do komnat, które mi przydzielono.

– Tak, wiem… Wybacz. – Pokręciła głową. – Też za tobą tęsknie… Ale dalej nie zgadzam się na oddanie ci swoich perfum.

– No dobrze, jakoś bez nich przeżyję.

– Żeby nie było, nie dam ci ich, nie dlatego, że chcę zrobić na złość. Po prostu obawiam się, że mając je, w końcu ten zapach ci zbrzydnie.

– Uważam, że nie jest to prawdopodobne, ale uznaję twój argument. Dlatego też nie zabiorę ci poduszki.

– Chciałeś zabrać mi poduszkę?

– To miał być plan awaryjny, gdybyś nie dała mi perfum, ale nie zrealizuję go. Świadomie skazuję się na kolejne noce spędzone w łóżku pachnącym jedynie proszkiem do prania – mówił zbyt teatralnie, by brzmiało to szczerze. – Może dzięki temu będę mieć większą motywację do pracy, by móc na weekend wracać do ciebie..

– Oooch, no dobrze – zawołała równie teatralnym głosem. – Coś wymyślę, byś tak nie cierpiał w swojej pracy… Ale teraz, cieszmy się sobą. Chodźmy do łóżka, co?

~*~


	21. Chapter 21

~*~

Stado sów wleciało do Wielkiej Sali. Syriusz szybko wychwycił wzrokiem płomykówkę Narcyzy, która znów zostawiła wpierw jeden list u Draco, a potem podleciała do niego. Ledwo wylądowała, a już szeroki uśmiech rozciągnął jego wargi. Wziął od niej kopertę i zbliżył do twarzy, wdychając tak dobrze mu znany zapach. Dał Sygin trochę pieczywa w nagrodę i w wyśmienitym humorze zabrał się za czytanie listu.

To była porządna dawka informacji: stan Iga wciąż był bez zmian, oficjalnie przejęła stanowisko byłego męża w Ministerstwie, planuje zmienić rośliny w oranżerii, była u krawca na wstępną przymiarkę sukni, jubiler oznajmił, że za trzy dni ich obrączki będą gotowe.

Ach, jeszcze on się musiał wybrać do krawca. Czasu było coraz mniej, a potrzebował eleganckiej szaty ślubnej. Chciał garnitur, ale Narcyza przekonała go, że nic nie sprawi jej większej przyjemności, niż oglądanie go w eleganckiej szacie.

Kobietom się nie odmawia, prawda?

Gdy skończył czytać, raz jeszcze przystawił pergamin do nosa, zaciągając się zapachem perfum ukochanej.

Septima Vector patrzyła na niego rozbawiona.

– Co ty go tak wąchasz, co?

– Narcyza spryskała go swoimi perfumami – wyjaśnił wesoło. Vector oczami wyobraźni widziała, jak merda szczęśliwy ogonem.

Pokręciła głową.

– Pantoflarz...

– Z ust starej panny to brzmi jak komplement.

Młodsza kobieta zapowietrzyła się.

– Jak śmiesz…?!

– Ty stwierdziłaś fakt i ja stwierdziłem fakt, masz z tym jakiś problem?

Septima poczerwieniała z gniewu, ale już się więcej do niego nie odezwała.

//*//

Syriusz wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Leciał już drugi tydzień, jak zaczęła się szkoła, a on był tu dopiero po raz drugi. Wieczorem uczniowie zachowywali się cicho, więc nie musiał ich przepędzać z pokoju wspólnego… Zresztą i tak by pewnie tego nie robił. Póki dawali mu spać, nie widział problemu.

Jednak dziś przyjaciółki Harry’ego uparły się, by je odwiedził po kolacji. Nie miał pojęcia, czego od niego chciały, ale wizja spędzenia wieczoru w towarzystwie ludzi zamiast stosu pergaminu była bardzo kusząca.

– Syriuszu, tutaj! – Hermiona pomachała mu. Siedziały z Ginny na kanapie. Obok Hermiony siedział jeszcze Ron, po Harrym nie było śladu.

– A on znowu u Draco przesiaduje? – zagadnął, zajmując miejsce, które nastolatki zostawiły dla niego między sobą.

– Poszli na randkę.

– Temu to dobrze – mruknął, wykrzywiając na moment usta.

– Jesteś zazdrosny? – spytała zaczepnie Ginny.

– Oczywiście, że jestem. Chciałbym spędzać każdy wieczór ze swoją narzeczoną. Choć dzisiaj i tak jest lepiej, bo wy mi dotrzymacie towarzystwa. Już się mnie stąd tak łatwo nie pozbędziecie.

– Nudziło ci się samemu, co? – zagadnął Ron, wychylając się zza Hermiony. Syriusz dopiero teraz zauważył, że trzyma ramię za jej plecami. Ciekawe…

– Skądże, czytanie uczniowskich kopii podręczników to dla mnie najwyższa rozrywka – sarknął. – Ale do rzeczy. Po co mnie tu ściągnęłyście? Bo nie uwierzę, że z dobroci serca postanowiłyście umilić mi wieczór swoim towarzystwem.

Dziewczyny wymieniły spojrzenia.

– Bo my… – zaczęła Hermiona – chciałybyśmy zapytać, jak idą przygotowania do ślubu.

– Całkiem sprawnie. Suknia Narcyzy prawie gotowa, ja wczoraj w przerwie obiadowej podskoczyłem do krawca, by obgadać moją szatę. Jutro dostaniemy nasze obrączki…

– Jak będą wyglądały?! – zaciekawiła się Ginny.

– Zamówiliśmy takie z białego złota. Narcyza stwierdziła, że chce, by pasowały do pierścionka zaręczynowego, więc jej będzie jeszcze wysadzana diamentami. – Cała trójka rozdziawiła usta. Nawet dwie dziewczyny siedzące na fotelach kawałek od nich zdawały się teraz przysłuchiwać. – Taka drobna wstawka z pięciu diamentów. Jakby była wysadzona nimi cała, wyglądałaby tandetnie. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– D-drobna… faktycznie – wydukał Ron.

– A suknia?

– Nie wiem. Powiedziała, że to ma być dla mnie niespodzianka. Dała mi kilka wytycznych co do mojej szaty, więc z pewnością i u niej będą te detale obecne.

Zapadła krótka cisza. Nie zamierzał sam z siebie kontynuować tematu, zabawniej było, jak domagały się od niego informacji.

– No powiedz! – sapnęła Ginny, chwytając go za rękaw. – Co to za detale?

– Szata ma być ciemnoniebieska, zdobienia srebrne i białe.

– Tak właściwie czemu szata? Skoro Narcyza będzie mieć na sobie suknię, to czy ty nie powinieneś mieć garnituru?

– Tak planowałem, ale Narcyza lubi, jak noszę szaty.

– Dałeś jej się ustawić, co?

– Nie, Hermiono. To był układ. Zgodziła się nie upinać włosów, jeśli założę szatę.

– Czyli szantaż?

Syriusz szczeknął serdecznym śmiechem.

– Słodki Godryku… Nie można mówić o szantażu, jeśli obie strony chcą spełnić postawiony im warunek. To nie tak, że Narcyza nie lubi chodzić w rozpuszczonych włosach, a ja nie lubię chodzić w szatach. – Wskazał na siebie sugestywnie, był właśnie ubrany w codzienną szatę. – Jasne, chodzę też w mugolskich ubraniach, ale przecież nie tylko.

– Dalej wydaje mi się, że do sukni lepiej pasuje garnitur.

– W czasach mojego dzieciństwa jak jeszcze urządzano bale, to wszyscy tak właśnie na nie chodzili – kobiety w mugolskich balowych sukniach i mężczyźni w eleganckich szatach.

– W sumie podobnie było u nas na balu bożonarodzeniowym, prawda? W czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

– Faktycznie, zapomniałam… Tańczyłam wtedy z Wiktorem, a on miał na sobie ich szkolny mundur...

Ron wyraźnie sposępniał, a Syriusz uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wystarczyło, że skończyła się wojna i wszędzie kwitła miłość.

//*//

Drzwi do klasy otworzyły się i do środka wsunął się nieśmiało szóstoklasista z Hufflepuffu. Syriusz, siedząc półdupkiem na swoim biurku, spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu.

– Lekcja zaczęła się dwadzieścia minut temu.

– P-przepraszam.

– Zostaw rzeczy na ławce i podejdź tutaj. Będziesz naszym królikiem doświadczalnym.

Puchon rozdziawił usta, patrząc na niego z przerażeniem.

– A-ale Syriuszu…

– Nie dość, że spóźniony, to jeszcze się guzdra. No dalej, nie przykleiłem cię do tej podłogi! – podniósł lekko głos.

Chłopak rzucił swoją torbę na ławkę i podbiegł na przód klasy, patrząc na nauczyciela z przestrachem. Syriusz zsunął się z blatu i w kilku szybkich krokach stanął przed swoim uczniem, trzymając w dłoni różdżkę. Wycelował w jego stopy i rzucił nieznane chłopakowi zaklęcie.

Nagle jeden but Puchona zamienił się w szaro-czarnego – jak jego buty – królika.

– Jak powiedziałem, królik doświadczalny. Gdybyś przyszedł na czas, wiedziałbyś, że dziś zajmujemy się odczarowywaniem przedmiotów zamienionych w zwierzęta.

Syriusz zaśmiał się, widząc ulgę na twarzy chłopaka.

– Dobrze, skoro jesteśmy w komplecie, możemy zacząć ćwiczyć odczarowywanie. – Dopiero teraz chłopak zorientował się, że każdy z uczniów ma przed sobą jakieś zwierzątko, choć wszyscy mieli oba buty. – Matthew, ty zostajesz tutaj. Przegapiłeś cały wstęp, jaki im zrobiłem, więc muszę cię poprowadzić osobno.

//*//

– Czy dzisiaj przypadkiem nie jest sobota?

– Owszem, jest.

– To co tu robisz?

Narcyza rzuciła mężczyźnie lodowate spojrzenie.

– Jestem u siebie w domu.

– Tyle to wiem. A gdzie twój narzeczony? Nie powinien przyjechać wczoraj? – spytał, podchodząc do swojego pacjenta. Rzucił kilka zaklęć kontrolujących w celu sprawdzenia stanu chłopaka.

– Powinien. Jednak musiał pilnować ucznia na szlabanie, a dodatkowo miał kilka esei do sprawdzenia.

– Ucznia czy uczennicę?

– A jakie to znaczenie? – spytała zaskoczona, wracając do delikatnego głaskania syna po ręce.

– Całkiem duże, jak sądzę. Jeśli to uczeń, to wszystko w porządku. Ale gdyby to była uczennica, do tego jeszcze ładna i zgrabna? Teraz pojawia się sporo nastolatek w makijażu, gdzie wyglądają naprawdę dojrzale i uwodzicielsko. Aż strach się pytać, ile dziewczę ma lat. Bo nigdy nie wiadomo, czy do siedemnastych urodzin nie brakuje takiej kilku dni.

– Czy ty sugerujesz, że Syriusz mnie zdradza?

– Oczywiście, że nie… Ale wiesz, jakie są nastolatki… – Lael wzruszył ramionami. – Młode i głupie, z hoplem na punkcie staszych facetów. A nie oszukujmy się, Syriusz jest przystojnym facetem. Do tego oficjalnie ma on _tylko_ narzeczoną. Nie ma żony, nie ma bachorka albo kilku. Do tego nadziany. Która nastolatka by go nie chciała?

Narcyza podniosła się gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca.

– Nie mam zamiaru o tym słuchać, czy to jasne? Nigdy więcej tego nie sugeruj. Nigdy!

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową na zgodę, obserwując, jak kobieta wychodzi szybkim krokiem z pomieszczenia. Oj, ale była zła.

//*//

Syriusz pojawił się dopiero koło dziewiętnastej, z zaskoczeniem rejestrując, że Narcyza zmierza w jego stronę szybkim krokiem. Czyżby czekała na niego?

– Syriuszu! – zawołała cicho, skracając odległość między nimi i rzucając się ukochanemu na szyję.

– Dla takich przywitań chyba powinienem rozważyć częstsze powroty w sobotę – zażartował, całując ją w policzek.

– Nawet tak nie myśl! – rzuciła zła.

– Coś się stało? Wydajesz się nie mieć humoru. – Objął ją w pasie i przycisnął mocniej do siebie. Musiał odchylić się lekko do tyłu, by móc patrzeć jej w oczy.

– Miałam…

– Tak? – rzucił zachęcająco.

– Miałam nieprzyjemną rozmowę – mruknęła wymijająco.

– Z kim?... Nie mów, że ten maminsynek znów się tu przypałętał – zniżył groźnie głos.

– Maminsynek…? Ach, masz na myśli Remy’ego? Od tamtej wizyty nie mam z nim kontaktu.

Zły humor Syriusza momentalnie wyparował.

– To z kim?

– Z Laelem. Gadał jakieś głupoty.

– Znów próbował cię wyprosić z pokoju Iga?

– I tym razem bardzo dobrze mu to wyszło… Rozmawialiśmy o tobie.

Zmrużył oczy, ewidentnie nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja.

– Dosyć tej zabawy w kotka i myszkę. Mów, co dokładnie ci nagadał.

Blondynka westchnęła cicho.

– Usiądźmy wpierw.

Zacisnął szczęki i ruszył w kierunku najbliższego salonu, trzymając ją za rękę.

//*//

– Zamieniam się w słuch.

– Lael dał mi do zrozumienia, że w szkole z pewnością jest duża liczba dziewcząt, którym możesz się spodobać…

– Nie przeczę, że jest dużo dzieciaków, w tym dziewczyn, które piszczą, jak się do nich bezpośrednio zwrócę…. – Uśmiechnął się z mściwą satysfakcją. – Chyba nie lubią, jak ich wywołuję do odpowiedzi. Chociaż muszę wyznać, że jeden wieczór spędziłem w towarzystwie paru nastolatek. I Rona. Hermiona i Ginny były bardzo ciekawe, jak idą nasze przygotowania do ślubu. – Uniósł wyzywająco brew.

– Wiesz, że o nie nie będę zazdrosna – burknęła cicho. – Bardziej martwię się innymi nastolatkami.

– Nie będę cię przekonywał, żebyś im zaufała, skoro sam ich tak naprawdę nie znam. Mogę tylko zapewnić, że mnie nie interesują. – Wykrzywił się, jakby zjadł coś kwaśnego. – Nauczycielki już mi przyczepiły łatkę pantoflarza, a jeszcze nie jesteśmy małżeństwem!

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Kocham cię, urwisie… I ufam ci, wiesz? Wierzę, że sam byś nie kokietował żadnej z uczennic… – Jej łagodny wyraz twarzy stał się nagle twardy. – A jeśli byś spróbował… chowaliby cię po raz drugi.

– Pragnę jedynie doprecyzować, że nie zostałem jeszcze ani razu pochowany. Nie jestem inferiusem.

– Myślę, że zauważyłabym, gdybyś nim był… I wtedy nie nosiłabym naszego dziecka.

– Owszem i dalej nie można powiedzieć o powtórnym pochówku. – Uśmiechnął się, najwyraźniej nieźle się bawiąc tą przekomarzanką.

– Chyba ci niedługo jakiś sprezentuję. – Pokręciła głową z udawanym zrezygnowaniem. – Może wtedy nabierzesz pokory.

Syriusz machnął ręką.

– Nie ma szans.

//*//

_ Nastolatka z uśmiechem przywitała się z wujostwem, wchodząc do środka. _

_ – Z dnia na co dzień jesteś coraz piękniejsza, Narcyzo – odezwała się ciotka, prowadząc dziewczynę na piętro. _

_ – Dziękuję, ciociu. Ciocia również dobrze wygląda – odparła piętnastolatka ze skromnym uśmiechem. _

_ Kiedy weszły do pokoju, blondynka rozejrzała się po nim w oczekiwaniu na ujrzenie zadowolonych twarzy kuzynów. Jednak nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Co było dziwne, bo już tydzień wcześniej zapowiedziała swój przyjazd. Chłopcy zawsze ją od razu witali. _

_ – A gdzie Syriusz z Regim? – spytała, kładąc miniaturkę kufra koło łóżka i powiększyła go zaklęciem. _

_ Ciotka Walburga przyzwała Stworka pstryknięciem palców i kazała mu zająć się rzeczami bratanicy. _

_ – Uczą się pilnie w swoim pokoju – poinformowała spokojnie kobieta. – Kilka dni temu opowiedziałam im o twoich wybitnych wynikach w nauce. Po usłyszeniu tego sami wzięli się za naukę. _

_ – Mogłam się tego po cioci spodziewać. – Narcyza uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, poprawiając wyimaginowane zmarszczki na szacie. – W takim razie, skoro chłopcy się uczą, nie mam zamiaru im przeszkadzać. Co ciocia powie na filiżankę dobrej herbaty w oranżerii? _

//*//

_ Pod wieczór Narcyza wróciła do swojego pokoju, przebrać się w odpowiednią sukienkę oraz spiąć luźno dotąd spływające po plecach włosy. _

_ Schodząc na dół, dalej nie słyszała śmiechów swoich kuzynów. Mimo to nie zawróciła, niepewna, czy chłopcy po prostu nie siedzieli cichutko w obecności rodziców. Ciocia Walburga potrafiła być czasami naprawdę przerażająca. _

_ Weszła do jadalni, przywitawszy się skinięciem głowy z wujostwem, mimo że widzieli się przecież jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej. _

_ – Chłopcy nie będą jedli z nami? – spytała, kiedy nie dostrzegła dwóch czarnych i rozczochranych głów. _

_ – Właśnie posłałem po nich Stworka. Powinni być lada moment – odezwał się Orion, stojąc przy oknie i spoglądając na swój ulubiony ogród hortensji. Jak zwykle królowała w nim odmiana Hydrangea macrophylla. _

_ Nie zdążyła nawet odpowiedzieć, kiedy do uszu całej trójki dobiegł odgłos głośnego tupotu na schodach. _

_ – Cyzia! – wydarli się obaj chłopcy, wpadając do pomieszczenia i rzucając się w stronę Ślizgonki. Narcyza rozłożyła ręce w zapraszającym geście, w następnej chwili czując wtulających się w nią kuzynów. _

_ – Syriusz, Regi! – zawołała odrobinę głośniej, odwzajemniając gest chłopców. Na Salazara. Jak ona za nimi tęskniła. _

_ Syriusz odsunął się jako pierwszy, marszcząc niezadowolony nos. _

_ – Czemu tylko do Regulusa mówisz zdrobniale? – spytał, wyrzucając z siebie nurtujące go pytanie. – To nie fair. _

_ – Nie bądź dziecinny, Syriuszu – skarciła syna Walburga. – Jesteś już na to za duży. _

_ – To w takim razie na Cyzię nie możemy mówić “Cyzia”? – Regulus spojrzał na mamę niepewnie, a następnie takie samo spojrzenie skierował na kuzynkę. _

_ – Nie przeszkadza mi to, jak się do mnie zwracacie – odparła na to blondynka. _

_ – W przeciwieństwie do Syriusza, Narcyza nie jest spadkobierczynią rodu, więc nie jest to takie istotne, jak się do niej zwracacie. _

_ – To nieuczciwe! Nie wybierałem sobie bycia pierwszym synem! _

_ – Dobrze – powiedziała ugodowo nastolatka. – To w takim razie jak mam się do ciebie zwracać? Syriuszku? Syri? _

_ – Narcyzo! – fuknęła rozeźlona ciotka. Ślizgonka wymamrotała ciche przeprosiny. _

_ – Syri będzie w sam raz – odparł wesoło chłopiec, nie przejmując się gniewem rodzicielki. Pod wpływem szerokiego uśmiechu na jego dziecięcych policzkach pojawiły się urocze dołeczki. _

_ Narcyza posłała mu lekki uśmiech. _

_ – Syriuszu, teraz jeszcze mogę przymknąć oko na twoje infantylne wybryki, ale musisz z tym skończyć, gdy pójdziesz do szkoły. – Orion patrzył wyczekująco na syna, póki ten nie przytaknął niechętnie. Choć to on był aktualną głową rodu, nie miał aż takiej obsesji jak jego żona na punkcie zachowania ich najstarszego syna. A raczej właśnie przez swoją pozycję uważał, że można Syriuszowi pozwolić czasem na nieco swobody w zaciszu domu. Ale tylko w nim i tylko do czasu gdy w oczach innych był jedynie dzieckiem. _

_ Nie wiedział jednak, że w tym samym momencie młody Black, przyszły główny filar Huncwotów poprzysiągł nigdy tej obietnicy nie spełnić. _

//*//

_ – Cyziu, poczytasz nam coś na dobranoc? – spytał Reg, kiedy Narcyza wstawała z zamiarem opuszczenia ich pokoju. Przed chwilą pomagała mu zrozumieć znaczenie tekstu, który mama dała mu do nauki. _

_ – Nie jesteś za duży na bajki? – rzucił rozbawiony Syriusz. – Nie zaśniesz bez bajeczki na dobranoc? Nie jesteś już dzieckiem! _

_ – Jeśli nie chcesz, Syri, to poczytam tylko Regiemu – zaproponowała łagodnie blondynka. Zrobiła to specjalnie, bo wiedziała, jakie słowa padną niedługo z ust chłopca. _

_ – Tego nie powiedziałem! _

_ – Więc też będziesz chciał posłuchać bajki na dobranoc? – upewniła się, a kiedy starszy z braci kiwnął głową, uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Dobrze więc. Zrobimy to tak. Pójdę teraz do siebie, umyję się i przebiorę już na noc. W tym czasie wy również przygotujecie się wzorowo do snu. A kiedy wrócę, poczytam wam co tylko zechcecie. Może być? _

_ Bracia przytaknęli ochoczo. _

_ – W takim razie widzimy się później. – Pomachała im przy drzwiach i wyszła. _

//*//

_ Nastolatka siedziała w wannie, nieśpiesznie obmywając ramiona. Chciała dać chłopcom wystarczająco czasu, by ci się wykąpali. Tym bardziej, że pierwsze kilka minut minęły im na kłótni, kto powinien zająć łazienkę pierwszy. _

_ Właściwie, to skończyła już dobrą chwilę temu. Teraz jedynie po raz kolejny robiła to samo. Nabrała odrobinę wody i przesunęła dłonią po dekoldzie. Jeszcze chwilka i może ostatecznie zakończyć kąpiel. _

_ Jeszcze tylko minuta, pół, kilka sekund. _

_ Wyciągnęła korek, podnosząc się w wannie i wychodząc na zimną posadzkę. Od razu sięgnęła po ręcznik, wycierając się w miarę pośpiesznie. Po gorącej kąpieli, chłodne powietrze sprawiało, że chciała jak najszybciej ubrać się w koszulę nocną i zaszyć pod ciepłą kołderką… _

_ Zaraz, gdzie jest jej piżama? _

_ Zaśmiała się sama do siebie. _

_ – No tak… Poprawiasz chłopców, a sama lepsza nie jesteś… – powiedziała sama do siebie, owijając się ręcznikiem. Ruszyła w stronę umywalki, sięgając po szczotkę i rozczesując mokre kosmyki. Następnie nałożyła odżywkę i po odczekaniu kilku minut była gotowa. _

_ Poprawiła ręcznik i opuściła szybkim krokiem łazienkę. Przeprawiła się przez korytarz i szybko schowała w pokoju. _

//*//

_ – Co ona tam tyle robi?! – burknął zniecierpliwiony Syriusz, leżąc na plecach i wierzgając nogami w powietrzu. – Specjalnie się spieszyliśmy, żeby nie musiała na nas czekać. _

_ – Może utknęła w łazience? Te drzwi czasem się zacinają... _

_ – No co ty, Regulus… Tylko tobie, bo masz za mało siły by przekręcić klucz – zakpił. _

_ – Wcale nie! _

_ – A właśnie że tak. Mi się nigdy jeszcze nie zacięły – oznajmił z dumą w głosie. – Ale myślę, że mimo wszystko po nią pójdę. Powiem jej, żeby się pospieszyła. _

_ – Też pójdę! _

_ – A co, boisz się zostać sam w pokoju? Nie mów że boisz się tych urlików, co zagnieździły się pod twoim łóżkiem? Zaufaj mi, nie ma czego… One są tylko trochę jadowite. _

_ Młodszy chłopiec z przerażeniem podciągnął do tej pory zwisające nogi na łóżko i spojrzał nieufnie za jego krawędź, jakby spodziewał się, że wyjdą stamtąd jakieś stwory. _

_ Syriusz zaśmiał się pod nosem. Kiedyś głupia Bella straszyła go tymi stworzeniami, na szczęście ojciec wytłumaczył mu, że nic takiego nie istnieje. Syriusz jednak nie miał zamiaru jeszcze uświadamiać swojego brata w tym temacie... _

_ Podniósł się i ruszył ku drzwiom, a pełen pośpiechu tupot gołych stóp zapewnił go, że Regulus za nic nie chciał paść ofiarą jadowitych urlików. Bardzo z siebie zadowolony, wyszedł na korytarz. Ledwo jednak doszli do schodów, gdy usłyszeli szczęk otwieranego zamka i po chwili zobaczyli Narcyzę w samym ręczniku opuszczającą łazienkę. Starszy z braci wycofał się cichutko, ciągnąc za sobą młodszego. Wychylił głowę zza barierki, by móc obserwować, jak kuzynka wchodzi do swojego pokoju mieszczącego się na tym samym piętrze co łazienka. _

_ – Syriuszu, wracamy? Skoro poszła się przebierać, to zaraz do nas przyjdzie... _

_ – Mam lepszy pomysł. – Dziesięciolatek uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – Wiesz, że dziewczyny są wybrakowane tam na dole? _

_ – Wybrakowane? Czyli że co? _

_ – No nie mają siusiaka. _

_ Regulus nadął policzki. _

_ – Znów mnie wkręcasz. Tak jak z tymi urlikami, prawda? One wcale nie istnieją, no nie? A dziewczyny muszą mieć siusiaka, bo jak inaczej robiłyby siku? _

_ – Wcale cię nie wkręcam i mogę ci to udowodnić. Tylko musisz robić dokładnie to, co powiem, żeby Cyzia nas nie przyłapała. _

_ – Będzie się gniewać? _

_ – Jeśli się zorientuje, że ją podglądamy… Bo wiesz, dziewczyny wstydzą się tego, że są wybrakowane. Ale skoro jestem twoim bratem, to pomoc w poznawaniu świata uważam za swój obowiązek. _

_ Regulus spojrzał z podziwem na brata, po czym z powagą na miarę ośmiolatka skinął głową. _

_ – Chodźmy. _

//*//

_ Narcyza podeszła do łóżka, na którym leżała złożona w kostkę koszula nocna i bielizna. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie do siebie. Nawet jej zdarzało się robić mniejsze lub większe błędy. _

_ Ściągnęła ręcznik i odrzuciła go na narzutę. _

_ Sięgnęła po koronkowe jasne majtki i ubrała je pośpieszne na biodra. _

_ Następnie schyliła się po koszulę i zerknęła w stronę drzwi. Nie wiedziała, co ją tknęło, by to zrobić. A kiedy zauważyła drobną szparę i utkwione w niej oczy, wciągnęła mocniej powietrze. Porwała gwałtownie piżamę i okryła się nią z krzykiem: _

_ – Regulusie! Syriuszu! Już ja wam dam! _

_ ~*~ _


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mogłybyśmy ciągnąć tę historię jeszcze długo. Z planami dotarłyśmy nawet do wnuków Syriusza i Narcyzy, ale zdecydowałyśmy zakończyć Psa na tym rozdziale. Życia by nie starczyło by wszystkie nasze plany spisać, no i to nie Moda na sukces xD

_ ~*~ _

_ Schyliła się po koszulę i zerknęła w stronę drzwi. Nie wiedziała, co ją tknęło, by to zrobić. A kiedy zauważyła drobną szparę i utkwione w niej oczy, wciągnęła mocniej powietrze. Porwała gwałtownie piżamę i okryła się nią z krzykiem: _

_ – Regulusie! Syriuszu! Już ja wam dam! _

_ W odpowiedzi usłyszała cichy dziecięcy pisk przerażenia i oddalający się tupot na schodach. Po chwili trzasnęły drzwi na piętrze. _

_ – Nie daruję im tego… – powiedziała wzburzona, sama do siebie, sięgając po różdżkę i zamykając drzwi zaklęciem. Ubrała się do końca i usiadła na łóżku, próbując się chociaż odrobinę uspokoić. W innym wypadku naprawdę mogłaby zrobić im krzywdę. _

//*//

_ – Przyłapała nas! – zauważył płaczliwym tonem Regulus, siedząc na swoim łóżku. _

_ – Cóż tak to już czasem bywa… – Syriusz wzruszył ramionami, udając, że wcale go ta sytuacja nie ruszyła. W rzeczywistości serce tłukło mu się w piersi i to wcale nie od szaleńczego biegu po schodach. Zastanawiał się, jak to teraz odkręcić… – To też możesz potraktować jako lekcję życia. Czasem mimo najlepszego planu i idealnego wykonania coś po prostu się kiepści... _

_ – A-ale widziałeś? – spytał nagle, patrząc z uwagą na brata. _

_ – Widziałem – odparł wesoło, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. – Ta część planu wypaliła idealne. _

_ – I jeszcze Cyzia była spuchnięta… o, tutaj. – Dotknął swojej piersi. – Myślisz, że to ją boli? _

_ – Głuuupi. To nie opuchlizna. Mama też tak ma, no nie? I Bella, i Andromeda… Ale choć to nie opuchlizna, to chyba je to boli… Widziałem raz, jak tata masował to mamie. Stękała wtedy, jakby ją bolało... O, wiem! Może spytasz o to Narcyzę, jak do nas przyjdzie? – zaproponował. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że kuzynka ma do nich słabość, szczególnie do Regulusa… ku niezadowoleniu Syriusza. I był przekonany, że taki przejaw troski z jego strony może dość znacznie złagodzić jej gniew. _

_ Akurat w tym czasie drzwi do ich pokoju otworzyły się gwałtownie, ukazując rozjuszoną nastolatkę. Na piżamę narzuciła jeszcze szlafrok. _

_ – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobiliście coś takiego! – powiedziała gniewnie, wchodząc do środka i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Mimo wszystko nie chciała robić zamieszania na cały dom. No i gdyby ciotka się o tym dowiedziała, oberwałoby się nie tylko chłopcom, ale też i jej samej. _

_ Chłopcy przybrali miny najwyższej skruchy. Patrzyli na nią wielkimi oczami. _

_ – Nawet nie myślcie, że przekupicie mnie tym szczenięcym spojrzeniem! – fuknęła. Skulili nieznacznie ramiona i spuścili pokornie głowy. – Tym razem przesadziliście. Jak mogliście mi to zrobić? _

_ – Nie martw się, Cyziu, wcale nie myślimy, że jesteś wybrakowana! – zapewnił gorliwie Regulus, podnosząc wzrok na kuzynkę. _

_ – Wy… co? Wybrakowana? – Blondynka rzuciła mu skołowane spojrzenie. _

_ – No, że nie masz siusiaka. Regulus nie wierzył, że to możliwe, więc... _

_ – Syriuszu! Więc to twoja sprawka? _

_ – Miałem czysto naukowe powody! _

_ – Podglądaliście mnie… To nie było w żadnym stopniu czyste! _

_ – Było! Właśnie dlatego nie poprosiliśmy, byś sama nam pokazała. To by było niekulturalne. _

_ – Mogliście spytać. Wytłumaczyłabym wam, dlaczego nie mam… siusiaka – powiedziała z nieznacznym zażenowaniem. _

_ – Więc dlaczego nie masz siusiaka? – spytał ośmiolatek, patrząc na kuzynkę tymi swoimi wielkimi, dziecięcymi oczkami. _

_ – Eeem... _

_ – Chyba nie obcięli ci siusiaka?! _

_ – Oczywiście, że nie… Dziewczynki rodzą się bez nich. _

_ – Ale jak to? Dlaczego? – drążył Regulus. Syriusza też to nurtowało, jednak nie chciał pokazywać bratu, że sam tego nie wie. _

_ – Ciężko mi to wytłumaczyć… Po prostu tak stworzyła nas magia. Dziewczynki i chłopcy wyglądają inaczej. Wy macie siusiaki, a my nie. Z kolei u dziewczynek w czasie dojrzewania zaczynają rosnąć piersi i to jest całkowicie normalne. _

_ – Ach, rozumiem… czyli coś za coś? – mruknął Syriusz, rozważając słowa kuzynki. _

_ – Można tak to ująć – przytaknęła Ślizgonka. – Ale musicie wiedzieć o najważniejszym. _

_ Obie czarnowłose głowy skierowały się z uwagą na blondynkę. _

_ – Chłopcy nie mogą robić przykrości dziewczynkom. A podglądanie ich jest bardzo, bardzo złe. _

_ Syriusz ponownie spuścił głowę i “wiercąc” stopą w podłodze, bąknął przeprosiny. W ślad za nim poszedł Regulus. _

_ Narcyza jeszcze bardziej złagodniała na ten widok. _

_ – Nie jestem na was zła… – mruknęła łagodnie. – Po prostu mi smutno, że stosujecie takie sztuczki wobec mnie. _

_ – To się już nie powtórzy! Obiecujemy! _

_ – Właśnie! Nie chcemy żeby Cyzia była smutna!... A mogę jeszcze o coś spytać? – zaczął niepewnie ośmiolatek. _

_ – O co dokładnie, Regi? – spytała, podchodząc do kuzyna bliżej i siadając na skraju łóżka. _

_ – Czy to – skinął głową ku jej biustowi – cię boli? _

_ – Regulusie głuptasie, nie “to” tylko “piersi”, przed chwilą nam przecież o nich mówiła. _

_ Obaj usiedli na swoich łóżkach. _

_ – Mędrkujesz, urwisie – zauważyła nastolatka, rzucając starszemu kuzynowi pobłażliwe spojrzenie. _

_ – No a co, źle mówię? – Wydął wargi urażony. _

_ – Dobrze, dobrze… – Uniosła dłonie w geście poddania. – I wracając do twojego pytania, Regi. Czasami bolą mnie piersi, ale to nic takiego… _

_ – Czyli jednak… – mruknął Syriusz. – Następnym razem jak cię będą bolały, to mogę je dla ciebie pomasować – zaoferował z pewnością w głosie. _

_ – Proszę? – Blondynka rzuciła mu niedowierzające spojrzenie. Skąd ten chłopak brał te wszystkie pomysły? – Syriuszu… Takie rzeczy możesz oferować tylko swojej dziewczynie. A najlepiej tylko żonie... _

_ – Ale dlaczego? Nie chcę, żeby cię coś bolało, a skoro masaż może pomóc, to co w tym złego? _

_ – Cyzia cię po prostu nie lubi! _

_ Mina dziesięciolatka świadczyła, że wziął na poważnie taką możliwość. I że zrobiło mu się przykro. _

_ – To nie tak! Regi, Syri, obu was mocno kocham… Naprawdę. Jednak moich piersi może dotykać tylko mój przyszły mąż, nikt inny – powiedziała pospiesznie, starając się brzmieć łagodnie. _

_ – Więc to ja zostanę twoim mężem – oznajmił swobodnie, posyłając jej nad wyraz dojrzałe – jak na jego wiek – i pewne siebie spojrzenie. Na ogół się wygłupiał, ale wychowanie jakie zapewnili mu rodzice, dążyło do szybkiego dojrzenia. – Wtedy nie będzie problemu, prawda? _

_ – Och, Syriuszu… – Ślizgonka pokręciła lekko głową. – To nie zależy od nas. Nasi rodzice musieliby dojść do porozumienia. _

_ – Ale jeśli by się zgodzili, to nie miałabyś nic przeciwko? _

_ – Ej! Ja też chcę się ożenić z Cyzią! _

_ – Wasze słowa bardzo mi schlebiają, ale nie mogę mieć dwóch narzeczonych. Zresztą nie sądzę, żeby ciocia Walburga zgodziła się, abym była żoną któregoś z was. _

_ – Daj spokój, jesteś milion razy lepsza niż Patrisha… – Syriusz skrzywił się na wspomnienie swojej narzeczonej. – Spotkałem ją tylko jeden raz, ale to i tak za dużo. Ta dziewczyna jest stuknięta! _

_ – Urwisie… Co ja mówiłam o nierobieniu przykrości dziewczynkom? Gdyby twoja narzeczona to usłyszała, byłoby jej smutno. _

_ – A co z robieniem przykrości chłopcom? Zresztą mówię tylko, jak jest. _

_ – Zrobiłam ci jakąś przykrość? _

_ – Nie miałem na myśli ciebie, Cyziu, tylko Patrishę… _

_ – Więc ona ci coś złego zrobiła? _

_ Syriusz wyglądał, jakby bił się sam ze sobą. _

_ – Możesz mi powiedzieć – zachęciła łagodnie, przechodząc na jego łóżko. Usiadła, wyciągając rękę i przeczesując palcami czarne fale. – Więc jak? Hmm? _

_ – Powiedziała, że jak się już pobierzemy, to każe mi się ściąć na krótko i będę miał bezwzględny zakaz zapuszczania włosów… A jak mam krótkie włosy, to robią mi się loczki jak świńskie ogony! Ale nie to było najgorsze. Powiedziała też, że nie będę mógł się z tobą widywać… Nie powtórzę, jak cię nazwała. _

_ – Głupiutki. Jesteśmy rodziną, więc zawsze będziemy się widywać przy różnych okazjach. Na urodzinach Regiego, które wypadają za cztery dni. – Regulus ożywił się na tę wieść. – Tak, Regi, pamiętam. Rocznicy ślubu moich albo twoich rodziców. Urodzinach kogokolwiek z rodziny. Albo na czyimś ślubie. Nawet na urodzinach twoich dzieci będę zawsze obecna, a Patrisha czy jak ona tam ma, nie może mi tego zabronić. Bo nasz dziadek jej nie popuści. – Mrugnęła do niego z uśmiechem. _

_ Posępna mina w jednej chwili zniknęła z twarzy dziesięciolatka, zastąpiona z początku przez nieco blady, a z każdą chwilą coraz szerszy uśmiech. Syriusz gwałtownie przytulił się do kuzynki. _

_ – Kocham cię, Cyziu! _

_ – Ja ciebie też kocham, urwisie – zaśmiała się lekko, pozwalając chłopcu wtulać się w nią, ile tylko będzie chciał. _

//*//

– Nie sądziłem, że już wtedy miałem słabość do twoich piersi.

Tak brzmiały pierwsze słowa Syriusza odkąd weszli, a teraz już wyszli z myślodsiewni. Narcyza spodziewała się raczej jakiegoś wzruszenia, wdzięczności… a nie stwierdzenia, że już wtedy był małym kobieciarzem.

– Naprawdę, Syriuszu? Tylko to zwróciło twoją uwagę?

– Byłaś wydepilowana… Tylko miałaś wtedy piętnaście lat. Czy ta uwaga podchodzi pod paragraf, nawet jeśli obecnie jesteśmy razem?

– Przecież mnie tak nie wykorzystałeś – fuknęła cicho. – Co za myśli krążą po twojej głowie, co?

– Czyste jak kryształ, serio. – Spojrzał na nią łobuzersko.

– Twój wzrok mówi co innego.

Objął ją mocno, wtulając twarz w jej szyję.

– … Dziękuję, Cyziu. To zdecydowanie chwile warte pamiętania… Może poza tym tekstem o wybrakowaniu, ale za to winię rodziców. Nigdy nie rozmawiali z nami na takie tematy, to błąd, jak się ma tak ciekawskiego syna.

– Wierzę, że my nie popełnimy takiego błędu.

– Obyśmy tylko w drugą stronę nie przesadzili. – Prychnął rozbawiony.

//*//

Syriusz nachylił się nad śpiącą Narcyzą. Pogładził ją czule po jasnych kosmykach i zerknął w stronę jej brzucha. Na rosnące w niej życie nie było jeszcze widocznych dowodów.

– Hej, mały smyku… albo mała księżniczko… – zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem, kręcąc głową. – To ja, twój tata… jak to brzmi. Będę… jestem ojcem. – Zerknął na Cyzię i pokręcił znów lekko głową. – Jeszcze nie wiem, jak będziesz mieć na imię, ale jedno jest pewne: bardzo cię kocham. I twoja mamusia też… Głaszcze się po brzuszku, gdy myśli, że nikt nie patrzy. Nawet odstawiła dla ciebie swoje ulubione wino, póki sobie w niej mieszkasz. Kochana ta twoja mama, co?

Blondynka poruszyła się lekko, uchylając powieki i spoglądając z delikatnym uśmiechem na narzeczonego.

– Ej, Cyzia! To prywatna rozmowa! – sapnął z udawanym oburzeniem. Narcyza zaśmiała się z lekkością.

– Przepraszam, już staram się zasnąć.

– Skoro już i tak nie śpisz, powiedz mi, kiedy się dowiemy, czy to chłopiec czy dziewczynka? Chcę wiedzieć, jak mam się do tego malucha zwracać.

– Jeszcze jest za wcześnie, by poznać płeć dziecka. Sama chciałabym wiedzieć, czy będzie chłopiec czy dziewczynka. Chciałabym zacząć urządzać już pokój dla dziecka.

– Jak już będzie wiadomo, to zastanowimy się nad imieniem… Dalej nie wiem, kiedy ją poznamy – przypomniał. – Za tydzień, dwa, miesiąc?

– Na najbliższej wizycie, w środę.

– Tuż przed ślubem – zauważył wesoło.

– Tak, dlatego śmiałam się, że w dniu ślubu dostaniesz ode mnie mały prezent…

– O nie, nie, nie. Nie ma takiej opcji. Chcę wiedzieć od razu, jak tylko sama się dowiesz. Będziesz mi musiała powiedzieć, o której masz lekarza...

– O trzynastej – oznajmiła ze śmiechem.

– Będę miał wtedy zajęcia… Wiem, zafiukam do ciebie kwadrans przed piętnastą, wtedy najszybciej będę mieć wolną chwilę. Nie zamierzam czekać na sowę.

//*//

Syriusz skończył ostatnią lekcję kilka minut przed czasem. Na szczęście była z klasą Harry’ego i Draco, więc nie musiał martwić się o sprzeciwy niezadowolonych Krukonów.

Dotarł do swoich komnat w rekordowym czasie, korzystając po drodze z jednego tajnego przejścia i niemalże podbiegł do swojego kominka. Rozgarnął płonące drwa, by został jedynie żar i wsypał w niego garść proszku Fiuu.

– Cyziu! – zawołał, próbując rozejrzeć się po gabinecie. Było to ciężkie zadanie, bo najlepszy widok miał na sklepienie kominka i sufit.

– Syri? – Blondyka ukucnęła przed kominkiem, będąc teraz w zasięgu widzenia mężczyzny. Oczy miała zaczerwienione od płaczu.

– Mam nadzieję, że to ze szczęścia, bo inaczej to zdrobnienie do końca życia będzie mi się źle kojarzyć.

– Znam już płeć… – wyznała wzruszona kobieta. – I ciągle nie mogę się uspokoić…

– Narcyzo, jak mi zaraz nie powiesz, to zacznę w ciebie prychać popiołem.

– Będziemy mieli synka, urwisie. – Łzy na nowo zebrały się w oczach kobiety i spłynęły po policzkach. 

– Liczyłem na córeczkę… – mruknął, a gdy Narcyza zamarła, szczeknął śmiechem – Żartuję, kochanie. Jestem niesamowicie szczęśliwy.

– To nie było śmieszne – burknęła obrażona.

– Wybacz, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Chciałem poznać płeć, bo dzięki temu łatwiej będzie się do niego zwracać. Mylenie o nim “to” było… dziwne.

– Napewno? Nie zgrywasz się znowu?

– Narcyzo, kocham tego malucha od chwili, w której się o nim dowiedziałem, jego płeć naprawdę nic nie zmienia. Na kolejną utratę samokontroli z mojej strony przyjdzie ci czekać pewnie do dnia narodzin.

– No dobrze. To jest kochane. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że teraz chciałabym się do ciebie przytulić. A zobaczymy się dopiero na ceremonii.

– Zobaczymy się w piątek, choćby się Hogwart walił, będę w piątek zaraz po zajęciach w domu.

– Nie mogę się już tego doczekać. Ja i nasz synek będziemy na ciebie czekać.

//*//

Syriusz przez resztę dnia chodził w szampańskim nastroju. Jasne, cieszyłby się tak samo, gdyby miał córkę, ale i tak… coraz mocniej odczuwał, że to prawda, że naprawdę został ojcem i niezmiernie cieszyła go ta myśl. W trakcie obiadu ledwo usiadł do stołu, a zaczął się chwalić. Na szczęście na posiłku nie było Smarkerusa, który mógłby mu popsuć humor. Na zajęciach po obiedzie nawet odpuścił uczniom kartkówkę, na którą zapracowali sobie na poprzedniej lekcji. Ogólnie starał się w tym tygodniu niczego nie zadawać, by mieć wolny weekend, ale trzecioroczni Ślizgoni i Puchoni tak mu zaleźli za skórę, że zapowiedział im kartkówkę.

Nie narzekali na zmianę planów.

Wieczorem za to wpadł do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, zastając tam także Draco. Wiedział, że on i Harry są w wieży, bo wcześniej sprawdził to na mapie.

– Dostałeś wiadomość od Narcyzy? – zapytał Draco, gdy do nich podszedł.

– Nie, czemu? ...Nie mów, że Ig się wybudził!? – rzucił, patrząc na niego z rosnącą nadzieją.

– Co… nie, niestety nie. Wciąż bez zmian.

– Więc czemu masz taki dobry humor? – zagadnęła Hermiona, nawet na chwilę nie przestając bawić się palcami Rona.

– Chcecie wiedzieć?

– Jakbyś _ty_ nie chciał nam powiedzieć, to byś tu nie wbiegł – zauważył z rozbawieniem Harry.

Syriusz nie przejął się przytykiem.

– Magomedyk podał w końcu płeć dziecka.

– I co? – Jako pierwszy z pytaniem wyrwał się Draco.

– Mi to w sumie obojętne, ale Narcyza szalała ze szczęścia.

– Czyli córka? Będę miał siostrę?

– Pudło, kolejnego brata.

– To w takim razie tak bardzo nie szalała.

– No dobrze, trochę podkoloryzowałem dla dramatyzmu, ale wyglądała, jakby od wizyty u magomedyka non-stop płakała. – Do głowy wpadła mu myśl, że może to ze względu na niego tak się cieszyła? Może sądziła, że bardzo pragnął pierworodnego i cieszyła się, że przyniesie mu dobrą nowinę? A on jej wyskoczył z tym żartem, zamiast się po ludzku ucieszyć… Jego uśmiech widocznie przygasł. – Była szczęśliwa, tego jestem pewny.

– Nie twierdzę, że nie była szczęśliwa – zaczął Draco. – Pamiętam jedynie, że kiedyś Ig zapytał mamę, czy jakby kiedykolwiek miała mieć jeszcze jedno dziecko to jakiej płci miałoby być… A ona powiedziała, że od zawsze marzyła o córce, skąd to moje pytanie.

– Twój talent do psucia mi humoru jest zadziwiający.

– Co? Nie chciałem – bąknął blondyn, zażenowany.

– Skoro Narcyza chce córkę, to przygotuj się na jeszcze większą ilość rodzeństwa. Będziemy próbować do skutku.

Draco zbladł widocznie, na co Syriusz wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Twoja mina jest bezcenna.

– No bardzo śmieszne.

Syriusz po raz drugi wybuchnął śmiechem.

Nie mówił tego całkiem na poważnie, ale jeśli Cyzia naprawdę będzie chciała, to mogą się postarać o córkę. Nie miał nic przeciwko posiadaniu dużej rodziny – im ich więcej, tym pełniejsze będzie jego życie.

//*KONIEC*//


End file.
